Smocza opowieść
by Martwiala
Summary: "Nie jesteś zabójcą." Co by było, gdyby Draco Malfoy na Wieży Astronomicznej zdecydował się na propozycję Dumbledore'a i trafił pod opiekę Zakonu Feniksa? Alternatywa siódmego tomu.
1. Chaos przed burzą

Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie!  
"Smocza opowieść" to nie pierwsze opowiadanie, które publikuję, ale pierwsze pod pseudonimem Martwiała (tak, brak polskich znaków na skutkował zamianą "ł" na "l", chociaż to dalej jest " l" :). Opowiadanie ma na razie dwadzieścia jeden rozdziałów skończonych i czekających (lub już nie) na publikację. Jest ono moją własną alternatywą siódmego tomu z perspektywy Dracona Malfoya, który jednak nie zabił Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej.  
Zaczęłam je pisać w 2014 roku, potem porzuciłam na prawie dwa lata, by zeszłego lata wrócić. Za mocno pokochałam tę historię, aby nie być ciekawą, jak się skończy.  
UWAGA: Jest tylko częściowo kanoniczna. Oczywiście, główny motyw wojny i horkruksów w niej występuje, ale już związki będą miały mało wspólnego z oryginalnymi "Insygniami Śmierci". Pojawi się też parę dodatkowych postaci, a niektóre zmienią odrobinę swoją osobowość.  
Czekam na Wasze komentarze, mile widziana krytyka :)  
Postaram się, żeby rozdziały pojawiały się w miarę regularnie. Klasa maturalna jednak wymaga (zwłaszcza zbliżająca się studniówka), więc niczego nie obiecuję.  
Opowiadanie będzie także prawdopodobnie publikowane na bloggerze i wattpadzie, ale do tego jeszcze chwila.

Betowały: Desdemona i Katja

Dedykacja: Mojemu Bratu Mateuszowi w dniu jego dwudziestych drugich urodzin.

Rozdział pierwszy

Chaos przed burzą

 _Za_ _raz cię zabiję..._

 _—_ _Mój drogi chłopcze, przestańmy się oszukiwać. Gdybyś zamierzał mnie zabić, zrobiłbyś to w chwilę po tym, jak mnie rozbroiłeś, nie czekałbyś, żeby sobie najpierw ze mną pogawędzić o sposobach i środkach._

 _—_ _Nie mam żadnych możliwości wyboru! Muszę cię zabić! On zabije mnie! Zabije całą moją rodzinę!_

 _—_ _Doceniam trudność położenia, w jakim się znalazłeś. Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie zdemaskowałem cię wcześniej? Ponieważ wiedziałem, że zostaniesz zamordowany, jeśli Lord Voldemort dowie się, że cię podejrzewam. Nie śmiałem z tobą rozmawiać na temat misji, jakiej się podjąłeś, bo bałem się, że użyje wobec ciebie legilimencji. Teraz jednak możemy porozmawiać otwarcie… Nie stało się jeszcze nic złego, nikogo nie skrzywdziłeś, choć miałeś dużo szczęścia, że twoje przypadkowe ofiary przeżyły… Mogę ci pomóc, Draco._

 _—_ _Nie, nie możesz. Nikt nie może mi pomóc. Powiedział mi, że jak tego nie zrobię, to mnie zabije. Nie mam wyboru._

 _—_ _Przejdź na właściwą stronę, Draco, a ukryjemy cię tak, że nikt cię nie znajdzie, uwierz mi. Co więcej, mogę jeszcze tej nocy wysłać członków Zakonu Feniksa do twojej matki, żeby i ją ukryli. Twój ojciec jest teraz bezpieczny w Azkabanie… Kiedy nadejdzie czas, możemy i jego ochronić… Przejdź na właściwą stronę, Draco… nie jesteś zabójcą…_

 _Nie jesteś zabójcą…_

 _Nie jesteś…_

 _Nie…_

— NIE! — Draco Malfoy obudził się z krzykiem.

Dygotał i był zlany potem, od którego jego podkoszulka nieprzyjemnie kleiła się do zimnego ciała. Przetarł twarz ręką, a następnie wygramolił się niezdarnie z ciasnej, starej i zgrzytającej pryczy, która od początku pobytu w tym… czymś niemiłosiernie go irytowała. Zresztą jak wszystko tutaj.

Założył bury szlafrok i powoli wyszedł z sypialni na korytarz. Najchętniej w ogóle nie opuszczałby łóżka. Niestety, jego wola nie była już respektowana i obecnie nic nie zapowiadało, żeby to kiedykolwiek miało ulec zmianie. Ktoś na parterze się wydzierał, ale Draco nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pulsujący ból głowy po kolejnej nocy wypełnionej jednym i tym samym koszmarem praktycznie nie pozwalał się skupić.

Chciał iść do łazienki, ale znowu była zajęta. Draco po raz kolejny zastanowił się, jak można żyć w domu z jedną łazienką. I po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest dom.

Na wpół spróchniałe schody głośno skrzypiały, mimo to nikt w kuchni nie zauważył, że zszedł na dół, gdzie nieprzerwanie trwała ożywiona dyskusja.

— Dumbledore chyba zdążył oszaleć przed śmiercią! — krzyknął ktoś z furią w głosie. — Ja z tą gnidą nie wytrzymam ani minuty dłużej. Albo on natychmiast się stąd wyniesie, albo poleje się krew!

Draco uśmiechnął się smutno i ironicznie zarazem. _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bym tego pragnął._

— Opanuj się — uspokoił go dziewczęcy głos. — Jak na razie Malfoy ci nic nie zrobił. Siedzi cicho i pojawia się tylko na posiłkach…

— I nie sądzisz, że to podejrzane? — zapytał. — Może wysyła swoim kumplom po fachu informacje o tym, co się tu dzieje?

— Teraz już naprawdę przesadzasz. — Głos należał do dojrzałego mężczyzny. — Jesteśmy obecnie najlepiej chronionym domem w całej Anglii…

— Ludzie! Czy wy nie rozumiecie, że to ŚMIERCIOŻERCA?! Oni znają się na czarnej magii i nie takie rzeczy potrafią!

— Masz rację, jestem śmierciożercą — powiedział spokojnie Draco, wchodzą do obszernej kuchni, której centralną część zajmował długi, drewniany stół dla co najmniej dwunastu osób. — Ale obecnie zdezerterowałem, o czym moim „kuple po fachu" doskonale wiedzą. Jednakże w jednym miałeś rację, co jestem zmuszony otwarcie przyznać – nie takie rzeczy potrafię. Na przykład umiem wyciszyć pomieszczenie, żeby cała okolica nie słyszała, jak z samego rana się wydzieram.

Mina Ronalda Weasleya, wysokiego, siedemnastoletniego chłopaka o wściekle rudych włosach, nie wyrażała ani krztyny zakłopotania. Mało tego, Draco miał wrażenie, że największym pragnieniem Łasicy było wyrwanie mu wnętrzności. Lub coś równie drastycznego.

 _I nawzajem, plugawy zdrajco krwi._

— Dzień dobry, Draconie — rzekł spokojnie Artur Weasley, siedzący na rogu długiego stołu. Łysiejący pan domu, do którego tak bardzo był podobny Ron, z ciekawością wpatrywał się w najświeższe wydanie „Proroka Codziennego", jakby wcale nie zwracał uwagi na syna. A przecież Draco wyraźnie słyszał, że to on upominał Łasicę.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział, nawet nie siląc się na uprzejmość.

Nie mógł im dać zapomnieć, że winnym tej całej niewygodnej dla obu stron sytuacji był Dumbledore, a on czuł się największą ofiarą „żartu" starego trzmiela.

— Śniadanie dla ciebie… Draco.

Miał wrażenie, że Molly Weasley, korpuletna, niska czarownica, także z rudymi włosami, prawie się zadławiła, wymawiając jego imię. Dopiero od kilku dni zwracała się do niego w ten sposób. Przedtem udawała, że Malfoy nie istnieje, i to chyba było lepsze.

Postawiła przed nim talerz i kubek z parującą kawą.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział oschle.

W domu nauczyli go kultury w stosunku do ludzi starszych, której chociaż w minimalnym stopniu zamierzał zachowywać się kulturalnie, nawet jeśli tymi osobami byli najobrzydliwsi zdrajcy krwi w tej części świata.

— Pójdę wyrzucić gnomy z ogrodu — oznajmił wściekle Ron.

Jego twarz była niemal bordowa.

— Przynajmniej ich mogę się pozbyć z MOJEJ posiadłości.

Trzasnął drzwiami. Draco prychnął pod nosem. Posiadłości, też coś! Łasica po raz kolejny dowiódł, że nie umiał mówić po angielsku. Malfoy mógł nazwać swój dom „posiadłością". To, w czym mieszkał Weasley, zasługiwało najwyżej na miarę urządzonego, doprawdy ze średnim gustem, chlewu.

Ojciec Rona popatrzył za nim z dezaprobatą, być sekundę później wrócić do Proroka Codziennego, którego pierwszą stronę zajmowało wielkie zdjęcie Mrocznego Znaku wyczarowanego na niebie, a nad nim migający napis „Kolejne ataki na czarodziejów i mugoli – czy śmierciożercy nie znają umiaru?", natomiast dziewczyny nic nie powiedziały, a po chwili zaczęły rozmowę.

Przy stole, oprócz Artura Weasleya, siedziała jeszcze jego córka, Ginny, i najbardziej szlamowata ze szlam, Granger, która dwa dni wcześniej przyjechała do Nory, jak zwykli nazywać tę starą szopę jej, pożal się Merlinie, mieszkańcy. Nie zwracał jednak na żadną z nich większej uwagi. Pomimo krótkiego czasu, nauczył się już praktycznie całkowicie je ignorować.

Draco w ciszy zabrał się za sadzone jajka, kawałki dobrze przypieczonego bekonu, kanapki i kawę. Czego jak czego, ale ryżej kurze (przezwisko dla Molly wymyślił już kilka godzin po przybyciu w to okropne miejsce), która właśnie sprzątała coś w salonie, nie mógł odmówić talentu do przygotowywania posiłków. Oczywiście, nie były tak wytworne, jakie nawykł jadać w Dworze Malfoyów, ale również daleko odbiegały od jego wcześniejszych wyobrażeń na temat jedzenia w domu Łasicy. Jeszcze nikt nie podał mu surowego mięsa nafaszerowanego dżdżownicami.

Kuchnię zalewały ostre promienie lipcowego słońca, które wpadały przed otwarte szeroko okna. Od ogrodu do wnętrza domu docierał odór trzody chlewnej hodowanej przez Weasleyów oraz krzyki gnomów wyrzucanych przez Rona za płot. Ginny i Hermiona rozmawiały o czymś, ożywione. Do Dracona, raczej mało zainteresowanego głupimi gadkami zdrajczyni krwi i szlamy, docierały jedynie niewielkie strzępki zdań.

— Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze…

— Nie jestem tylko stuprocentowo przekonana, czy znajdą odpowiednio wiele rzetelnych osób…

— Oby tak. A właściwie to w końcu ustalono datę?...

Na talerzu Draco została tylko jedna kanapka. Jeszcze chwila i zniknie znów za drzwiami „swojego" pokoju na trzecim piętrze, uprzednio (wreszcie!) biorąc orzeźwiający prysznic, i nie wyjdzie aż do popołudnia, a może nawet wieczora, póki nie padnie z głodu.

— A właśnie, tato! — krzyknęła niespodziewanie Ginny.

Artur podskoczył, a Draco poruszył się odrobinę na krześle. _Kretynka._

— Kiedy w końcu przyjedzie Bill? Ślub jest przecież już za dwa tygodnie — powiedziała, uważnie wpatrując się w ojca.

 _Jakby komuś trzeba było o tym przypominać!_ — pomyślał złośliwie Draco.

Od trzech tygodni w Norze tematem numer jeden był ślub Williama „Billa" Weasleya z Fleur Delacour. Oczywiście, jeżeli w pobliżu znajdował się Dracon. Zaś gdy siedział cicho w przydzielonym mu pokoju i wszyscy sądzili, że ich nie słyszy, mówili tylko o Potterze. Ale przy Malfoyu nie wspominali o nim ani słowa. Cóż, był z wrogiego obozu.

— Bill ma pojawić się w Norze natychmiast, jak zakończy swoją pracę, Ginny — odparł spokojnie Artur.

— Łazienka wolna, Malfoy — rzucił jakby od niechcenia Fred Weasley, przeskakując przez poręcz schodów.

 _Nareszcie!_

Fred wylądował w kuchni z głuchym łoskotem. Jego rude włosy były wciąż mokre, a twarz miał zarumienioną. Wokół bioder przewiązał zielony ręcznik. Oczy mu błyszczały z nieopuszczającej go nigdy radości.

— Witam piękne panie! — przywitał się wesoło z Ginny i Hermioną.

— Mógłbyś się ubrać, brat, wiesz? — powiedziała Ginny. — Jeszcze nam się Hermiona zarumieni!

— Ginny! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— Panna Granger już widziała wdzięki jednego z nas. A przecież wszyscy Weasleyowie są tacy sami — zażartował Fred.

 _Merlinie…_ — powiedział żałośnie w myślach Draco, połykając ostatni kęs kanapki i pośpiesznie wstając od stołu.

Fred i George w jego obecności zachowywali się najswobodniej ze wszystkich, ale to nie oznaczało, że mieli prawo opowiadać o parzeniu się Łasicy ze szlamą zaraz po zjedzeniu przez Dracona obfitego śniadania.

Na szczęście w tym samym momencie odezwał się Artur, skrzętnie ukrywając drobny uśmiech:

— Tak, jak mówiłem, Bill wróci z Fleur najszybciej, jak będzie mógł…

Draco już miał wejść po schodach na górę, kiedy i do niego zwrócił się pan Weasley:

— W związku z tym, chciałbym, żebyś został jeszcze chwilę na dole, Draconie — powiedział spokojnym głosem.

Malfoy zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Na początku był pewien, że się przesłyszał, ale Artur ponownie zabrał głos:

— Obiecuję, że nie zajmę ci dużo czasu, Draco.

Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na pana domu. W kuchni zaś zapanowała cisza. Artur, chociaż zaskakująco mile nastawiony do Malfoya, nigdy go nie zatrzymywał, ani nie pragnął nawiązywać dłuższej rozmowy. Ograniczał się do porannego „dzień dobry", wieczornego „dobranoc", ewentualnie popołudniowego „Draco, Molly właśnie podała obiad".

Malfoy bez słowa zszedł ze schodów. W międzyczasie opamiętał się i na nowo przybrał niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Czego ten stary dziad, do licha, od niego chciał?

— Możesz tym razem zrobić wyjątek i usiąść bliżej mnie? — spytał łagodnie Artur.

Dracon niechętnie skinął głową i zajął miejsce obok pana Weasleya.

— Hermiona, Ginny, Fred, was też o to proszę — dodał mężczyzna.

Dziewczyny posłusznie przesunęły się o kilka miejsc, a jeden z bliźniaków stanął za nimi.

— Ron wszystko słyszał z samego rana, gdy wy jeszcze spaliście, więc nie musimy go wołać — wytłumaczył niepotrzebnie Artur, bo o jego najmłodszego syna nikt nie pytał. — Molly, moja droga, sprawdzisz, czy Ronowi nic się nie stało? Nie słychać krzyków gnomów.

Pani Weasley spojrzała podejrzliwie na męża.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że znasz konsekwencje… — rzekła, marnie próbując ukryć narastające zdenerwowanie.

— Molly, proszę…

Kobieta prychnęła niczym rozłoszczona kocica i wyszła do ogrodu. Artur popatrzył po nastolatkach odrobinę bardziej nerwowo, niż wskazywałaby na to sytuacja i sztucznie się uśmiechnął. Draco uniósł brew. Czy wreszcie mógłby się dowiedzieć, co to za potajemne knucie? A tym bardziej co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

— Pewnie zastanawiacie się, o czym z wami chcę porozmawiać…

 _Nie, w tym momencie interesują mnie tylko i wyłącznie rozgrywki ligowe quidditcha._

— Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj będziemy mieli gości… — zaczął Artur, ale zaraz przerwała mu Hermiona.

— Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa — szepnęła podekscytowana.

Artur spojrzał na nią, posyłając ciepły uśmiech.

— Tak, Hermiono — potwierdził. — Jak zawsze wiesz wszystko.

Granger zarumieniła się leciutko. Draco natomiast zaczął zastanawiać się, po co mu to mówią. Do tej pory nawet najdrobniejszą rzecz skrzętnie przed nim ukrywali, a teraz otwarcie rozmawiali o swojej supertajnej organizacji, która zrzeszała przeciwników Czarnego Pana.

Malfoy oczywiście bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, czym jest Zakon Feniksa. Zrobiło się o nim głośno, zwłaszcza w szeregach śmierciożerców, po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i zamknięciu Lucjusza w Azkabanie. Życie Dracona od tego momentu diametralnie się zmieniło. Był zmuszony przejąć wszystkie obowiązki ojca.

To właśnie wtedy głównym celem sług Czarnego Pana przestało być ściganie Harry'ego Pottera, którego zostawiono na „dogodniejszy moment", a stało się likwidowanie wszystkich w jakikolwiek sposób związanych z Zakonem.

— Dzisiejsze zebranie ma być jednak nieco inne niż pozostałe — ciągnął Artur.

 _Zaczniemy nie od pieśni na cześć świętej pamięci wszechmogącego trzmiela, ale od wiersza ku niemu recytowanego przez mojego syna, Ronalda. Jestem taki szczęśliwy!_ — dokończył w myślach Draco.

Był zirytowany. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać o ludziach, którzy wsadzili jego ojca do więzienia, a którym nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, jak zareaguje na to Czarny Pan i jakie będzie to miało skutki.

— Chciałbym, abyście w nim uczestniczyli. Wszyscy — dokończył z naciskiem, spoglądając na oniemiałego Dracona.

— Mama się zgodziła?! — krzyknęła rozemocjonowana Ginny. — Ale na sto procent?

— Ginny, spokojnie, zaraz…

— Niestety ja nie skorzystam z zaproszenia.

Draco gwałtownie wstał, o mały włos nie przewracając krzesła, i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wbiegł po schodach na czwarte piętro.

Pokój, w którym mieszkał od niespełna trzech tygodni, dokładnie od pamiętnej nocy, w której zginął Albus Dumbledore, był niewielki. Dla Dracona, przyzwyczajonego do ogromnych komnat, wręcz klaustrofobiczny. Mieściło się tutaj zaledwie wąskie łóżko, nad którym znajdowało się tak brudne okno, że z trudem cokolwiek przez nie dostrzegał, komoda, szafa i malutkie biurko. Ściany były trochę poobdzierane, a abażur starej lampy zakurzony. Po poprzednim właścicielu (Charliem, jak wywnioskował Draco – pamiętał go z Turneju Trójmagicznego, podczas którego parokrotnie go widział) pozostały pamiątki w postaci kawałeczków skorupek smoczych jaj, fragmenty skór różnych gadów, czy też gadżety początkujących treserów smoków rozrzucone wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało: w kątach, pod materacem, w rogach szafy.

Kiedy wszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy, pomyślał, że Weasleyowie sobie z niego kpią. Jak miał mieszkać w czymś takim? Teraz natomiast ten pokój był jego ulubionym pomieszczeniem w całej Norze. Nie pozwalano mu wychodzić nawet do ogrodu, był uwięziony w domu, więc całe dnie spędzał właśnie tu, nie chcąc słuchać debilnych tekstów Łasicy, skomlenia Wiewióry (Grzmotter ją rzucił i przez pierwsze dni wakacji, albo buczała na wszystko i wszystkich, albo włóczyła się smętnie — przeszło jej dopiero jakiś tydzień temu) lub planów bliźniaków co do konstrukcji kolejnych specyfików do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Toteż wolał nie wyściubiać nosa zza progu pokoju, którego na szczęście z nikim nie dzielił. Tego by naprawdę nie zniósł.

O wpół do szóstej po Norze zaczął roznosić się gwar głośniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ale Dracon starał się go ignorować. Po wzięciu prysznica i udaniu się do swojego pokoju, nie wychodził z niego ani na sekundę. Długotrwałe wpatrywanie się w sufit miał wytrenowane niemalże do perfekcji. Oderwał się od tego absorbującego zajęcia dopiero, gdy usłyszał kroki w korytarzu. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drzwi. Ktoś się zbliżał.

W chwilę później rozległo się pukanie.

— Draco, to ja, Artur — odezwał się opanowany głos. — Mogę wejść?

Malfoy prychnął pod nosem. Przez kilka godzin zastanawiał się, co zrobi, jeżeli zmuszą go do udziału w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Było oczywiste, że chcą go przesłuchiwać tak długo, dopóki nie powiedziałby im wszystkiego, co wiedział, będąc śmierciożercą. Drugie tak cenne źródło informacji nie trafiłoby się zbyt prędko.

— Proszę — powiedział sucho.

Absolutnie nie zamierzał im nic powiedzieć. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek przeszło mu to przez myśl. Co z tego, że został poniekąd uwięziony na ich terytorium? Nadal był sługą Czarnego Pana, a nim staje się raz na zawsze.

Artur nieśmiało przekroczył próg. Rzucił przyjazne spojrzenie Malfoyowi, którego twarz była niezmiennie blada i wyniosła. Pan Weasley, choć może głupio to zabrzmi, polubił Draco już w momencie, kiedy chłopak przeszedł na ich stronę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to nie do końca dobrowolnie i prawdopodobnie bez głębszego zastanowienia się nad konsekwencjami, ale to właśnie przemawiało na korzyść Dracona – nikt, a zwłaszcza rozdygotany siedemnastolatek, nie podejmował wyrachowanych decyzji w przypływie emocji. Dlatego Artur był całkowicie pewny, że chłopak zrobił ruch, jakiego pragnął już od dawna. Bał się tylko do tego przyznać, przede wszystkim przed sobą.

— Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, Draco — rozpoczął Artur, stając obok jego pryczy.

Malfoy, znudzony, powrócił do podziwiania sufitu. Pan Weasley jednak się nie zniechęcił.

— Wszyscy pragniemy, abyś wziął udział w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa nie dlatego, że zamierzamy cię przesłuchiwać, albo, co gorsza, siłą wyciągnąć z ciebie jakiekolwiek informacje o Sam-Wiesz-Kim — tutaj lekko się skrzywił. — Po prostu zależy nam na tym, żebyś do nas dołączył, nie mówię o pełnym członkostwie, ponieważ wtedy będziemy mogli jeszcze lepiej cię chronić.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami. _Tym razem nie pozwolą mi w ogóle wyjść poza pokój._

— Draco — ton głosu mężczyzny niespodziewanie zmienił się ze spokojnego na niemal błagalny.

Artur niepewnie usiadł w nogach łóżka, prycz zaskrzypiała. Malfoy podniósł jedną brew, ale nie powiedział nic, co dodało trochę odwagi Weasleyowi.

— Z dnia na dzień ginie więcej ofiar. Po obu stronach — rzekł, próbując opanować drżenie głosu. — Jesteś jedną z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w kraju. Gdybyś brał udział w naszych… szkoleniach, wiedzielibyśmy, na jakim poziomie są twoje magiczne umiejętności. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale chcemy cię chronić najlepiej, jak potrafimy… A ponadto… cóż, nie będę cię okłamywał , jesteś nam potrzebny — powiedział z mocą Artur. — W kraju zapanował chaos, a to, jak obaj wiemy, tylko początek. Niewinni tracą życie w bezsensownej walce z… Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Nie tylko czarodzieje, ale i zwykli mugole. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie pałasz do nich zbyt wielką miłością, ale to też są ludzie. I to po stokroć bardziej bezradni niż my…

— NAPRAWDĘ chce pan wiedzieć, co potrafię? — przerwał drwiąco Dracon. — NAPRAWDĘ?

Do tej pory można było pomyśleć, że nie słucha mężczyzny, teraz jednak wpatrywał się w niego z tlącą się w szarych oczach wściekłością. Gwałtownie usiadł, a stare łóżko znowu wydało z siebie rzężący jęk.

— Potrafię torturować, zabijać i gwałcić. Bez mrugnięcia okiem. Bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Przez większość czasu ćwiczyłem na mugolach, których pan teraz tak żarliwie broni. Dumbledore wykorzystał moją chwilę słabości, tyle. A państwa oszukał, zmuszając do przyjęcia pod swój dach może najgorszego śmierciożercę, jaki chodzi na wolności. Tak więc proszę stąd wyjść, bo nie sądzę, żeby Zakon rzeczywiście chciał w szeregach kogoś takiego, jak ja.

Draco powiedział wszystko na jednym wydechu. Mimo to jego słowa były ostre i dobitne. Może miał cichą nadzieję, że nareszcie Artur straci cierpliwość i wyrzuci go z domu? Albo ściągnie z dołu Aurorów i poprosi, żeby niezwłocznie zabrali go do Azkabanu? Ale na pewno nie myślał, że pan Weasley uśmiechnie się do niego ciepło, jak ojciec, który jest dumny z dziecka, że strzeliło pierwszego gola w quidditchu, i cierpliwie odpowie:

— Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że dzisiaj masz zły humor i nie weźmiesz udziału w zebraniu. Cóż — wzruszył ramionami — jeszcze ten raz jakoś sobie bez ciebie poradzimy.

Malfoya zamurowało i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Artur natomiast wstał z łóżka, otworzył drzwi i już miał wychodzić, kiedy odwrócił się po raz ostatni w kierunku chłopaka.

— Szczerze, nie sądzę, żebyś był najgorszym śmierciożercą na wolności — rzekł pogodnie. — Mógłbyś mi to wmówić, gdybym nie znał twojej ciotki. I Avery'iego. I Dołohowa. I jeszcze paru innych. Więc nie ceń się tak wysoko. Trochę samokrytyki, Draco.

Drzwi zamknęły się powoli, ale chłopak jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym stał Artur Weasley.

Dzisiejsze zebranie Zakonu Feniksa nie było nietypowe tylko ze względu na to, że uczestniczyła w nim młodzież. To spotkanie stanowiło pierwsze w Norze od śmierci założyciela stowarzyszenia, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ponadto niezmiernie ważne, prawdopodobnie najważniejsze od czasu reaktywacji dwa lata wcześniej. Mianowicie, miano na nim dokładnie przedyskutować sprawę przeniesienia Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego wujostwa do domu Weasleyów.

— Uważam, że wybranie drogi z Surrey prosto tutaj, bez żadnych przystanków, jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem — powiedział Kingsley Shacklebolt, czarny, łysy, barczysty czarodziej.

Wszyscy z trudem mieścili się w małym salonie. Zebrało się około dwudziestu osób – najważniejszych członków Zakonu wraz z dzieciakami. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona siedzieli ściśnięci na kanapie, a wokół nich specjalnie poustawiane krzesła zajęli pozostali. Molly wybrała najbliższe obok swoich pociech i co chwilę zerkała na nie zaniepokojona. Mówiła Arturowi, który teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic opierał się spokojnie o gzyms kominka, że to doprawdy idiotyczny pomysł. Byli zdecydowanie za młodzi na obrady wojenne. Powinni się bawić, uczyć i zakochiwać, a nie przejmować wojną.

— To niemożliwe — odparł rzeczowo Szalonooki Moody, to znaczy Alastor Moody, znany Auror, który posiadał więcej protez niż własnego ciała.

Drewniana noga skrzypnęła o podłogę, gdy z ciężkim westchnieniem wstawał z krzesła, kierując się do paleniska, w którym wesoło buchał ogień. Z przedpołudniowego ciepła nie zostało nic. Na zewnętrz zrobiło się chłodno, a niebo zasnuły ciemne chmury. Zbliżała się burza.

— Odległość jest za duża, Shacklebolt — rzekł rzeczowo Auror. — Myślę, że napotkalibyśmy przynajmniej dwie grupy tych kurewskich śmierciojadów.

— Moody — syknęła ostrzegawczym tonem Molly.

Dzieci tego słuchały!

Alastor posłał w jej kierunku znudzone spojrzenie.

— A co ty o tym sądzisz, Arturze? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Według mnie — rozpoczął ostrożnie pan Weasley — powinniśmy zrobić jeden przestanek… Daj mi dokończyć, Kingsleyu… Tylko jeden, aby nasza uwaga nie została uśpiona. Wielce prawdopodobnym jest, że jeżeli śmierciożercy zechcą nas zaatakować i jakimś cudem uda im się przyszykować zasadzkę, będzie ona umiejscowiona właśnie w pobliżu mojego domu…

— Niby skąd mieliby znać datę i twój adres? — prychnęła jakaś czarnowłosa czarownica siedząca z boku.

— Hestio — zwrócił się do niej Artur — skoro Pius domyślił się, że chcemy przenieść Harry'ego do Nory przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami, jest też w stanie przekazać śmierciożercom adres. A data? Przecież wiadomo, że stanie się to przed trzydziestym pierwszym lipca…

— Więc jesteś przekonany, że Thicknesse należy do _nich_? — spytał Dedalus Diggle, niski mężczyzna, siedzący obok Hestii i trzymający w ręku fioletowo-różowy cylinder.

— Och, przecież to oczywiste — żachnął się Moody, zaglądając do wnętrza kominka. — Pierdolony Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa! Zasraniec!

— Alastorze, na litość Merlina! — wrzasnęła Molly. — Mógłbyś się powtrzymać, chociaż przy dzieciach.

Bliźniacy zaprotestowali, przecież już od dosyć długiego czasu byli pełnoletni, natomiast Ginny nie omieszkała głośno przypomnieć matce, że za niecały rok skończy siedemnaście lat.

— Gdybyś, droga Molly, wiedziała, co te dzieci wyprawiają — powiedział spokojnie Szalonooki. — Do tej pory nie masz pojęcia, że takie rzeczy w ogóle istnieją…

— Ale skąd pewność, że Pius Thicknesse jest śmierciożercą? — upierał się Dedalus.

— Takiego ku… — zaczął Moody, ale napotkał ostry wzrok pani Weasley i w porę się powstrzymał, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą. — Takiego kretyna Sami-Wiecie-Kto — po zebranych przeszedł dreszcz — nie chciałby w swoich szeregach. Thicknesse jest tylko ich pionkiem, mało kosztownym, lecz bogatym źródłem informacji z ministerstwa. Oczywiście, moglibyśmy zyskać stuprocentową pewność, ale…

— Wiem, do czego pijesz, Alastorze, a ty, że ja się na to nie zgadzam — powiedział chłodno Artur. — Nie będziemy wykorzystywać Dracona…

— O jakim ty, do cholery, wykorzystywaniu mówisz? — zdenerwował się Auror, ignorując głośną reprymendę Molly. — Przeszedł na naszą stronę, był w najbliższym otoczeniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a my mimo to przyjęliśmy go do siebie…

— Na wyraźną prośbę Dumbledore'a — wtrącił Kingsley, ale Szalonooki go nie słuchał.

— … chociaż nadal może coś knuć. Wiesz, czym ryzykujemy?!

— Najwyżej atakiem śmierciożerców na Norę — Artur nie dał się sprowokować i nadal miał opanowany głos, jakby napad popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo na jego dom był tylko niewinną wizytą nieproszonych gości.

Moody głośno prychnął. Jego magiczne oko poruszało się z prędkością światła, mierząc pana Weasleya wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— To wstręty śmierciojad! — wrzasnął Alastor, chwiejąc się na swojej protezie. — Zapomniałeś, co wyczyniał jego ojczulek siedemnaście lat temu?!

— I tu jest twój słaby punkt, drogi Moody — odparł Artur. — Postrzegasz ludzi poprzez utarte stereotypu. Draco nie jest swoim ojcem. Przyłączył się do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo — starał wypowiedzieć to tym razem bez drgnięcia i prawie mu się udało — za namową Lucjusza, który, obawiam się, nie zostawił mu żadnego wyboru.

— Nie broń go! Jest taki sam! — huknął Moody, cały czerwony na tej części twarzy, która mu pozostała.

Ginny i Hermiona odruchowo cofnęły się na kanapie. Nigdy nie widziały tak wściekłego Szalonookiego. Każdy wiedział, że nie wolno go wyprowadzać z równowagi.

Tymczasem pan Weasley nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, lub chociażby poruszonego. Nadal ze stoickim spokojem opierał się o gzyms kominka, co chwilę sprawdzając, czy ogień nie gaśnie. Po południu w domu zrobiło się zimno.

— A czy kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiałeś? Nie sądzę. Poza tym, argumentem, któremu nie możesz się przeciwstawić, jest wola Dumbledore'a, aby Draco znalazł się pod opieką moją i mojej żony. Tak więc Dracon Malfoy nie wieźmie udziału w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa, dopóki sam nie wyrazi chęci.

W salonie nastała cisza. Magiczne oko Moody'ego wciąż z furią wpatrywało się w sylwetkę Weasleya, ale czerwony kolor stopniowo odpływał z pokiereszowanej twarzy Aurora. Inni natomiast spoglądali na pana domu z zaskoczeniem lub niedowierzaniem. Czy on właśnie stanął w obronie syna Lucjusza Malfoya, nastoletniego śmierciożercy, który o mało co nie zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Najbardziej wstrząśnięty był Ron. Jego ojciec bronił tej zawszonej tlenionej fretki, która przez całą szkołę zatruwała życie jego dzieciom! Jak mógł?! Ronald po prawdzie zauważył zmianę zachowania Artura w stosunku do Malfoya, jednak do tej pory wmawiał sobie, że pana Weasleya zmusiły do tego okoliczności. Ale teraz nie miał już żadnych złudzeń. Rodzony ojciec Rona polubił tego samego Dracona Malfoya, którego rodzina z chęcią by ich zamordowała. To się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie!

— Popieram pomysł Artura ze zrobieniem przystanku podczas przenosin Harry'ego — rzekł słabym tonem, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, Remus Lupin, który do tej pory nie zabrał głosu.

Na kilka dni przed pełnią zawsze był osłabiony i apatyczny. Tonks krzepiąco ścisnęła go za rękę. Lekko się do niej uśmiechnął.

— Moim zdaniem jest najrozsądniejszy — ciągnął. — Zatrzymalibyśmy się w możliwie najbliżej położonych w stosunku do Nory mieszkaniach.

— Mieszkaniach? — szepnęła Hestia. — To ma być ich kilka?

— Tak — odrzekł spokojnie Remus.

Potem głęboko westchnął, wstał i podszedł do kominka, obracając się twarzą do zebranych. Był przygarbionym mężczyzną z płowymi włosami oraz licznymi bliznami na całym ciele. Dzisiaj dodatkowo pod miodowymi oczami pojawiły się jasnoszare sińce.

— Dyskutowaliśmy z Dorą na ten temat, z Arturem też — tu posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie w kierunku pana domu — I doszliśmy do wniosku, że moglibyśmy użyć Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Tak, aby w razie… eee… komplikacji, maksymalnie zmylić śmierciożerców.

— A na czym miałoby to polegać, Lupin? — zapytał Moody, który zdążył się już prawie w zupełności uspokoić i opanować.

Uważnie zlustrował zmęczone oblicze wilkołaka swoim magicznym okiem.

Remus popatrzył po wszystkich. Nie lubił grać pierwszych skrzypiec, zwłaszcza gdy stawał przed liczną widownią. W czasach szkolnych, kiedy jeszcze jego kontakt z magiczną społecznością był silny, robili to za niego James i Syriusz. Potem przez całe dwanaście lat trzymał się z dala od ludzi. Teraz na nowo musiał nauczyć się żyć jak normalny czarodziej. Pomimo tego, że krył w sobie bestię. Dostrzegł pełne miłości spojrzenie Tonks i odkaszlnął lekko.

— Nie muszę mówić, że plan musi być dopracowany do perfekcji, nie mieć żadnych luk i słabych punktów, dlatego liczę też na waszą pomoc… Ale dobrze, już wszystko tłumaczę…

Spotkanie skończyło się dopiero kwadrans przed północą. Draco nie mógł zasnąć, więc dobrze słyszał, jak kolejni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa opuszczają Norę (był to cholernie dźwiękonośny budynek). Dotarły do niego także wrzaski Alastora Moody'ego. Nie sądził, że stary Weasley stanie w jego obronie. Co prawda, nie mógł na czwartym piętrze dokładnie podsłuchać całej rozmowy, dolatywały tu tylko głośniej wypowiedziane pojedyncze słowa lub krzyki, jednak dużo można było z nich wywnioskować.

Draco nie chciał się zastanawiać nad pobudkami kierującymi mężczyzną. Jedyna myśl, którą do siebie dopuścił, dotyczyła podstępu, którego Artur użył, aby następnym razem jednak zaciągnąć go na zebranie Zakonu. Stary wielbiciel mugoli był zapewne przekonany, że on, Draco, się na to nabierze. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Zakon Feniksa był najbardziej znienawidzoną przez chłopaka organizacją działającą przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Jego członkowie widzieli tylko czubki własnych nosów. Nie obchodziły ich straty w ludziach ani tragedie, jakich byli przyczyną. Wszelkie ataki odpierali ulubionym hasłem starego trzmiela: DLA WIĘKSZEGO DOBRA.

Pieprzony, wymyślony przez naiwniaków slogan, jakim było dobro. Dracon dobrze wiedział, że nie istniało dobro ani zło. Była tylko władza i potęga.

To, że w magicznym świecie zapanował chaos i wszystko stawało na głowie — Dumbledore nie był już dyrektorem Hogwartu, bo dał się zamordować na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, Harry Potter, ukrywając się u mugoli, przyznał, że bez ochrony boi się stawić czoła Czarnemu Panu, a on, Dracon Malfoy, nigdy nieskażony szlamem arystokrata, mieszkał w domu Weasleyów, wielbicieli brudnej krwi — tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. Bo w rzeczywistości najważniejsze się nie zmieniło.

Nieważne, po której stronie barykady się stało. Wszyscy walczyli o to samo, co zwykle. O władzę i o potęgę.

***  
I jak się podobało? Mam nadzieję, że znośnie :)  
Jak już wspomniałam, czekam na komentarze. Miłych ferii wszystkim, którzy je mają, i mniej pracy dla tych, którzy nie są takimi szczęściarzami ;)


	2. Nocna przechadzka Ronalda Weasleya

Rozdział drugi

Nocna przechadzka Ronalda Weasleya

Dracon obudził się o wpół do trzeciej nad ranem z bardzo prozaicznego powodu: był po prostu niezmiernie głodny. Poprzedniego dnia jadł tylko śniadanie i pomimo tego, że zdążył się przyzwyczaić do spożywania w Norze zaledwie trzech posiłków dziennie, jego żołądek domagał się obfitego obiadu, albo przynajmniej porządnej kolacji. Przed zebraniem Zakonu Feniksa obiecał sobie, że nie zejdzie do kuchni, a gdy ono dobiegło końca, był na tyle śpiący i leniwy, że nie zszedł na parter nawet po kromkę suchego chleba, ignorując uporczywe burczenie w brzuchu. Za to teraz niemalże skręcał się z głodu.

Zrezygnowany, przetarł oczy dłonią i odrzucił kołdrę. Tak niewyobrażalnie chciało mu się spać. Zdołał zasnąć dopiero przed godziną, jak wskazywał zegarek z potłuczonym szkłem stojący na komodzie, i chociaż jakimś cudem pierwszy raz od pamiętnej nocy nie śniła mu się Wieża Astronomiczna, był zmęczony, jakby przebiegł maraton. Bolało go wszystko, za co winnym uznał stary materac, na którym musiał leżeć. Nie zdołałby się przyzwyczaić do tych wrzynających się w plecy sprężyn, choćby kazali mu na nich sypiać do końca życia.

Ziewnął potężnie, drapiąc się po głowie, po czym wstał, wywołując głośne skrzypnięcie łóżka. Na wpół po omacku dotarł do drzwi i powoli je otworzył. Skrzypnęły. Wyszedł na korytarz, w ogóle nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, że miał na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę. Nie spodziewał się bowiem kogokolwiek spotkać o tej porze.

Nim dotarł do kuchni, zdołał się całkowicie rozbudzić. Wyjął z szafek chleb, szynkę i jakąś zieleninę, i z małymi trudnościami przyszykował kilka kanapek, które jednak estetyką dalece odbiegały od tych przygotowanych przez ryżą kurę. Draco nigdy wcześniej nie musiał robić posiłków. Wszystkim za niego zajmowały się skrzaty domowe, zarówno w Dworze Malfoyów, jak i w Hogwarcie, i dopiero tutaj, w Norze, zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal był od nich uzależniony. Może z różdżką szłoby mu nieco lepiej, ale skonfiskował ją cholerny Zakon Feniksa zaraz po śmierci wszechmogącego trzmiela.

Poczuł się o wiele lepiej po tym, jak w kilka minut pochłonął pięć kromek, popijając je sokiem pomarańczowym. Pusty talerz i szklankę odkładał do zlewu, kiedy w oczy wpadł mu leżący na parapecie wczorajszy numer „Proroka Codziennego", który rano tak namiętnie czytał Artur Weasley. Wielki nagłówek, zauważony przez niego poprzedniego dnia, nadal przyciągał ogromnym zdjęciem Mrocznego Znaku i niecodziennym tytułem artykułu: „Kolejne ataki na czarodziejów i mugoli – czy śmierciożercy nie znają umiaru?"

Umył szybko naczynia, tak aby nikt się nie zorientował, że w nocy był w kuchni, inaczej w ogóle by ich nie tknął, a potem sięgnął po gazetę, przysuwając jedyną lampę, którą zaświecił – miała śmieszny abażur w kolorowe głowy gnomów, które wyglądały, jakby zostały odcięte. „Proroka Codziennego" nie trzymał w rękach od… no tak, od opuszczenia Hogwartu. Po raz kolejny pomyślał, że w Norze trzymają go naprawdę jak w więzieniu. Był zupełnie odcięty od rzeczywistości.

Gorączkowo przeleciał wzrokiem po początku artykułu, a następnie szybko przekartkował gazetę i otworzył na stronie piątej, gdzie według odnośnika znajdował się dalszy ciąg relacji Dempstera Wiggleswade'a. Zajmowała ona całą kolumnę.

 _Masowe ataki śmierciożerców zarówno na czarodziejów oraz czarownice, jak i na mugoli, przeprowadzane regularnie od śmierci Albusa Persivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore, dotychczasowego dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, chyba już nikogo zbytnio nie dziwią. Niemniej jednak ich okrucieństwo wraz z ogromem zniszczeń, jakie po sobie zostawiają, nie mogą przejść bez echa. Tylko w tamtym tygodniu, według naszych doniesień, które uzyskaliśmy z pewnego źródła, zginęła około czterdziestka mugoli (w tym tuzin dzieci poniżej dziesiątego roku życia oraz dwadzieścia kobiet) i trzydziestu czworo czarodziejów (warto nadmienić, że wszyscy w swoich rodzinach posiadali przynajmniej jedną niemagiczną osobę). Ministerstwo Magii usilnie upiera się, że robi wszystko, co w jego mocy. Rzecznik Ministra Magii, Rufusa Scrimgeoura, Bettina Brewitch (lat 31), tak odpowiada na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście w walce z Sami-Wiecie-Kim szanse są równe i dobrze przez naszą stronę wykorzystywane:_

 _„Nie będzie zaskoczeniem, jeżeli powiem, że ten rodzaj walki – chodzi mi oczywiście o brak otwartych starć – nie jest dla nas najkorzystniejszy. Jednakże pragnę zaznaczyć, że sytuacja znajduje się pod kontrolą, angielscy Aurorzy są jednymi z najlepiej wyszkolonych na świecie, zaś władze ministerstwa, na czele z samym Ministrem Magii, wykorzystują możliwie wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa, aby maksymalnie zniwelować straty materialnie, a przede wszystkim w ludziach"._

 _Jak więc minister wytłumaczy tak miażdżące statystyki?_

 _„Być może to, co za chwilę powiem, zabrzmi brutalnie, ale na każdej wojnie, a my znajdujemy się właśnie w stanie wojny, są ofiary. Ministerstwo Magii, choćby posiadało najszczersze chęci, nie jest w stanie ochronić wszystkich."_

 _Na dalsze pytania Bettina Brewitch odmawia odpowiedzi._

 _Jak doskonale wygląda ta wypowiedź, jeżeli nie zna się prawdziwych liczb._

 _Od 28 czerwca br., czyli innymi słowy od zabójstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a, jedynego człowieka, którego rzeczywiście obawiał się Sami-Wiecie-Kto, śmierć poniosło w sumie pięćset osób. Ponad połowa to bezbronni mugole. Prawie dwieście porwano, a ich los do dzisiaj pozostaje zagadką. W różnych częściach Anglii znaleziono 83 zmasakrowane ciała, głównie kobiet; większość z nich nie udało się zidentyfikować ze względu na poniesione obrażenia. W Szpitalu świętego Munga leży ponad setka ciężko rannych czarodziejów, którym cudem udało się umknąć śmierciożercom._

 _Czy w obliczu w/w informacji, Minister Magii może z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że robi absolutnie wszystko, aby ochronić niewinnych ludzi?_

 _W kolumnie drugiej znajduje się lista najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców wraz z ich zdjęciami. Pragniemy przypomnieć, że podczas niedawnej ucieczki z Azkabanu wolność odzyskał . wieloletni i bliski sługa Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Lucjusz Malfoy (lat 43). (Warto również zauważyć, że to, co obecnie dzieje się z jego siedemnastoletnim synem, Draconem, jest wielką niewiadomą; chłopiec zniknął z Hogwartu pamiętnej nocy z 28 na 29 czerwca.)_

 _Jeżeli ktokolwiek widział czarodzieja, którego nazwisko widnieje w kolumnie obok, zobowiązany jest do natychmiastowego powiadomienia odpowiednich służb w Ministerstwie Magii (Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Kwatera Główna Aurorów, poziom drugi)._

 _Apelujemy również o zachowanie najwyższej ostrożności w domu, w pracy, w drodze i na ulicy. Nikt nas lepiej nie ochroni niż my sami._

 _(Przypomnienie podstawowych zasad bezpieczeństwa wraz z ulotką Ministerstwa Magii „Ministerstwo Magii ostrzega: CHROŃ SWÓJ DOM PRZED CZARNĄ MAGIĄ" s.7)_

Dracon popatrzył na zdjęcie swojego ojca zrobione w celi w Azkabanie. Potargane, niemal białe włosy, obdarta, brudna więzienna szata, wielki siniak na bladym czole i grube kajdany zaciśnięte wokół już nie tak zadbanych jak zawsze rąk ani trochę nie wskazywały, że oto znajduje się na nim najbogatszy arystokrata w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Najbardziej jednak przykuwała wzrok kredowobiała twarz Lucjusza. Mieszały się na niej wyniosłość, duma oraz strach. Trochę przypominała twarz dziecka, które wie, że za chwilę tata je zbije, a mimo to dalej upiera się, że nic nie zrobiło. Za to szare oczy Malfoya Seniora były tak samo puste, jak przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat.

Wrócił po raz drugi do wzmianki o sobie:

 _Warto również zauważyć, że to, co obecnie dzieje się z jego siedemnastoletnim synem, Draconem, jest wielką niewiadomą; chłopiec zniknął z Hogwartu pamiętnej nocy z 28 na 29 czerwca._

Krótkie zdanie, ale było najlepszym potwierdzeniem, że to on miał rację w rozmowie ze starym Weasleyem. Stał się pełnowartościowym śmierciożercą, takim, jakim był jego ojciec. Wszyscy podejrzewali, że poszedł w ślady innych członków swojej arystokratycznej rodziny, i wcale się nie mylili. A teraz, choćby nie wiadomo, co zrobił, choćby nawet własnoręcznie zabił Czarnego Pana, zawsze pozostanie śmierciożercą.

Z wściekłością przewrócił kilka następnych kartek. Ogłoszenia na stronie ósmej zawierały przede wszystkim zdjęcia zaginionych czarodziejów z prośbami o natychmiastowe zgłoszenia, jeżeli ktokolwiek widział którąś z tych osób. Dodatkowo podano przy każdym adres zamieszkania, ubranie, które miał na sobie nieszczęśnik, jego wiek oraz miejsce, gdzie ostatnio go widziano. Dla Draco wszystko zlewało się w jedno.

„Thomas Johnson, wysoki szatyn, lat 34, widziany ostatnio przy Lean Road, miał na sobie dżinsową kurtkę i …"

„Anabella Jacobs, średniego wzrostu brunetka, 29 lat, zaginęła w pobliżu Banku Gringotta…"

„Jacques Deem, lat 21, pracownik Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli zaginął 5 lipca; ma jasnobrązowe włosy, ciemny płaszcz…"

„Georgiana Tack, 18 lat, blondynka, sześć stóp wzrostu, zniknęła na Trafalgar Square…"

Znowu przekartkował. Na przedostatniej stronie znajdował się przegląd sportowy. Migający nagłówek skandował: „GRAĆ BĘDZIEMY DO KOŃCA. Harpie z Holyhead protestują przeciwko zawieszeniu rozgrywek ligowych", a pod nim dumnie wypinała swoją obfitą pierś kapitan drużyny Gwenog Jones.

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Spotkał Gwenog Jones na ostatnim przyjęciu w Dworze Malfoyów. Kobieta była „lekko" pod wpływem alkoholu i odpowiadając na pytanie innego gościa, krzyknęła na całe gardło, że żadnych śmierciożerców się nie boi i będzie grała w quidditcha dopóki sam Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie odbierze jej miotły. (Zaznaczyła także, naprawdę nie chwiejąc się aż tak mocno, że na jego miejscu nie postąpiłaby niemądrze i nie naraziłaby się na swój okrutny gniew.) Draco z Blaisem Zabini, jego najlepszym przyjacielem, którego również wtedy zaproszono, zrywali boki z miny Malfoya Seniora, kompletnie wyprowadzonego z równowagi, a jednak próbującego trzymać fason. Kilka dni później w Dworze zamieszkał Czarny Pan. Od tamtej pory Malfoyowie gościli tylko Jego „przyjaciół", a głównymi atrakcjami imprez stali się mugole.

Odłożył „Proroka Codziennego" na bok i położył się tułowiem na stole, podpierając głowę o ręce. W domu było cicho, ponieważ Weasleyowie nie trzymali żadnych zwierząt domowych. Czasami tylko pojedyncza deska w podłodze albo od mebli zaskrzypiała.

Dracon bardzo lubił ciszę. Pomagała pozbierać myśli albo wręcz przeciwnie, zapomnieć o wszystkim. Do tej części Dworu Malfoyów, w której znajdował się jego pokój, przeważnie nie docierał żaden dźwięk. Bywały takie momenty, w jakich czuł, że wariował, jeżeli obok nie było trajkoczącej Pansy lub gadatliwego Zabiniego. Wtedy w ciszy słyszał setki głosów, krzyków czy jęków, które nie dawały mu wytchnienia, odbijając się niekończącym się echem w jego głowie. Na szczęście zazwyczaj po jakimś czasie stawały się coraz cichsze, aż wreszcie zupełnie znikały, pozostawiając po sobie tylko błogi bezdźwięk… właśnie teraz przez coś przerwany.

Draco natychmiast podniósł głowę ze stołu, siadając sztywno na krześle i rozglądając się wokół. Miał świetny słuch, który nigdy go nie zawiódł, i wyraźnie słyszał, że ktoś przewrócił jakiś żelazny przedmiot w ogrodzie, a później zaczął zbliżać się do domu, wywołując chlapanie wody w kałużach. Było to o tyle dziwne, że aby dostać się do Nory, na którą nałożono zaklęcie Fideliusa, trzeba było mieć magiczne zaproszenie od Artura Weasleya, Strażnika Tajemnicy, jego żony, Molly, drugiej właścicielki nieruchomości lub pełnoletniego spadkobiercy, o jakim wspomniano podczas rzucania zaklęcia. A Draco, który wiedział o czarze tylko dlatego, że sam Artura go o nim poinformował już pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek zapraszał kogoś na trzecią nad ranem. Nikt z domowników raczej nie szwendałby się po obejściu o tej porze.

Jakie więc młody Malfoy poczuł zdziwienia, gdy w progu stanął Ronald Weasley. Chudzielec był tak podniecony, że w ogóle nie zauważył Draco ani lampy, w której cieniu siedział arystokrata. Weasley zamknął drzwi najciszej, jak zdołał, starając się nie wywołać żadnego dźwięku. Wciąż nieświadomy, że ktoś go obserwuje, zdjął przemoczony płaszcz i ubrudzone błotem buty. Na dworze już nie padało, ale było pochmurnie i chłodno jak na lipiec, a wieczorna burza sprawiła, że ogródek tonął w wodzie. Ron, wyciągając różdżkę, mruknął pod nosem „Chłoszczyć" i jego wierzchnie okrycie w mig stało czyste. Dopiero wtedy zauważył swojego największego wroga, który jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział w środku nocy przy JEGO stole.

Ron machnął po raz drugi różdżką i kuchnię wypełniło oślepiające światło. Draco zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, przyzwyczajając je do jasności, a Weasley syknął wściekle:

— Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz, tleniona fretko?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się wściekle.

— A co, Weasley? Myślałeś, że nikt się nie dowie o twoim parzeniu się z gnomami? — zapytał złośliwie.

Chciał wyprowadzić chłopaka z równowagi, co jak zwykle mu się udało, bo Ron bez wahania skierował na niego swoją różdżkę. Draco się zaśmiał, wstając z krzesła i śmiało podchodząc do rudzielca. Widział jego mokre włosy, w które, co zauważył z zaskoczeniem, wplątały się małe listki i fragmenty gałązek. Piegowata twarz była odrobinę mokra i zaróżowiona, a długą szyję znaczyły cienkie, prawie niewidoczne zadrapania.

— Twoi mniejsi znajomi dzisiaj woleli trochę ostrzej? — Draco wskazał długim palcem na krwawe kreski na szyi i twarzy chłopaka.

Różdżka Gryfona wbiła się w szyję arystokraty.

— Nie wszyscy są tacy zdesperowani, że albo gwałcą, albo zabawiają się ze zwierzętami — jadowicie odrzekł Ron.

Malfoy zmierzył wzrokiem Weasleya z najczystszą pogardą, skrzętnie ukrywając swoją złość. Prawie zawsze umiał panować nad emocjami.

— Więc nareszcie się przyznałeś do tego, że jesteś zdesperowany — odezwał się powoli. — Ciągle posuwasz zwierzęta. Bo w sumie, co to za różnica, gnom czy szlama… I tak nawet oni udają, że ich jarasz…

Zanim zdążył dokończył, dygocący z gniewu Ronald przycisnął go brutalnie do stołu, a różdżka Gryfona nieprzyjemnie wcisnęła się w tętnicę szyjną Dracona. Jednakże chłopak nie dał po sobie poznać, że w jakiś sposób go to ruszyło. O wiele bardziej interesował go znak, jaki zdołał dostrzec na lewym nadgarstku Łasicy, który powiedział prosto w jego twarz:

— A co? Miałbyś ochotę na Hermionę, nie?

Ron nie zauważył, że Ślizgon go ignoruje i ciągnął:

— Wiem, że to ty miałeś przeprowadzić atak na jej dom, gdy tylko twój pan przejąłby pełnię władzy, tleniony ciulu. Chyba nie tylko dlatego, że jest przyjaciółką Harry'ego, hah? Hah? — potrząsnął mocno chłopakiem, domagając się odpowiedzi.

Draco, wciąż wpatrujący się w nadgarstek Łasicy, powiedział natomiast coś, co sparaliżowało Rona bardziej niż Drętwota:

— Skąd masz Znak Posłuszeństwa Czarnemu Panu? — zapytał Malfoy głębokim, poważnym głosem, nieśpiesznie przenosząc wzrok na oczy Łasicy.

Niespełna calowy wąż, który na grzbiecie miał wyrytą ludzką czaszkę, był niemal niedostrzegalny na zgięciu nadgarstka. Trzeba było się bardzo dobrze przyjrzeć, żeby zauważyć, że to coś więcej niż zwykłe znamię albo pieprzyk. Człowiek, który nie znał za dobrze świata czarnej magii, nie mógłby go rozpoznać, ale Dracon, od roku będący jednym z ważniejszych śmierciożerców Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, poznał go i już po kilku sekundach nabrał pewności, że się nie pomylił.

— Co ty pierdolisz? — Weasley ocknął się z amoku i puścił chłopaka, odsuwając się szybko.

Opuścił także różdżkę.

— Wyrażaj się, Łasico — upomniał go Dracon. — Chyba zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz.

Ron niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

— Z największym chujem wśród śmierciożerców? — spytał kpiąco.

— Aha, więc zdążyłeś już wszystkich poznać, tak?

Przez chwilę chłopcy mierzyli się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Weasley sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był całkowicie przekonany, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Dracon natomiast cierpliwie czekał, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, żeby rudzielec trzymał z Ciemną Stroną.

Malfoy znał bowiem niemalże każdego w tym kręgu, a już na pewno wszystkich Anglików. Poza tym, tak głośne wydarzenie, jakim byłoby wcielenie do szeregów najbliższego kumpla Chłopca, Który Przeżył, nie obyłoby się bez rozgłosu. To byłby ogromny cios dla walczących po stronie Potter, a także dla niego samego, ale najważniejszym pytaniem było to, w jaki, do cholery, sposób Weasley dostał ten znak.

Znak Posłuszeństwa był czymś w rodzaju umowy przedwstępnej zawieranej między Czarnym Panem a osobą, która chciała stać się jego sługą. Najczęściej posiadały go bardzo młode osoby, uczniowie Hogwartu albo jego świeży absolwenci. Dracon też taki miał, dopóki rok temu, w wakacje, nie stał się „pełnoprawnym" śmierciożercą. Znak Posłuszeństwa zobowiązywał do szpiegowania i szukania informacji dla Czarnego Pana. Nie upoważniał on jednakże do zabijania lub brania udziału w napadach na mugoli. To przysługiwało tylko śmierciożercom.

Draco przestał rozmyślać i skupił się na słowach Weasleya, którego twarz nie wyrażała już poruszenia, tylko bardzo dobrze grane zdezorientowanie.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Malfoy — odparł gładko rudzielec.

— To w takim razie, czym jest ten wąż na twoim nadgarstku, co? — Dracon wskazał na lewą rękę Ronalda, który udał zaskoczonego.

— A o to ci chodziło… To dowód przegrania mojego zakładu z Ginny — powiedział spokojnie Gryfon, a zaraz potem ryknął lekko nerwowym śmiechem. — Tobie już całkowicie odjebało, ciulu. Za mocno wciągnąłeś się w Czarną Magię, chcąc zostać Jego przydupasem, i teraz świrujesz, wszędzie widząc symbole Slytherina.

Dracon uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Skąd wiesz, że to jeden z symboli Slytherina?

Weasley stracił rezon tylko na sekundę, ale zaraz się opamiętał.

— Podpuszczasz mnie, fretko? Przecież to…

— Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to nie jest zwykły wąż. Na grzbiecie ma wyrytą ludzką czaszkę. Widziałeś kiedyś takiego na żywo?

Ronald prychnął i powiedział to, co Draco przewidywał, że w końcu usłyszy:

— Nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć, Malfoy, tylko dlatego, że Czarna Magia przeżarła ci organ, który zastępował w twojej głowie mózg.

— Ależ mi absolutnie nie musisz się tłumaczyć — wzruszył ramionami Ślizgon. — Tylko jestem ciekaw, jak będziesz wyglądał przed swoim ojcem… albo Moodym… On na pewno rozpozna znak. Wielu jego posiadaczy zlikwidował, gdy ty jeszcze robiłeś w pieluchy…

Różdżka Rona wykonała niepokojący ruch, ale Dracon nie przerywał:

— Wiem, że kłamiesz. Nie jestem tylko pewien, w jaki sposób dostałeś się do któregoś ze śmieciożerczych obozów. Może przez Nokturn… albo bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że mają swoje szpiegów ulokowanych gdzieś w okolicy. No, ale to już jest sprawa dla Wizengamotu…

Weasley po raz drugi doskoczył do chłopaka, przykładając różdżkę do jego szyi. W brązowych oczach Gryfona było coś dziwnego, jakiś rodzaj strachu przemieszanego z szaleństwem i zawiścią. Dracon wiedział, czerpiąc z siedemnastoletnich doświadczeń z Lucjuszem, że tak patrzą ludzie, którzy zaprzedali cząstkę siebie w zamian za moc panowania nad życiem i śmiercią, choćby w niewielkim stopniu. Zabijanie czy torturowanie były bawieniem się w Boga, a za to człowiek prędzej czy później musiał zapłacić, bowiem Ten Na Górze jest strasznie zazdrosny o swoją posadę.

— Gwarantuję ci, że nie piśniesz nikomu ani słówka — wysyczał Ron. — A jeżeli to zrobisz, pożałujesz, że nie dopadli cię twoi znajomi, kiedy uciekałeś z Hogwartu. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakie cudowne przyjęcie powitalne naszykował dla ciebie twój ukochany tatulek. Pewnie by się ucieszył, gdyby otrzymał możliwość zobaczenia się z jedynym synem. Adres Nory raczej nie jest trudny do zapamiętania…

Malfoy nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Mało tego, posłał Gryfonowi ironiczny uśmiech.

— Wygląda na to, że moi znajomi są teraz także twoimi — odezwał się zwyczajnym tonem, ignorując wzmiankę o Lucjuszu. — Dziwi mnie tylko, jak to się stało, skoro wystarczyło pięć minut, żebyś się przede mną wygadał. — I wyrwał się z uścisku Rona, nie zważając, że ten ma różdżkę, którą w każdej chwili może przeciwko niemu użyć.

Wszedł na schody, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze.

— Nie myśl, że w odpowiednim momencie nie wymsknie mi się coś o tym twoim „przegranym zakładzie" — powiedział, uważnie obserwując, jak na twarzy rudzielca pojawiają się wypieki, a jego uszy przybierają bordowy kolor. — Aha, i ostatnia sprawa: jakbym chciał mieć szlamę, to bym miał ją już dawno. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mi wpojono podstawowe zasady higieny osobistej i wiem, że jej brudu nie dałoby się zmyć przez następne tysiąclecie, choćby stale się szorować pumenksem.

Draco zdziwił się tylko odrobinę, kiedy Łasica nie zareagował na obrażanie Granger. Malfoy wrócił do pokoju, gdy zegar z potłuczonym szkiełkiem wybijał wpół do czwartej nad ranem. W głowie kotłowało mu się tysiące myśli, a dwie najważniejsze dotyczyły tego, w jaki sposób Weasley skontaktował się ze śmierciożecami i dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, prawie od razu mu się do tego przyznał.

Zasnął dopiero przed wschodem słońca. Znowu przyśniła się mu Wieża Astronomiczna.


	3. Przedsmak zabawy urodzinowej

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i obserwowanie moje opowiadania. To dla mnie ważne i cenne, że mam dla kogo pisać! Gdyby nie Wy, mnie też by tu nie było! :)

Betowały: Desdemona i Katja

Dedykacja: Wszystkim Kobietom i Dziewczynom w dniu ich święte. Obyśmy wszyscy (nie tylko kobiety) świętowali następny 8 marca w trochę lepszym świecie.

Rozdział trzeci

Przedsmak zabawy urodzinowej

Od rozmowy Dracona z Ronem minęło kilka dni. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło – arystokrata nadal widywany był tylko na posiłkach, a Weasley w obecności innych starał się traktować go jak powietrze – ale Malfoy czuł, że Łasica coś knuł. Jego przypuszczenia stale były potwierdzane przez znaczące spojrzenia lub złośliwe komentarze Gryfona rzucanego w jego kierunku, kiedy nikt nie zwracał na nich dwóch uwagi. Draco obiecał sobie, że nie da Wieprzlejowi satysfakcji i nie będzie na nie reagował, co jak na razie szło mu znakomicie.

Do tej pory także nic nikomu nie mówił o Znaku Posłuszeństwa Weasleya. Po części dlatego że wątpił, by ktokolwiek mu uwierzył (Alastor Moody, którego uważał za jedynego człowieka, jakiemu mógłby to powiedzieć ze względu na jego ogromne doświadczenie w sprawach Czarnej Magii raczej by go nie poparł), a po części również z powodu gróźb rudzielca. Draco był przekonany, że Gryfon jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, jeżeli tylko ma to jemu zaszkodzić, i nie zawahałby się nawet przed nasłaniem na własny dom hordy śmierciożerców.

Tymczasem w Norze zapanowało ogólne poruszenie. Zbliżał się 31 lipca, czyli dzień siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera i wygaśnięcia jego Namiaru. Akcja przenosin Chłopca, Który Przeżył była dopracowana do perfekcji. Według członków Zakonu Feniksa w planie nie było żadnych luk czy słabych punktów, toteż teraz pozostawało skrupulatne przygotowywanie się i czekanie na ten wielki dzień. W całej Norze jedynie Draco nie był we wszystko wtajemniczony i mimo że domyślał się, co jest na rzeczy (datę narodzin Wybrańca znał każdy czarodziej w Anglii i co drugi na świecie, nawet jeżeli tego nie chciał), nie wydawał się być zbytnio zainteresowany. Jednak w pewne pochmurne przedpołudnie Artur Weasley postanowił to zmienić.

Było krótko przed dwunastą, kiedy Draco, śledzący z niezwykłym zainteresowaniem wędrówkę dwóch pająków po suficie, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Pomyślał, że to ryża kura chce zawołać go na obiad, przy okazji sprawdzając, czy jeszcze nie uciekł, albo się nie zabił, więc mruknął znudzone „Proszę" i poprawił koszulkę, która podwinęła się nieco, gdy kładł się na starej pryczy.

— Mogę wejść? — rzekł głos z pewnością nienależący do kobiety.

Merlinie, westchnął Draco w myślach i spojrzał zirytowanym wzrokiem na jak zwykle uśmiechniętą twarz pana Weasleya. Ostatnia pogawędka z ojcem Łasicy nie za bardzo mu się podobała i nie miał ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.

— Tak.

Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju dziarskim krokiem i zapytał wesoło Malfoya:

— Jak tam twoje samopoczucie? Lepsze niż gdy rozmawialiśmy ostatnim razem?

— Nie za bardzo — rzekł pod nosem Ślizgon, powracając do podziwiania sufitu.

— Cóż… i tak teraz nie uda ci się zbyt łatwo mnie stąd wyrzucić — zaśmiał się pan Weasley, przysuwając krzesło do łóżka i siadając na nim. — Mógłbyś jednak się wyprostować? Łatwiej mi się do ciebie zwracać, gdy widzę dokładnie twoją twarz.

Chłopak teatralnie wywrócił oczami i westchnął głośno, ale posłusznie spełnił prośbę.

— O wiele lepiej — Artur posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, by chwilę potem przybrać śmiertelnie poważną minę. — Draco, przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać, ponieważ uznałem, że jako eee… — tu zamyślił się na chwilę szukając odpowiedniego słowa — osoba mieszkająca w Norze powinieneś wiedzieć, co w najbliższym czasie się ulegnie u nas zmianie. Jak zapewne dobrze wiesz, zbliżają się urodziny Harry'ego… to znaczy Harry'ego Potter…

— Trudno o tym nie wiedzieć — zauważył Malfoy.

— No w sumie też prawda — przyznał mężczyzna. — W każdym bądź razie, zapewne zdajesz sobie z sprawę tego, że w dniu siedemnastych urodzin wygasa Namiar każdego czarodzieja, tak więc także Namiar Harry'ego.

— Owszem. Ale co ja mam do tego? — spytał Draco, udając, że nie wie, do czego zmierza pan Weasley.

— Pomyślałem, że masz prawo wiedzieć, że Harry zamieszka razem z nami.

Malfoy spodziewał się, że Potter jak zwykle przyjedzie na wakacje do swojego najbardziej posłusznego i bezmózgowego kumpla, za jakiego uważał Łasicę, mimo to nie ucieszyło go zbytnio potwierdzenie tych domysłów przez starego Weasleya. Przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że to rodzaj pokuty, na którą powinien się przygotować. Stary trzmiel urządził mu czyściec na ziemi, skazując na spędzenie całego miesiąca ze Świętą Trójcą bez żadnych szans na złośliwe docinki czy uprzykrzanie im życia, nie wspominając o używaniu wobec nich niemiłych w skutkach zaklęć, do czego tak tęsknił przez minione trzy tygodnie. Cóż, nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się nawet przed samym sobą, że po roku bycia śmierciożercą zasłużył na coś o stokroć gorszego i przynajmniej na razie uznał, że będzie to dla niego dostateczną katorgą zmazującą jego liczne przewinienia.

— Wiem, że nie będzie to dla ciebie łatwa sytuacja — rzekł mężczyzna zawstydzonym tonem, jakby czuł się winny całej sytuacji. — Zresztą już nie jest. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak się czujesz, będąc zmuszonym do mieszkania z ludźmi, którymi gardzisz…

— Nie, nie potrafi pan — przerwał z mocną Draco, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy czterdziestolatka.

Nawet nie zaprzeczył temu, że ma Weasleyów za nic.

Artur odrobinę posmutniał, ale ciągnął dalej:

— Nigdy nie byłem w podobnej sytuacji…

— Więc dowiedziałem się, że Potter będzie tu mieszkał — Dracon po raz drugi nie pozwolił skończyć Weasleyowi. — Jak rozumiem, powiedział mi to pan ze strachu, że w przypływie złości rzucę się na sławnego Wybrańca. Nic z tych rzeczy. Polubiłem mój pokój, jeśli mogę go w ten sposób nazywać, i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru spędzać w towarzystwie Pottera więcej czasu, niż będzie to absolutnie konieczne. A teraz, wybaczy pan, ale jestem zajęty.

— Nie tak prędko, młody człowieku — odezwał się Artur, zabierając poduszkę z łóżka chłopaka, na którym ten znowu chciał się położyć.

Malfoy chciał jakoś zaprotestować, kiedy poduszka poszybowała w kąt pomieszczenia, ale nie pozwolił mu na to Weasley.

— Ostrzegałem, że nie dam się spławić tak łatwo, jak ostatnio — przypomniał.

— To czego pan, na Merlina, ode mnie chce? — zdenerwował się Draco.

Na twarzy mężczyzny ponownie zagościł mały uśmieszek, jakby się cieszył, że pierwszy udało mu się wywołać w chłopcu emocje silniejsze niż obojętność.

— Chcę poniekąd wrócić do naszej ostatniej rozmowy…

— Już powiedziałem, że nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z Zakonem Feniksa — zastrzegł Ślizgon.

— Pozwolisz mi dokończyć? — zapytał lekko karcącym tonem Artur.

Draco niechętnie pokiwał głową.

— Dziękuję. Wiem, że nie lubisz Zakonu Feniksa i nie zamierzasz nam pomagać, poprzednim razem wyraziłeś się dosyć jasno. Niemniej jednak nie jest możliwym, abyś od niego się całkowicie odizolował, ponieważ wszystkie pełnoletnie osoby w tym domu, prócz ciebie, ma się rozumieć, dołączyły do niego. I właśnie niedługo będziemy mieli do czynienia z działaniami Zakonu między innymi bezpośrednio w Norze.

— Niech no zgadnę. Trzeba bezpiecznie przenieść Pottera? — spytał Malfoy.

— Tak, Draco — potwierdził Artur. — I to robota typowa dla Zakonu.

— Niestety nadal nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego mi pan to mówi — rzekł szczerze chłopak.

Weasley zlustrował go uważnie.

— Mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę, Draco — odezwał się głębokim głosem. — Pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź z domu ani na krok, kiedy Harry będzie tutaj trasportowany.

Malfoy popatrzył na mężczyznę jak na idiotę. Nie mógł nawet teraz przekroczyć progu tej cholernej stodoły, bo rzucono na niego zaklęcie. Jak, do cholery, miałby to zrobić wtedy? Czyżby zamierzali zdjąć urok?

— Nie, zasady pozostają takie jak do tej pory — powiedział Artur, jakby czytał mu w myślach (Ślizgon szczerze wątpił, by zwyczajny pracownik Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Mugoli potrafił tę trudną sztukę). — Ale mimo to bardzo cię proszę, Draco. Nieważne, co się będzie działo, tobie NIE WOLNO stąd wychodzić, rozumiesz?

Chłopak dokładnie przyjrzał się panu Weasleyowi, który dosyć marnie maskował nerwowość. Ręce mu się trochę trzęsły, a na jego czoło wstąpiły malutkie krople potu.

— Czy pan… — rozpoczął Malfoy, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. — Sądzi pan, że przenosiny Pottera nie obędą się bez jakiś komplikacji, prawda?

Artur Weasley musiał przypuszczać to, o czym Dracon rozmyślał niemal bez przerwy od nocnego spotkania z Łasicą. Śmierciożercy prawdopodobnie mieli swoją siedzibę blisko Nory, ale jednocześnie w takiej odległości, żeby nikt nie mógł tego wykryć. Zdobycie adresu osoby pracującej w ignorowanym przez wszystkich departamencie Ministerstwa Magii dla kogoś wysoko postawionego (a większość sług Czarnego Pana pracowało w najważniejszych działach) było błahostką. Oczywiście Norę chroniły mocne czary, w tym zaklęcie Fideliusa, ale skoro ono nie powstrzymało największego czarnoksiężnika w tym stuleciu, to czemu miało stanowić problem dla jego wiernych śmierciożerców. Zwłaszcza jeżeli posiadali tu swojego szpiega.

Pan Weasley, co zresztą mógł przewidzieć chłopak, nie mógł odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. W zamian za to jeszcze raz powtórzył:

— Draco, po prostu obiecaj mi, że pozostaniesz w środku bez względu na to, co się będzie działo. — Artur patrzył na chłopaka oczami pełnymi troski i Ślizgon poczuł się nieswojo.

W Dworze Malfoyów nikt na niego tak nie spoglądał, nawet matka. Nie był więc przyzwyczajony do troszczenia się o niego.

Odwrócił wzrok, a następnie wstał z łóżka i podszedł do kąta pokoju, w który Weasley rzucił poduszkę. Podniósł ją i otrzepał z kurzu i pajęczyn, mówiąc:

— Dobrze, nie wyjdę z Nory.

Kątem oka dostrzegł wyraz ulgi pojawiający się na twarzy mężczyzny.

— Dziękuję, Draco. Naprawdę ci dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością w głosie Artur. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Potem odłożył krzesło na miejsce, minął Malfoya i podszedł do drzwi. Dracon miał wrażenie, że waha się, czy jeszcze coś mu nie powiedzieć, ale Weasley tylko popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem i już go nie było.

Draco nie do końca wiedział, czym się kierował, kiedy postanowił pójść do pokoju Łasicy i z nim porozmawiać. Może miał nadzieję, że ten po raz kolejny prawie bez niczego mu się wygada i nareszcie Malfoy dowie się, jakim cudem do grona śmierciożerców dostało się takie coś jak Ronald Weasley. Jasne, można było przyjąć, że dla Czarnego Pana stanowił on niesamowicie smaczny kąsek, ale każdy, dosłownie każdy z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu został zobowiązany do zaatakowania ludzi z kręgu Harry'ego Pottera i zaprowadzenie ich prosto przed oblicze Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, a chłopak szczerze wątpił, by spotkanie z kimś Jego pokroju Wieprzlej mógł przeżyć bez uszczerbku chociażby na jego i tak chorej psychice. Poza tym pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego nie upozorowane porwania Łasicy. Przecież nie istniała lepsza przynęta na Grzmotera niż jego przyjaciele. Ale w sumie Czarny Pan lubił rzeczy bardziej spektakularne i może właśnie o to we wszystkim chodziło. By Jego triumf był niezapomniany i spektakularny, a do tego bardziej pasował obrazek zażartej bitwy niż proste ogłuszenie Pottera, a później jego zabójstwo.

Stanął przed odrapanymi drzwiami pokoju na piątym piętrze, nie przejmując się, że ktoś może go tu spotkać, bowiem wcześniej upewnił się, że wszyscy oprócz Wieprzleja są na zewnątrz – pan Weasley buszował w starej szopie za domem, pani Weasley plewiła, a dzieciaki grały w quidditch. W Norze został tylko Ronald. A przynajmniej Draco tak myślał, dopóki nie usłyszał dziewczęcego śmiechu.

 _Cholera_ — pomyślał. Debilna szlama nie dołączyła do pozostałych, bo bała się latać na miotle, i teraz lizała się z Łasicą. _Za jakie kary?_ — zapytał sam siebie. Racja, chyba nie chciał wiedzieć.

Tak po prawdzie, to sam nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć Weasleyowi, więc może lepiej, że Granger go wyprzedziła. Sądząc po odgłosach dochodzących z wewnątrz, rudzielec też się z tego cieszył.

Draco miał już odchodzić, kiedy usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że niemal wbił ucho w odrapane drzwi.

— Ron, co ty masz na nadgarstku? — pisnęła Granger.

Skrzypnęło łóżko, a potem podłoga. Dziewczyna musiała gwałtownie odskoczyć od Weasleya.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział Łasica.

 _Co za kretyn_ — mruknął Draco w myślach, do którego wszystkie dźwięki dzięki spróchniałym drzwiom docierały tak, jakby był w pokoju.

— Ten znak na twoim przedramieniu — wyjaśniła za głośno Granger. — Co to jest? Przecież wcześniej tego nie miałeś.

— Ach, o to ci chodzi — zaśmiał się zbyt nerwowo Weasley. — To zwykły tatuaż.

— Od kiedy polubiłeś tatuaże, Ronaldzie? I to jeszcze takie, które przedstawiają węże…

— Hermiona, znowu szukasz dziury w całym — Wieprzlej próbował uciąć temat.

 _Ale szlama nie jest taka głupia_ — zauważył Draco. — _Nawet ja to wiem, ty tępa sklątko tylnowybuchowa… Z całym szacunkiem dla sklątek tylnowybuchowych._

— Nie, Ron — odpowiedziała Granger.

Jej głos był drżący i piskliwy. Czy to możliwe, że tak jak Draco wiedziała, jak wygląda Znak Posłuszeństwa?

— Ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć, skąd to masz…

— A co? W twoich książkach nie znajdziesz na to odpowiedzi? — przerwał jej brutalnie Weasley.

Łóżko skrzypnęło i Malfoy usłyszał odgłos kroków.

— No wiesz co?! — zaperzyła się Granger.

Chyba chciała wyjść, ale chłopak ją musiał powstrzymać, bo krzyknęła histerycznie:

— Puszczaj mnie!

Do Ślizgona przez chwilę docierały dźwięki szamotaniny, a potem wszystko przycichło.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono — rzekł na pozór skruszony Ronald.

Może szlama tego nie słyszała, ale Draco od dziecka uczył się rozpoznawać, kiedy ktoś kłamał, albo grał. Był to najprostszy sposób na przeżycie w Dworze Malfoyów, jaki udało mu się wymyślić.

— Trochę mnie poniosło…

— Na mój gust ostatnio za często cię ponosi, Ron — zauważyła z wyrzutem Granger.

— Wiem, i za to też cię przepraszam — kontynuował plastikowo-rozżalonym głosem. — Musisz zrozumieć, że ta cała akcja z przenosinami Harry'ego…

 _Przysparza mi tylu kłopotów w tej mojej nowej śmierciożerczej pracy. Sama rozumiesz, jeżeli nie pomogę dorwać Pottera, nie dostanę premii na Gwiazdkę. A jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nam się wywinie, to już na pewno wylecę na zbity pysk i nie będzie mieli, czym wykarmić naszych szlamiastych łasiczek, które właśnie byśmy robili, gdybyś nie wyskoczyła z gadką o tym znaku…_

— Ech… tak bardzo się o niego martwię. To mój przyjaciel…

— Mój też, Ronaldzie — przerwała mu chłodno Granger. — Ale w dalszym ciągu nie wyjaśniłeś mi, skąd ten wąż wziął się na twoim nadgarstku.

— Jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to mam go przez swoją głupotę — przyznał Weasley, starając się zahamować złość.

 _Ja bym to raczej nazwał chorobliwą chęcią posiadania władzy, która zapewne stanowi jeden ze skutków ubocznych długoletniego stania w cieniu Grzmottera. Ale przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę, że jesteś głupi, jeżeli wreszcie po siedemnastu latach się do tego przyznałeś._

— Możesz jaśniej? — Granger zaczynała się irytować.

Malfoy usłyszał pozorowany śmiech Weasleya i skrzywił się. Gdyby uważał szlamę za człowieka, byłoby mu jej trochę żal. Żadnej dziewczynie nie życzył faceta, który uważałby ją za idiotkę.

— Widzisz, Fred i George, od kiedy mama zmusiła ich, żeby znowu zamieszkali w Norze, to tutaj konstruują kolejne rzeczy do Magicznych Dowcipów. Kiedyś podrzucili mi jakąś książkę z dziwnymi obrazkami i powiedzieli, że wystarczy wypowiedzieć zaklęcie napisane pod wybranym przez siebie i przystawić różdżkę do skóry, żeby on się na niej pojawił. Myślałem, że mnie wkręcają, pamiętasz, jak wmówili mi w pierwszej klasie, że to zaklęcie zmieniające kolor futra szczura istnieje naprawdę. Ale postanowiłem spróbować, więc wypowiedziałem pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie i oto dlaczego mam tego węża na nadgarstku.

— Skoro to kolejny produkt Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, to czemu nie zapytałeś ich o przeciwzaklęcie? — spytała nieufnie Granger.

 _Mówiłem, że nie zrobisz z niej tak łatwo idiotki, Łasico._

— Jasne, że pytałem — zapewnił gorączkowo Wieprzlej. — Ale dobrze ich znasz. Myślisz, że wpadło im do głowy, żeby wymyślić przeciwzaklęcie, nim o nie zapytałem?

Granger milczała jakiś czas, a potem zadała pytanie, którego powinno się spodziewać po takim kujonie jak ona:

— A próbowałeś „Finite"?

Ronald odchrząknął, a Dracon poczuł, że od tego nieruchomego opierania się o drzwi odrobinę zesztywniał. Obawiał się jednak poruszyć, by dwójka w pokoju nie zorientowała się, że przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie.

— Hermiono, mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz mnie obrazić — mruknął z udawaną urazą w głosie rudzielec. — Mam z Zaklęć Zadowalający.

— A może je źle rzuciłeś? — upierała się Granger. — Daj, ja spróbuję…

— Nie! Nie dotykaj go! — wrzasnął Weasley.

Słychać było, że odsunął się od dziewczyny na bezpieczną odległość.

 _Granice twojego kretynizmu, Weasley, nawet mnie, nieszczęśnika, który zna cię sześć lat, zadziwiają_ — przyznał Draco w swojej głowie. _Nasi wspólni kumple, jak to eufemistycznie określiłeś śmierciożerców, nie wspomnieli ci, że takie słabe zaklęcie jak „Finite" nie podziała na Znak Posłuszeństwa, czy może w swojej bezkresnej głupocie o tym zapomniałeś?_

— Ale co ci szkodzi? Przecież chyba nie myślisz, że mogłabym ci coś zrobić…

— Malfoy, czemu przytulasz się do drzwi pokoju mojego brata? — zdziwił się ktoś za plecami Dracona.

 _Jasna cholera._

Ślizgon z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się do Ginny Weasley, ubrana z nieco za mały i okropnie brudny strój szukającej, patrzyła na niego bardzo podejrzliwie. Był tak ciekaw, czy Granger rozpozna Znak Posłuszeństwa Wieprzleja, że jakimś cudem nie usłyszał, jak ruda wchodzi po schodach na górę.

— Sprawdzam, czy ich faktura nie jest przypadkiem lepsza od faktury tych do mojego pokoju, ponieważ byłoby to niewybaczalne uchybieniem. Wszakże musisz przyznać, że mój status społeczny jest o wiele wyższych niż wasz — powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Ja wiem, że uważasz nas za bandę idiotów, ale…

Ginny nie dokończyła, bo w tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęli w nich czerwony na twarzy Wieprzlej, którego koszulka „zaginęła w akcji" i Granger z potarganymi włosami i rozpiętą do połowy bluzką. Widać było kawałek jej białego, koronkowego stanika (co Dracon stwierdził z niebywałym zdumieniem – chciał nawet dokładniej się przyjrzeć, aby nabrać pewności, że nie ma omamów i naprawdę widzi koronki, ale ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że interesuje go bielizna szlamy, co było absolutną bzdurą, więc tego nie zrobił) i zarys małych piersi.

— Malfoy! — ryknął Ronald. — Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?!

— Tato, on nas szpieguje! — powiedział wściekle Ron.

Chwilę wcześniej zawołał swoich rodziców do kuchni. Artur i Molly siedzieli przy stole, Hermiona, której bluzka była już zapięta na wszystkie guziki, stała obok otwartego okna, przez jakie do środka wpadało parne powietrze i niekiedy także pojedyncze promienie słoneczne, a Draco opierał się o meble z założonymi rękami. Ginny, mimo jej głośnych protestów, wypędzono na dwór.

— Ron, uspokój się — zwrócił się do syna Artur.

— JAK MAM SIĘ USPOKOIĆ?! — ryknął chłopak. — Wreszcie wyszedł z Malfoya prawdziwy ŚMIERCIOŻERCA!

— Ronaldzie Weasley, chyba zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz — upomniała go Molly ostrym tonem. — Albo w tej chwili przestaniesz krzyczeć, albo z ojcem natychmiast wyjdziemy.

Rudzielec ciężko dyszał, natomiast jego uszy z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej bordowe. Malfoyowi przyszło do głowy, że jeszcze chwila a będą czarne.

— Ron, czy mógłbyś nam wszystkim jeszcze raz powiedzieć, ale tym razem ciszej i spokojniej, co się stało? — spytał Artur, patrząc na syna.

Ronald westchnął ciężko i z irytacją, a potem zaczął wszystko od początku:

— Byliśmy z Hermioną w pokoju i rozmawialiśmy o przenosinach Harry'ego — powiedział, marnie próbując ukryć złość. — A później usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś za drzwiami rozmawia, więc wyszliśmy, żeby sprawdzić, kto to. Okazało się, że ta dwulicowa fretka czatowała pod moim pokojem! — krzyknął, wskazując oskarżycielsko na Ślizgona.

— Nie używaj słów, których znaczenia nie znasz, a które podsłuchałeś u Granger — mruknął Malfoy.

Szczerze wątpił, by Łasica wiedział, co naprawdę oznacza słowo „dwulicowy".

— Ron, chyba o coś cię prosiłem. Poza tym to nie jest żadna fretka, tylko Draco — rzekł surowo pan Weasley, udając, że nie dosłyszał arystokraty — i masz tak do niego się zwracać… Przynajmniej w obecności mnie i twojej matki — dodał, kiedy Ronald prychnął. — Hermiono, to prawda? — przeniósł wzrok z syna na dziewczynę.

Granger zarumieniła się i odchrząknęła parokrotnie. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był niepewny.

— Mniej więcej, panie Weasley. — Spoglądała lekko przestraszona swoimi dużymi brązowymi oczami to na Molly, to na Artura.

— To znaczy? — zapytał mężczyzna.

Na policzkach Granger wykwitły dwa soczyste rumieńce.

 _No śmiało, szlamo_ — zaśmiewał się w duchu Draco — _przyznaj się, że nie podsłuchiwałem waszej rzekomej super-tajnej narady, tylko wątpliwej jakości czynności godowe._

— To prawda, że rozmawialiśmy o Harrym — powiedziała, zakłopotana. — Ale nie mogę stwierdzić, od kiedy on… eee… Malfoy… eee… stał na korytarzu…

 _Dobrze, że moje szlachetne imię nie przeszło ci przez to twoje brudne gardło, szlamo. Nie mógłby go więcej słuchać._

— Ty go jeszcze BRONISZ? — wrzasnął rudzielec.

Granger zarumieniła się jeszcze mocnej i popatrzyła na chłopaka, mrucząc cicho:

— Ron, dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak…

— A jak?!

— Dosyć — przerwał im pan Weasley. — Draco, co ty na to? — zwrócił się do Ślizgona, który zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, odrywając się od kłótni nastolatków. — Może przedstawiłbyś nam swoją wersję wydarzeń?

— Nie czuję takiej potrzeby — rzekł swobodnie.

Nie zamierzał się im tłumaczyć. Sami chcieli więźnia w swoim domu, to teraz mają. A poza tym, co miał im powiedzieć? Że ich ukochany synalek kręci na boku ze śmierciożercami? Że prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie planuje wspólnie z nimi napad na Norę i porwanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Może i stary wielbiciel mugoli rzeczywiście podejrzewał, że coś się szykuje, ale na pewno nie uwierzyłby Draconowi, że szykuje się także za sprawą tego czegoś, co powstało z jego nasienia.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Ja jednak nalegam.

— Skoro jest to niezbędne panu do przeżycia — westchnął teatralnie Malfoy, ignorując gniewny pomruk dobiegający z miejsca, w którym stał Wieprzlej, i jęk oburzenia ryżej kury. — Poszedłem na górę, bo usłyszałem, jakby ktoś parę razy walił w ścianę — skłamał gładko. — Myślałem, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy wyszli na dwór — wyjaśnił, aby uwiarygodnić fakt, że po raz pierwszy ruszył się z swojego pokoju z innego powodu niż posiłek. — Ale okazało się, że się pomyliłem…

— I usłyszałeś, że rozmawiamy o Harrym, więc postanowiłeś nas podsłuchiwać, ty wypłowiała tchórzliwa fretko! — krzyknął Ronald.

— Ron, wyraźnie o coś cię prosiłem — powiedział rozeźlony Artur.

— Kiedy to prawda! — zaperzył się rudzielec, udając, że nie słyszy, jak upomina go Hermiona. — Ten nędzny śmierciożerczy pomiot uciekł tutaj, bo bał się gniewu swojego obślizgłego tatusia! Co — popatrzył na Ślizgona z czystym szaleństwem w zmrużonych jak u drapieżnika gotowego do skoku oczach — strach ci dupę ścisnął, że stary jeszcze raz zechce popróbować na tobie zaklęcia za to, że ZNOWU nie wypełniłeś zadania?! Albo co gorsza tym razem to nie będzie on…

— I USŁYSZAŁEM, ŻE ŁASICA ZE SZLAMĄ POSTANOWILI KOPULOWAĆ — ryknął Draco.

Pierwszy raz od sceny na Wieży Astronomicznej stracił nad sobą panowanie. Jeszcze chwila a rzuci się na tego pierdolonego Wieprzleja!

— WIĘC CHCIAŁEM W SPOKOJU IŚĆ DO ŁAZIENKI SIĘ WYRZYGAĆ, ALE PRZESZKODZIŁA MI W TYM TWOJA TAK SAMO BRUDNA I OBSZLAMIONA JAK TY SIOSTRA!

— Wracając do kopulacji — podłapał Weasley, zamieniając wrzaski w jadowite syczenie.

Apele Molly i Artura o to, żeby natychmiast przestali, zagubiły się w jego następnych słowach.

— Jak to jest, Malfoy, uczyć się o seksie, patrząc na jakże urozmaicone pożycie swoich rodziców, co? — Rudzielec wyrwał brutalnie Granger swoją rękę, za którą do tej pory go pociągała, prosząc, aby poskromił wzburzone emocje, a potem zaczął zbliżać się pomału do Ślizgona.

W kuchni zaległa cisza. Nawet państwo Weasley ucichli i zastygli w bezruchu jak spetryfikowani, czekając na nie wiadomo co. Każdy kolejny krok Weasleya powodował, że Draconowi puszczały hamulce. Zupełnie jakby były nitkami balonów, które Ron jedna po drugiej odcinał.

— Albo obserwować dziwki przychodzące do ojca, w czasie gdy matka spokojnie czyta książkę w salonie? Ale i tak wiem, że najbardziej uwielbiasz ich seanse sam na sam. — Uśmiechnął się, a obłęd na jego piegowatej twarzy sięgnął zenitu. — Tylko Lucjusz, Narcyzna i ty słyszący jej krzyki…

Balony poszybowały w górę, a on z głuchym łoskotem rzucił się na Ronalda.

***  
Mam nadzieję, że się podobało ^^  
Złego Rona ciąg dalszy. Cóż, ktoś musi być zły, żeby dobry mógł być ktoś. Dzięki Waszym komentarzom (MargotX i Erintii - ulżyło mi, bo myślałam, że będę osamotniona w moim stanowisku :) jednak wiem, że Wy też nie pałacie do niego szczególną miłością.  
Akcja powoli się rozkręca. Jeden z moich najbardziej ulubionych rozdziałów to rozdział następny. Planuję go opublikować jeszcze w tym miesiącu.  
Gdybyście mieli do mnie jakiekolwiek pytania, oto mój ask: /martwiala  
Staram się zaglądać tam regularnie.  
Czekam na opinie i do szybkiego usłyszenia!


	4. Nóż wymierzony prosto w serce

Witam w tę piękny wiosenny dzień! :)  
Prezentuję Wam dzisiaj rozdział, który należy do jednych z moich ulubionych. Na zaostrzenie apetytu dodam, że następny, czyli piąty jest absolutnie moim faworytem. W czwórce natomiast nastąpi tzw. zawiązanie akcji.  
Bardzo dziękuję za WSZYSTKIE Wasze polubienia, obserwowania i komentarze. Piszę dla Was, to dzięki Wam tu publikuję i za to jestem Wam ogromnie wdzięczna! Czego sobie życzę w pierwszy dzień wiosny? Żebyśmy wspólnie dotarli do końca tego "Smoczej opowieści". Na szczęście, przed nami długa droga.

Betowały: Desdemona i Katja

Dedykacja: Dwadzieścia dwa lata później. Wierzę, że w końcu się spotkamy.

Y

Nóż wymierzony prosto w serce

Myślał, że moment kryzysowy ma już za sobą, ale jednak się pomylił. Draco Malfoy czuł, że wariował.

Nie licząc wychodzenia do łazienki, które i tak ograniczał do absolutnego minimum, nie ruszał się z przydzielonego mu pokoju od ośmiu dni, czyli od czasu kiedy to dotkliwie pobił syna właścicieli domu, najobrzydliwszą pokrakę, jaka chodziła po tym łez padole, Ronalda Weasleya. Nikt oczywiście go na siłę nie trzymał w tej klitce (chociaż ryża kura, mrucząca pod nosem obraźliwe komentarze, ilekroć przynosiła mu jedzenie, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała na to jeszcze większą ochotę niż na dokarmianie tej trzody, która przed laty wyszła z jej waginy; a jeżeliby jeszcze jej pozwolono, aby przypiekała go żywym ogniem, byłaby pewnie wniebowzięta), ale Dracon nie miał przyjemności oglądać tego zarobaczonego gnoma i patrzeć, jak bezczelnie śmieje się ze swojego zwycięstwa, którym było tak mocne wyprowadzenie go z równowagi.

Toteż od pieprzonych ośmiu dni jego jedyną rozrywką było obserwowanie pająków łażących po suficie, albo przyglądanie się resztkom smoczych skór lub jaj, których chyba nikt nie zamierzał wyrzucić aż do końca świata. Ponieważ Weasleyom najwyraźniej nie przyszło do tych rudych tępych głów, że normalni czarodzieje od czasu do czasu sięgają po książki albo gazety, nie zaopatrzyli go w ani jedną zadrukowaną stronę.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że za literaturą można tak tęsknić, ale teraz oddałby wszystko za (choćby i używany!) egzemplarz „Quidditcha przez wieki". U kresu wytrzymałości, który przypadł na ostatnie dwa dni, nie pogardziłby nawet „Historią Hogwartu", a to bezsprzecznie świadczyło o tym, że zaczyna się z nim źle dziać.

Miał wrażenie, że znał w tym klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu dokładnie wszystko. Klepek na podłodze było trzydzieści siedem, a dziur w suficie pięćdziesiąt cztery. Abażur starej zakurzonej lampy miał dwanaście plam, zaś szafkę biurka w pewnym miejscu przeżarły korniki. Wiedział nawet, że stara prycz skrzypi, bo pięć z czternastu sprężyn było zepsutych. Doszło do tego, że zauważył, że codziennie z dziury wielkości szpilki znajdującej się pod łóżkiem wychodzą dwa pająki, które nazwał Imperius i Cruciatus. Imperius był, według Draco ma się rozumieć, chłopakiem, a Cruciatus dziewczyną. Malfoy tylko czekał aż z tego związku na świecie pojawią się bliźniaczki Avada i Kedavra.

Ślizgon czasami, gdy małżeńskie bawienie się w kotka i myszkę Imperiusa i Cruciatusa zaczynało go nudzić, podchodził do drzwi i próbował usłyszeć, co dzieje się w domu. Miał szczęście, że Nora była niesamowicie dźwiękonośnym budynkiem i niekiedy udawało mu się dosłyszeć, bardzo wyraźnie, pojedyncze zdania lub, jeśli miał farta, całe rozmowy. Nie były one jakoś szczególnie porywające, ale zważywszy na to, że oprócz pary pająków i rzadkich wyjść do łazienki, były jedyną rozrywką Dracona, uważnie im się przysłuchiwał, dowiadując się przy okazji ciekawych informacji.

I tak przykładowo wiedział, o przyjeździe na dzień przed akcją Zakonu Feniksa Charliego Weasleya, tresera smoków i właściciela obecnie zajmowanego przez Malfoya pokoju. Wywnioskował także, że sławetny Harry Potter ma się pojawić w Norze dokładnie o północy w swoje urodziny (osobiście uważał, że to do reszty skretyniały pomysł, żeby czekać z przenosinami zakichanego Wybrańca niemal do samego końca, aż Namiar wygaśnie, ale jego o zdanie nikt nie pytał).

Ma się rozumieć, dzwiękonośność budynku miała też swoje złe strony. Bywało, że w nocy budził się po kilka razy, jeżeli ktoś akurat nie spał i postanowił przejść się po korytarzu, albo zejść do kuchni. No i doskonale słyszał, co dzieje się w pokoju obok, w którym teraz mieszkali William „Bill" Weasley oraz jego willowata narzeczona i wyjątkowy tchórz (jak się okazało podczas ostatniego Turnieju Trójmagicznego), Fleur Delecour, którzy nie należeli do najcichszych sąsiadów. Raz przypomnieli sobie, że należałoby wyciszyć pokój dopiero po trzecim orgazmie Fleur. Draco, który starał się ostatnimi czasy zepchnąć swoje potrzeby seksualne na jak najdalszych plan, rano z satysfakcją słuchał, gdy w kuchni Molly (sypialnia jej i Artura znajdowała się dokładnie nad pokojem narzeczeństwa) wygłaszała konserwatywną wypowiedź na temat przyzwoitości i używanie zaklęć wyciszających przed ślubem.

Hermiona tylko pozornie była zaczytana w najnowszej książce L. Wakefield „Numerologia to też czary". W rzeczywistości musiała natychmiast porozmawiać na osobności z pewnymi jegomościami, którzy właśnie obsmarowywali sadłem olbrzymów najlepszą miotłę swojej siostry, jaką ta posiadała w domu (Nimbus 1001 został w Hogwarcie). Niestety, nie byli sami, co uniemożliwiało jej rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

Leżąc na kocu w szkocką kratę, na trawie nieopodal szopy, obserwowała, jak Charlie Weasley śmiał się głośno z dowcipu bliźniaków. Przyjemnie ciepłe promienie słońca padały na jej plecy i nogi, a lekki wiaterek smagał piegowatą twarz i rozwiewał nieładnie puszące się brązowe włosy. Państwo Weasley pozostali w domu, omawiając z Billem i Fleur szczegóły zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami ślubu, Ginny z Ronem grali w jego pokoju w Ekspodującego Durnia, a Malfoy zamknął się półtora tygodnia temu na cztery spusty na drugim piętrze i nie wyglądało na to, żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał jeszcze pokazać się światu. Jednego arystokratycznego dupka mniej. Nie mogłaby więc wybrać dogodniejszego momentu. Gdyby tylko nie Charlie!

Już myślała, że nigdy nie przestaną chichotać przy tej miotle, kiedy rozległ się wybawczy głos pana Weasleya:

— CHARLIE! MOŻESZ PRZYJŚĆ TU DO NAS NA CHWILĘ?

— JUŻ IDĘ, TATO! — odkrzyknął dwudziestopięciolatek.

Później coś powiedział do bliźniaków i skierował się w stronę domu.

— Ej, a ty co? — zawołał Fred do George'a, który podążył za starszym bratem.

— Muszę zabrać z kuchni Wymiotki. Inaczej mama je jeszcze pomyli z malinami i wrzuci do tarty — wytłumaczył.

— Po co je tam zostawiłeś?

— Bo chciałem, że Ron znowu je zjadł — odpowiedział George, coraz bardziej oddalając się od drugiego bliźniaka.

— Zrobiłeś to BEZE MNIE? — krzyknął wstrząśnięty Fred.

George tylko się głośno zaśmiał. W zamian za to zobaczył wyciągnięty w jego stronę środkowy palec.

Hermiona natychmiast poderwała się z koca, kiedy tylko George i Charlie zniknęli za drzwiami do kuchni. Rzuciła na koc „Numerologia to też czary" i czym prędzej podbiegła do osamotnionego rudzielca.

W szopie mimo otwartych na oścież drzwi panował lekki zaduch, ale przynajmniej dach chronił przed udarem słonecznym.

Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy ją zobaczył.

— Jak się masz, moja przyszła bratowo? — zagadnął głosem jak zwykle tryskającym radością.

— Całkiem nieźle — odparła zdawkowo Hermiona, ignorując nazwanie jej przez bliźniaka „przyszłą bratową".

Oczywiście, to, co działo się między nią a Ronaldem, można było podpiąć pod jakiś rodzaj związku, ale bywały takie momenty, kiedy sama nie miała pewności, czy czuje do Rona coś więcej niż tylko zauroczenie albo fizyczny pociąg. Na razie jednak sprawy uczuciowe musiały zejść na dalszy plan. Znajdowali się w stanie wojny.

— A po co tu przyszłaś? — zapytał zaciekawiony chłopak. — Chyba nie chcesz mi robić reprymendy za to niewielkie podrasowywanie miotły Ginny, co? — Mrugnął do niej.

— Nie, ale chcę z tobą porozmawiać także na temat waszych dowcipów — odpowiedziała zwięźle, obserwując, jak Fred nie przestaje nakładać kolejne warstwy sadła olbrzymów na miotłę.

Okropnie śmierdziało. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć, w jaki sposób znalazło się to w posiadaniu braci Weasley.

— Miałabyś ochotę zwiększyć libido Rona do maksimum, żebyście nie wychodzili z łóżka, czy może wręcz odwrotnie? — Podniósł sugestywnie brwi.

Hermiona odrobinę spąsowiała, jednakże próbowała zachować twarz.

— Nie wiedziałam, że to też wchodzi w skład świadczących przez was usług — odcięła się i nawet udało jej się zachować niewzruszony ton głosu.

— Przecież jesteśmy już dorośli — powiedział swobodnie. — Nawet Ron, choć trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego spod byka. Nie przyszła na pogawędkę o swoim życiu prywatnym.

— No, dobrze, wybacz, Hermiono — odezwał się Fred, pozorując skruchę. — Po prostu ostatnio do „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów" przyjęliśmy nową asystentkę, Julię. Ma się rozumieć, kierowaliśmy się wyłącznie jej wysokimi kwalifikacjami. Ale mówię ci, jak ona zacznie ustawiać eliksiry miłosne na najwyższych półkach, żeby dzieciaki ich nie zwinęły, albo schyli się po Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności, to…

— A co z Angeliną? — przerwała mu pośpiesznie Granger.

Jakoś nie miała ochoty na słuchanie o tym, co Fred wtedy czuje, nie tylko duchowo.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a jego szeroki uśmiech się zmniejszył i błogi wyraz twarzy nagle wyparował.

— Cóż, nie za często się z nią teraz widuję. Jest zajęta. Bardzo ją wciągnęła ta praca w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów — wytłumaczył, mocniej pocierając rączkę miotły. — Poza tym, to już nie to samo, co w Hogwarcie — dodał ciszej, wbijając wzrok w sadło olbrzymów stojące w wielkim słoju na stoliku obok. — Ale zdaję się, że nie o tym zamierzałaś ze mną porozmawiać? — Uśmiechnął się, ale już nie tak wesoło jak wcześniej.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie oczami, zasłuchana do tej pory w to, co mówił Fred. Na piątym roku, kiedy wspólnie działali w Gwardii Dumbledore'a, polubiła Angelinę Johnson. A gdy dowiedziała się, że dziewczyna chodzi z jednym z bliźniaków, ucieszyła się, bo odkąd zobaczyła ich razem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, wiedziała, że idealnie do siebie pasują.

— Ach tak! — momentalnie otrzeźwiała. — Chciałam się ciebie zapytać, czy naprawdę nie znaleźliście przeciwzaklęcia na te tatuaże?

Musiała się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, czy tego węża można usunąć z nadgarstka Rona, ale należało to zrobić tak, żeby sam zainteresowany nie zorientował się, że rozmawiała z jego braćmi. Znała Ronalda doskonale, przyjaźnili się od prawie siedmiu lat, chodzili ze sobą od kilku tygodni, więc wiedziała jak nikt inny, że nie spodobałoby mu się, gdyby zobaczył, jak robi coś za jego plecami.

Fred zmarszczył brwi.

— Jakie tatuaże, Hermiono? — spytał zdziwiony.

Popatrzyła na chłopaka, jak na sklerotyka.

— No te tatuaże, które ostatnio wymyśliliście — wyjaśniła. — Daliście Ronowi wielką księgę z nimi, ale nie powiedzieliście, w jaki sposób je usunąć.

— Ale my mu nic nie dawaliśmy — odparł Fred.

Teraz to on na nią dziwnie spoglądał.

— No, dobra, może jedno Gigantojęzyczne Toffi, ale to jeszcze na początku wakacji.

— A te tatuaże? — nie dawała za wygraną.

Albo bliźniak o nich zapomniał, co było mniej prawdopodobne niż to, że mimo trzydziestu stopni zaraz spadłby śnieg, albo…

— Hermiono, jak do tej pory nie wymyśliliśmy żadnych tatuaży…

— Jesteś pewien?

— Absolutnie — odparł poważnie rudzielec, a zaraz potem wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. — Co? Ron zrobił sobie jakiś obleśny tatuaż, a gdy go zauważyłaś, zrzucił całą winę na nas?

Ale Hermiona już go nie słuchała. Jak w transie odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła kierować się w stronę koca w szkocką kratę. Nagle znowu zawróciła i podeszła szybko do Freda.

— Nie mów Ronowi o naszej rozmowie, w porządku? — poprosiła chłopaka. — W ogóle to nikomu tego nie mów, nawet George'owi, dobra?

Weasley zmierzył ją uważnie wzrokiem. Wydawała się być w półśnie, jeżeli istniało coś takiego.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — zapewnił. — Ale, Hermiona, czy stało…

— Nie, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku — przerwała mu, a jej głos wydawał się być równie senny jak głos Sibilli Trewlawney.

— Na pewno?

— Tak.

Znalazła się przy kocu tak szybko, że nawet tego nie zauważył. W mgnieniu oka pozbierała wszystkie rzeczy i już chwilę później siedziała w swoim pokoju, naprawdę zaczytana, ale już nie w „Numerologia to też czary" .

A więc nadszedł ten wielki dzień. Zaczarowana kartka z kalendarza wiszącego w kuchni opadła punkt o północy 31 lipca 1997 roku. Były imieniny Hestii i Ignotusa, słońce wchodziło o piątej rano, a zachodziło dwadzieścia pięć po ósmej. Księżyc znajdował się w ostatniej kwadrze — za trzy dni miał być nów.

Wysoka postać z wściekle rudymi włosami i niezliczonymi piegami na pociągłej twarzy wyszła do ogródka przez frontowe drzwi. Ciemny płaszcz sprawiał, że była prawie niewidoczna w nikłym świecie rogala, który pozostał z księżyca. W kilku susach znalazła się przy furtce i z lekkim skrzypieniem wydostała się z posesji. Wkrótce zniknęła w pobliskim lesie.

Wydawać by się mogło, że Nora słodko spała, gdyby nie brać pod uwagę trzech osób, które pozostawały tak mocno rozbudzone, jakby już nigdy nie miały usnąć. Draco Malfoy siedzący na parapecie na korytarzu drugiego piętra, Hermiona Granger nieśmiało wyglądająca przez okno pokoju, uważając, by nie obudzić swojej współlokatorki, Ginny, i Molly Weasley obserwująca swój ukochany ogród, dobrze widzieli, jak Ronald Weasley opuszcza granicę zaklęć strzegących dom i przepada w cieniach gęstych drzew.

Od rana w Norze panował niewyobrażalny harmider, który docierał na drugie piętro w postaci niezliczonych szumów, krzyków i szeptów zlewających się w jedno. Nie można było powiedzieć, że Draco czuł podekscytowanie, ale kłamstwem byłoby też stwierdzenie, że ten dzień stał się dla niego tak samo szary i nijaki jak wszystkie poprzednie spędzone w tym miejscu.

Przyjeżdżał wielki Grzmotter i Bliznowaty albo Wybraniec i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, słowem Harry Potter. Oczywiście nie mógł zrobić tego, jak każdy cywilizowany czarodziej (no bo po prawdzie nim nie był), lecz musiał skorzystać z takich urozmaiceń jak cały sztab ludzi gotowych oddać za niego życie i szereg zaklęć, jakie miały go ochronić przed samym Czarnym Panem.

O ósmej wieczorem cała rodzina Weasley zjadła porządną kolację, a o wpół do dziewiątej zaczęli w Norze gromadzić się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, którzy mieli brać udział w akcji. Za piętnaście dziewiąta Draco usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — odezwał się znudzonym tonem.

Spodziewał się, że Artur zechce z nim porozmawiać przed samym rozpoczęciem zadania i stwierdził, że intuicja go nie zawiodła, kiedy zobaczył jego dobrotliwą twarz pooraną gdzieniegdzie zmarszczkami.

— Wiedziałeś, że tu przyjdę, hmm? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

— Owszem — odpowiedział zdawkowo Draco.

O dziwo nie leżał na łóżku, ale siedział w dającej do myślenia odległości od drzwi. Artur domyślał się, że chłopak od dłuższego czasu przysłuchuje się temu, co dzieje się poza progiem ciasnego pokoiku. W końcu co innego miał robić od pięciu tygodni?

— Nie mam dużo czasu, więc od razu przejdę do rzeczy — zaczął rzeczowo pan Weasley.

Oparł się o ścianę tak, żeby mieć dobry widok na Dracona.

— Rozumiem, że ten pokój jest niezwykle ciekawym i inspirującym pomieszczeniem, ale prosiłbym cię, żebyś zszedł na parter, kiedy nie będzie mnie w domu.

Malfoy zerknął na niego, dobrze ukrywając zdziwienie.

— A niby po co? Boi się pan, że pod pana nieobecność wyskoczę z okna, albo znajdę byle jaką miotłę i polecę w siną dal? — sarknął. — Bez obaw. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że by mi się to nie udało. Za dużo zaklęć na mnie rzuciliście.

Artur spróbował popatrzeć Ślizgonowi prosto w oczy, ale ten odwracał wzrok za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na jego bladą wyniosłą twarz.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. — Posłał mu smutny uśmiech, a Draco doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli ten zdrajca krwi nie przestanie z swoim obrzydliwie miłym podejście do niego, to się na niego rzuci. — Po prostu w domu pozostają tylko Ginny i Molly, z czego wynika, że będziesz jedynym mężczyzną w Norze. Chciałbym, żebyś przez ten czas miał na nie oko.

— Pan sobie żartuje — stwierdził Malfoy.

Ten facet na pewno robi sobie z niego jaja. Że niby miał się opiekować ryżą kurą i jej ukochaną córeczką? Samo w sobie brzmiało na tyle idiotycznie, że nie wymagało dodatkowego komentarza.

— Ani trochę — odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważny Artur. — Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale, Draco, jesteś bardzo dobrym czarodziejem, z zadatkami na świetnego czarodzieja. W razie czego potrafiłbyś walczyć.

Przez powagę pana Weasleya przebijał się strach. Ślizgon widział, że mężczyzna przeczuwał, że dzisiaj zdarzy się coś niedobrego.

 _No tak,_ pomyślał chłopak, _twój synalek, jak sądzę, był głównym pomysłodawcą tego, co was czeka._

— Nie mógłby walczyć, bo nie mam różdżki — powiedział sucho Draco. — Jakby pan zapomniał, Zakon Feniksa mi ją zabrał.

Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, jak bolesna jest to dla niego ta strata. Czystokrwisty arystokrata nie posiadający własnej różdżki! Do tej pory starał się zwalać fakt, że powoli zaczyna wariować, na nudę, ale prawda była taka, że bez tego niewielkiego kawałka drewna czuł, jakby już nie był człowiekiem, tylko kimś o wiele gorszym, jak szlamy czy skrzaty domowe.

— To nie jest taki wielki problem — odpowiedział Artur. — Ginny mi kiedyś wspominała, że Fred i George dali jej parę fałszywych różdżek, które jednak na krótko potrafią działać zupełnie jak prawdziwe. Zawsze jedną z nich możesz od niej pożyczyć. A poza tym jestem przekonany, że użyczyłaby ci swojej, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Draco przez chwilę się nie odzywał, a potem pierwszy raz od kiedy Weasley przekroczył próg pokoju, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Przyszedł pan tu tylko dla pozorów, prawda? I tak musiałbym zejść na parter…

— Nie, nie musiałbyś. — Mężczyzna posłał mu przyjazne spojrzenie. — Ale w sumie przekazuję ci pod opiekę mój dom i dwie najważniejsze kobiety w moim życiu, więc sam rozumiesz, że mi zależy, abyś wykonał tę prośbę.

Znowu zapadło milczenie. W końcu Malfoy się zgodził:

— No dobrze, zaraz zejdę.

Artur znowu się do niego uśmiechnął i Draco pomyślał, że Weasley najwyraźniej go polubił. Poczuł się z tym nieswojo.

W salonie panowała niezręczna cisza. Prawie wszyscy chwilę temu teleportowali się na Privet Drive 4 w Surrey, więc tak jak zapowiadał Artur, w Norze pozostali tylko Molly, Ginny i Draco. Chłopak siedział na niewygodnej starej kanapie, mocno ściskając w dłoniach fałszywą różdżkę – jeden z produktów „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów". Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak bliźniakom udało się wyprodukować coś, co rzeczywiście działało, ale właśnie sam się o tym przekonał, rzucając zaklęcie przywołujące bordową poduszkę z fotela obok (zrobił to pod czujnym okiem ryżej kury, która patrząc na niego, miała taką minę, jakby dopiero co zjadła wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę).

Ginny, która zajęła miejsce na drugim fotelu, bawiła się magicznymi kartami do gry, ale jakoś bez przekonania. Draco czuł, jak co jakiś czas rzucała mu dziwne spojrzenia, lecz nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi. Przez ostatnie pięć tygodni nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest to zbyt zdrowe dla jego psychiki.

Powoli obracając w długich palca różdżkę, próbował cieszyć się tym, że na moment odzyskał to, za czym tak bardzo tęsknił. Oczywiście, nie było to to samo, co jego własna różdżka, ale wolał mieć przynajmniej jej namiastkę niż nic.

Z zewnątrz podrobiony drewniany przedmiot wyglądał identycznie jak prawdziwy. Odpowiednia długość, giętkość i kształt sprawiały, że mało doświadczony czarodziej mógłby mieć problemy z rozpoznaniem, że to falsyfikat. Pomimo to Draco, gdy tylko chwycił różdżkę w dłonie, wiedział, że jest imitacją. Owszem, dobrą, ale tylko imitacją.

Czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Minęła dziewiąta i wpół do dziesiątej, a martwej ciszy nie przerywało nic niepokojącego.

Malfoy czuł, że to cisza przed burzą. Łasica kombinował ze śmierciożercami, wychodził nawet dzisiaj w nocy, więc pewnym było, że Zakon Feniksa zostanie w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin zaatakowany. Jako dezerter powinien się obawiać, ale w jego głowie panował dziwny spokój.

Gdyby Harry Potter dostałby się w ręce Czarnego Pana, cały świat, jaki Ślizgon dotąd znał, runąłby w posadach. To byłby bezapelacyjny koniec wszystkiego, o co przez całe życie walczył Albus Dumbledore ze swoją świtą.

Oszacowanie, czy członkowie Zakonu mieli szanse doprowadzić akcję do szczęśliwego zakończenia, jakie stanowiło bezpieczne wylądowanie Pottera w Norze, nie było łatwe. Siły Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać rosły z każdą chwilą, zwłaszcza teraz po roztrzaskaniu się Dumbledore'a u stóp Wieży Astronomicznej. Co bardziej inteligentni lub pozbawieni skrupułów czarodzieje, albo jedni i drudzy, przyłączali się do Ciemnej Strony. To nie dziwiło, bowiem Czarny Pan pozornie był skazany na sukces. W kraju zapanował chaos, nad którym w ogóle nie panowało Ministerstwo Magii, i nic nie zapowiadało, aby ta sytuacja uległa zmianie.

Zakon Feniksa w odpowiedzi na poczynania Czarnego Pana starał się zwerbować jak najwięcej ludzi, ale mało zostało takich, którzy w imię honoru i sprawiedliwość potrafiliby oddać życie.

Dracon był jednak spokojny. Wydawało się mało prawdopodobne, żeby śmierciożercy przebili się przez taki ogrom zaklęć ochronnych, który roztaczał się nad Norą. A nawet gdyby w jakiś sposób udałoby im się tego dokonać, prysłoby też zaklęcie, jakie więziło tutaj jego. Oczywiście, Wieprzlej zapewne wypaplał sługom Czarnego Pana, że Zakon ukrywał Malfoya u niego w domu, ale co z tego, jeżeli Ślizgon mógłby się teleportować na koniec świata, w chwili, w której czary rzucone na niego straciłby swą moc. Miał świadomość, że musiałby ukrywać się przed Ciemną Stroną do końca życia, lecz z tym już się dawno pogodził.

Za piętnaście dziesiąta wreszcie odezwała się zaniepokojona Ginny:

— Mamo, oni wszyscy powinni już tu być — szepnęła zdenerwowana, podrywając się z fotela.

Artur, schodząc razem z Draco po schodach, zdążył powiedzieć mu, że połowa członków Zakonu na czele z Wielkim Harrym Potterem ma wrócić do Nory kilkoma świstoklikami, natomiast pozostali powinni przylecieć na miotłach lub testralach.

Pani Weasley, która do tej pory miotała się między kuchnią a salonem, wyglądając co chwilę przez okna na zapadającą w ogrodzie ciemność, spojrzała na córkę.

— Wiem, Ginny — przyznała. — Ale na pewno zaraz się pojawią. Na pewno — dodała, przekonując bardzie siebie niż dziewczynę.

Jakby na zawołanie rozległ się głośny świst gdzieś na zewnątrz. Molly w mgnieniu oka podbiegła znowu do okien kuchni i krzyknęła z wyraźną ulgą:

— SĄ!

— Mamo, kto to? — pisnęła z radością Ginny.

— CHYBA HARRY I HAGRID! — odkrzyknęła już w progu pani Weasley.

Draco nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy dwie kobiety wybiegały na przywitanie Pierwszego Bohatera Narodowego i jego przygłupiego olbrzyma. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że czuje lekki żal. Skoro Grzmotter był już w Norze, nie będzie bijatyki, na którą tak czekał. Przed nim roztaczała się wizja kolejnych czterech „wspaniałych" tygodni spędzonych w klitce na drugim piętrze. A potem powiozą go prosto do Munga.

Z podwórka docierały do salonu podniesione głosy:

— Harry? Jesteś prawdziwym Harrym? Co się stało? Gdzie są inni?!

 _Ryża kura nie przestanie się wydzierać, dopóki ktoś nie straci cierpliwości i nie uciszy ją raz na zawsze Avadą Kedavrą._

— Co? To jeszcze nikt nie wrócił?

Dracon rozpoznał głos Śmierdziela-Pottera.

 _Nie, złotko, po prostu lubię robić z ciebie idiotę. Zresztą wszyscy to lubią. No i jak się już wywrzeszczę, to przestają mnie boleć korzonki i mogę spokojnie zasnąć._

Ślizgon zapewne nie skończyłby odgrywania swojej własnej ironicznej wewnętrznej alternatywnej wersji rzeczywistości, jeżeli Potter by nie dodał:

— Śmierciożercy na nas czekali. Okrążyli nas, jak tylko poderwaliśmy się w powietrze… wiedzieli, że to miało być tej nocy… nie wiem, co się stało z innymi. Nas ścigało czterech, robiliśmy wszystko, żeby się od nich uwolnić… a potem dopadł nas Voldemort…

Dracona na dźwięk nazwiska jego Pana sparaliżowało. Ryża kura i Wiewióra trajkotały coś jeszcze, ale on ich już nie słyszał.

A więc jednak…

Do tej pory plan ucieczki wydawał się dziecinnie prosty, bo Draco nie uwzględnił w nim właśnie Jego. Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że On zechce „się fatygować", skoro posiadał gromadę ludzi, którzy na skinienie palca przynieśliby Mu Pottera na talerzu.

Z lekkim opóźnieniem dotarł do chłopaka jeszcze jeden bardzo ważny fakt. Czarny Pan pojawi się w Norze razem z Łasicą.

Czyli już za parę minut.

Chciał się ruszyć, biec, uciekać, ale przecież na razie nie mógł wyjść za próg tej cholernej stodoły!

To jasne, że nawet najpotężniejsze zaklęcia ochronne Go nie powstrzymają. Wymorduje wszystkich, zostawiając Pottera na deser. A Dracona za niewierność spotka dotkliwa kara. Niewyobrażalnie dotkliwa kara.

Malfoy znał i umiał takie zaklęcia, których próżno było szukać nawet w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że teraz także ich posmakuje.

W domu zrobił się szum i dopiero teraz Ślizgon zauważył, że Potter i Lupin taszczą do salonu zakrwawionego Freda albo George'a. Za nimi biegły szybko Molly i Ginny. Hagrid próbował wejść do domu, mocując się z niewielkimi drzwiami kuchni.

Bliźniak wyglądał okropnie. Całą twarz, szyję i koszulę miał we krwi, a jego włosy były pokryte ciemnym pyłem.

Chyba chcieli położyć Freda albo George'a na kanapie, bo Lupin zerknął w stronę siedzącego Dracona, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć, że ma wstać, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się potężny huk. Dom zatrząsnął się w posadach, z sufitu na jasne włosy Ślizgona posypały się malutkie kawałeczki farby. Wszyscy znieruchomieli.

— Zjeżdżaj stąd — warknął na Malfoya Lupin. — No już.

Chłopak poderwał się z kanapy bez żadnych oporów, ponieważ w głowie kotłowała mu się tylko jedna myśl. _On tu jest. On już tu jest._

— Remusie, co się dzieje?! — krzyknął spanikowany i zdyszany Potter.

Nawet nie zauważył Dracona, taki był rozdygotany.

— Pościg się jeszcze nie skończył — wyszeptał Lupin wypranym z emocji tonem, wbijając wzrok w zakrwawionego bliźniaka.

Na dworze słychać było pierwsze krzyki i formuły rzucanych zaklęć.

— Harry, Harry, posłuchaj mnie. — Złapał chłopaka za ramiona i mocno nim potrząsnął. — Harry, masz mnie posłuchać. NIE WOLNO ci wychodzić z domu, zrozumiałeś?! Pod żadnym pozorem… Harry, NIE MOŻESZ! — Powstrzymał go, gdy ten chciał wybiec na zewnątrz. — Masz tu siedzieć…

— Przecież tam walczą! — ryknął Potter.

— Masz tu siedzieć i ani na krok nie wychodzić!… Molly, w razie czego wiesz co robić.

Pani Weasley pokiwała głową, otępiała. Jej policzki były już całe mokre.

 _Czyli Norę chronią inne zaklęcia niż obszar wokół niej_ , pomyślał gorączkowo Draco. _Ale to nie ma sensu!_

Nawet Hogwart był chroniony spójnymi zaklęciami. Nie było czegoś takiego, jak ochrona tylko jakiegoś budynku. Chroniono obszary, nie budowle. Wspominał o tym sam Czarny Pan podczas ostatniego spotkania śmierciożerców, w którym uczestniczył młody Malfoy. Jeżeli zdołanoby złamać czary wokół Hogwartu, zamek byłby całkowicie bezbronny, bo nie dało się go chronić jako obiektu. A jakiś podrzędny dom pracownika Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli już tak?! Poza tym, co to musiałyby być za potężne czary, żeby sam Czarny Pan się pod nimi ugiął?!

Lupin zniknął za kuchennymi drzwiami, Hagrid przytrzymywał wierzgającego Pottera, pani Weasley klęczała przy krwawiącym synu, ściskając jego brudne palce, a Ginny szperała w komodzie obok kominka.

— Mamo, gdzie to jest?! — pisnęła głośno, wyrzucając z szuflady komplet zielonej pościeli w skrzaty domowe. — Mamo, no… MAM! — Zwycięsko wystrzeliła w górę dłonią, dumnie dzierżącą w niej burą skarpetkę z wytartą piętą.

Z zewnątrz docierały coraz głośniejsze dźwięki. Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś zaklął, ktoś jęknął z bólu. Dracon, tak desperacko ściskając w rękach fałszywą różdżkę, że aż pobielały mu knykcie, podszedł powoli do jednego z okien kuchni. Nikt w domu nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

W ogrodzie majaczyły liczne sylwetki, które podzieliły się na kolory — część była pstrokata, a część czarna, prawie niedostrzegalna w ciemnościach ostatniej nocy lipca. Rozbłyski zaklęć rozświetlały podwórze jak fajerwerki, a trzaski teleportacji, zapewne kolejnych członków Zakonu Feniksa, mimo że cichsze, wyraźnie zakłócały odgłosy walki.

Dracon szukał w tym zamieszaniu tylko dwóch postaci: swojego ojca i Czarnego Pana. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł tego pierwszego. To, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a uciekł z Azkabanu razem z innymi śmierciożercami było bezdyskusyjne, dlatego kiedy chłopak odnalazł jego długie, prawie białe włosy i pociągłą twarz, wyraźnie wyróżniające się na tle ciemność, wcale nie czuł się wstrząśnięty. Natomiast, chociaż Ślizgon rozglądał się tak dokładnie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie (w sumie „jakby" nie jest tutaj potrzebne), nigdzie nie było widać Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, a to przecież On powinien grać pierwsze skrzypce w tym starciu. Sam Grzmotter wspominał, że Go dopadł. Co, tak nagle odpuścił?

I nagle stało się coś, co sprawiło, że walki na chwilę przerwano. Na podwórku Nory pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba, której, jako pewnego inicjatora tej całej zabawy, nie mogło zabraknąć.

Ronald Weasley teleportował się z trzaskiem dokładnie naprzeciwko kuchennych drzwi. I nie był sam. Draco zwrócił na nich uwagę dopiero, gdy tłum się uciszył za sprawą głośnych słów Rona.

— Harry, czemu do nas nie dołączysz?! — krzyknął rudzielec w kierunku domu.

Potter, do tej pory nieustannie szamoczący się z Hagridem w salonie, także ucichł. Przez duże okna wychodzące na podwórze, musiał dostrzegać wszystko, co tam się działo. Jego oddech był tak głośny i tak ciężki, że Draco bardzo dobrze go słyszał w kuchni.

— Popatrz, jak tu jest ekstra! Nawet Hermiona postanowiła wziąć udział!

Ronald trzymał w żelaznym uścisku trzęsącą się jak galareta dziewczynę.

— Jest super, prawda kotku?! — Obleśne polizał policzek Granger, a nią samą wstrząsnął potężny dreszcz. — No wyjdź, Harry! Chyba się mnie nie boisz, co, Wybrańcu?! — wypluł ostatnie słowo jak obelgę.

Potter wreszcie się octknął. Najwyraźniej musiał już się domyśleć, po której stronie rzeczywiście stanął jego przyjaciel.

— Hagrid, puszczaj mnie! — zaczął wywrzaskiwać wniebogłosy. — Puszczaj! To Hermiona! Puść mnie natychmiast!

Półolbrzym coś mu odpowiedział, ale Draco tego nie dosłyszał z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze do kuchni wpadła Ginny, trącając krzesło i wywołując tym samym zgrzyt, a po drugie dlatego, że za bardzo skoncentrował się na ruchach Łasicy.

Ron ręką, którą do tej pory trzymał Granger za brzuch, powoli wydobył z kieszeni spodni coś w rodzaju dużego scyzoryka i swoimi zębami wyciągnął z niego ostrze, wciąż ściskając dziewczynę za szyję. Potem przesunął nim wzdłuż jej brzucha i schował za jej plecami.

Malfoy nie wierzył własnym oczom. Ten ciapowaty, zakompleksiony do granic możliwości przygłup przystawił swojej kobiecie nóż do pleców. Jeszcze zaraz się okaże, że Neville Longbottom, który jakimś cudem był jeszcze większą niedorajdą niż Weasley, pokona jakiegoś dobrze wyszkolonego śmierciożercę. Świat stawał na głowie.

Ślizgona tylko dziwiło, czemu nikt z Zakonu nie reagował. Przecież ta szlama należała do ich zespołu. Może tak ich zatkało, że synalek wielbiciela mugoli, Artura Weasleya, właśnie opowiedział się po stronie przeciwnika?

— Harry, Hermiona zaczyna się niecierpliwić — powiedział głośno, ale spokojnie rudzielec.

Z nerwowego drgnięcia wciąż trzęsącej się dziewczyny wynikało, że Ronald lekko ukuł ją w plecy.

— Ron, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? — szepnęła Ginny, która obserwowała z Malfoyem całe zdarzenie.

Ona też jakoś nie rzuciła się na ratunek najlepszej przyjaciółce.

A Grzmotter dalej wrzeszczał:

— Do jasnej cholery, puszczaj mnie, Hagrid! On ma Hermionę! Nie dociera to do ciebie?!

— Liczę do trzech, a potem zrobię się nieprzyjemny — ostrzegł młody Weasley. — Raz…

— Hagrid, proszę cię, puść mnie, kurwa mać!

— Dwa…

— On jej naprawdę coś zrobi! Nie dociera to do ciebie?!

— Trzy — Ronald skończył swoją wyliczankę i dźgnął nożem Hermionę Granger.

***  
Tak. Dobrze wiem, co stanie się dalej, więc było mi bardzo przykro, gdy w komentarzach pisaliście, żeby Ron został zdemaskowany, zanim stanie się coś złego. Miałam dokładnie tę samą opinię, co wy. Hermiona zdecydowanie nie zasłużyła na to, co właśnie jej zrobił.  
Pozdrawiam wszystkich moich Czytelników! Erintii, MargotX, nobody, D.D'97, Megi1986, aliesstark95, Merill9804, Guest, czyli pierwszej osobie, która skomentowała "Smoczą opowieść" - dzięki każdemu komentarzowi uśmiecham się od ucha do ucha, czuję się wspaniale i mam ochotę do pisania przez całą noc. Wszystkim, którzy czytają o losach Draco według mnie, chcę powiedzieć: jesteście nieocenieni!  
Kłaniam się nisko i do usłyszenia!  
PS Smocza opowieść znalazła się również ostatnio na blogspocie. Znaleźć mnie można niezmiennie na Asku.


	5. Smoka nie da się oswoić

**_Rozdział piąty_**  
 ** _Smoka nie da się oswoić_**

Na jej jasnej bluzce, gdzieś pod drobną piersią, pojawił się szkarłat, który z każdą chwilą rozlewał się coraz bardziej. Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk przypominający „Ała" — jakby skaleczyła się w palec, a nie dostała nożem w plecy. Ostrze musiało być o wiele dłuższe niż wyglądało, bo uważny obserwator mógł dostrzec błysk jego srebrnego zakończenia przebitego przez brzuch dziewczyny.

W tym właśnie momencie w Draconie coś pękło.

Kiedy rzucał się do drzwi, nie był już tym samym Malfoyem, który przez sześć lat nieustannie uprzykrzał życie szlamie Granger.

Nie zważając na obietnicę złożoną Arturowi Weasleyowi, przy akompaniamencie krzyków Ginny i Harry'ego, przebiegł przez próg domu. Poczuł silne mrowienie w całym ciele, jakby raził go prąd i już wiedział, że złamał zaklęcie i teraz wszyscy śmierciożercy zyskają stuprocentową pewność co do jego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Nie przejął się jednak tak, jak mógłby jeszcze pięć minut wcześniej. Plama na bluzce Granger powiększała się z każdą chwilą.

Był już jakieś cztery stopy od nich, dokładnie widząc szaleńczy uśmiech Wieprzleya trzymającego na wpół omdlałą dziewczynę, kiedy padł na ziemię. Zawsze i wszędzie, nawet gdyby w całości wymazano mu pamięć, poznałby ból zaklęcia Cruciatus. Zdawało się, że wszystko w jego środku rozrywa się, a potem płonie. Gdzieś z oddali słyszał swój wrzask i szaleńczy ryk Artura Weasleya:

— ZOSTAW GO, TY SZCZURZE!

Zaklęcie jak na zawołanie przestało działać, ale Draco nie miał złudzeń, że jego ojciec mógłby posłuchać „wielbiciela szlam", jak często nazywał pana Weasleya. Po tym jak Fenrir Greyback rzucił się na Artura na nowo rozgorzała walka, lecz zdawała się być daleko od nich. Dla Ślizgona istniały teraz tylko cztery osoby: on, Lucjusz, Granger i Łasica. Jakby naprawdę jakieś zaklęcie odgrodziło ich od reszty świata.

Malfoy wypluł krew, która po Cruciatusie napłynęła mu do ust, i spróbował się podnieść. W tym samym momencie Lucjusz wyrwał mu różdżkę „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów" i kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch. Chłopak z głuchym stęknięciem znowu padł na trawę, a jego ojciec się zaśmiał:

— Jak mogłeś tak nisko upaść, Draconie? — Lekko się nad nim pochylił. — Ze strachu przed własnym ojcem, ukryłeś się u największych szumowin, jakie chodzą po ziemi.

— A ty, tato? — zapytał niewyraźnie Draco, spoglądając na Lucjusza spod półprzymkniętych powiek. — Jak mogłeś zacząć spiskować z ich synem, którego uważasz za wyjątkowo marną imitację czarodzieja, żeby się na nich zemścić?

Jeszcze raz dostał w brzuch, słysząc warknięcie Łasicy:

— Ceni mnie bardziej od ciebie, tleniony chuju.

— Zawsze… — zignorował Ronalda, z trudem łapiąc oddech, a mimo to uśmiechając się — zawsze dziwił mnie fakt, że najbardziej lubisz używać mugolskiej przemocy, ojcze. Przecież jesteś czarodziejem…

— Crucio!

Prawdziwy ryk bólu na jakiś czas zagłuszył bitewny rejwach.

Chłopak nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim Lucjusz nie ściągnął z niego zaklęcia, ale musiało to trwać bardzo długo, skoro o mały włos nie zemdlał. Jego ojciec wiedział doskonale jak torturować, aby ofiara pozostała możliwie najdłużej przy świadomości.

— Teraz lepiej? — sarknął Malfoy Senior, gdy stwierdził, że Draco mniej więcej znowu kojarzy, co się wokół niego dzieje. — Jakim prawem mówisz mi, jak powinien zachowywać się czarodziej, skoro sam lecisz na ratunek małej szlamie, co?

Dracon oddychał niemal tak ciężko, jak Potter miotający się w ogromnych ramionach Hagrida.

— A może ona kogoś ci przypomina? — ciągnął Lucjusz zimnym tonem. — Podobno mężczyźni zwracają większą uwagę na kobiety podobne do ich matek.

W Ślizgonie, całym ciałem odczuwającym ból, budziła się uśpiona przez długie niewidzenie się z ojcem nienawiść do niego. Nawet po torturach nie potrafiłby nie skojarzyć, do czego pije Lucjusz. Gdyby tylko chłopak miał więcej siły, rzuciłby się na niego i bez mrugnięcia okiem zabił gołymi rękami.

— Nie tak cię wychowałem, Draco — mruknął z pozorowanym żalem Malfoy Senior. — W moich marzeniach byłeś poważnym i dojrzałym arystokratą, który umie odróżniać ludzi od zwierząt. A ty przystajesz do zdrajców krwi i oglądasz się na szlamy.

Zażarte starcie wokół trwało, jak zauważył Ślizgon z każdą chwilą odzyskujący coraz więcej sił. Nie był jednak na tyle pewny swojego ciała, by wstać z tej upokarzającej pozycji i zmierzyć się z ojcem twarzą w twarz. Zresztą, pewnie i tak zaraz znów leżałby na ziemi. Przecież nie miał różdżki.

Teraz dokładnie widział, dlaczego nikt z członków Zakonu Feniksa nie próbował powstrzymać Wieprzleja. Śmierciożercy, bez masek na twarzy, bo po co się ukrywać, jeżeli Czarny Pan też się ujawnił, tworzyli coś w rodzaju wyjątkowo ciasnego kręgu, mającego chronić Łasicę przed atakiem. Z tego wynikało, że dość szybko znalazł się wysoko w ich hierarchii. Młody Malfoy odważyłby się postawić sto do jednego, że to tylko za sprawą informacji, jakie posiadał.

— A może Granger ci się podoba, dlatego tak koniecznie chcesz ją uratować? Może już zdążyliście się parzyć, co? — wpadł na genialny pomysł Lucjusz. — No, to jak jest naprawdę? Powiedz tacie, Draco.

Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że Weasley musiał naopowiadać jego ojcu coś w stylu gadki, z jaką wyjechał, kiedy natrafili na siebie kilkanaście dni temu nocą w kuchni. Z dziką satysfakcją spojrzał prosto w szare oczy Lucjusza, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i jadowicie wysyczał:

— Jak będę chciał, to się z nią nawet ożenię…

Wiedział, że tym razem poważnie się naraża, wprowadzając ojca w błąd, ale przenigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że za jego kłamstwo przyjdzie zapłacić Granger.

Lucjusz chwycił go brutalnie za koszulę i jednym sprawnym ruchem podniósł do góry, obracając w kierunku dziewczyny i Łasicy. Draco z ledwością utrzymywał się na nogach, ale świetnie widział, że Ronald miał w oczach to samo szaleństwo, co wtedy w kuchni, kiedy trzymał jego, natomiast omdlała Granger, w której ciele wciąż tkwił sztylet, pozostawała nadal w miarę przytomna, a szkarłat na jej bluzce przestał się powiększać, co oznaczało, że przedmiot musiał zostać zaczarowany. Draco niewiele razy patrzył jej prosto w oczy, zazwyczaj tylko wówczas, gdy spotykał ją samotnie chodzącą po korytarzach Hogwartu, albo pochyloną nad którąś z opasłych szkolnych ksiąg i miał okazję powiedzieć w jej kierunku dobitne „szlama". Teraz, zmuszony przez Lucjusza, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy zobaczył je tak dobrze.

Wielkie załzawione brązowe oczy kryły niewyobrażalny strach i przerażenie, co oczywiście nie mogło dziwić. Dziewczyna przez ostatnie kilka długich minut czuła w sobie zimne ostrze, a psychopata, którego do tej pory uważała za swojego chłopaka, właśnie zamierzał ją zasztyletować.

Granger, na wpół świadoma, spojrzała wprost na Dracona i chociaż miała drgawki, widać było, że jest oszołomiona tym, jak się zachował.

Pewnie w innej sytuacji wymyśliłby jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz, ale teraz, jeżeli posiadałby na tyle odwagi, powiedziałby jej, że jest tak samo zdezorientowany jak ona. To było coś niesamowitego. Pierwszy raz dostrzegł w Hermionie Granger człowieka.

Jednak lodowaty głos Lucjusza szybko zabił niezwykłość tego odkrycia.

— Obawiam się, synu, że nie dam wam mojego błogosławieństwa.

Malfoy Senior skinął na Weasleya, a ten bez żadnego zawahania wyciągnął z pleców dziewczyny nóż, by zaraz potem silniej i brutalniej wbić go na nowo. Granger stęknęła, a kolana ugięły się po nią tak, że pozostawała w pionie tylko za sprawą zaciśniętej wokół jej szyi dużej dłoni Wieprzleja. Na oczach zastygłego w bezruchu Dracona, który wciąż patrzył dziewczynie w twarz, rudzielec powtórzył ten ruch jeszcze trzy razy, a potem powoli przekręcił nóż — zakończenie ostrza zamigotało w świetle rzucanych zaklęć — i okrutnie przeciągnął go wzdłuż boku, rozpruwając go wraz z bluzką. Rozległ się okropny dźwięk.

Granger wydała z siebie głośny charkot, a następnie wypluła prawdziwą fontannę krwi. Brązowe oczy wreszcie oderwały się od kredowobiałej twarzy Draco, wywracając się. Ślizgon ryknął i zaczął mocno się szarpać, aż w końcu Lucjusz dał za wygraną i wspaniałomyślnie rzucił go na ziemię. Ronald także puścił dziewczynę. Ta upadła bez życia na brudną trawę. Potem rudzielec wyciągnął różdżkę i wystrzelił „Morsmordre" prosto w czarne niebo. Nie minęła chwila a rozjarzyła je wielka czaszka, a z pomiędzy jej szczęk wysunął się wielki zielony wąż. Młody Malfoy ostatni raz widział Mroczny Znak nad Hogwartem. Zresztą, sam go wtedy wyczarował.

Ronald Weasley rzucił Draconowi ostatnie spojrzenie niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie człowieka, by następnie zrobić kompletnie pozbawioną wszelkiej logiki rzecz — teleportować się z głośnym trzaskiem. W ślad za nim poszli kolejno wszyscy śmierciożercy, ni stąd ni zowąd przerywając walkę.

Zdezorientowanie ogarnęło Ślizgona tylko na krótki moment. Potem jego rozsądek i jako-tako trzeźwe myślenie wróciło i przeczołgał się do Granger tak szybko jak po torturach potrafił.

Z boku tryskała krew, znacząc ziemię wokół drobnego ciała, którym raz po raz wstrząsały potężne drgawki. Draco przyłożył twarz do jej twarzy. Miała płytki oddech, ale jednak oddychała. Od dawna nie czuł takiej ulgi, jak wówczas kiedy to stwierdził.

— DAJCIE MI PRAWDZIWĄ RÓŻDŻKĘ! — wrzasnął na całe gardło. — NO JUŻ! NATYCHMIAST!

Granger przy przeprowadzonym w iście ekspresowym tempie przenoszeniu jej na kanapę jakimś cudem odzyskała przytomność, co obwieściła światu głośnym krzykiem. Dracon uznał to za dobry omen, cisnąc się tuż za panem Weasleyem i Kingsleyem Shackleboltem niosącymi ranną dziewczynę. Chwilę wcześniej rzucił na Granger parę zaklęć, które na razie nieźle radziły sobie z obfitym krwawieniem i silnym bólem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że dziewczyną powinni zająć się wykwalifikowani magomedycy, jeżeli Zakon Feniksa nie chciał stracić swojej członkini.

— Musicie ją jak najszybciej przetransportować do Munga — powiedział tonem znawcy Malfoy.

Parę osób popatrzyło na niego jak na wariata.

 _Tak, zbzikowałem_ , pomyślał, rzucając im jadowite spojrzenia. _Zbzikowałem, bo chcę uratować życie Granger bardziej niż wy, jej rzekomi przyjaciele._

Hagrid dopiero teraz puścił Pottera, który z lamentem godnym profesjonalnej płaczki rzucił się w kierunku dziewczyny.

— Hermiono, to moja wina… — zaczął starą śpiewkę, a Dracon nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed wymownym przewróceniem oczami i wypowiedzianym ze złością komentarzem:

— Tobie naprawdę powinni za to jęczenie płacić, Grzmotter…

— Nie ma mowy o żadnym Mungu — mruknął ktoś za Ślizgonem tubalnym głosem.

Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Był to na oko czterdziestoletni, wysoki, postawny czarodziej z gęstą spiczastą czarną bródką i krótko ściętymi, zaczynającymi siwieć włosami.

— Co?! — krzyknął Draco.

— W szpitalu jest pełno szpiegów i szpiclów, także z „Proroka Codziennego". Dzisiejszy incydent NIE MOŻE ujrzeć światła dziennego — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, całkowicie opanowany.

— Ona jest w naprawdę złym stanie, Dorianie — zauważył Kingsley, ostrożnie kładąc na kanapie rzężącą Granger.

Po rannym bliźniaku nie było śladu, chociaż równie dobrze Ślizgon mógł go przeoczyć w tym chaosie. Do Nory wtłoczył się chyba cały Zakon, tworząc tłum natrętnych gapiów.

— A właśnie, że nie. Ona nie jest w złym stanie! — krzyknął Draco z mordem w oczach. — ONA NA PEWNO UMRZE!

Ktoś za jego plecami zaniósł się histerycznym szlochem, zagłuszając jęki Pottera i charkot Granger.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia — odparł oschle Dorian. — Każdy z nas wiedział, na co się naraża, kiedy wstępował do Zakonu. Po śmierci Alastora to ja zarządzam tą akcją, od początku do końca, i nie pozwalam na jej transport do Munga. Dobro naszego stowarzyszenia jest najważniejsze.

— Nie widzisz, że ona UMIERA?! — wrzasnął na mężczyznę Malfoy.

— To w dalszym ciągu nic nie zmienia.

Chłopak rzuciłby się na Doriana, gdyby nie mocny uścisk kogoś innego.

— Nie macie tu kogokolwiek, kto zna się na magomedycynie? — zapytał z furią Ślizgon, kiedy już wyrwał się Charliemu Weasleyowi.

— Ostatniego uzdrowiciela należącego do Zakonu zabiła Bellatrix w czasie ataku na Hogwart — wytłumaczył mu treser smoków.

— No tak — mruknął z gorzkim uśmiechem Draco — kochana ciocia Bella…

Malfoy obrócił się do kanapy dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Granger po raz kolejny wrzasnęła z bólu. Jej ciało wygięło się w konwulsyjnych drgawkach, a z boku znowu poleciała ciemna krew. Jego zaklęcia straciły swą moc, a ona naprawdę umierała.

Musiał szybko działać. W jakimś dziwnym zamroczeniu rzucił się do niej, dziko wywrzaskując:

— WYNOCHA STĄD! WSZYSCY! WYPIEPRZAĆ MI STĄD!

Po zebranych przeszedł szum oburzenia, ale w tym samym momencie zabrał głos Artur:

— Draco ma rację, powinniśmy wyjść — orzekł, siląc się na spokój.

Malfoy nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy mężczyzna niepewnie położył rękę na jego trzęsącym się ramieniu.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, Draco? — zapytał troskliwie.

— Magomedyka — odparł momentalnie Ślizgon, wpatrując się bok dziewczyny.

Powiedzieć, że rana była paskudna to tak, jakby stwierdzić, że śmierciożercy nie przepadali za mugolami.

— Coś, co mogę ci zaoferować — szepnął Artur.

— Niech pan ich stąd zabierze. Wszystkich, włącznie z Potterem — wskazał na rozhisteryzowanego chłopaka, który, wyrywając się Ginny, rzucał w jego kierunku teksty typu „Zabierz od niej te brudne łapska". — I przyniesie wszystko, co ma w apteczce.

Gapi wytoczyli się głośno z salonu, a wierzgającego Pottera wyniósł Hagrid.

— Może jednak potrzebujesz pomocy? — zaoferował się Charlie Weasley.

— Raczej Granger potrzebuje. I to magomedyka — warknął Malfoy, próbując odkleić bluzkę od zaczynającej krzepnąć krwi.

Ledwo skończył szósty rok, w którym i tak ważniejsza była misja dana mu przez Czarnego Pana niż nauka. Co, do cholery, z tego, że był świetny w Zaklęciach i Eliksirach? Na Merlina, czy oni naprawdę byli tacy głupi, żeby sądzić, że siedemnastolatek potrafi uratować człowieka znajdującego się o krok od śmierci?!

Nie jestem jakimś pieprzonym Grzmotterem!

— A co? Potrafiłbyś przyszyć jej bok? — zakpił Draco.

Charlie zaśmiał się cicho i przyklęknął obok Ślizgona.

— Przyznaję, jeszcze nie składałem nikomu tułowia — zażartował Weasley — ale parę odgryzionych przez młode smoki rąk już uratowałem.

— Jak słowo daję, przerwę kolejną rodzinną tradycję i do końca życia nie dam ani knuta na tych cholernych uzdrowicieli — powiedział Draco. — Słowo daję. Zdołasz przewrócić ją tak, żeby leżała na tym zdrowym boku?

Charlie pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna stęknęła, gdy ją dotknął, a później raz jeszcze, kiedy Malfoy rzucił na nią te same zaklęcia, co w ogrodzie. To krótkotrwale, ale jednak pomagało.

— Granger, słyszysz mnie? — zwrócił się do niej głośno Ślizgon, podwijając rękawy.

Zerknął przelotnie na lewe ramię. Mroczny Znak pulsował mocno, jeszcze bardziej ciemny niż podczas porannego prysznicu.

W tym czasie wrócił pan Weasley z trudem utrzymujący niezliczoną ilość buteleczek, które ostrożnie położył na stole.

— To wszystko, co jest w Norze — oznajmił.

— Da się to rozłożyć? — spytał go Malfoy, wskazując głową na kanapę.

Zauważał, że Artur ze wszystkich sił próbował nie patrzeć na jego odwiniętą lewą rękę.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Potem machnął różdżką i mebel z trzaskiem zamienił się w tapczan. Dziewczyna ponowie krzyknęła i wygięła się odrobinę, trzymana przez Charliego. Artur, upewniwszy się, że na razie nie będzie potrzebny i zostawia Hermionę i Dracona pod czujnym okiem swojego dorosłego syna, wycofał się do kuchni, w nadziei, że uda mu się w końcu uspokoić Harry'ego.

— Słyszysz mnie, Granger? — powtórzył Draco, powstając z kolan i nachylając się nad nią.

Leniwie otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła wprost na niego, spod opadających na czoło skudłaconych, brudnych włosów:

— Ciebie nie da się nie słyszeć… — wyszeptała, mlaskając.

— Ma świadomość. To dobrze — powiedział chłopak, nie do końca wiedząc do kogo konkretnie.

— A czemu niby nie miałabym jej mieć, Malfoy? — warknęła na niego niewyraźnie, wypowiadając jego nazwisko z taką samą obrazą jak przez ostatnie sześć lat.

Chwilę potem zwinęła się z bólu, próbując złapać za bok.

— Właśnie dlatego — odparł krótko blondyn. — A teraz pozwolisz, że cię rozbiorę — dodał kurtuazyjnie, wychwytując rozbawione spojrzenie Charliego.

Mina Granger była po prostu bezcenna. Zaczęła syczeć coś pod nosem, ale Malfoy tylko się zaśmiał:

— Możesz wierzyć lub nie — skierował różdżkę, którą użyczył mu właśnie Charlie w miejscu gdzie len przywarł do ran, wymawiając cicho odpowiednie zaklęcie, i rozdarł jej zakrwawioną bluzkę jednym sprawnym ruchem, ku coraz większym oburzeniu Granger — ale kiedyś z Blaisem, znasz Blaise'a Zabiniego, nie? No to kiedyś z Blaisem rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym, czy istnieją jakiekolwiek szanse na dostąpienie przeze ze mnie tego zaszczytu. — Pomachał jej skrawkami zabarwionego szkarłatem materiału. — Co prawda, podczas imprezy w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu nie odznaczaliśmy się zbytnią trzeźwością… to też jedna z przyczyn, dlaczego o tobie rozmawialiśmy… ale, jak Merlina kocham, nigdy, PRZENIGDY nie sądziłem, że miałem wtedy rację. — Roześmiał się w głos.

Sytuacja była bardzo poważna, lecz Dracon nie naigrywał się z dziewczyny bez powodu. Normalnie w żadnym innym wypadku nie zacząłby takiego tematu z NIĄ, ale był pewien, że im dłużej jego słowa będą przykuwały uwagę Granger, tym dłużej pozostanie ona przytomna i tym lepiej dla niej.

Jeżeli ojciec Blaise Zabiniego jeszcze gdzieś istniał, Malfoy miał ogromną nadzieję, że wiedział także, jak bardzo był mu w tej chwili wdzięczny.

— Szkoda, że nie ma go tutaj. Teraz czas na biustonosz…

— Ani się waż… — zacharczała dziewczyna, a z jej ust poleciała strużka krwi.

Malfoy jednak błyskawicznie odpiął haftki.

— Nie rzucaj się tak — warknął już mniej przyjaznym tonem, kiedy zaczęła wyrywać się Charliemu.

Rana okazała się jeszcze większa niż myślał. Ciągnęła się od zagłębienia łopatki aż po lędźwie, bordowa i szeroka. Teraz już nie było wątpliwości, że bok został przebity na wylot. Draco prawdopodobnie widział fragmenty mięśni i narządów. Nie zemdliło go tylko z powodu tego, że jako śmierciożerca w ciągu minionego roku miał wątpliwą przyjemność oglądać wiele zmasakrowanych ciał.

Wyrwał szelki biustonosza, który też nie obronił się przed ostrym ostrzem — miseczka i pasem koronki z tyły były w połowie przecięte, i ściągnął go z małych piersi dziewczyny, która za wszelką cenę próbowała zasłonić się słabymi rękami.

— Nie myśl sobie, Granger, że jesteś pierwszą, której cycki widziałem— sarknął. — Swoją drogą, chyba żaden facet w Hogwarcie nie spodziewałby się, że nosisz koronkową bieliznę. Stara kocica, twoja ukochana profesor McGonagall by się załamała — zironizował, odrzucając uszkodzony biustonosz.

Jak on ma jej pomóc, skoro ta rana miała pięć cali głębokości, cal szerokości i ze dwadzieścia cali długości? To cud, że ona nadal żyła (nawet jeżeli brać pod uwagę niezwykle silne zaklęcia, które rzucił).

— Zamknij się, ty nędzny karaluchu — wycharczała znowu Granger.

Malfoy zaśmiał się ironicznie:

— To tak mi się odwdzięczasz za pomoc?

Spróbował przesunąć różdżką po fragmencie zmasakrowanego boku, ale dziewczyna głośno pisnęła i wstrząsnęły nią drgawki.

— Kurwa, potrzebuję tego magomedyka — powiedział Malfoy do Charliego, przeglądając flaszeczki postawione na stole przez Artura.

Żadne z nich nie były w tej chwili użyteczne.

— Może ja spróbuję — zaproponował Charlie.

Draco oddał mu różdżkę i w milczeniu obserwował przez kilka minut, jak Weasley przygląda się obrażeniom dziewczyny, a później rzuca kolejne parę zaklęć. Malfoy znał wszystkie te formuły i ich działania i zauważył, że niewiele z nich zadziałało tak, jak powinno. To stanowiło kolejne potwierdzenie, że nóż, scyzoryk, czy Merlin wie co, czego używał Wieprzlej bardzo dobrze zaczarowano.

Treser smoków przeniósł wzrok na Ślizgona, uważnie lustrując jego pochyloną sylwetkę i zapewne zastanawiając się nad czymś, a po chwili zapytał zdecydowanym tonem:

— Poradzisz sobie przez chwilę sam?

— Podobno nic się nie da zrobić — odpowiedział Draco podejrzliwie, który domyślił się, że Charlie chce jakimś cudem sprowadzić do Nory uzdrowicieli.

— To się jeszcze zobaczy — mruknął pod nosem Weasley. — To poradzisz sobie?

— Jeśli Granger przestanie wierzgać jak hipogryf. — Nachylił się nad dziewczyną i spojrzał na nią znacząco.

Ta jednak miała zamknięte oczy i zdawała się nie koncentrować na niczym innym prócz własnego głośnego przyśpieszonego rzężącego oddechu.

— Tak, dam radę — zapewnił Charliego.

Malfoy usiadł na kanapie i objął delikatnie ranną w pasie, tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się ręce tresera. Próbował rzucać jakieś zaklęcia, aby zmniejszyć ranę albo chociaż złagodzić ból Granger, ale nic nie działało, a jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. W końcu poddał się i wzmocnił wcześniejsze czary.

Na pewien czas w salonie zapadła cisza. Ślizgon czuł, jak okaleczony brzuch dziewczyny opada i podnosi się pod jego palcami równocześnie z nabieraniem i wypuszczaniem przez nią powietrza z płuc. Granger była ciepła i miękka, i, trzymając rękę w jej pasie, znowu do jego głowy powróciła myśl z ogródka — ona była człowiekiem. Dla każdego, kto nie wychował się w rodzinie czystokrwistych arystokratów z wielowiekowymi tradycjami, to stwierdzenie byłoby absurdalnie śmieszne, lecz dla Dracona stało się ono nieprawdopodobnym odkryciem. Wiedział, że zachowywał się głupio, jak gdyby sam się przyznawał, że do tej pory sądził, że Hermiona Granger jakoś inaczej oddychała, albo inaczej się odżywiała, albo w ogóle posiadała kompletnie różne niż on potrzeby i funkcje życiowe.

Ciągle był w amoku i nie postępował tak, jak powinien, i właśnie na to „zaćmienie" zdecydował się zrzucić całą winę za pomoc szlamie, kiedy już wróci mu rozum.

A teraz stwierdził, że skoro była „noc cudów", a on i tak prędzej czy później przez nią wyląduje na Oddziale Zamkniętym w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, to posunie się o krok dalej.

Choć nie uprawiał seksu od prawie trzech miesięcy, nie zrzuciłby na pociąg seksualny tego, że skóra Granger była dla niego niezwykle przyjemna w dotyku. Zaczął pomału przesuwać palce wzdłuż rozległej rany. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał coś sprawdzić.

Leciutko dotknął zarysu jej na wpół rozwalonej piersi, ale dziewczyna nie protestowała (pewnie była zbyt otępiała — trzykrotne zaklęcie niwelujące ból stanowiło dawkę graniczną, po której można stracić świadomość na długie tygodnie). Jego palce powędrowały więc jeszcze trochę w górę i Malfoy wreszcie to poczuł.

Serce Hermiony Granger biło szybko i mocno.

Dziewczyna niespodziewanie otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła wprost na Dracona.

— Już się mnie nie brzydzisz? — spytała na tyle głośno, na ile potrafiła.

Ślizgon nie zabrał ręki. Miał wrażenie, że mogłaby równie dobrze zostać przyklejona do klatki piersiowej Granger Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca — rytm uderzeń jej serca prawie że go hipnotyzował.

— Skąd taki wniosek? — prychnął. — Sprawdzałem, czy aby na pewno jeszcze żyjesz.

Spojrzała na niego w dziwny sposób.

— Bo już nie powinnam, prawda?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział.

— Zapytałabym, czemu mi pomagasz — dobierała słowa z wielką starannością, ponieważ ledwo mówiła — a właściwie starasz się pomóc, ale wiem, że wolałbyś sam stawić się w Dworze Malfoyów, niż wyznać mi prawdę… Swoją drogą nigdy nie myślałam, że to będziesz ty.

— Co „będę ja"? — zapytał Draco, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

Wyglądało na to, że majaczyła — w przeciwnym razie nie rozmawiałabym z nim tak spokojnie — ale pozostawała przytomna i to było najważniejsze, dopóki nie wróciłby Charlie Weasley.

— Przeważnie, jeżeli brałam pod uwagę ciebie, w moich planach rzucałeś na mnie Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, a nie ratowałeś przed śmiercią.

— Czyżby najbliższa przyjaciółka Wybrańca wątpiła w jego rychłe zwycięstwo? — zakpił.

Zdecydowanie majaczyła.

Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— W to, że Harry pokona… Vol-Voldemorta? Nigdy — odpowiedziała zdecydowanie, mimo że wymówiła nazwisko Czarnego Pana z tą samą nutą strachu, co wszyscy. — Wątpiłam za to, czy uda mi się doczekać tej chwili. Jak widać, znowu miałam rację, myśląc, że jednak nie. Moja wieczna nieomylność nawet mnie zaczęła już denerwować — zażartowała, ale zaraz potem na nowo spoważniała, widząc minę Malfoya. — Uśmiechnij się, twoja największa hogwardzka zmora umiera. Wreszcie będziesz mógł zatańczyć na moim grobie…

— Nie przeceniaj się, Granger — przerwał jej ostro Draco. — Jesteś tylko niemiłym dodatkiem do Hogwartu, który muszę znosić, ale nie figurujesz na pierwszym miejscu listy moich wrogów.

Spojrzenie oczu dziewczyny stało się nie do zniesienia. Odwrócił więc wzrok i chciał zabrać rękę, lecz mu na to nie pozwoliła, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc ją słabą, odrobinę trzęsącą się dłonią. Z całą pewnością bez większego wysiłku mógł się wyrwać i sam nie całkiem wiedział, czemu tego nie zrobił.

— To zupełnie niemądre z mojej strony — zaczęła, a jej głos z każdą chwilą cichł tak, jak słabł uścisk drobnej zimnej ręki — a mimo to czasem gdy patrzyłam na stół Slytherinu, zwłaszcza w ubiegłym roku, przychodziła mi do głowy jedna myśl…

— Że z chęcią zamieniłabyś Grzmottera i Łasicę na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a? — spytał Malfoy, dobrze ukrywając coraz większy niepokój.

Serce dziewczyny nie biło już tak mocno, a z jej rany w rytmie pulsu znowu zaczęła sączyć się krew, brudząc starą kanapę. Nie mógł rzucić kolejnych zaklęć, bo by ją zabiły. Nie chciał wołać nikogo z kuchni — to i tak nic by nie dało. Cała nadzieja pozostawała w Charliem Weasley.

Granger, nie rób sobie jaj. Nie umieraj przy mnie, bo bynajmniej ja też inaczej wyobrażałem sobie scenę twojego ostatecznego końca.

— Nie — spróbowała się zaśmiać, lecz wyszedł z tego tylko charkot.

Z ust poleciała stróżka krwi.

 _Nie umieraj przy mnie, idiotko!_

— No więc, kiedy tak niejednokrotnie cię obserwowałam — zaczęła jeszcze raz — nie patrz się na mnie w ten sposób, Harry od początku podejrzewał ciebie o… — kaszlnęła, wypluwając krew — w sumie sam nie wiedział, o co, ale podejrzewał… — przyjechała dłonią po jego palcach, jakby chciała się nimi pobawić, a Malfoy poczuł, że jeżeli w tej chwili nie wróci Charlie, to gorzko tego pożałuje — przychodziło mi do głowy, że gdybyś nie udawał rasowego pozera i gdybyś ciągle nie przypominał mi tego, że jestem szlamą, to… — wydała z siebie jęk, jaki zapewne miał być śmiechem — nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś ci będę miała szansę ci to powiedzieć… to mogłabym cię polubić, Draco.

Po raz ostatni niewiarygodnie mocno ścisnęła jego długie palce, a potem Dracon przestał czuć bicie jej serca.

Powoli wstawał nowy dzień. Niebo nad Norą stopniowo zmieniało swoją barwę z ciemnogranatowej na czerwoną, a potem bladoróżową. Dom znów chroniły zaklęcia ochronne i patrol Aurorów krążących wokół kamiennego murku. Trzciny szumiały głośno za sprawą gorącego wiatru. Z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz cieplej. Zapowiadało się upalne przedpołudnie.

Dracon siedział na trawie, wpatrując się we wschód słońca. Lepka od potu i krwi koszula dawno przywarła do chudego ciała, a brudne spodnie niemiło drapały nogi. W głowie ponownie zagościł dziwny spokój, jakby od wczorajszego wieczoru w ogóle go nie opuszczał. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Bał się zasnąć, bo dobrze wiedział, że nawiedzą go koszmary. Nie, nie te o Wieży Astronomicznej, tylko sto razy gorsze cienie przeszłości, które Granger nieświadomie przywołała. Poza tym, chyba nawet nie potrafiłby ściągnąć ubrań, jakie miał na sobie. Całe umazane jej krwią stały się dla Dracona zadaniem.

Kiedy wyszedł z Nory i usiadł na trawie, ze wszystkich stron obejrzał swoją kiedyś białą koszulę. Teraz niemal w całości miała kolor czerwony. Przyglądał się szkarłatnym plamom i dopiero po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że szuka na nich brudu. Kazania prawione przez Lucjusza na temat szlamu pływającego we krwi czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia sprawiły, że w szoku Ślizgon naprawdę starał się go dostrzec. Starał, ale pomimo tego, że patrzył kilkanaście razy na swoją koszulę, nie znalazł.

Dopiero gdy zaczęło świtać, do Dracona przyszło otrzeźwienie. Nie analizował swoich nocnych czynów, ponieważ nie miał na to siły, i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze długo mieć ich nie będzie, ale w zachowaniu Zakonu Feniksa dostrzegł kilka znaczących… luk… nieścisłości… rzeczy świadczących o ich głupocie? Sam nie wiedział, jak je nazwać. W każdym razie w ciągu całej nocy nie wykazali się tym poziomem szlachetności, o jaki do tej pory posądzał ich Malfoy.

Słońce było już wysoko, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego.

— Udało się — powiedział z wyraźną ulgą Charlie Weasley.

Ślizgon zerknął na niego przelotnie, by zaraz powrócić do obserwowania nieba. Nad nimi płynęły pierwsze białe jak śnieg chmury.

— Nie interesuje cię to? — spytał, zdziwiony treser smoków.

Malfoy odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

— Skończyła się noc dobroci dla zwierząt — mruknął złośliwie.

Emocje pomału opadały i chłopak czuł z tego powodu ogromną ulgę. Za jakiś czas znowu zamknie się w klitce na trzecim piętrze, którą w myślach już nazywał „swoją", i nie wyjdzie z niej przez nie wiadomo jak długi czas.

— A ja uważam, że dopiero się zaczęła — odparł Charlie.

Draco dostrzegł kątem oka, że treser się uśmiecha, i pomyślał, że widocznie cała rodzina tych zdrajców krwi miała jakąś chorobę charakteryzującą się napadami niekontrolowanego uśmiechania się do wszystkich, którzy nimi gardzili. I zapewne zarazili się nią przez szlam tak uwielbianych przez nich mugoli.

— Mam do ciebie parę pytań — oznajmił swoim zwyczajnym zimnym tonem Draco.

Weasley nie wydawał się być urażony taką postawą chłopaka, kiedy miło mu odpowiadał.

— Pytaj, o co zechcesz.

Ślizgon długo milczał, nim wreszcie wypalił:

— Czemu jej nie ratowaliście?... Bo nawet ja nie wierzę, że jesteście aż tacy tępi, żeby nie umieć rzucać nawet podstawowych zaklęć leczących — dodał pośpiesznie, wbijając wzrok w chmurę, która przypominała gumochłona.

— Zakon Feniksa jakiś czas temu postanowił, że każdy z jego członków zobowiąże się do nieratowania w czasie ważnych akcji absolutnie nikogo — odpowiedział od razu Charlie.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Ślizgon.

Brutalne prawo dżungli, że jeśli zostaniesz ciężko ranny, nikt ci nie pomoże, w szeregach organizacji założonej przez totalnie ześwirowanego na punkcie dobra i miłosierdzia Albusa Dumbledore'a? Przecież to się wzajemnie wykluczało.

— Cóż… — Weasley sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca był pewny, czy może mu to powiedzieć. — Podczas jakiejś niedawnej akcji Zakon stracił pięć osób tylko dlatego, że trzech z nich chciało ratować swoich przyjaciół. Sam rozumiesz, że w obecnej sytuacji nikt nie może sobie pozwolić na takie straty.

— Ale Granger nie brała już czynnego udziału w walce, kiedy wykrwawiała się na kanapie w waszym domu — zauważył Malfoy.

Charlie westchnął ciężko.

— Takie zaklęcia wiążące, które rzucono na wszystkich w Zakonie, bardzo trudno dokładnie sprecyzować — wyjaśnił. — A do tego dochodzi poczucie winy. Jeżeli komuś nie uda się uratować bliskiej osoby, ciężko później sobie z tym poradzić…

— Ale jeśli tylko patrzy bezczynnie na umierającego człowieka, to nie czuje się tak źle — zironizował Draco.

— To nie ja ustalałem te zasady — przypomniał mu nieco surowym głosem treser smoków.

Ciepły wiatr lekko targał jasne włosy chłopaka, a chmury coraz liczniej napływały nad Norę.

— Czemu czekaliście z przeniesieniem Pottera aż do samego końca? — zapytał Malfoy, ale po przeciągającej się chwili milczenia, dodał: — Rozumiem, nie powiesz mi. — Po raz drugi uchwycił przyjazne spojrzenie Charliego. — To w takim razie, jak to się stało, że pomagałeś Granger?

— Pomimo że brałem udział w akcji, nie należę na stałe do Zakonu, więc mi wolno — odpowiedział krótko mężczyzna.

— Sprzeciwiać się nawet woli jego… szefa? — zapytał zdziwiony Malfoy.

— Dorian nie może wydawać mi poleceń — rzekł Charlie. — Zwłaszcza jeżeli jest na moim terytorium, że w ten sposób ujmę mój dom rodzinny, i przychodzą mu do głowy wyjątkowo głupie polecenia… A poza tym znam Hermionę od lat — wzruszył ramionami. — Jest nam wszystkim teraz bardzo potrzebna, szczególnie Harry'emu.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. W oddali słychać było odgłosy trzody chlewnej trzymanej przez Weasleyów i krzyki dzikich ptaków. Słońce mimo wielu chmur coraz mocniej przygrzewało. Draco czuł jego ciepłe promienie na bladej twarzy. Przymknął oczy. Było mu tak przyjemnie.

— Kiedyś to wszystko się skończy — zaczął niespodziewanie Charlie — i dopiero wtedy w Anglii zrobi się… gorąco. Między innymi dlatego wyjechałem do Rumunii. Tam żyje się spokojniej.

Dracon po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy spojrzał wprost na Charliego, odrywając się od rozkoszowania sierpniowym słońcem. Treser smoków był średniego wzrostu dwudziestopięciolatkiem o krępej budowie ciała. Miał niebieskie oczy i, jakże by inaczej, wściekle rudą czupryną, zaś na twarzy posiadał kilka piegów. Ślizgon nie całkiem wiedział, do czego Weasley zmierzał.

— Rzuciłeś na Hermionę bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcia, których bym się po tobie nie spodziewał — ciągnął Charlie. — Wiedziałeś, jak z nią postępować, by zmniejszyć ból i krwawienie. Jeżeli pewnego dnia chciałbyś stąd na jakiś czas wyjechać, to serdecznie zapraszam cię do Rumunii. Przy naszym obozowisku jest mały oddział Munga, niestety nieczynny od wielu lat, a nam potrzeba dobrego uzdrowiciela.

Malfoya na moment zatkało, ale zaraz się opanował.

— Nikt mnie nie przyjmie do szpitala z tym — powiedział spokojnie, pokazując na Mroczny Znak wijący się na jego lewym ramieniu.

Dawno temu przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl o zostaniu magomedykiem. Ale potem wrócił Czarny Pan i Draco stał się śmierciożercą.

— Nie wszyscy, którzy leczą, skończyli magomedycynę — zauważył Charlie, z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądając na Mroczny Znak.

— Chciałbyś się oddać w ręce niewykwalifikowanego śmierciożercy-pseudouzdrowiciela?

— Jeżeli ten jest na tyle odważny, by się przed czarodziejem nieczystej krwi do tego przyznać.

Po raz kolejny zapadło dłuższe milczenie. Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu siedzieli bez słowa, gdy wreszcie zadał ostatnie prawdopodobnie najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie:

— Kiedy zobaczyliście, że Łasica już nie jest z wami?

Weasley nie odpowiedział tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Raczej nie przez to, że nie zrozumiał, kim jest Łasica.

— Tata zauważył, że coś złego się dzieje, kiedy Ron zaatakował Hermionę — powiedział powoli. — Ona się tego w ogóle nie spodziewała, więc łatwo dała się ogłuszyć. Później oboje zniknęli, a my najszybciej jak się dało obraliśmy kurs prosto do Nory. Resztę znasz…

Charlie wstał gwałtownie, a Draco zorientował się, że chce już odejść, toteż wypalił bez zastanowienia:

— Jak się czuje Granger?

Potem był na siebie wściekły, że zapytał o nią. Weasley w końcu mógł pomyśleć, że on się o nią martwił, albo co gorsza troszczył.

Malfoya nad ranem wyprowadził z Nory właśnie Charlie, zaraz po tym, jak ściągnął do Granger dwóch magomedyków prosto z Munga. Z tego, co chłopak wyłapał ze strzępków rozmowy Artura (który posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie) i Billa (udającego jak jego matka, że Draco nie istnieje), gdy treser smoków wyciągał go na dwór, planowali zmodyfikować im pamięć, jak wyleczą ranę dziewczyny.

Weasley popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

— Coś mi się tak wydawało, że prędzej czy później zapytasz o Hermionę… — zamilkł, napotykając zimny wzrok Dracona. — Jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności, ale uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że jej życiu nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Z każdym dniem powinna nabierać coraz więcej sił. Niestety prawdopodobnie blizny nie da się usunąć.

— Ostrze było zaczarowane — zakomunikował Malfoy.

Każdy, kto choć trochę interesował się czarną magią, miał świadomość, że tylko przedmiot, na który rzucono silne czarny, pozostawia na ciele znaki nieusuwalne przez uzdrowicieli.

— Owszem — potwierdził treser smoków. — I to nie byle jakimi zaklęciami. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wydarzenia ostatniej nocy zostały skrupulatnie zaplanowane.

Ślizgon sądził, że Charlie pójdzie do domu, ale mężczyzna powiedział mu coś jeszcze.

— Nie zapytam cię o to, z jakiego powodu postanowiłeś uratować najbardziej nielubianą przez siebie mugolaczkę, bo wiem, że za nic w świecie byś mi nie odpowiedział — rzekł. — I nie zapytam także, dlaczego wybiegłeś z Nory, widząc mojego brata przystawiającego nóż do pleców tej mugolaczki. Myślę, że nawet sam przed sobą nie chcesz się przyznać do pobudek, które wtedy tobą kierowały… Pozwól mi dokończyć… Moje pierwszego dnia pracy w Rumunii spotkałem pewnego bardzo doświadczonego opiekuna smoków. Wiesz, co mi powiedział, jak opatrywałem swoje pierwsze oparzenie? „Smoka nie da się oswoić, choćby nie wiadomo, jak bardzo by się tego chciało, ponieważ on sam nie potrafi w pełni nad sobą panować". Moim zdaniem dotyczy to WSZYSTKICH smoków. — I obróciwszy się na pięcie, skierował swoje kroki w stronę Nory.

— To miał być dowcip sytuacyjny czy raczej jakieś moralizatorskie gówno dla debilów-romantyków? — zakpił głośno Draco, podążając wzrokiem za treserem smoków.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odwrócił się, kiedy mówił:

— Nie wiem. Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie.


	6. Sen, sowy i wizyta

_**Rozdział szósty**_

 _ **Sen, sowy i wizyta**_

Patrząc w lustro, pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu dokładnie przyjrzał się swojej twarzy i sylwetce. Strasznie schudł, co można było poznać po nienaturalnie mocno wystających kościach policzkowych i obojczyku. Jego twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej pociągła, a policzki trochę się zapadły. Skóra nie była już tak nieskazitelna jak kiedyś, a włosy osiągnęły w jego opinii nieprzyzwoitą długość. Przez pięć tygodni w Norze strasznie się zaniedbał. Jego prezencji nie pomagały także wielkie ciemne sińce pod szarymi oczami i krótki jasny zarost.

Draco nie spał dwa dni, bez przerwy czuwając przy Granger, którą magomedycy, krótko po tym, jak cudem udało im się jej pracę serca, celowo wprowadzili w śpiączkę. Rana musiała się względnie wygoić, poza tym organizm potrzebował regeneracji i wypoczynku, a na to najlepszy był spokojny sen, za który można było uznać magiczną śpiączkę.

Wszedł pod ciepły strumień wody, nie umiejąc powstrzymać pomruku zadowolenia. Nareszcie poczuł przyjemne rozluźnienie napiętych mięśni. Zaczesał palcami do tyłu tłuste włosy i skierował twarz wprost na lecącą wodę. Policzki trochę go zaszczypały.

Granger obudziła się jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej. Nadal była trochę otępiała, ale uzdrowiciele uprzedzali o tym, twierdząc, że otrzeźwienie powinno przyjść stopniowo. Z pomocą rudej Weasleyówny zmienił więc rannej opatrunek, a później został niemalże wygoniony do łazienki przez Artura („Draco, naprawdę zaczynasz nieprzyjemnie pachnieć."), zostawiając Granger w rękach Charliego. Po wzięciu prysznica miał iść prosto do łóżka i porządnie się wyspać, ale mimo uporczywie klejących się powiek, oczywiście ani trochę nie zamierzał wypełniać tego polecenia. W jego opinii był jedyną osobą, która mogła pomóc dziewczynie, jeżeli cokolwiek złego zaczęłoby się z nią dziać.

Brud i zaschła krew Granger spływały z wodą do kratki ściekowej, pozostawiając jego skórę znowu czystą.

Najpierw szok, potem adrenalina, a następnie zmęczenie nie pozwoliły Draconowi na dokładne przemyślenie swojego zachowania z nocy z 31 lipca na 1 sierpnia. I za to był im bardzo wdzięczny. Mógłby dość do niewygodnych wniosków. Zajmując się Granger, nadal koncentrował się na wykonywanych czynnościach, a nie pobudkach, które nim kierowały. Tak było dla ich obojga najlepiej.

Po długim prysznicu nieoczekiwanie poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki pachnący, ogolony i uczesany, ubrany w czyste rzeczy, ale przez to właśnie potwornie chciało mu się teraz spać. Nie poszedł jednak do swojego pokoju, ale do sypialni rudej Weasleyówny, znajdującym się na pierwszym piętrze, który zajęła Granger.

— Miałeś iść spać — oznajmiła mu od progu.

Jej głos wciąż był lekko charczący i cichy. Leżała w świeżutkiej piżamie na łóżku pod oknem, z którego rozciągał się widok na zielony sad. Miała włosy uczesane w gruby warkocz i niemrawo się do niego uśmiechała, co nie omieszkał skrytykować Malfoy:

— Jak się nie przestaniesz tak szczerzyć, to położę się na twoim łóżko, uprzednio wyrzucając cię przez okno — ostrzegł, siadając pod ścianą, tam, gdzie zawsze przez ostatnie dwa dni, nieopodal dziewczyny.

Oparł się o zimne drewno i ze wszystkich sił próbował nie zamykać oczu.

— Nie zdemolujecie pokoju mojej siostry, jeżeli zostawię was na chwilę? — spytał Charlie, zajmujący krzesło przy łóżku. — Nie ma kto pomagać tacie posprzątać w garażu.

— Nie, raczej się na niego nie rzucę. — Uśmiechnęła się Granger.

— A ty? — zwrócił się ze śmiechem do Ślizgona Weasley.

Chłopak teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

— Granger nawet atom nie dobije, więc nie sądzę, by mi się to udało. I to w dodatku bez różdżki — powiedział, przy okazji wypominając, że znowu pozbawili go różdżki.

Artur Weasley, patrząc na niego przepraszająco-współczującym wzrokiem, odebrał mu ją zaraz po tym, jak przeszedł z podwórka. Draco prawie nie stawiał oporu.

Treser smoków podniósł brew, ale nic nie odpowiedział, a po chwili zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Niemal natychmiast odezwała się Granger:

— Czemu nie poszedłeś spać? — zapytała słabo, lecz z wyraźną naganą w głosie. — Twoje cienie pod oczami wkrótce będę widoczne nawet dla prawie całkowicie ślepej ciotki Ginny, Tessi.

Malfoy zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli myślisz, że ten epizod z urodzin Grzmottera coś zmienił w naszych wzajemnych relacjach, to z nieskrywaną przyjemnością cię rozczaruję, Granger — syknął, kładąc nacisk na jej nazwisko – wymówił je, jakby stanowiło obrazę niemal tak wielką jak „szlama".

Dziewczyny to jednak nie zniechęciło.

— Jesteś naprawdę zmęczony — stwierdziła troskliwym tonem. — Powinieneś…

— Zamknij się! — krzyknął na nią.

Musiała mu, jędza, przypominać, że pada na pysk?! Jej świergotanie, nawet ciche, było aż nadto uciążliwe. O wiele przyjemniej przebywało się z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, kiedy leżała, bez słowa i nieruchomo.

— Chcesz mnie zezłościć — rzekła miło. — Spokojnie, jeszcze się na ciebie wkurzę. Myślę, że nastąpi to już niebawem, muszę tylko odzyskać więcej sił. A do tej pory moglibyśmy dalej trwać w stanie zawieszenia broni…

— O jakim zawieszeniu broni ty mówisz, co? — zirytował się Malfoy.

— To w takim razie jak nazwiesz to, że uratowałeś mi życie? — teraz i ona odrobinę się zdenerwowała.

— Dodatkiem do utarcia nosa mojemu ojcu — odparł jadowicie. — Kiedy dowie się, że poniekąd to ja przyczyniłem się do faktu, że wciąż takie coś jak ty egzystuje, nie będzie zadowolony.

Sam nie wiedział, czy to, co mówi, jest prawdą. Teraz w głowie miał tylko jedną myśl — spać, spać, SPAĆ!

Na twarzy Granger, poznaczonej drobnymi rankami i odciśniętym fragmentem poszewki na policzku, pojawiło się rozczarowanie.

— Nie gadaj, że naprawdę sądziłaś, że nagle poczułem do ciebie coś więcej niż odrazę — zakpił chłopak. — Nawet Łasica nie byłby taki głupi, żeby przyszła mu do tej rudej łepetyny taka bzdura!

Chciał ją ugodzić prosto w serce, aby raz na zawsze zapamiętała, że była dla niego nikim. Nie ratował jej ze względu na to, że nazywała się Hermiona Granger. W jego sposobie myślenia o niej coś się przez ostatni miesiąc zmieniło. Już na zawsze miała dla niego pozostać tym czymś, w czego żyłach pływał tylko brud.

W jej oczach pojawił się gniew. Najpewniej, gdyby tylko czuła się odrobinę lepiej, rzuciłaby na niego przekleństwo.

— To dlaczego tak szybko wyszedłeś spod prysznica? — wycharczała, co pewnie powinno brzmieć jak warczenie. — Dotykałeś mnie jeszcze przed godziną. Ociekasz moim szlamem.

Starała się bardzo, ale nijak nie była w stanie powstrzymać napływających łez. Dracon spoglądał na nią z triumfalnym wyrazem bladej twarz.

— Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy, chociaż bym nie wiadomo jak długo się szorował pumeksem, nie zmyję go — odpowiedział, z zimną satysfakcją obserwując jej reakcję.

Warga Granger zaczęła się trząść, a z kącików oczu poleciały drobne łzy. W tym samym momencie odwróciła szybko głowę w kierunku okna.

— Myślałam… — głos się jej załamał i musiała minąć chwila, by kontynuowała: — Dla ciebie do końca życia pozostanę tylko szlamą, prawda?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawdziwego pochodzenia nie możemy zmienić — powiedział lekko.

Drobna sylwetka dziewczyny zatrzęsła się kilkakrotnie i rozległ się jej tłumiony szloch, a potem zapadła głucha cisza.

Malfoy wbijał uporczywie wzrok w plakaty Fatalnych Jędz i Harpii z Hollyhead. Gwenog Jones w ciemnozielonej szacie ze złotym pazurem na dużej piersi raz po raz przelatywała z jednego na drugi, niekiedy zerkając zalotnie w jego stronę. Na chwilę prawie zapomniał o tym, że nie musiałby wypijać Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, by natychmiast zasnąć. Ale potem z łóżka zaczęły dolatywać dziwne dźwięki.

Początkowo myślał, że Granger znowu jęczy z bólu, i dopiero po paru sekundach, uświadomił sobie, że ona śpiewa. I to nie byle co, tylko kołysankę.

 _Na Wojtusia z popielnika_

 _iskiereczka mruga._

 _Chodź, opowiem ci bajeczkę,_

 _bajka będzie długa._

— Granger, co ty, do cholery…

— Teraz to ty się zamknij — rzuciła ostro w jego kierunku.

Chciał jej odpyskować, ale ona zaczęła na nowo, a jego, jak gdyby byłoby to możliwe, ogarnęła jeszcze większa senność niż ta, którą odczuwał przed momentem.

 _Był sobie król, był sobie paź_

 _i była też królewna._

 _Z cukru był król, z piernika paź,_

 _królewna z marcepanu…_

Jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, zupełnie jakby ktoś go czarował albo hipnotyzował. Głos zamarł na ustach, a ponętna postać Gwenog Jones w obcisłej szacie stała się zamazana. W końcu się poddał i zamknął oczy.

Kiedy Malfoy niemalże niedosłyszalnie zachrapał, Hermiona znowu na niego spojrzała. Nawet jeśli pod ścianą drzemał największy dupek, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała, to właśnie on ją uratował. Dobrze słyszała, jak uzdrowiciele mówili, że gdyby nie zaklęcia, które na nią rzucił, choć bardzo proste, już by nie żyła. Szczerze nienawidziła zaciągniętego wobec niego długu wdzięczności, ale jakieś pocieszenie dało się znaleźć w tym, że on czuł to samo.

Spokoju na dawała jej jedna myśl. Dlaczego on to zrobił?

Do tej pory sądziła, że Malfoy z chęcią własnoręcznie by ją oskalpował. Ona także nie darzyła go zbytnią sympatią. Można więc łatwo sobie wyobrazić ogromne zdziwienie, jakie ogarnęło Hermionę, kiedy leżąc na kanapie w salonie Weasleyów, powróciła do niej niewielka część świadomości i uświadomiła sobie, że Ślizgon pochyla się nad nią, trzymając rękę na jej klatce piersiowej, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie najlepiej wyczuwalne było bicie serca. Złapała długie palce chłopaka i mocno je ścisnęła, bo święcie wierzyła, że jest on ostatnią osobą, którą w swoim życiu widzi. Była pewna, że umrze. A Malfoy przy niej trwał, chociaż doskonale wyczuwała ogarniającą go panikę. I właśnie to stanowiło największą zagadkę.

Czemu jej po prostu nie zostawił? Teoria, że to przez zachowanie jego ojca, zdawała się być naciągana. To przecież nie stary Malfoy ją dźgnął nożem. No i słyszała, co chłopak mu powiedział.

„Jak będę chciał, to się z nią nawet ożenię…"

Nie, Hermiona nie była głupia i wiedziała, że to tylko cięta pyskówka, ale, na gacie Merlina, co spowodowało, że posłużył się nią, żeby dopiec ojcu?

Dzisiejsze zachowanie Malfoya, chociaż poczuła się dotknięta do żywego, wydawało się jej być tylko próbami ocalenia pozorów, które i tak nie miały już większego sensu. Oboje czuli, że coś między nimi się zmieniło.

Ona nie lubiła jego, a on jej, to fakt, ale…

Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak cierpliwie czekanie na rozwój wydarzenie, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Malfoy zaczął wiercić się i ciężko dyszeć. Chwilę potem wyjęczał coś niezrozumiałego.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zaciekawiona. Widocznie coś przekręcała, gdy nucąc kołysankę, rzucała na niego zaklęcie usypiające, jakie w założeniu powinno wywołać taki san efekt jak Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – nie dopuszczać do rozwinięcia się koszmaru u osoby, na którą zostało rzucone.

A Malfoyowi wyraźnie się śnił koszmar. Poruszył się gwałtownie, mamrocząc gorączkowo „Mamo, mamo!".

 _Miał siedem lat. Były jego urodziny. Przejechali ciocia Izabela i wujek Thorn razem z ich jedynym synem, najlepszym przyjacielem Draco, Blaisem. Tato co prawda nie pozwolił mu zaprosić nikogo więcej, ale i tak zabawa była przednia._

 _Od mamy dostał wielką księgę o najwybitniejszych czystokrwistych czarodziejach w historii magii, od ojca cztery razy większy od niego samego obraz przedstawiający ich drzewo genealogiczne, ale i tak najbardziej podobał mu się prezent wręczony przez Blaise'a. Nowiutka miotła wyścigowa, Nimbusa 1700, z połyskującą ciemną rączką i idealnie brązowymi witkami._

 _—_ _Polatasz na niej później, Draco — powiedział mu zimnym tonem tata, kiedy zapytał, czy może wyjść do ogrodu i ścigać się z Blaisem (który pomyślał także o zabraniu swojej miotły, Nimbusa 1500). — Najpierw musimy zjeść z naszymi gośćmi kolację._

 _Dorośli rozmawiali jak zwykle o bardzo nudnych sprawach. Tato narzekał na jakiegoś pana Weezleya, czy jakoś tak, ponieważ ten uwielbiał mugoli i szlamy. Draco wiedział, że mugole i szlamy to brudy zaśmiecające świat. Byli nic nie warci, a ich żyłach płynęła krew cuchnąca błotem. Sprawiali, że tacy czarodzieje jak on i jego rodzice, PRAWDZIWI czarodzieje musieli się ukrywać i płaszczyć przed nimi (chłopiec nie do końca wiedział, co znaczy „płaszczyć się", ale skoro tato tak powiedział, to na pewno miał rację). Ale tato twierdził, że najgorsza była ślepota Ministerstwa Magii, które nic z tym nie robiło. Kiedyś znalazł się jeden mądry czarodziej, którego Lucjusz nazywał „Czarnym Panem", i właśnie on chciał przywrócić czarodziejom czystej krwi ich należną pozycję, tępiąc (też nie za bardzo zdawał sobie sprawy, co to „tępić") mugoli i szlamy, ale w tajemniczych okolicznościach pozbawiono go mocy. Kto to zrobił i w jaki sposób? „Dowiesz się w przyszłości, Draco"._

 _Nagle przyjemna atmosfera zabawy urodzinowej prysła niczym bańka mydlana. Narcyza odpowiedziała coś Lucjuszowi, który gwałtownie wstał, przewracając krzesło. Rzucił się do niej i złapał za szyję._

 _—_ _Mama! — krzyknął siedmioletni Draco, zeskakując z krzesła i biegnąc do szamoczących się rodziców. — Zostaw ją, tato! — Szarpnął ojca za krawędź szaty z czarnego jedwabiu. — Zostaw! Mamo, mamo! Zostaw ją!_

 _Czasami jego tatę ponosiło i wtedy podnosił głos na mamę. Raz nawet uderzył ją przy chłopcu. Draco nie mógł dopuścić, żeby stało się to jeszcze raz._

 _Z miejsca poderwał się wujek Thorn i doskoczył do szamoczącego się małżeństwa, odsuwając chłopca na maksymalną odległość._

 _—_ _Zabierz dzieci! — zwrócił się do Izabeli, próbując odciągnąć rozwścieczonego Lucjusza od Narcyzy._

 _Ciocia natychmiast chwyciła za rączki Blaise'a i Dracona, ale chłopczyk, odciągany, zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak jego tato wbija coś w plecy mamy, a ta pada bezwładnie na ziemię. Na jej letniej lnianej sukience pojawiła się szkarłatna plama, która z każdą chwilą rosła._

 _Potem zrobił się szum w jadalni, a wujek Thorn zawołał do bawialni swoją żonę. Ciocia Izabela kategorycznie zabroniła im wychodzić z salonu, do którego ich zaciągnęła, ale Draco jej nie posłuchał. Musiał wiedzieć, czemu mama upadła i skąd na jej jasnym ubraniu wzięła się czerwień._

 _Odczekał chwilę, a potem najciszej jak się dało przeszedł przez korytarz i podszedł do drzwi od bawialni._

 _Przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach dostrzegł mamę leżącą na kanapie. Narcyza co chwila kręciła się i podskakiwała, jakby coś ją swędziało w plecach. Nagle wujek Thorn rozerwał ładną sukienkę i oczom chłopca ukazała się naga skóra jego mamy, cała w czymś czerwonym._

Scena zaczęła się rozmywać, może przez to, że już dorosły Draco zastanowił się nad czymś. Nigdy nie zapomniał rozmowy wujka Thorna i jego mamy. Oboje śmiali się ze swoich wyczynów na imprezie kończącej siódmy rok w Hogwarcie. Thorn podpuszczał Narcyzę, pytając, czy podobały jej się jego ślipy w czerwone hipogryfy z koronki, kiedy w dormitorium chłopaków robił dla niej striptiz z powodu przegranej z Nottem w pokera. Narcyza odpowiedziała, że do dzisiaj je sobie przypomina, kiedy Lucjusz nie wraca na noc do domu. Izabela zaś ze śmiechem ją ostrzegła, by uważała, bo stanie się o nią zazdrosna.

I znowu siedział oparty o ścianę wyłożoną drewnem w pokoju na pierwszym piętrze. Tyle że teraz był wypoczęty jak nigdy, a w dodatku ciężko dyszał i w głowie huczały mu słowa matki sprzed dziesięciu lat, które powiedziała do niego, kiedy tylko odzyskała siłę by samodzielnie się poruszać.

„Nie możesz, Draco, w ten sposób zachowywać się w stosunku do twojego ojca", rzekła ganiącym tonem. „Jeżeli jest na mnie zły, to znaczy, że miał rację i dobry powód do tego".

Nigdy więcej nie stanął w jej obronie, a i sama Narcyza od tamtej pory traktowała go z widoczną rezerwą i chłodem. Potem ani razu nie zdarzyło się, aby czytała mu bajki na dobranoc i bawiła się z nim w ogrodzie. Za to zatrudniła mu guwernantkę, która nauczyła go pisać, czytać i liczyć, dobrych manier i mówić po francusku. To było o wiele przydatniejsze w prawdziwym życiu niż kochający rodzice.

Gdyby był bardziej emocjonalny, stwierdziłby, że w swoje siódme urodziny stracił ostatnią rzeczywiście kochającą go osobę. Ale na szczęście Dracon nie należał do osób, którymi targają emocje (oczywiście, wykluczając nienawiść). No i francuski się przydał, gdy ojciec rok temu zaprowadził go do Moulin Rouge'u, ekskluzywnego burdelu dla dobrze sytuowanych czarodziejów czystej krwi, który swoją siedzibę miał w samym centrum Paryża.

Dopiero po jakiejś minucie przypomniało mu się, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Całe szczęście Granger wydawała się być pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Jej obandażowana własnoręcznie przez Dracona klatka piersiowa równomiernie podnosiła się i opadała, a głowę nadal miała skierowaną w stronę okna tak, że było widać tylko część jej lekko piegowatej twarzy — odrobinę blady policzek i zamknięte oko.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok. Granger, jeszcze wciąż kredowobiała i cała w bandażach, za bardzo przypominała mu po tym śnie Narcyzę. Spojrzał po raz kolejny na plakaty tak licznie porozwieszane po całym pokoju do momentu, w którym stykały się z drewnem, że trudno było stwierdzić kolor farby na ścianach.

Ciekawe, ile czasu minęło, odkąd tu siedział. Chyba nie aż tak sporo, skoro nikt się do nich nie pokwapił.

Jakby na zawołanie drzwi się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich mała postać Ginny Weasley. Niska dziewczyna z sięgającymi po pas prostymi rudymi włosami i okrągłą twarzą całą w piegach popatrzyła na niego z iskierką w oku.

 _Pewnie Potter właśnie ją obmacywał_ — pomyślał wrednie Draco.

— Malfoy — rzuciła o oktawę wyższym głosem, niż powinna — możesz już iść. Zostanę z Hermioną.

Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny, chłopak wstał bez słowa i minął ją w przejściu. Do tej pory kategorycznie protestował, gdy ktoś mówił, aby wyszedł z pokoju.

Kiedy tylko usłyszała odgłosy jego kroków na schodach, Hermiona poruszyła się na łóżku i odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku.

— Myślałam, że śpisz — oznajmiła Ginny, podchodząc do krzesła, które zajmował przed nią Charlie.

— Nie, mam już dosyć spania — odrzekła jej Granger. — Ileż można!

Weasley się zaśmiała.

— Rozumiem, zamknęłaś oczy, że nie patrzeć na naszą fretkę!

— Nie nazywaj go tak — przerwała jej ostrzej niż zamierzała Hermiona. — Może i nie grzeszy szczególną sympatią w stosunku do nas, ale to nie oznacza, że my też musimy zachowywać się tak samo w stosunku do niego.

Ginny zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, siadając na krześle, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Chwilę siedziały w ciszy, a potem Hermiona zaczęła rozmowę o przesuniętym terminie ślubu Billa i Fleur. Weasley natychmiast podłapała temat, narzekając straszliwie na to, że zmusza się ją do wytrzymanie z Flegmą jeszcze przez bite dwa tygodnie.

Minął tydzień od urodzin Pottera. Ślub został przesunięty na 15 sierpnia, a Fleur kategorycznie oświadczyła, że choćby sam Sami-Wiecie-Kto wpadł do Nory, to ta data nie zmieni się nawet o dzień.

Draco na powrót znalazł rozrywkę w obserwowaniu Imperiusa i Cruciatusa, które swym nowym zwyczajem codziennie około południa wybierały się na „spacer" po całym suficie. Chłopak był przekonany, że w tej sytuacji już niedługo zobaczy Avadę i Kedavrę, i szczerze zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pająki posiadają jakąś dziwną odmianę inteligencji.

Wychodził tylko na posiłki i opatrywanie Granger. Czasami przy tym drugim na krótki moment odzyskiwał różdżkę (zazwyczaj Charliego) i to poprawiało mu humor, ale tylko dopóki znowu nie był zmuszony jej oddać.

Mimo tego że on zachowywał się prawie tak samo, jak wcześniej, zauważył widoczną zmianę w zachowaniu Weasleyów. Bill już nie patrzył na niego bez przerwy spod byka, ryża kura przestała mruczeć pod nosem klątwy, gdy go widziała, a raz nawet przy obiedzie Artur zagadnął go o jego preferencje sportowe. To była najdłuższa rozmowa Dracona, odkąd wylądował w Norze. Co prawda nie podszedł do niej jakoś przesadnie ochoczo, ale spokojnie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania pana Weasleya, a wracając do pokoju na trzecie piętro, czuł się jakoś dziwnie lepiej, za co sam siebie później skrytykował.

Jedenastego, dokładnie w poniedziałek, pierwszy raz o własnych siłach (chociaż stale asekurowana przez Pottera) na śniadanie zeszła chwiejnym krokiem Granger, cała w skowronkach. Bliźniaki powitali ten wyczyny gromkimi brawami, Artur powiedział do dziewczyny coś miłego, a Draco stwierdził, że to cyrk co najmniej taki, jakby Granger okrążyła Ziemię na miotle.

— No, nie krzyw się tak — zwróciła się do niego dziewczyna, niezgrabnie zajmując, o zgrozo!, puste krzesło obok niego. — Miałeś już dostatecznie długie wakacje ode mnie.

Jej głos stał się znowu normalny — głośny i dźwięczny. Twarzy nie miała takiej bladej, a włosy ponownie stały się dawną szopą.

Popatrzył na nią z niechęcią.

— Co roku przysługiwał mi dwumiesięczny urlop od twojego jazgotu, Granger — mruknął znad owsianki.

— Ale ostatnio byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny i Mikołaj doszedł do wniosku, że należy ci się odpowiednia kara — zaśmiała się, a pan Weasley odchrząknął, chcąc zamaskować swoją prawdziwą reakcję na jej słowa.

— Hermiono, jedz — upomniał ją Harry, zajmując miejsce tuż obok dziewczyny.

— Przecież jem. Dziękuję, pani Weasley — powiedziała kobiecie, kiedy ta stawiała przed nią także miskę z owsianką. — Przepyszne! — dodała po pierwszej łyżce.

Molly posłała jej szeroki uśmiech.

— Chociaż jedna potrafi docenić mój wysiłek — powiedziała z wyrzutem.

— Ależ mamo, my go naprawdę doceniamy! — zapewnił Fred.

— Po prostu stwierdziliśmy, że jeżeli będziemy się powtarzać, to zanudzisz się z nami na śmierć — dodał George.

— Biłobi lepsie, gdibi ni codzinni tio samio — zauważyła Fleur zgryźliwym głosem.

Pani Weasley posłała jej wściekłe spojrzenie i już miała zripostować, kiedy głos zabrał Artur.

— Z wami z pewnością nie dałoby się nudzić — powiedział, zapobiegając wszczęciu kolejnej kłótni.

— No, jedz, Harry, jedz — Granger zaczęła wesoło przedrzeźniać Pottera patrzącego z podejrzliwością na owsiankę.

Gryfon już miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, gdy za oknem pojawiło się parę charakterystycznie hukających ciemnych plamek, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zbliżających się do Nory.

— Sowy… — stwierdziła Granger.

— Jakaś ty domyślna — zironizował Draco.

— Nie martw się, już prawie mi dorównujesz — odpyskowała dziewczyna, jednak uśmiechnęła się do niego całkiem przyjaźnie.

Trzy brązowe sowy i jedna czarna jak węgiel, w której Draco momentalnie rozpoznał Zawadiakę — ptaka zawsze przez niego używanego w Hogwarcie, jeśli jego własny nie był w stanie przesłać komuś list, wleciały przez otwarte okno kuchni i wylądowały na środku stołu, nie bacząc na produkty spożywcze na nim rozstawione.

Malfoy zauważył, że Potter posłał Granger dziwnie zaskoczone spojrzenie, spostrzegłszy pieczęć Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa na żółtawym pergaminie listów, jakby w ogóle ich w tym roku nie oczekiwał.

Ślizgon za to spojrzał na pana Weasleya. Naprawdę wymagali od niego, by wrócił w tym roku do Hogwartu?

— Dalej, dzieciaki, otwórzcie — zachęcił ich Artur.

Ginny nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. W mgnieniu oka pochwyciła list dostarczony przez najmniejszą z sów. Draco natomiast powoli odwiązał pergamin od nóżki Zawadiaki i podał mu do dzióbka kawałek chleba. Ostrożnie, jakby koperta miała zaraz wybuchnąć, rozerwał pieczęć i wyciągnął z niego pierwszą kartkę.

HOGWART

SZKOŁA

MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: Minerwa McGonagall

 _(Mistrz Transmutacji 1967, 1983, 1990; Wiceprzewodnicząca Zespołu_

 _Uczących Czarodziejów; Wielka Czarownica)_

Szanowny Panie Malfoy,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart na rok siódmy (klasa Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testów Magicznych). Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 2o sierpnia, upraszając, aby potwierdził Pan w liście zwrotnym swoje preferencje odnośnie wybranych przez Pana przedmiotów szkolnych.

 _Minerwa McGonagall_

Minerwa McGonagall,

dyrektor

Później była lista podręczników. W miejscu książki do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią świeciła pustka, a w post scriptum umieszczono uwagę, że tytuły, których zabrakło w liście, uczniowie otrzymają w szkole . Stara kocica najwyraźniej nie zdążyła jeszcze znaleźć jakiegoś chętnego szaleńca na miejsce nauczyciela Obrony. Trudno się dziwić, wszyscy uczący rocznik '80 nie skończyli zbyt dobrze, a ostatni zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tak, tylko wariat mógł chcieć tej posady.

Dracona wcale nie zdziwiło, że w kopercie znajdował się jeszcze jeden list. Wiedział, że odnosi się do jego prefektury i był pewien, że właśnie ją utracił. Jak inaczej miałoby być, skoro o mało co nie rzucił w dyrektora Avadą Kedavrą. Jakie więc poczuł zdziwienie, gdy z pergaminu z brzdękiem wyleciała odznaka, i to Prefekta Naczelnego.

Zwyczajnie oniemiał.

Powierzchnia plakietki była podzielona na cztery części, a w każdej z nich widniał malutki herb jednego z domów. Duże „P" na środku lśniło to na szmaragdowo, to na srebrno.

Był przekonany, że McGonagall jakimś cudem się pomyliła, ale kolejne słowa w liście do Prefekta Naczelnego Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zdecydowanie temu zaprzeczały.

HOGWART

SZKOŁA

MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: Minerwa McGonagall

 _(Mistrz Transmutacji 1967, 1983, 1990; Wiceprzewodnicząca Zespołu_

 _Uczących Czarodziejów; Wielka Czarownica)_

Szanowny Panie Malfoy,

Z nieskrywaną przyjemnością, ja, Minerwa McGonagall, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Mistrz Transmutacji 1967, 1983, 1990; Wiceprzewodnicząca Zespołu Uczących Czarodziejów; Wielka Czarownica, niniejszym mianuję Pana, Panie Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoyu, na jednego z dwóch Perfektów Naczelnych Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w roku szkolnym 1997/1998.

To zaszczytna funkcja, którą w przeszłości obejmowali tacy wielcy czarodzieje jak Merlin, Nicolas Flamel czy Albus Persival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, tym szczególnie miło jest mi przyznawać ją Panu, Panie Malfoy.

W liście znajdzie Pan swoją odznakę. Oczekuje się Pana w przedziale dla prefektów, wagon 12, Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart, gdzie zaczerpnie Pan wszystkich potrzebnych informacji tyczących się Pana nominacji.

 _Minerwa McGonagall_

Minerwa McGonagall,

Dyrektor

To musiał być ponury żart tej starej kocicy! Jak? No jak?!

— Harry, zostałeś prefektem? — zdziwiła się Ginny, przyglądając się niewielkiej rzeczy w dłoniach chłopaka.

Malfoy oderwał wzrok z połyskującego srebrnego „P" i popatrzył na zdezorientowanego Pottera.

— Zamknij paszczę, Grzmotter — syknął, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

— Ale my nie wracamy do Hogwartu — wymamrotała Hermiona, wpatrując się w swoją odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, którą dopiero teraz zauważył Draco.

Teraz to już był pewny, że McGonagall sobie z nich ponuro zażartowała i…

Co?! Spojrzał na dziewczynę obok siebie, jakby była niespełna umysłu. Jak to nie wracają do Hogwartu?!

— Hermiono, chyba się przesłyszałem — powiedział pan Weasley.

Granger z wbitymi w kawałek metalu oczami nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego zaczęła obracać odznakę między palcami, mrucząc „Ja Prefektem Naczelnym?... Ja?"

— Harry? — zwrócił się do Pottera Artur.

Ten natomiast bez wahania odparł:

— To prawda. Nie wracamy w tym roku do Hogwartu — powtórzył z mocą za przyjaciółką.

— A możemy wiedzieć dlaczego? — syknęła w jego stronę Molly, odrzucając ściereczkę w kratkę.

Potter przełknął głośno ślinę, ale spojrzał z mocą na panią Weasley.

— Profesor Dumbledore powierzył mi pewną… ważną sprawę — rzekł pewnie. — Nie mogę go zawieść.

— Co to za sprawa? — spytała podejrzliwie kobieta.

— Nie mogę pani powiedzieć. — Harry wytrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie oczu Molly.

— Hermiono — zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

Ale ta była tak zapatrzona w odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, że chyba nic do niej nie docierało. Draco zauważył, że jej oczy robią się szkliste, i się załamał.

 _Granger się popłacze, bo dostałą posadę, która od pierwszego wystrzału jej ręki w górę na lekcji Transmutacji była dla niej przeznaczona. Merlinie, proszę…_

— Arturze, rozumiesz to wszystko? — fuknęła na męża Molly.

Pan Weasley przebiegł wzrokiem po wszystkich w kuchni, zatrzymując się na twarzy Pottera.

— Harry, pani profesor McGonagall wie o tym? — zapytał.

Chłopak się zmieszał.

— Jestem dorosły — oświadczył wymijająco, odkładając odznakę Prefekta do koperty zaadresowanej zielonym atramentem. — Nie wiem, jak Hermiona, ale ja nie zamierzam już wracać do Hogwartu.

W kuchni zaległa kompletna cisza. Nawet bliźniacy (z trudem odtworzone ucho George'a było wciąż owinięte bandażem), którzy do tej pory coś do siebie szeptali, teraz wpatrywali się w Pottera.

— Molly, myślisz, że Minerwa pogniewa się, jeżeli jedną z sów użyję, aby wysłać do niej list? — zagadnął swobodnie do czerwonej na twarzy żony.

— Co zamierza pan zrobić? — spytał Harry, a jego pewność siebie nagle wyparowała.

Weasley posłał mu przyjazne spojrzenie.

— Zamierzam wysłać list do profesor McGonagall, jakbyś nie dosłyszał, Harry — odparł lekko uszczypliwie.

Malfoy prychnął pod nosem z zadowoleniem. _Nawet już oni mają dość twojego zadufania w sobie, Grzmotter._

— A niby po co? — zaatakował Potter.

— Ponieważ uważam, że pani profesor należą się słowa wyjaśnienia z waszej strony — Artur zakończył dyskusję, wstając od stołu, biorąc jedną sowę i wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Molly posłała Potterowi i Granger mordercze spojrzenie i podążyła za mężem.

Przez chwilę jeszcze nikt się nie odzywał, a potem niespodziewanie odezwała się Ginny:

— Jakim cudem Harry mógł zostać Prefektem? — spytała. — Przecież Ro… to znaczy Gryffindor ma już jednego Prefekta w waszym roczniku.

Nikt od tygodnia nie wspominał ani słowem o Ronaldzie. Draco, który nie brał czynnego udziału w życiu domu i w ogóle bardzo rzadko schodził na parter, pomyślał, że musieli zawrzeć między sobą jakieś milczące porozumienie. Przez pierwsze kilka dni w Norze panował marazm, ale później wszystko wróciło do prawie całkowitej normy. Tak, jakby Weasleyowie umówili się, że będą udawać, że Ron nigdy nie istniał.

— Jeżeli w danym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie nie pojawi się któryś z Prefektów, zostaje mianowany na jego miejsce inny — wyrecytowała na wydechu tym swoim przemądrzałym tonem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Granger musiała czuć się o wiele lepiej, skoro Pierwsza Żelazna Kujonica Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie do długiej przerwie wracała.

Schowawszy odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego i trzy zwoje pergaminu do koperty, Hermiona spojrzała prosto w twarz Ginny i bez śladu drżenia w głosie dodała:

— Ron musiał zrzucić szkołę.

Próbowała wstać, ale jeszcze nie była na tyle silna, by zrobić to bez pomocy. Jakby na zawołanie Potter poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, oferując swoje silne ramię. I krzyknął jak oparzony:

— Malfoy, co to jest?!

— To? — upewnił się swobodnym tonem Ślizgon — Odznaka Prefekta Naczelnego…

— ALE JAK TO?!

— Też chciałbym wiedzieć — mruknął pod nosem Draco, ale na szczęście Harry go nie usłyszał.

Profesor McGonagall za pomocną Sieci Fiuu znalazła się w Norze jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem. Prawie niedostrzegalna linia, która kiedyś była jej ustami, nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego.

Ginny i bliźniacy zostali wygonieni do swoich pokojów, a państwo Weasley pod pretekstem wyplenienia gnomów wyszli do ogrodu. W salonie więc znajdował się tylko Harry, Hermiona i Draco. Ten ostatni nie był zbytnio zadowolony z faktu, że został zmuszony wysłuchiwać pretensji starej kocicy, że jej pupilki w tym roku wypięły się na nią i Hogwart, ale wiedział, że dowie się wreszcie, co się z nim stanie w roku szkolnym. Nawet jeżeli szanse na jego powrót do klasy Owutemów były bliskie zeru. Nie łudził się bowiem, że listy McGonagall stanowiły jakieś potwierdzenie, że nie został uwięziony w tej szopie do końca życia.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę panem kieruje, panie Potter? — zapytała sztywnym tonem profesor McGonagall.

Nie siedziała na wątpliwej jakości fotelu, wolała stać przy oknie. Gryfoni natomiast zajęli kanapę (nikt by nie powiedział, że tydzień temu była cała we krwi, zaklęcie „Chłoszczyć" należało do tych bardziej pospolitych, niemniej jednak czyniło cuda), a Draco fotel, którym pogardziła belferka.

— Już to mówiłem — zniecierpliwił się Potter. — Profesor Dumbledore powierzył mi wypełnienie ważnego zadania. Nie zawiodę go!

— Proszę nie podnosić na mnie głosu, Potter — ostrzegła go Minerwa, a Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego z naganą. — To nadal nie wystarczający powód, aby decydować się na przerwanie edukacji!

Gryfon potargał ze złością czarne włosy i wymruczał coś pod nosem.

— Pani profesor — zaczęła niepewnie Granger — naprawdę chcielibyśmy wrócić do Hogwartu, ale okoliczność na to nie pozwalają…

— A ja sądziłam, że okoliczności to właśnie najlepszy powód, żeby skończyć szkołę — przerwała jej ostro Minerwa.

Dracon pierwszy raz zobaczył wypieki na jej twarzy. Merlinie, ona była w stanie się rumienić?!

— Zdawać by się mogło, że ulice są pełne sług Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać — skrzywiła się lekko, ale kontynuowała: — Hogwart to jedyne w pełni bezpieczne dla was miejsce. A szczególnie dla ciebie, Potter.

Gryfon zacisnął pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, posyłając ciepły uśmiech, ale on go nie odwzajemnił wpatrzony w swoje ręce.

— Pani profesor — dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok z przyjaciela na nauczycielkę — my naprawdę to wszystko rozumiemy, ale profesor Dumbledore na pewno chciałby, żeby jego wola została wypełniona.

Minerwa potarła nerwowym ruchem czoło. Już nawet nie starała się ukrywać, że ta sytuacja wywołuje w niej silne emocje.

— Panno Granger, a nie pomyślała pani, że profesor Dumbledore przede wszystkim chciałby, żebyście byli BEZPIECZNI? — zapytała, wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

— Hogwart podlega Ministerstwu Magii, które jest infiltrowane przez Voldemorta! — krzyknął Potter, podrywając się gwałtownie z kanapy.

 _Ciekawe skąd Grzmotter zna słowo „infiltrowany?"_ — zamyślił się na chwilę Ślizgon.

— Harry, proszę — szepnęła Hermiona, pociągając chłopaka za brzeg koszulki, a dyrektorka fuknęła lodowatym tonem:

— Nie będę tak z tobą rozmawiać, Potter... Muszę jeszcze się tylko upewnić w pana sprawie, panie Malfoy — dodała po chwili, odwracając się w kierunku blondyna.

 _No, nareszcie!_

— Pan wraca do Hogwartu?

— Miałem nadzieję, że to pani profesor odpowie mi na to pytanie — odpowiedział uprzejmie, prostując się w fotelu.

W odróżnieniu od Jestem-Pseudo-Bohaterem-Potter umiał okazać szacunek wobec nauczycieli, nawet jeżeli nie zgadzał się z nimi.

— To znaczy? — zapytała kobieta.

— Od pewnego czasu moje losy nie leżą w moich rękach, pani profesor — wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. — Myślę, że to czy wracam do szkoły, zależy wyłącznie od Zakonu Feniksa.

— Zatem widzimy się w Hogwarcie — stwierdziła pewnie.

Draco chciał zadać jakieś pytanie, dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek więcej, ale Minerwa szybko weszła do kominka, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie dwójce Gryfonów.

— Z wami także — dodała z mocą, a potem z sykiem ognia zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.


	7. Jonathan Smart

_**Rozdział siódmy**_

 _ **Jonathan Smart**_

Na dworze lało jak z cebra. Gdzieś w oddali, za lasem nieopodal Nory, raz po raz rozlegały się grzmoty, a niebo przecinały błyskawice. Jednak pokój na pierwszym piętrze należący do Ginevry Weasley zdawał się być o tysiące mil od burzy za oknem. Panował tu spokój i cisza, tylko niekiedy przerywana głuchym odgłosem z zewnątrz. Dla Hermiony Granger nie istniały lepsze warunki do czytania.

W pomieszczeniu pociemniało, kiedy czarne chmury zawisły nad domem, ale przyjemne światło lampy dobrze oświetlało egzemplarz pewnej książki, którą Hermiona nabyła w nie do końca legalny sposób. Starała się nie zastanawiać nad tym, że to jakiś rodzaj kradzieży, tłumacząc sobie, że przecież odda je wszystkie (bo z Hogwartu zabrała jeszcze parę innych tytułów) natychmiast po pokonaniu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. I tu idealnie potrafiła omijać fakt, że nikt nie wiedział, czy stanie się to za rok, czy może za dziesięć lat.

Dwie blizny, jedna na piersi i brzuchu, druga na plecach, nadal piekły mocno, lecz się nie skarżyła. Harry wraz z państwem Weasley i tak już za bardzo martwili się o nią, mimo nadmiaru trosk. Artur i Molly mieli na głowie ślub, który miał się zapasem odbyć, a jej przyjaciel… on musiał się skupić na swoim Nemezis. W siedemnaste urodziny ledwo mu uciekł.

Hermiona wówczas po raz pierwszy miała szansę zobaczyć Lorda Voldemorta (naprawdę chciała się nie wzdrygać na dźwięk jego imienia) i bez żadnego wahania stwierdzała, że to najgorsza istota, jaką na nieszczęście spotkała.

Trupioblada gładka czaszka jak u węża, brak nosa, pionowe szpary święcące czerwienią zamiast oczu. Widziała go tylko przez ułamek sekundy, ale już nigdy tego nie zapomni.

Rozległo się pukanie i Hermiona odruchowo schowała książkę pod pierzynę. Gdyby tylko pani Weasley dowiedziała się, w czym się zaczytywała…

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Harry.

— Jak tam mój sobowtór? — zażartował, trzymając tacę z dwoma filiżankami, których zawartość parowała.

Zaczął ją tak nazywać, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że teraz tak jak on też miała blizny.

— Na tyle przytomny, że wie, że jest czarownicą i może używać magii — wskazała podzwaniającą zastawę.

Jeszcze chwila, a chłopak ją upuści.

— Myślałem, że jak nie użyję magii, to docenisz mój wysiłek. Widać byłem w błędzie — zmartwił się na pozór, bo już chwilę później pokazywał ł jej cały swój zgryz.

— Jakbyś dobrze rzucił „Wingardium Leviosa", doceniłabym podwójnie — odparła, wyciągając spod pierzyny książkę.

Przed Harrym nie musiała się ukrywać.

— No nie! Znowu książki! — krzyknął chłopak, stawiając tacę z filiżankami wypełnionymi gorącą słodzoną herbatą. — Ty nie możesz w spokoju odpoczywać, nawet kiedy ci się każe!

— Od półtora tygodnia nie robię nic, tylko odpoczywam — warknęła na niego, trochę zezłoszczona.

Popatrzył na nią spod byka.

— Przecież czytasz — wskazał na opasłą księgę oprawioną w lekko wyblakłą czarną skórę.

— A ja odpoczywam, czytając — wytłumaczyła tym samym rozzłoszczonym tonem. — Daj lepiej tę herbatę… AŁA! GORĄCE!

Harry zaśmiał się serdecznie, siadając obok niej na łóżku.

— Nie przynosiłbym ci przecież mrożonej herbaty w taki ziąb, nie?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem, dmuchając w poparzonej opuszki palców. Hermiona w flanelowej piżamie i pod ciepłą kołdrą, bo wciąż nie mogła się zbytnio nadwerężać, spacerowaniem po domu, dopiero teraz pomyślała, że zrobiło się nadzwyczajnie zimno jak na pierwszą połowę sierpnia.

— Dementorzy? — szepnęła, jakby się bała, że te przerażające istoty czają się gdzieś w kątach pokoju, gotowe do ataku.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

— Tonks mówi, że muszą być niedaleko — powiedział. — Ale Nora znowu jest chroniona mocnymi zaklęciami… no i Aurorzy bez przerwy się tu kręcą — dodał po namyśle, spoglądając przez trochę zakurzone okno.

Przez jakiś czas żadne z nich się nie odzywało, pogrążone we własnych rozmyślaniach. W powietrzu zawisło niedopowiedzenie, które wymówione na głos brzmiałoby jak wyrok: „Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni".

— Harry — zaczęła cicho Hermiona — tak sobie ostatnio myślałam…

— Pij, bo wystygnie — chłopak wyrwał się z chwilowego otępienia i ostrożnie podał jej filiżankę z parującym płynem.

Zdawać by się mogło, że w ogóle nie zrozumiał sensu słów Granger.

Dziewczyna objęła palcami przyjemnie ciepłą porcelanę i przystawiła ja do ust. Herbata była idealna, ani za gorąca, ani za zimna, z dokładnie odmierzoną ilością cukry.

Prawie tak dobra, jak ta serwowana przez jej mamę.

— Harry — spróbowała jeszcze raz, próbując uchwycić jego wzrok.

Wzrok chłopaka przez chwilę pozostawał lekko mętny, ale potem Potter uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie i wiedziała, że albo teraz zbierze się na odwagę, albo nigdy.

— Zastanawiałeś się nad Malfoyem? — spytała z duszą na ramieniu.

Ślizgon był tematem, delikatnie mówiąc, drażliwym.

Harry wyraźnie chciał jej odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego na temat arystokraty, ale ona nie dopuściła go do głosu.

— Bo ja tak — rzekła pośpiesznie, odkładając filiżankę na tacę. — Ta sprawa z nim nie daje mi spokoju, przecież mnie uratował, prawda? A za kilka dni jest ślub Billa i Fleur, i nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt spoza Zakonu Feniksa nie może się dowiedzieć, że Malfoy tutaj jest. Mimo że jego ojciec już o tym wie, a skoro i on, to pewnie V-V-Voldemort też… Nie wiem, czy państwo Weasley myśleli nad tym, mają przecież tyle ważnych spraw na głowie… A jeszcze ja sprawiam im problem, zupełnie niezamierzenie, bo, Harry, uważam, że za bardzo się mną wszyscy przejmujecie, przecież ty tu jesteś najważniejszy…

Chyba zaczynała mówić bez sensu, a już na pewno mówiła za szybko, ale po prostu bała się pierwszy raz powiedzieć głośno to wszystko. Już w jej myślach ten plan wydawał się być bardzo niedopracowany, i choć głowiła się nad tym, gdzie znajdowały się luki praktycznie bez przerwy, nie umiała ich znaleźć.

— Hermiono — Gryfon niespodziewanie złapał ją za ręce, w których ściskała mocno kawałek pierzyny. — Spokojnie.

Dziewczyna spojrzał w jego zielone oczy i przełknęła ślinę.

— Weź głęboki oddech i zacznij wszystko od początku, dobrze? — polecił jej chłopak. — Bo, szczerze mówiąc, nic nie zrozumiałem — znowu zaśmiał się.

Odwzajemniła silny uścisk dużych dłoni Harry'ego. Tak bardzo się cieszyła, że ma go przy sobie, że chociaż jego. Nawet jeżeli zaraz miał się na nią porządnie wkurzyć.

— Widzisz, mój sobowtórze — spróbowała trochę rozładować tężejącą atmosferę — zastanawiałam się nad naszym położeniem i przyszedł mi do głowy pewien plan…

 _Chyba was pojebało!_ — pomyślał Draco, ale jako że wiedział, że przeklinanie było domeną Wieprzleya, ograniczył się tylko do poważnego pytania skierowanego do Granger:

— Masz świadomość, że picie alkoholu połączone z tak silnymi eliksirami dostarczanymi tutaj prosto z Munga przez tego biedaka, na którego rzuciliście Imperiusa, jest co najmniej nie wskazana w twoim stanie?

— To był Confundus — syknął z wyraźną wściekłością Potter.

— Przecież nic nie piłam — zaperzyła się dziewczyna.

Malfoy zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

— No tak — przyznał. — Bo ty się zwyczajnie URŻNĘŁAŚ W TRZY DUPY! — nie mógł znaleźć w cenzuralnym języku bardziej trafnego określenia na stan, w którym Granger wymyśliła to… to… ten debilizm, hucznie nazwany przez nią „planem"!

Gdyby nie to, że dziewczyna przytrzymywała Gryfona siedzącego na łóżku obok niej, pewnie by się na Dracona rzucił, ale teraz pozostawało mu tylko wrzasnął wściekle z bordowymi wypiekami na twarzy:

— JAK ŚMIESZ SIĘ TAK DO NIEJ ODZYWAĆ, MALFOY?!

— Coś ostatnio marnie z twoją samokontrolą, Grzmotter — zauważył lekko Ślizgon.

Opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę oblepioną licznymi plakatami, ze średnim zainteresowaniem obserwował złość Pottera i próby uspokojenia go przez dziewczynę. W innych okolicznościach ten uroczy widoczek niezmiernie by go bawił, ale Granger doszczętnie pozbawiła go w tej chwili pokładów dobrego humoru.

— Nie widzisz, że my ci chcemy pomóc? — zapytała Gryfonka, której na moment udało się opanować temperament przyjaciela mruczącego wściekle: „Kto chce, ten chce".

— Nie, Granger, wcale nie chcesz mi pomóc — rzekł spokojnie Draco. — Pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z tego jakże wygodnego dla twojego „dobrego serca" błędu. Ty po prostu usiłujesz jak najszybciej pozbyć się długu wdzięczności wobec mnie, który jest dla ciebie wielce niewygodny.

 _Nie martw się, dla mnie też_ — dodał w myślach, ale nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce.

— Może ty jesteś w stanie dostrzec tylko czubek własnego nosa — odparła wyniośle — ale ja nie jestem aż tak zadufana w sobie.

Draco zaśmiał się zimno i dostrzegł, że przechodzą ją dreszcze.

— Doprawdy? — zakpił. — To po co ten… lekko mówiąc głupi pomysł, co? Nie przynosi ci żadnych korzyści poza tym, że będziemy kwita.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z odrazą.

— Bo może, w odróżnieniu od Ślizgonów, MY, pospolici prześladowcy waszej arystokratycznej krwi, mamy serce?

Syk, w który zamienił się jej głos przy końcu pytania, ani trochę nie zrobił na nim wrażenia.

— Zerknij lepiej na rękę Grzmottera — polecił jej, wskazując dłoń chłopaka.

Dziewczyna, zdezorientowana, chyba tylko odruchowo skierowała wzrok w dół.

— „Nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw" — zaszydził Draco.

— SKĄD TY…

— Bliznowaty, nie fikaj, bo Granger na dobre cię zostawi — powiedział Ślizon, do po raz drugi szamoczącego się na łóżku Gryfona. — Już chce zostać moją żoną…

Hermiona nie zdołała dłużej przytrzymać Harry'ego, który w trzech susach znalazł się przy blondynie i przystawił mu różdżkę do gardła. Ten tylko lodowato się zaśmiał.

— Teraz to nawet się nie hamujecie, pokazując swoim zachowaniem, że najchętniej byście mnie spalili na stosie — stwierdził. — Twój Wieprzlej też przystawiał mi różdżkę do gardła, kiedy zobaczyłem, że wychodzi w nocy na spotkania z moimi znajomymi, wiesz?

Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy, gdy dostrzegł zaskoczenie na twarzy Pottera.

Nie bał się, że Gryfon coś mu zrobił. Był od niego niższy o pół stopy, tak że Malfoy patrzył na niego z góry, i mniej umięśniony. Zresztą, po sześciu latach w szkole, a zwłaszcza patrząc na ostatni rok i Obronę Przed Czarną Magią ze Snape'em, wiedział, że chłopak, którego różdżka wbija mu się w tętnicę, nie umie dobrze rzucać zaklęć niewerbalnych, a z czarów obronnych najlepiej wychodzi mu Expeliarmus.

I co z tego, że Sectum Sempra w jego wykonaniu jakimś cudem przypominała poprawnie rzucone zaklęcie? Wtedy w łazience na szóstym piętrze Draco dostrzegł w oczach Gryfona ogromny strach, kiedy ten patrzył na jego krwawiące ciało. Wątpił więc, żeby kiedykolwiek więcej odważył się je wypowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza kierując różdżkę na niego.

— Przestańcie! — Podleciała do nich Granger. — Przestańcie natychmiast!

Próbowała ich rozdzielić, ale była za słaba, za drobna i za niska na dwóch chłopaków, którzy regularnie ćwiczyli na potrzeby gry w quidditcha.

— Harry, natychmiast odłóż różdżkę — rozkazała mocnym tonem.

Potter posłał w jej stronę wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Jak możesz mu chcieć pomóc, Hermiono? — zapytał z niezrozumieniem w głosie.

Nie opuścił jednak różdżki.

— Harry, proszę. — Dziewczyna delikatnie nakryła prawą dłoń przyjaciela swoją drobną ręką i pociągnęła ją w dół.

Potter dał za wygraną.

— A teraz spokojnie wszyscy troje usiądziemy i zaczniemy rozmowę od początku jak cywilizowani ludzie — powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc wściekłego i mamroczącego coś pod nosem Gryfona w kierunku łóżka. — No siadaj, Malfoy — zwróciła się do blondyna.

— Postoję — odpowiedział chłodno, mocniej przywierając do ściany.

Był pewien, że w miejscu, gdzie różdżka Potter dotknęła jego szyi, pozostał zaróżowiony ślad, ponieważ szyja właśnie tam go piekła. Nie próbował jednak ją rozmasować, nie chcąc sprawiać satysfakcji Grzmotterowi z tego, że coś poczuł.

— Jak wiemy, za kilka dni odbędzie się ślub Billa i Fleur — zaczęła od początku Hermiona. — Zjadą się różni goście, a państwo Delacour mają tu zostać na kilka nocy…

— Granger, powtarzasz się — zauważył złośliwie Draco. — Nie ma sensu słuchać tych twoich głupot od początku, skoro znasz moje zdanie — dodał, łapiąc za klamkę z zamiarem wyjścia.

— Malfoy, stój! — krzyknęła dziewczyna.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, przeklinając się, że ją słuchał. Odwracając się, dostrzegł, jak Gryfonka pochyla głowę i łapie za lewą stronę brzucha. Głośno westchnęła.

— Hermiona, coś ci jest? — spytał pośpiesznie spanikowany Potter, nachylając się nad nią.

 _Ma rozharatany cały bok, debilu. Trudno, żeby czuła się idealnie._

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — zapewniła, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.

Nabrała głęboko powietrza jeszcze parę razy, a później powoli zwróciła się do przyjaciela:

— Harry, mógłbyś zostawić mnie i Malfoya samych? — spytała łagodnie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi, lustrując się uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś pewna…?

— Tak — odpowiedziała pewnie.

Chłopak niechętnie wstał i zerkając przez ramię na przyjaciółkę, podszedł do drzwi.

— Będę na korytarzu — szepnął jadowicie, popychając w rękę Malfoya, który posłał mu szydzące spojrzenie.

Wyszedł z cichym trzaśnięciem.

— To teraz wreszcie możesz usiąść? — zapytała natychmiast Hermiona, gdy tylko zostali we dwójkę w pokoju. — Proszę — dodała spokojnym głosem, wskazując na krzesło obok jej łóżka.

— Nie, Granger — powiedział, siadając na krześle po krótkiej chwili namysłu. — Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!

Na dworze wciąż padało, choć burza dawno ustała. W pokoju oświetlonym jedynie przez dwie lampy panował półmrok. Rytmiczne uderzanie deszczu o parapet od przedpołudnia nie ustało nawet na sekundę.

— Mi też ten plan nie do końca odpowiada — przyznała, próbując złapać jego spojrzenie.

Wreszcie się udało. Na bladej wychudzonej twarzy igrały refleksy lampki stojącej na szafce, oświetlając szare oczy.

— I może masz rację — ciągnęła, wbijając w niej wzrok — twierdząc, że chcę nim spłacić swój dług wdzięczności wobec tego, co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

Chciała, żeby wiedział, że mówiła prawdę, pragnąc być z nim tak bardzo szczera jak się tylko da.

— Ale rozmawiałam już o tym z panem Weasleyem. — _Czyżby Malfoy był zaskoczony?_ — I on też doszedł do wniosku, że to lepsze niż zamknięcie cię w pokoju na pół tygodnia. No bo widzisz, nikt z weselników nie może cię zobaczyć.

— Mój ojciec i tak już wie — przypomniał jej chłopak surowym tonem.

— Owszem, ale Ministerstwo Magii oficjalnie nie. I tak ma pozostać najdłużej, jak się da. — Po chwili dodała lekko jadowitym głosem: — Chyba że zamiast do Hogwartu, chcesz trafić do Azkabanu…

Musiała dopiero po chwili zrozumieć sens swoich słów, bo jej oczy się rozszerzyły i zaniemówiła.

Zupełnie niepotrzebnie poczuła pewnie coś w rodzaju zażenowania, ponieważ Draco aż za dobrze wiedział, że grozi mu zamienienie przytulnego pokoju Charliego na zimną celę w więzieniu. Wizengamotowi nie będą potrzebni żadni świadkowie, aby skazać go na dożywocie albo pocałunek dementora. Za koronny dowód posłuży jego lewe ramię.

— J-ja… — zająkała się dziewczyna, spuszczając wzrok.

Okazało się, że to dla niej pierwszej patrzenie na twarz naprzeciw stało się nie do zniesienia.

— Uspokój się, Granger — syknął Draco, widząc jak miętosi w chudych palcach pierzynę. — Wiem, co nade mną wisi.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho. — Nie powinnam…

— Zamknij się — przerwał jej ostro.

Nie potrzebował jej zakłopotania czy jakichkolwiek innych odczuć względem niego.

— Mieliśmy porozmawiać o Jonathanie Smarcie, prawda? — przypomniał nie tak lodowatym tonem jak wcześniej.

Granger ścisnęła mocniej wygniecioną poszwę i znowu na niego spojrzała.

— No tak — przyznała. — Sądzę, że to najlepsza z możliwych opcji… chociaż tak, wiem, że ci się nie podoba.

— Skąd ci się wziął taki pomysł, co? — Draco zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od chwili, kiedy usłyszał, co dziewczyna zamierzać z nim zrobić.

Z błąkającym się na cienkich ustach uśmiechem obserwował pąsowiejącą Granger. Ciemne rumieńce wykwitły na policzkach, dodając im wreszcie koloru. Teraz nikt nie pomyślałby, że tydzień temu walczyła o życie.

— O którą część planu ci dokładnie chodzi? — spytała, ale twarz z każdą chwilą przybierająca bardziej odcień purpury upewnił go, że tylko przeciągała czas na odpowiedź.

— Nie udawaj, dobrze wiesz.

— Cóż… — Potarła czoło i zmarszczyła brwi. — Będąc w otoczeniu Harry'ego, człowiek automatycznie staje się rozpoznawalny. Podejrzewam, że większość osób, które pojawią się na weselu, wie, że nie mam żadnego rodzeństwa…

— Do rzeczy, bo na razie nie widzę związku — ponaglił ją, nie potrafiąc zdecydować, czy patrzenie na to, jak się męczy, czy chęć usłyszenia prawdziwego powodu bardziej napełnia go satysfakcją.

— Myślisz, że nie dostrzegam, jak się napawasz moim widokiem? — dogryzła mu zakłopotana dziewczyna.

— Nie twoim, Granger, tylko tym, jak się zachowujesz — zaznaczył oschle.

— No dobra, niech ci będzie — ustąpiła, wzdychając. — Już ci wspominałam, że zamknięcie cię w pokoju byłoby… dość… ehmm… ryzykowne? Musisz coś przecież jeść i wychodzić do łazienki, a ktoś mógłby cię zauważyć. Nie mógłbyś też udawać, że należysz do rodziny Weasleyów, bo nie uda mi się aż tak bardzo zmienić ci rysów twarzy, a przecież jesteś uczulony na rdest ptasi, więc Eliksir Wielosokowy automatycznie odpada…

— Skąd, na Salazara, wiesz, że jestem uczulony na rdest ptasi?! — nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zdziwienia.

Czyżby Zakon Feniksa niepostrzeżenie rzucił na niego wszelkie możliwe zaklęcia rozpoznające, kiedy spał, żeby wszystkiego się o nim dowiedzieć?

Granger znowu spuściła wzrok.

— No… Zauważyłam na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, że nie pijesz miodu — mruknęła pod nosem. — I słyszałam, jak Zabini cię żałował. A później, kiedy na Eliksirach profesor Snape pokazał nam rośliny przydatne do podstawowych mikstur, ty wyglądałeś jakoś niewyraźnie. Doszłam do wniosku, że musisz źle reagować właśnie na rdest ptasi.

Gdyby miał do niej inne podejście, byłyby zdumiony jej dedukcją. Ale teraz go tylko zirytowała.

— Znowu odbiegamy od tematu.

— Chciałeś wiedzieć… — zauważyła, lecz natychmiast urwała, czując jego zezłoszczony wzrok na sobie. — Państwo Delacour przyjeżdżają już pojutrze, więc prawdopodobnie zabraknie nam czasu, żeby wymyślić coś lepszego.

Między nimi zapadła na moment cisza. Draco coraz mniej cierpliwie czekał, aż Granger wreszcie odpowie na jego pytanie. Deszcz bezustannie bębnił w parapety i nawet przez brudne oka potrafił stwierdzić, że ciemne chmury nadal wisiały nisko nad domem i nic nie zapowiadało, by w najbliższym czasie się to zmieniło.

— To, co powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu… — podjęła, wahając się. — To pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy… Sama nie wiem, czemu… Bo niby dlaczego nie?... — Szukała odpowiedzi w jego twarzy, ale Malfoy dobrze postarał się, żeby jej nie znalazła, toteż zdecydowała się dodać coś jeszcze: — Zakon Feniksa na pewno się zgodzi, bo obrączki zostaną zaczarowane tak, że nie będziesz mógł się za bardzo ode mnie oddalić… Jako Jonathan Smart mógłbyś nareszcie opuścić Norę, może nawet wybrać się na Pokątną…

Coś błysnęło w szarych oczach i Hermiona dałaby głowę, że światło lampki nocnej tego nie spowodowało.

— A jeśli wywinę ci jakiś numer? — zapytał opanowanym głosem Draco. — Jak dobrze zrozumiałem, będziesz za mnie odpowiedzialna. Chcesz tego? Jestem śmierciożercą.

Dziewczyna drgnęła. Przeniosła wzrok z pociągłej bladej twarzy na jego lewe ramię i z powrotem, ignorując gorzki uśmiech chłopaka. A potem wzruszyła ramionami i odezwała się tak beztroskim tonem, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi omawiającymi nawzajem swoje błahe wady takiej jak lenistwo na kawie w dobrym pubie, jakby nie nazywała się Granger:

— Ty masz chyba jakiś kompleks na temat tego średnio gustownego tatuażu, Malfoy, doprawdy — prychnęła. — Choćby nie wiadomo co się stało, dla mnie już na zawsze pozostaniesz aroganckim Ślizgonem z klasy. I chyba nie sądzisz, że kiedykolwiek się bałam ciebie albo twoich wyskoków, nie?

Draco zdębiał. Trudno było określić, czego się spodziewał, przypominając jej, że jest śmierciożercą, ale… Ale na pewno nie tego, że teraz zacznie się histerycznie śmiać.

Tymczasem Hermiona pokładała się na łóżku ze śmiechu. Śmiała się tak głośno, że nie minęła chwila, a do pokoju wpadł Potter z wyrazem furii na twarzy.

— COŚ TY JEJ ZROBIŁ?! — ryknął na cały głos, podbiegając do niego i brutalnie chwytając za koszulę.

— Łapy przy sobie, ty jeb…

— Ha-Harry, zo-zostaw g-go — wykrztusiła dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach.

— Hermiona, co się stało? — krzyknął Potter, rzucając się do przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna nie była w stanie opanować kolejnego ataku śmiechu. Malfoy, kompletnie ogłupiały, poprawiając koszulę, patrzył na nich jak na idiotów.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawiło się kilka osób. Weasleyowie zapewne usłyszeli wrzaski na pierwszym piętrze i przybiegli sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Bliźniacy nawet trzymali w rękach różdżki, gotowi do odparcia ataku.

— Co tu się dzieje? — spytał zaniepokojony Artur, omiatając badawczym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie.

Draco wciąż siedział na krześle przy łóżku, Harry klękał obok, a Hermiona śmiała się do rozpuku i dopiero po minucie była w stanie odpowiedzieć.

— Przepraszamy, pa-panie Weasley — zachłysnęła się jeszcze raz śmiechem. — Malfoy, prawdopodobnie nieopacznie, bardzo mnie rozśmieszył. — Wytarła mokre ślady po policzkach.

— Draco? — Artur zwrócił się do chłopaka, tak samo skołowany jak pozostali.

— Granger odbiło — rzekł krótko, zirytowany do granic możliwości, podrywając się z krzesła.

— Co…? — wyjąkał oszołomiony Potter.

Dziewczyna po raz drugi spróbowała się opanować.

— Wybacz, Malfoy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział cię takiego zdumionego — wyznała Ślizgonowi i ponownie zaśmiała się w głos, opadając na wielką poduszkę.

Pan Weasley potarł czoło.

— No tak — powiedział pod nosem, walcząc z cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem.

 _Wariatka_ — pomyślał Draco. _Totalna kretynka._

— Niedobrze z tobą, Malfoy — odezwała się Ginny, kiedy się obok niej przeciskał. — Zaczynasz zamieniać się w człowieka. Jak ty to przeżyjesz?

— Ginny — skarcił córkę Artur.

Ale Draco był już na korytarzu. Właśnie wbiegał na pierwszy stopień schodów, gdy dosłyszał krzyk Granger:

— Malfoy, to się zgadzasz?

Westchnął ciężko, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. Prawie zapomniał, jak wygląda świat na zewnątrz. A perspektywa poczucia świeżego powietrza, zobaczenia kogoś innego niż rudzielców i zgubnej ułudy wolności tak bardzo kusiła. Nawet jeżeli cena dla jego arystokratycznego „ja" była zdecydowanie za wysoka.

— Niech cię cholera weźmie, Granger — szepnął pod nosem, a głośno odkrzyknął: — Tak!

Słyszał jej radosny rechot nawet po trzaśnięciu drzwiami swojej klitki na trzecim piętrze.

— Gotowe — poinformowała zadowolona Hermiona. — Zerknij w lustro… Jonathan — dodała z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

Jej nastrój wskazywał na to, że nie wyglądał aż tak źle, ale on sam doskonale wiedział, że po prostu nie mógł wyglądać „dobrze". To nie było możliwe, jeżeli nie przypominał siebie.

Granger męczyła się nad nim ponad godzinę, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia najrozmaitszej maści. Na koniec wręczyła mu okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach, a on posłał jej rozłoszczone spojrzenie „Będę wyglądał jak Grzmotter", na co tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Ostrożnie podszedł do wyczarowanego specjalnie na tę okazję dużego lustra, w którym mógł się cały przejrzeć. Spojrzał w nie, czując lekki za to wielce nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, a potem z szokiem stwierdził, że naprawdę wpatruje się w Jonathana Smarta. Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy praktycznie zniknął.

Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego był wysoki i postawny, zgodnie z tym, co powiedziała Granger — „Nie zamierzam zmieniać twojej sylwetki, ponieważ jest idealna… dla Jonathana, Malfoy". Ale reszta w ogóle nie należała do Draco. Miał długie ciemnobrązowe włosy zebrane z tyłu głowy czarną jedwabną wstążką, zielone oczy, większy nos i bardziej miękkie rysy twarzy. Na jego gust z tymi okularami wyglądał jak intelektualista, nie jak szanowany amerykański arystokrata.

— Z tym — wskazał na prostokątne oprawki — wyglądam jak idiota.

— Bzdury! — zaprzeczyła żywo Granger. — Wykręcasz się, bo Harry też nosi okulary, ale zrozum, że bez nich trochę przypominasz siebie. Są więc niezbędne.

Draco prychnął.

— I jak ci się podoba twój MĄŻ? — spytał z sarkazmem, poprawiając durne okulary.

Gdyby ktoś mu przed rokiem powiedział, że znajdzie się w tak idiotycznej sytuacji, rzuciłby na niego Cruciatusa za samo łączenie go ze szlamą. Naprawdę zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy jego życie kiedykolwiek wróci do normy (zakładając, że kiedyś jednak było normalne).

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że mam dobry gust — odpowiedziała z dumą Hermiona, lustrując go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

Prychnął.

— To kiedy przyjadą rodzice Delacour? — Znowu poprawił okulary.

Granger powoli wstała z krzesła, obejmując się za lewy bok, wciąż ukryty pod masą bandaży. Stanęła między nim a lustrem. Draco pomyślał, że jest śmiesznie mała przy jego sześciu stopach i pięciu calach wysokości.

— Oj, zostaw je — nakazała Granger, bijąc go lekko po rękach, na co zareagował ponownym prychnięciem. — Mają być jutro… Ale czarów i tak z ciebie nie zdejmę — zastrzegła po chwili. — Za dużo zachodu.

— Mam jeszcze jeden dzień dłużej udawać tego durnowatego Smarta?! — oburzył się Draco.

Dziewczyna wyjaśniła mu, że Smartowie to bardzo szanowana i ceniona amerykańska rodzina arystokratów, których ostatni członek umarł bezpotomnie w latach sześćdziesiątych, ale swego czasu chodziły plotki, że miał nieślubnego syna. Jonathan Smart miał być jego dzieckiem. Ale nawet to nie przekonało go do jego postaci.

— Nie, nie masz go udawać — wyprowadziła z błędu, jakby tłumaczyła dziecku, że widzi hipogryfa a nie jednorożca. — Masz nim być.


	8. Przeszłość stająca się przyszłością

_**Rozdział ósmy**_

 _ **Przeszłość, która staje się przyszłością**_

Tak jak zapowiadała Granger, państwo Delacour pojawili się następnego dnia około południa. Dla Dracona ich przyjazd oznaczał, że skończył się niewyobrażalnie nudny czas zamykania się w klitce na trzecim piętrze i zaczął nie lepszy okres udawania kogoś, kim się nie jest. Granger dokładnie oddzieliła dzień, w którym Draco nazywał się jeszcze Draco od tego, w którym nazywał się już Jonathan Smart, wpadając (trochę za szybko jak na osobę, która niecałe dwa tygodnie wcześniej o mały włos nie straciła całego boku) o wpół do ósmej — czyli inaczej cholernie bladym świtem — do jego pokoju i bez żadnych hamulców zaczęła mocno nim potrząsać, krzycząc, że musi natychmiast wstawać. Dracon wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, ponieważ sądził, że Delacourowie właśnie przyjechali, ale dziewczyna tylko roześmiała się tym swoich psychopatycznym rechotem i włożyła mu do ręki mały przedmiot połyskujący w niewyraźnym świetle przebijającym się przez niezasłonięte brudne okno.

— Co to jest, Granger? — warknął wściekle Ślizgon, próbując stłumić potężne ziewnięcie.

Przetarł oczy wolną ręką i spojrzał jeszcze raz na małe coś, które trzymał. Bez wątpienia to była obrączka.

— Merlinie, sądziłam, że złoto różowe i białe nierodowane zadowoli twój wymagający arystokratyczny gust — westchnęła, udając znużenie.

Pierścionek na oko miał odpowiednią szerokość, na jego pooranej niezbyt głębokimi liniami powierzchni mieszały się dwa kolory — jasny róż i blade złoto. Malfoy zerknął na miejsce, w którym powinno znajdować się grawerowanie.

 _01.08.1997 Puritas aeternus non est._

— Czystość nie jest wieczna — prychnął chłopak, spoglądając na Granger.

Umiał łacinę w stopniu zadowalającym.

— No co? — zaperzyła się dziewczyna, uciekając wzrokiem. — Przecież sam mówiłeś, że splamiłeś swoją krew, kiedy mnie ratowałeś. Inaczej mówiąc, przestałeś być czysty.

— A to ma mi o tym przypominać, hę? — uniósł pierścionek ku górze.

— A żebyś wiedział. — Ton głosu Granger nie był już tak wesoły, jak na początku ich rozmowy. — Bo od tej chwili jesteś całkowicie ode mnie zależny. Nie możesz nigdzie iść bez mojego pozwolenia. Nie możesz używać czarów, nawet gdybyś dostał prawdziwą różdżkę z powrotem. Oczywiście, jeżeli bym ci na to nie pozwoliła. — Odetchnęła głęboko. Pewnie znowu bok przeszył ból. — Minęły prawie dwa miesiące. Powinno wreszcie do ciebie dotrzeć, że nasze wybory kształtują nasze życie. Ty wybrałeś i teraz ponoś tego konsekwencje.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami.

I tak nie jesteś bardziej wkurwiona ode mnie, pomyślał Draco.

Przy kolacji zaczął się teatrzyk, bo Delacourowie przybyli do Nory około południa. Granger poczekała na niego obok pokoju młodej Weasley, ale nic nie powiedziała. Gdy zeszli na dół, okazało się, że wszyscy zajęli już miejsca przy stole. Im zostały dwa, nietrudno zgadnąć, że obok siebie, między panią Delacour a Charliem Weasleyem. Potter musiał pogodzić się z tym, że zostało mu obserwowanie przyjaciółki z naprzeciwka.

Ku zgrozie Dracona, pani Delacour mówiła płynnie po angielsku, prawie bez akcentu (pochwaliła się ryżej kurze, że miała dziadków w Birmingham, do których jeździła na wakacje jako mała dziewczynka). I już przy jej pierwszym pytaniu, o mało co nie zakrztusił się pieczenią.

— Słyszałam, że niedawno wzięliście ślub — zagadnęła go. — Jak wyglądał?

Pan Weasley odchrząknął. Ale Hermiona Granger zawsze była przygotowana na trudne pytania.

— Był bardzo skromny — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — Nie było czasu na nic wystawnego.

Pani Delacour pokiwała głową.

— Straszne rzeczy dzieją się wokoło. Nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro. A kiedy pan postanowił się oświadczyć, panie Smart?

Granger kopnęła go w kostkę, gdy przeciągał odpowiedź.

— Cóż… — _Mi się to śni._ — Wiedziałem, że Hermiona jest tą jedyną od samego początku.

 _Merlinie, powiedziałem to._ _Niedobrze mi!_ Dracon pociągnął spory łyk białego wina, które zagościło na stole z okazji przyjęcia państwa Delacour.

— Jak romantycznie! — zawołała pani Delacour. — Ja niemal zmusiłam mojego męża. Zawsze był taki nieśmiały.

Patrząc na sposób, w jaki pan Delacour patrzył na ryżą kurę, Draco nie powiedziałby, że jest nieśmiały wobec kobiet. Niech Artur Weasley lepiej pilnuje w nocy swojej żony. A może niech tyle nie czeka?

— Jesteście tacy młodzi i już po ślubie — nie dawała za wygraną pani Delacour. — To musi być wielka miłość.

Wytrzymałość Draco powoli się kończyła. Tak, jak wytrzymałość bliźniaków. Wystarczyła chwila, by zaczęli pokładać się pod stołem.

Granger wytrzymała i to. Chwyciła Draco za rękę, z obrzydliwie szerokim uśmiechem na ustach zignorowała jego wstrząśnięte spojrzenie i powiedziała:

— Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że są tylko dwa tak silne uczucia. Miłość i nienawiść.

— Może jeszcze wina? — wtrącił pan Weasley i po chwili wciągnął panią Delacour w dyskusję o gnomach ogrodowych.

Pan Delacour wciąż posyłał niedwuznaczne spojrzenia matce swojego przyszłego zięcia, które widziała chyba tylko ona i Dracon. Granger puściła jego rękę tak szybko, jak tylko mogła bez wzbudzania podejrzeń gości i do końca posiłku już na niego nie spojrzała.

Dracon jak co wieczór przyszedł do pokoju Granger, aby zmienić opatrunki. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku w piżamie, gotowa do snu, z założonymi nowymi bandażami.

— Sama sobie umiem poradzić — fuknęła na niego. — Gaza nie ma aż tak skomplikowanej budowy.

Wiewióra na drugim łóżku zachichotała. Draco popatrzył na nią jak na idiotkę.

— Czy ty możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o co ci znowu chodzi, Granger? — Przeniósł na nią wzrok.

Przez chwilę myślał, że poranna scysja nie będzie miała konsekwecji. Czy pierwszy raz w tej oborze zdarzyło się spięcie z jego udziałem? Najwyraźniej tym razem się mylił.

— Mi? — zaperzyła się dziewczyna. — MI o coś chodzi?... Ginny mogłabyś nas zostawić samych?

— Tylko nie rzuć na niego upiorogacka — zażartowała wiewióra, gramoląc się spod pierzyny.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Granger przystąpiła do ataku.

— Co ty sobie myślisz?! — Poderwała się z łóżka i podeszła do Dracona. — Nadstawiam dla ciebie karku, próbuję wszystkich przekonać, że może gdzieś tam jeszcze masz w sobie trochę człowieka, a ty jak zwykle czujesz się najbardziej na świecie pokrzywdzony!

— Nadstawiasz karku?! — krzyknął Draco. Nikt, a już na pewno nie Granger, nie będzie się zwracał do niego w ten sposób. Może i zabrali mu różdżkę, może i wyklęli z rodziny, ale nadal pozostawał czarodziejem i arystokratą. — Prosił cię ktoś kiedyś o to?! No?! Nie zależy mi na tej bandzie! Nie obchodzi mnie to, co sobie o mnie myślicie!

— TA BANDA URATOWAŁA CIĘ PRZED AZKABANEM, KRETYNIE! — wrzasnęła Granger, a potem trochę zgięła, bo zapiekło ją w ranie. Nie zamierzała jednak odpuszczać. Ten cholerny dupek musiał usłyszeć parę słów prawdy.

— I CIĄGLE MI O TYM PRZYPOMINACIE! MAM WAS CAŁOWAĆ PO STOPACH?!

— WYSTARCZYŁABY ZWYCZAJNA WDZIĘCZNOŚĆ, WIESZ?! ALE OCZYWIŚCIE TY NIE MASZ ZIELONEGO POJĘCIA, CO TO SŁOWO ZNACZY!

Granger była wściekła. Włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony, ona, krzycząc, trochę się popluła. Na jej bladych policzkach wykwitał coraz ciemniejszy rumieniec.

— A TY MASZ, CO?! — Dracon przestał kontrolować to, co mówi. — GDYBY NIE JA, WĄCHAŁABYŚ TERAZ KWIATKI OD SPODU!

Nagle w pokoju zaległa cisza. Draco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Hermiona natomiast znowu pobladła i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Ignorując to, uniosła głowę, popatrzyła z pogardą prosto w oczy Malfoya ( _Jak za starych dobrych czasów_ , pomyślał Draco) i wysyczała:

— Prosił cię ktoś o to? Trzeba mnie było nie ratować. Wszyscy by się ucieszyli.

Nie potrafiła dłużej ustać. Opadła ciężko na poduszki w poszewkach poznaczonych dziurkami wyjedzonymi przez mole.

— Wynoś się, Malfoy — powiedziała. — Na co czekasz?! Wynocha!

Draco wypadł z pokoju wprost na rodzinę Weasleyów. Nawet nie starali ukryć, że podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami. Ryża kura posłała mu zabójcze spojrzenie, podobnie jak bliźniacy, Artur Weasley wyglądał na zawiedzionego, a Ginny rzekła:

— Jaki z ciebie debil, Malfoy. — Po czym wyminęła go, szturchając w ramię, i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Oczywiście, nie mogło zabraknąć także Pottera, który chwycił go za koszulę i przygniótł do ściany.

— Jeszcze raz ją zaczepisz, a dostaniesz za każdego śmierciożercę świata, dociera, Malfoy?!

— Wal się, Grzmotter. — Draco go odepchnął i pobiegł do pokoju Charliego.

Rzucił się na łóżku, uprzednio kopiąc z całej siły w krzesło. _To ona zaczęła_ , usprawiedliwiał się. _Miała nadzieję, że będę taki jak oni? Wariatka._ Chyba w życiu nie miał takiego mętliku w głowie. Czuł, że nie należy ani do swojej rodziny, ani nigdzie indziej. Widział przed sobą oczy Artura Weasleya. Z niechęcią, ale trzeba było przyznać, że ten mężczyzna traktował Dracona jak… no właśnie? Chciał, żeby młody Malfoy poczuł się w Norze dobrze na tyle, na ile pozwalała na to sytuacja.

A Granger? Przekonanie Zakonu Feniksa do tej całej szopki ze Smartem nie było łatwe, ale ją to nie przeraziło. Na swój własny pokręcony sposób chciała, aby Dracon dostał więcej swobody. Wspominała o tym, że będzie mógł być na ślubie. I o Ulicy Pokątnej.

Obrączka na jego palcu potwornie ciążyła.

Wszystko dla większego dobra. Następnego dnia na śniadaniu okazało się, że Weasleyowie rzucili na swoich swatów kolejne zaklęcie Confundus (pytania o najmłodszego syna były kłopotliwe, a poznanie Pottera jeszcze bardziej), aby nie pamiętali dokładnej treści kłótni Dracona z Granger.

— Kłótnie się zdarzają — pocieszyła Draco pani Delacour.

Dracon i Hermiona siedzieli obok siebie, ale dziewczyna odsunęła się na tyle, na ile się dało. Draco milczał, a ona rozmawiała z Ginny, która zajmowała miejsce obok Pottera.

— Nie chciałam podsłuchiwać, Merlin świadkiem, ale czy nie poszło wam o przyszłe mieszkanie?

— Kolor tapet — odparła Granger, zanim Dracon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Ja chciałam białe, a Jonathan złote.

— Ale chyba już doszliście do porozumienia? — zatroskała się pani Delacour.

— Tak, dzisiaj wybieramy się na Pokątną — powiedziała Granger.

— Pierzyna potrafi pogodzić — Pan Delacour mrugnął do ryżej kury. Ta oblała się rumieńcem.

Draco popatrzył na Granger, jakby była heraldem obwieszczającym pokojowe rozstrzygnięcie drugiej wojny czarodziejów. _Wybieramy się na Pokątną._ Przesłyszał się?

Granger nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Trajkotała z wiewiórą o ciotce Tessi, która miała pojawić się w Norze wieczorem.

— Cieszę się, że to wesele będzie wyglądało tak, jak powinno — wyznała pani Delacour. — Odpowiednia ilość osób, wykwitne menu.

— Cieszę się, że się dogadałyśmy — powiedziała pani Weasley. — W tak krótkim czasie przygotować mnóstwo rzeczy to cud.

— Bidzie piknie! — zawołała Fleur, spoglądając z czułością na Billa, który ścisnął jej alabastrową dłoń.

Podczas, gdy rozmawiali po raz setny o ślubie, Draco rozmyślał nad słowami Granger. Naprawdę zamierzała zabrać go na Pokątną? Po prawie dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w jednym budynku wyjście nawet tam byłoby jak… no, prawie jak oddanie mu różdżki.

W końcu pan Weasley przypomniał Granger:

— Hermiono, myślę, że powinniście już ruszać, skoro chcecie być z powrotem na kolację.

— Tak, panie Weasley — odparła i rzuciła do Dracona: — Skończyłeś jeść?

Draco popatrzył na zaczętą owsiankę. W sumie i tak mu nie smakowała.

— Tak.

Wchodząc na górę usłyszał głos pani Delacour:

— Taka ładna z nich para.

Granger, nim weszła do swojego pokoju, syknęła do niego:

— Weź płaszcz. Na dworze jest zimno.

— Czyli naprawdę…? — chciał zapytać Draco, odrobinę za bardzo radosnym tonem.

Granger nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Trzasnęła drzwiami.

Draco dotarł do pokoju w trzech susach. W starej ledwo trzymającej się szafie znajdowały się rzeczy, które zabrał do Hogwartu. Teraz jego jedyne rzeczy. Posiadał tylko to, co spakował we wrześniu do szkoły.

Ubrał płaszcz, tłumiąc podniecenie. Czuł jakby miał pięć lat. A może sobie z niego kpią? Nie, niby po co mieliby to robić? Poza tym i tak nic nie mógłby zrobić. Ma tę głupią obrączkę.

Granger już na niego czekała przy kominku. Nie była sama. _No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać_ , pomyślał Draco.

— Wiesz, mogłeś trafić na Thorna — pocieszył go Charlie Weasley, widząc kwaśną minę chłopaka.

— Myślałem, że nie jesteś w Zakonie — powiedział Draco, naciągając długie ciemne rękawy. Urósł w ciągu roku.

Pozostali zapewne po śniadaniu porozchodzili się do zadań, jakie czekały ich dzisiejszego dnia. Ryża kura na śniadaniu wspominała coś o tym, że musi przygotować jeszcze pokoje dla gości. Bliźniacy szli do pracy, a pan Weasley kończył sprzątanie szopy za domem. Draco wołał nie myśleć, co zamierzali robić Bliznowaty i Wiewióra.

— Bo to prawda — potwierdził Charlie. — Mam do załatwienia parę spraw na Pokątnej. Jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku, to nawet zostawię was na chwilę.

 _Czyli jak nie będę chciał dobrać się do różdżki Granger?_

Dracon zdecydował się nie mówić tego na głos. Granger bezceremonialnie chwyciła go za rękę.

— Przeniesiemy się razem — zakomunikowała służbowym tonem.

Potem pociągnęła go i razem weszli do kominka. Rzuciła proszek Fiuu w płomienie, wołając:

— Ulica Pokątna!

Świat zawirował. Draconowi przed oczami migały kolejne salony, kuchnie i sypialnie. Jakiś pies zawarczał, gdy zakłócono mu drzemkę. Po chwili wylądowali w Esach i Floresach. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Wydostał się z tej dziury! Nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Granger wycelowała w niego różdżką.

— Chłoszczyć — rzuciła zaklęcie na jego umorusany popiołem płaszcz, a potem prychnęła: — Popraw okulary i odsuń się od kominka. Zaraz wyląduje tu Charlie.

Draco, nie myśląc, co robi, poprawił oprawki na nosie i odsunął się. Miała rację. Właśnie pojawił się między nimi Weasley.

— No to co? Pierwszy przystanek: Gringott — oznajmił rześko.

Draco rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, jakby przybył tu po raz pierwszy. Granger nie puściła jego ręki i dlatego Draco nie poleciał do drzwi pierwszy. Pragnął poczuć świeże powietrze!

Na dworze było pochmurnie i zimno. Niewielu odważyło się na wyjście z domu. Minęło ich może z dwóch czarodziejów.

Skierowali się prosto do Banku Gringotta. Majestatyczny, przekrzywiony na bok budynek stał na końcu Pokątnej i Draconowi przyszło do głowy, że cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, Gringott będzie tym miejsce, które przetrwa. Pieniądze są nieśmiertelne. Napis ostrzegający potencjalnych złodziejów nasunął mu jeszcze jedną myśl.

— Zamierzamy wejść do skrytek? — spytał przyciszonym głosem Granger. Goblin przy drzwiach zaczął ich uważnie obserwować.

— Tak — odszepnęła Granger.

— A wodospad? Mam na sobie…

Dziewczyna ostrożnie pokręciła głową. Cisnęło mu się do ust głośne „jak to?", ale milczał. Znaleźli się w marmurowej sali. Setka goblinów zapisywała na pergaminowych stronnicach opasłych ksiąg w rzędach kolejne liczby. Dracon, Granger i Charlie Weasley podeszli do jednego z biurek.

— Przepraszam bardzo — powiedział miłym głosem Charlie Weasley — chciałbym wybrać pieniądze z mojej skrytki.

Goblin popatrzył na nich spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— Dane? — zaskrzeczał,

— Charles Weasley, skrytka numer sto jedenaście. Oto mój klucz.

Goblin zmierzył wzrokiem parę stojącą za Weasleyem.

— A oni? — spytał niezbyt grzecznie.

— My też chcielibyśmy zajrzeć do naszej skrytki — odpowiedziała Granger, praktycznie nieprzestraszonym tonem.

— Dane? — powtórzył goblin.

— Hermiona Granger-Smart, skrytka numer dziewięćset pięć. — I zanim goblin zaczął się dopytywać, dodała: — To mój mąż, Jonathan Smart.

Goblinowi błysnęły oczy. To jasne, że ją znał. Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół znał każdy. Co najmniej dwa razy w roku lądowali na rozkładówce Proroka Codziennego. Ale że Hermiona Granger ma męża?

— Akt ślubu poproszę — zaskrzeczał podejrzliwie goblin.

Dracon nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy Granger wyjęła z torebki teczkę, a potem wyciągnęła z niej dokument opieczętowany przez Ministerstwo Magii.

Goblin, po obejrzeniu z każdej strony dokumentu, zamlaskał i wyraźnie niezadowolony poprowadził ich korytarzem. Wsiedli do wózka i zaczęli jechać.

Granger miała rację. Mimo że przejechali przez Wodospad Złodzieja, zaklęcia, jakie rzuciła na Dracona, nadal pozostawały w mocy. Młody Malfoy musiał przyznać, że Zakon Feniksa jest o wiele sprytniejszy i zdolny, niż sądził.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Charlie wszedł do swojej skrytki, a Granger wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała, zbliżając się usta do spiczastego ucha goblina:

— Imperio.

Po goblinie przeszedł dreszcz.

— Zamknij usta, Malfoy, bo dziwnie wyglądasz — sarknęła Granger. — Nie spodziewałeś się, co?

Draco dopiero teraz się opamiętał.

— Od kiedy rzucasz Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne?

Ale Granger po raz kolejny go zignorowała.

— Goblinie — zwróciła się do pracownika banku. — Zabierzesz nas teraz do skrytki pana Dracona Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział sennie goblin.

— Dlaczego? — Granger wydawała się być zbita z pantałyku.

— Takiej skrytki nie ma.

— Co? — zawołał zaskoczony Draco. — Nie opowiadaj bzdur, goblinie! — rozkazał swoim malfoyowskim głosem, aż poczuł się przez moment znowu czarodziejem.

Dostał skrytkę na swoje jedenaste urodziny. „Idziesz do Hogwartu, stałeś pełnoprawnym członkiem dumnego rodu Malfoyów", rzekł do niego ojciec wręczając mosiężny kluczyk. Wówczas Draco czuł wielką dumę. Minęły lata, nim zastanowił się dokładnie nad słowami ojca. Czyli do tamtej pory był jakimś zarodkiem, o jakim nie było pewności, że przeżyje do momentu, gdy stanie się czarodziejem i zacznie rzucać zaklęcia?

— Co to ma znaczyć? — spytała rzeczowym głosem Granger.

— Pan Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy został wyklęty ze swojego rodu — odrzekł goblin. — Jego skrytka została zniszczona na początku lipca.

Dracon stał osłupiany. Wyklęty. To słowo będzie dudniło mu w uszach przez długi czas.

— A co z jej zawartością? — nie ustępowała Granger.

— Została zabrana przez pana Lucjusza Malfoya.

To były dwa zupełnie sprzeczne odczucia. Z jednej strony Draconowi szumiało w uszach, jak gdyby wpadł w środek wichury, a z drugiej strony pustka powoli ogarniała jego myśli.

— Czy do skrytek któregoś członka rodu Malfoyów lub Blacków ktoś ostatnio wchodził? — spytała Granger, zmieniając temat.

— Pani Bellatrix Lestrange odwiedzała ostatnio swoją — odpowiedział goblin.

— Czy zawartość tej skrytki po jej wizycie uległa zmianie?

— Owszem. Pani Lestrange włożyła do niej Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, puchar Helgii Hufflepuff, dwa pierścienie rodowe i kilka zwojów pergaminu.

— Dziękuję, goblinie, za cenne informacje — powiedziała Granger, jakby rzeczywiście była wdzięczna. — Obliviate. — jednym machnięciem różdżki usunęła goblinowi pamięć, a kolejnym zdjęła zaklęcie Imperiusa.

Charlie Weasley, który chował się w swojej skrytce, natychmiast wyszedł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że wszystko słyszał.

— Mam! — Monety zabrzęczały w sakiewce.

Dracon stał jak spetryfikowany. Wyklęty. Wyklęty. Wyklęty.

Nie zarejestrował wsiadania z powrotem do wózka. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagę na to, gdy wody wodospadu złodzieja zmoczyły go do suchej nitki.

Wyklęty.

Hermiona przez całą drogę uważnie mu się przyglądała. Natomiast gdy otoczyły ją surowe ściany jej własnej skrytki, zdecydowała się na to, o czym myślała już od wielu dni. Przecież spodziewała się, że wyklną Dracona z rodziny. On też powinien się to przewidzieć.

— Goblinie — wychodząc z pełną sakiewką ze skrytki, zwróciła się do pracownika banku jakimś pewniejszym głosem — chciałabym dzisiaj podpisać dokumenty związane z moim zamążpójściem.

Zerknęła przelotnie na Malfoya. Chyba nic do niego nie docierało. Tym lepiej. Charlie posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie.

— Wiem, co robię — poruszyła bezgłośnie ustami.

— Mam nadzieję — odparł, również nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

— Oczywiście — goblin skinął głową.

W gabinecie na górze wyjął stos papierów. Hermiona po kolei czytała dokumenty, by potem bez wahania, zamaszyście złożyć na nich podpis. Charlie był zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem, ale się nie odzywał. Hermiona była dorosła i wiedziała, co robi. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Dracon siedział obok, sztywny.

Wyklęty. Wyklęty. Wyklęty.

Dracon skądś wiedział, że mugole też lubią „wyklinać" swoich członków rodziny. To śmieszne, jak oni działali. Kilka wyzwisk i wyrzucenie z domu? I szumnie krzyczeli: „Wyklnąłem mojego syna!". Jak można było to porównać z prawdziwymi czarami wyklinającymi?

Co się stało? Och, Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Pamiętał, jak wyklęli z rodu młodego Funneta, bo zaprzyjaźnił się ze szlamą. Na jego szczęście jeszcze przed powrotem Czarnego Pana.

Zawsze podpisywano oficjalne pismo. Potem wysyłano je do osoby wyklętej, ale w jego sytuacji nie mogło tak się stać. Nie dziwne. „Dokument zaświadczający o wyklęciu Dracona Lucjusza Malfoya z dumnego rodu Malfoyów". Adres: Dom Artura Weasleya, czyli Nora". Brzmiało absurdalnie.

Jakie było konsekwencje takiej klątwy? Różdżka Dracona na zawsze straciła moc. Mało tego, mogła go zaatakować, gdyby się do niej zbliżył. Dalej, Dracon od tej pory nie mógł wejść na teraz żadnej posiadłości należącej do Malfoyów. Bezwiednie zacisnął pięść. Thorn Zabini, jego wujek i ojciec chrzestny, w testamencie zapisał mu swoją posiadłość w Szkocji. Nic wielkiego, mały domek nad brzegiem morza i stadnina hipogryfów. Draco po cichu myślał, że to właśnie tam zamieszka, kiedy skończy się wojna. Ostatni raz był w niej w Boże Narodzenie. Potwornie zmęczony po akcji wigilijnej i nadal przerażony zadaniem, jakie zlecił mu Czarny Pan, odszukał na fotelu przed kominkiem spokój. Spał na nim i spał, dopóki Znak znowu go nie zapiekł. Wrócił do domu i zabił pięcioletnią mugolkę, dygoczącą i ubraną w piękną bordową sukieneczkę, którą dostała od Mikołaja. Przedtem na oczach Dracona pobawił się z nią Macnair. Prezent go nie interesował. Podarł go jednym szybkim ruchem.

Ale co jeszcze stracił Draco? Wypalili jego twarz na drzewie genealogicznym. Zabrali cały majątek, jaki zgromadził. I pozwolili innym śmierciożercom atakować go bez ostrzeżenia i robić z nim, co tylko im się żywnie spodoba. Wyklęty czarodziej był na równi ze szlamą.

 _Stałem się szlamą._ _Merlinie słodki!_

Gdy go dopadną, bo przecież pewnego dnia to się stanie, zrobią mu wszystko to, co on do tej pory robił tym dziewczynom i chłopakom, dzieciom i starcom, całym rodzinom. Gardło miał ściśnięte. Pierwszy raz, odkąd Zakon Feniksa zabrał go z Wieży Astronomicznej, obrazy tortur pojawiły się w jego głowie. Przebiegały mu przed oczami jak jakieś cholerne mrówki na stole.

W jaki sposób i kiedy znaleźli się w sklepie Ollivandera? Kto to mógł powiedzieć?

Sklep wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Rozwalone meble, wybite okna, pergaminy rozrzucono po podłodze.

— Bierzemy tyle różdżek, ile się da, Charlie — poleciła mu Hermiona.

— Zakon o tym wie? — Charlie uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

— A musi? — westchnęła Hermiona, przedzierając się przez górę pustych pudełek po różdżkach.

Charlie nie odpowiedział.

Draco stał na środku. Powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. Tam, w podziemiach Gringotta poczuł się, jakby dostał z całej siły obuchem w głowę.

— Malfoy, chodź tutaj — zawołała Granger schowana za rzędem półek. — No rusz się!

Podszedł do niej, nadeptując parę pudełek. Nie kojarząc, o co jej chodzi, popatrzył na pudełko w jej dłoniach.

— Sprawdź, czy pasuje. — Podsunęła mu je przed nos.

— Co? — spytał tępo. — Co to jest?

— Prawdopodobnie twoja nowa różdżka — odpowiedziała zirytowana.

To go całkowicie otrzeźwiło.

— Granger, rozumiem, że tęsknisz za łamaniem zasad, bo w Hogwarcie ty i twoi kumple robiliście to ciągle, ale dzisiaj stanowczo przesadzasz — odparował.

Najpierw Imperius, teraz różdżka dla człowieka, który nie może mieć różdżki. Czy ona miała świadomość, co za to grozi?

— Nie wiem, czy robisz mi to na złość, czy znalazłaś jakiś inny równie dobry powód, ale ja NIE MOGĘ mieć różdżki — dokończył.

Gdyby Zakon Feniksa się o tym dowiedział, wyrzuciliby go z Nory jak nic. A za granicami domu Weasleyów czekali na niego Śmierciożercy z tysiącami pomysłów, w jaki sposób umilić mu ostatnie godziny życia.

— Zakon się nie dowie, już moja w tym głowa — powiedziała Granger, jakby czytała mu w myślach. — Bo się rozmyślę — zniecierpliwiła się, otwierając pudełko.

Dracon nie umiał się powstrzymać. Te urywki chwil, w których przez ostatnie tygodnie trzymał różdżkę, czuł magię, to były punkty, którymi odliczał czas. Od jednego opatrunku Granger do drugiego, byle znów widzieć sens.

Chwycił pewnie różdżkę i oczy mu zaświeciły. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł znajomy dreszcz. Jak mugole mogli żyć bez takiego uczucia?

— Piętnaście cali, dąb i serce smocze — oznajmiła Hermiona.

Malfoy prawie miał łzy w oczach. Różdżka sprawiła mu tak dużo radości. Hermiona wpatrzyła się w jego twarz. Pierwszy raz widziała szczęśliwego Dracona. Zimne oczy na moment krótszy niż mrugnięcie okiem zniknęły, policzki się zaróżowiły. Wątpiła, czy ona by się tak ucieszyła na jego miejscu. Tak, była przywiązana do swojej różdżki, ale dla Malfoya kawałek drewna, który obracał z czcią w długich palcach, był czymś o wiele ważniejszym. Dawał mu status. Bez niej nie czuł się czarodziejem, a więc nie czuł się człowiekiem.

 _Dobrze robię_ , utwierdziła się w swojej decyzji Hermiona.

— Skąd wiedziałaś? — wydusił.

Ta różdżka była idealna. Może nawet jeszcze lepsza niż jego pierwsza różdżka.

— Sporo czytałam na temat różdżek — wyjaśniła Granger. — W czasie wojny warto wiedzieć o nich więcej niż w czasie pokoju… Weź jeszcze dwie lub trzy. Na wszelki wypadek — dodała, przebiegając wzrokiem po nalepkach na pudełkach.

— Odbierzesz mi ją, gdy wrócimy? — zapytał, ściskając różdżkę i rozglądając się za następnymi.

Czy był w stanie ją zwrócić?

— Na podróż? Jasne, że tak — odparła Granger. — Później przyniosę ci ją z powrotem.

To było zbyt piękne, żeby okazało się prawdziwe.

— I będę mógł ją zatrzymać? — zadawał infantylne pytania, ale mało go to obchodziło. Nie potrzebowałby teraz _Wingardium Leviosa_ , aby wznieść się w powietrze.

— W obecnej sytuacja uważam, że tak będzie najlepiej. — Granger wyciągnęła dwa zakurzone pudełka i wrzuciła do torebki.

To ściągnęło Dracona na ziemię.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej… — zaczął.

— Musimy się pospieszyć — krzyknął Charlie Weasley. — Zaraz zaklęcia utajniające przestaną działać.

Granger stanęła twarzą w twarz z Draconem. Zadarła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

— Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, Draco — powiedziała szczerze i go wyminęła.

Draco nie ruszył się przez chwilę. Miał powoli dosyć tego dnia.

— Ile udało ci się znaleźć? — spytała Hermiona.

— Dwadzieścia wciąż oryginalnie zapakowanych — odrzekł zadowolony Charlie Weasley. — Zamierzasz jeszcze gdzieś iść?

— Ja dwanaście. W sumie trzydzieści dwie. To już coś — powiedziała. — A czy ty, Charlie, nie masz czegoś jeszcze do zrobienia na Pokątnej?

Weasley wyłapał aluzję.

— No tak — uderzył się w czoło. Akurat wrócił młody Malfoy. — Przecież została apteka! Składniki do zapasów eliksirów dla Zakonu same się nie kupią.

I zniknął, jakby się teleportował.

— Zabawne. — Granger podeszła do okna.

Draco milczał.

— Ostatnim razem, gdy tu byłam, widziałam ciebie — powiedziała — Szedłeś ze swoją mamą na Nokturn. Nie chciałeś, aby was zobaczono. A ja stała tak, jak teraz. Tylko że obok był Harry i… Ronald.

Nie słyszał z jej ust tego imienia od czasu, gdy Łasica ich zdradził.

— Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że minęły wieki — ciągnęła, zapatrzona w okno bez szyby. — Że jesteś z nami bardzo, bardzo długo. Pan Weasley od razu cię zaakceptował. A ja miałam wątpliwości. Wreszcie zaczęłam cię podejrzewać o jakiś spisek. A potem ty mnie uratowałeś.

Draco chciał przerwać jej wywód. Nie zmierzał w dobrym kierunku.

Nie była w stanie zobaczyć, jak otwiera usta, a pomimo tego uniosła rękę, uciszając go.

— Wkurzyłam się na ciebie, gdy przyniosłam ci tę obrączkę. Dług wobec ciebie mi ciąży. Nie zapomniałam tych lat w Hogwarcie. Nie lituję się nad tobą, robiąc to wszystko. Pomógłbyś sobie, jeślibyś to zrozumiał.

Z opresji przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi wyciągnął Dracona cichy dźwięk dzwonka. Granger się odwróciła, podeszła do niego i wsunęła dłoń pod jego rękę.

— Zaklęcia, które rzuciliśmy, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył, przestały działać — rzekła. — Schowaj różdżkę, a te wrzuć do mojej torebki.

Draco wrzucił znalezione różdżki do wyszywanej koralikami torebki Granger.

— Zaklęcie zwiększająco-zmniejszające — wyjaśniła.

Na zewnątrz zaczynało siąpić.

— To gdzie teraz i dlaczego Weasley nas zostawił? — zadał pytanie Draco, stawiając kołnierz swojego płaszcza.

— Charlie zostawił nas właśnie dlatego, że idziemy teraz tam, gdzie idziemy — odparła zagadkowo Granger.

— Nie uważasz, że twoja odpowiedź była pokręcona?

— Ale prawdziwa.

Znajdowali się na poddaszu nad Esami i Floresami. Kończąca się tutaj klatka schodowa miała rozmiary składziku na miotły. W tumanach kurzu, jakie wzniosły się pod ich stopami, Draco dojrzał drzwi po prawej stronie. Ale Granger nie zamierzała go tam poprowadzić.

— Finite — szepnęła i kotara, której wcześniej nie zauważył, choć była tuż przed jego twarzą, zerwała się z żabek.

Granger popchnęła ścianę i machnięciem zaprosiła go do środka. Okazało się, że to całkiem nieźle urządzona kawalerka.

Pokoik łączył się z kuchnią. Stała tu kanapa, dwa fotele i stolik do kawy. Pod ścianą był regał na książki i biurko z krzesłem obrotowym. Kąt rozjaśniała lampa z beżowym abażurem. Naprzeciw jedynego okna były drzwi. Musiały prowadzić do łazienki. W części kuchennej znajdował się stół z czteroma krzesłami.

— To moje mieszkanie — powiedziała Granger, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Była przekonana, że Malfoy ją wyśmieje. — Nie jest jakieś porażające dobrym smakiem i gustownością, ale za to dobrze schowane. Kupiłam je w tamtym roku, na swoje siedemnaste urodziny. Pomyślałam, że może się przydać.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

Granger głośno przełknęła ślinę.

— W Gringotcie chyba nie zwracałeś uwagi na to, co się dzieje. — Wbiła wzrok w swoje paznokcie. — Przedstawiłam cię jako Jonathana Smarta.

— To zanotowałem — wtrącił cierpko.

— No tak… a potem podpisywałem pewne dokumenty.

Potarła czoło. Nawrzeszczy na nią, założyłaby się o to. Z drugiej strony dlaczego bała się? Bez względu na wszystko, to tylko Malfoy.

— Upoważniłam cię do mojego majątku — powiedziała na wydechu.

— CO?!

Co ona, kurwa, kombinowała?!

— Zanim zaczniesz się wydzierać, raczyłbyś mnie przez dwie minuty wysłuchać? — Wstrząs odebrał Draconowi głos, więc Granger wykorzystała jego niedyspozycyjność: — To nie jest litość! Ostatnie uczucie, jakie byś we mnie wzbudził, to litość. Nikt nie wie o tym mieszkaniu, nawet Harry i Zakon. W końcu i tak opuścisz Norę. Zakon byłby zmuszony szukać ci kryjówki. Wojna nie zakończy się jednego dnia. Jeśli nasza strona zwycięży, minie długo czasu zanim zdołamy wyłapać wszystkich popleczników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Reszta pozostająca na wolności zechce się mścić.

 _Tak, Granger, jestem pierwszy do odstrzału. Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że oszalałaś?_

— Pewnie nie przywyknąłeś do takich warunków, ale nic lepszego nie mogę zaoferować.

Draconowi ze złości zrobiło się gorąco i musiał odpiąć pierwsze dwa guziki płaszczu.

— Dobrze, Granger, posłuchałem cię — powiedział. — A teraz mi nie pieprz, tylko powiedz, dlaczego naprawdę to zrobiłaś.

— Właśnie…!

— Granger — rzucił ostrzegawczo.

— W porządku, chcesz się upajać moją głupotą, proszę bardzo — syknęła, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. — Nie mam komu zostawić tego mieszkania. Moi rodzice nie wiedzą, że żyję, a Harry ma swój dom odziedziczony po Syriuszu Blacku. To mieszkanie wybrałam z myślą o tym, że uda się w nim ukryć, a po wszystkim na jakiś czas zamieszkać. Chcę, żeby było użyteczne. Włożyłam w nie prawie całe moje oszczędności. Ty nie masz gdzie mieszkać, więc dlaczego nie dać je właśnie tobie?

Dracon usiadł na krześle. Nie było sensu pytać, dlaczego rodzice Granger nie mają pojęcia o istnieniu córki.

— A co z tobą? — spytał.

Granger również usiadła. Na fotelu i przez jakiś czas kaszlała z powodu kurzu. Kiedy ona próbowała się pozbyć drobinek z gardła, Draco nareszcie zrozumiał.

— Ty naprawdę myślisz, że nie przeżyjesz — wyszeptał śmiertelnie poważnie.

Już wtedy na kanapie coś bełkotała o swojej śmierci. Faktycznie była o krok. Potem puścił to w niepamięć. W agonii mówi się różne rzeczy, śmierciożerca wie o tym. Ilu widział dojrzałych mężczyzn błagając własne matki o pomoc pod naporem kolejnego Cruciatusa? Ale co odbiło Granger?

— Ronald wie o mnie za dużo — wyszeptała, a jej oczy się zaszkliły. — Co ja opowiadam? On wie o mnie wszystko. Moje wady, zalety, styl walki, lęki, słabe punkty. Dostali mnie na tacy, gdy do nich przeszedł.

— Jest mnóstwo osób, które wiedzą o tobie całkiem sporo — powiedział niepewnie.

Czy Zakon ich nie uświadomił…? Czy byli na tyle głupi…? Sam Dracon…

Na szczęście znowu odezwała się Granger.

— To nie tak — pokręciła głową. — Jak wiele mogę powiedzieć o tobie ja, a jak wiele Blaise Zabini? Są rzeczy, o których mają pojęcie tylko przyjaciele.

 _Byś się zdziwiła._ Nie zamierzał jej jednak wyprowadzać z błędu. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

— Granger, dramatyzujesz — spróbował przywołać ją do porządku. — Oni skupiają się na Potterze, nie na tobie.

 _Pierwsza zasada złamania wroga: dobranie się do jego bliskich._

— Pocieszasz mnie? Nie trzeba — powiedziała spokojnie i pociągnęła nosem, nie patrząc na niego. — Lepiej się zbierajmy, bo Charlie będzie się martwił.

Rzucając na nowo zaklęcia przed drzwiami, zapytała:

— Czy zgadzasz się na to, co ci zaproponowałam?

Draco prychnął.

— O ile mi wiadomo, papiery już podpisałaś. Mam coś do powiedzenia?

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zamajaczyło po raz drugi tego dnia szczęście. Co z tego, że była to Granger? Miał kryjówkę.

Deszcz na dobre się rozpadał. Dobrze, że jego okulary były zaczarowane i odpychały krople wody. Granger oznajmiła, że umówiła się z Charliem w Dziurawym Kotle. Draco najchętnie poszedłby tam prosto, ale ją zachwyciła nowo wydana książka Emelindy Smeltong „Czy jesteś w stanie pokonać śmierciożercę? Sześć sposobu na błyskawiczną ucieczkę, gdzie pieprz rośnie" zdobiąca wystawę Esów i Floresów. Jakimś sposobem wcześniej jej nie zauważyła.

— Nie uważasz, że okładka jest przepiękna? — zapytała, raczej zapominając, że przy niej stoi Malfoy.

— Arcydzieło — mruknął znudzony i zdenerowany.

Czy jej nie przeszkadzało, że moknie, wgapiając się w plik kartek?

Nagle Granger pisnęła i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Draco przestraszył się i sięgnął po różdżkę. Jak dobrze było odruchowo sięgnąć po różdżkę i ją znaleźć!

— Widziałam go! — wyszeptała gorączkowo, ściskając jego płaszcz. — To był on!

— Co? Gdzie? — pytał zdezorientowany Dracon.

— Jego odbicie w szybie! Ale to był on! Miał szatę i kaptur na głowie, ale ten chód…

Poleciała szybciej niż tłuczki, a Draco, nie zastanawiając się wiele, za nią. Skręcił w uliczkę i kątem oka spostrzegł napis: Śmiertelny Nokturn.

Mógł przewidzieć, że to się źle skończy.

Granger biegła jak oszalała, a on z trudem zdołał ją dogonić. I wciągnąć w ostatnim momencie zagłębienie w ścianie. Było tu ciemno i pachniało zepsutymi rybami. Nie czekali długo, aby usłyszeć głosy.

— Jak się masz, Greyback? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Długo na głodzie?

Na końcu świata poznałby ten głos. Załamał się. Granger poleciała za Łasicą.

— Nawet nie gadaj — mruknął wilkołak. — Ale akcja się zbliża — zarechotał lubieżnie.

Draco przyciskał się do ściany. Granger była obok. Trzymali się za ręce.

— Już niedługo — dołączył się Macnair.

Tylko skupienie się na ich głosach i próbowanie wykombinowania tego, jak ich stamtąd wydostać, uchroniło Dracona przez wyobrażeniem sobie, co by zrobili, gdyby ich teraz odkryli, jego i Granger schowanych i podsłuchujących.

Ronald Weasley i jego nowi znajomi chwilę postali, przeklinając na podłogę. A potem Macnair zaczął:

— Nie tęsknisz za swoją szlamą, Weasley?

Draco czuł, że Granger wstrzymała oddech. _Odpowiedz grzecznie i zmień temat, debilu_ , rozkazał Łasicy w myślach. _Choć raz zachowaj się tak, jak należy._

Ronald za cały skarb czarodziejów nie posłuchałby Dracona. Nie zrobił tego i tym razem.

— Za tą dziwką? Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, Macnair?

Granger mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Draco.

— Ja bym jej spróbował — odparł Macnair. — Jak daje dupy, Weasley?

— Jest sztywna jak spetryfikowany gumochłon i tak samo podniecająca jak on — powiedział Ron.

Greyback zarechotał.

— Może nie potrafiłeś jej zachęcić?

— To cnotka, nie da się dotknąć — odrzekł pogardliwie Ron. — A gdy już wejdziesz, też nic ciekawego. Ciasna jak chuj i sucha.

— A jak obciąga? — zainteresował się Macnair.

Draco poczuł, że Granger zaczyna się trząść. Puściła też jego rękę.

— Myślisz, że by to zrobiła? Mówię wam, że zgrywa pierdoloną dziewicę — prychnął Ronald.

— Ja bym jej wcisnął — odparł Greyback.

— Sam gadałeś, że posuwa ją i Potter, i Malfoy — przypomniał Ronaldowi Macnair.

— Potter jak trafi do odpowiedniej dziury to już dla niego sukces — odpowiedział prześmiewczo Weasley. — A Malfoy? Może dla niego bardziej się starała. Jest zwykłą kurwą, poleciała na kasę.

— Malfoy miał dosyć Parkinson, to przerzucił się na tradycyjny sposób — zażartował Macnair.

— Dawno miał na Granger ochotę, a Parkinson ssała mu z taką częstotliwością, że pewnie mu się wydłużył — zawtórował mu wilkołak.

— Nie mówiąc o tych mugolkach. Niezły miał przebieg nasz chłoptaś, nie? Chyba nikt nie zgwałcił tylu w historii — zarechotał Macnair. — W każdym razie my pannę Granger nauczymy, co, Greyback?

Greyback odpowiedział tubalnym śmiechem

— Kiedy wpadnie w nasze rączki, pokażemy dziewczynce, co i jak.

— Ona jest moja — przypomniał im ostro Ronald.

— Ale później nam ją oddasz, prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Macnair. — Gdy już z nią skończysz? Nie masz pojęcia, ilu z nas zerżnęłoby szlamę Pottera.

— A zwłaszcza teraz, gdy daje dupy temu pierdolonemu zdrajcy — dodał Greyback.

— Z chęcią będę się temu przyglądał — zapewnił Ronald Weasley.

Nagle drzwi trzasnęły i pojawił się czwarty głos.

— Zaczyna się — poinformował.

— Kolejna porcja świeżej młodzieńczej krwi — zamruczał z zadowolenia Greyback, wybiegając już ku następnemu atakowi.

Po chwili głosy ucichły. Dracon dawno nie doświadczył takiej głębokiej, śmiertelnej ciszy.

Nie był święty. Jego koledzy też nie. Dopuszczali się okropnych czynów. Nie bójmy się spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, byli złymi ludźmi. Ale, na Merlina, żaden z nich _w życiu_ nie wyrażał się tak o swoich byłych dziewczynach (Nott się nie liczył, to był… zresztą, to teraz nieważne).

Dracon pod koniec „związku" z Pansy Parkinson miał jej serdecznie dosyć. Wcześniej przy jej milczącej zgodzie wlewał jej do gardła różne eliksiry, żeby nie nudzili się w łóżku, lecz nigdy nie wyrażał się o niej w ten sposób. Nawet po pijaku.

Był pewien, że facet nie może sobie wyobrazić, co czuje dziewczyna, słysząc takie wyzwiska.

Granger niespodziewanie wyrwała się jak oparzona i nie myśląc, by sprawdzić czy droga wolna, pomknęła w stronę ulicy Pokątnej.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i pobiegł za nią.

— Stój! — zawołał za nią, gdy znaleźli się na Pokątnej.

Podejrzewał, że się nie zatrzyma. Dopiero ściana prowadząca do Dziurawego Kotła ją powstrzymała przed dalszą ucieczką.

— Granger?

Nie płakała. Miała pusty wzrok i potwornie się trzęsła.

— Możesz odblokować przejście? — spytała matowym głosem. — Zapomniałam kolejności.

Dracon skinął głową.

— Jasne.

Dziurawy Kocioł świecił pustkami. Mimo to Granger wybrała stolik w samym rogu sali, osłoniony przez komin. Charliego Weasleya jeszcze nie było. Barman Tom podszedł do nich z uśmiechem na ustach.

— O witaj, Hermiono. Jak się masz? — zagadnął.

— Butelkę czystej proszę — odpowiedziała machinalnie, wbijając wzrok w stół.

Barman Tom popatrzył zdziwiony na Dracona, który potwierdził:

— Tak jak ta pani sobie życzy.

Tom wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w kierunku barku. Granger sięgnęła do swojej torebki, nie odrywając wzroku od pociętego gęsto blatu.

— Masz mi to dać, gdy będziemy się przenosić do Nory — wcisnęła mu fiolkę z eliksirem.

Od razu rozpoznał Eliksir Trzeźwiący. Nie miał zamiaru jej powstrzymywać. Granger miała prawo się upić po tym, co usłyszała.

Butelka wódki była zaczarowana i połączona z kieliszkiem. Gdy Granger wypiła pierwszy, butelka sama się wychyliła i znowu napełniła kieliszek. Dziewczyna na początku trochę krztusiła się, ale po piątej kolejne jej przeszło. Siedziała nieruchoma jak skała, jedynie machinalnie przykładając kieliszek do ust. W połowie butelki z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

Draconowi coś podpowiadało, że ma się nie odzywać. Zresztą, co mógłby jej powiedzieć? Zastanawiał się, czy zmieni zdanie dotyczące mieszkania nad Esami i Floresami. Nie była głupia, pewnie wiedziała, że Draco został śmierciożercą, zanim Potter w ogóle o czymś takim pomyślał. Zapewne nie łudziła się też, że na spotkaniach poplecznicy Czarnego Pana piją herbatki. Ale po tym, co powiedzieli o Malfoyu Greyback i Macnair musiała się nim brzydzić jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Draco coś w środku ukłuło. Wychodząc z kawalerki pomyślał, że jedna osoba więcej w Norze będzie nie czuła mdłości, widząc, że przyszedł na śniadanie.

Może nawet zechce skończyć tę paradę z Jonathanem Smithem i zabierze mu różdżkę? Czy mógł mieć o to do niej pretensje? To, co słyszała, było prawdą, więc nie, nie mógł.

Granger piła i piła, siedząc bez ruchu. Łzy płynęły po jej zaróżowionej twarzy.

Charlie Weasley w samą porę zawitał do Dziurawego Kotła. Dziewczyna kończyła butelkę, więc Draco obawiał się, że zamówi następną. Przesada też nie była dobra.

Weasley powędrował wzrokiem od Hermiona do Dracona.

— Nic jej nie zrobiłem! — zastrzegł młody Malfoy.

Przyzwyczaił się, że za to, co złe, obwiniano jego. Poza tym, co innego pomyślałby na miejscu Weasleya, patrząc na zaryczaną i upitą dziewczynę?

— To prawda. Nic mi nie zrobił — wyszeptała Granger. O dziwo, nie bełkotała.

— W takim razie co się stało? — Charlie założył ręce na torsie.

— Nic, Charlie, naprawdę — odparła cicho Granger.

Weasley usiadł obok Malfoya.

— Hermiono, nie udawaj, co się stało? — Obawy Charliego rosły.

— A jeśli poproszę cię, żebyś nie pytał, zapewniając, że Malfoy mi nic nie zrobił?

Szczęka Charliego drgnęła.

— Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Charlie z wahaniem podał jej chusteczkę, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała z wdzięcznością i wytarła policzki. — Musimy wracać.

Weasley zgodził się. Draco podał Granger fiolkę z Eliksirem Trzeźwiącym. Wypiła duszkiem.

— Twoja różdżka — przypomniała mu.

Dracon niechętnie sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, żegnając się z różdżką. _Byłaś świetna_ , szepnął do niej w myślach, chociaż nie rzucił nią ani jednego zaklęcia. Jednak był pewien, że już jej nie zobaczy.

Granger nie złapała go więcej za rękę. Przeniósł się do Nory kominkiem wraz z Charliem Weasleyem.

W Norze okazało się, że przyjechała ciotka Tessi. Na szczęście nie natrafili na nią, gdy wracali do swoich pokoi.

Hogwart był najpiękniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Jedynym, w którym czuła spokój. Ona, która nigdy nie miała prawdziwej rodziny, z mamą gotującą pyszne obiady i tatą uczącym ją latania na miotle, znalazła w Hogwarcie swój dom. To w tym zamku przeżyła najpiękniejsze chwile swojego życia. A teraz po tylu latach wracała. Po co? Żeby spokojnie tu umrzeć? Żeby znów poczuć, jakby miała siedemnaście lat i siłę być podbić świat? Czy miało to znaczenie?

Przekraczając bramę z dwoma dzikami, nabrała pewności, że dobrze zrobiła, łamiąc jedną z tych złotych zasad magii, których _nie wolno_ było łapać.

Popatrzyła na zarys Wieży Astronomicznej, na okna Wielkiej Sali, na wody jezioro mieniące się w zachodzącym słońcu sierpniowego wieczoru.

Znowu żyła.


	9. 9 Rozmowy nocą

_Betowała: Katja_

Dracon zdziwił się, kiedy ujrzał Granger stojącą pod jego pokojem i czekającą, aż zejdą na kolację.

— Jonathan Smart, zapomniałeś? — Pokazała mu obrączkę na swoim serdecznym palcu i pociągnęła na schody, zanim zdążyłby coś powiedzieć.

Ciotka Tessie okazała się małą, wysuszoną czarownicą, która lubiła wszystkim docinać i była bardzo zboczona.

— Bill przygotowany na noc poślubną? Pamiętam, jak twój ojciec żenił się z Molly. Merlinie, gdy ślub się kończył i trzeba było dopełnić małżeńskich obowiązków, trząsł się bardziej niż Molly.

Pan Delacour zachichotał i puścił oczko do pani Weasley. Młodzi Weasleyowie popatrzyli na swoich rodziców. Twarz pana Weasleya poczerwieniała.

— Tessie, nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział pan Weasley znad pieczonej kaczej nogi.

— Doskonale wiesz. — Ciotka Tessie oblizała palce z tłuszczu. — Ginevro, spodziewałam się, że będziesz pulchniejsza. Po matce. A ty jesteś koścista jak testral. I płaska jak mordka tego kocura, który ciągle tu lata.

Krzywołap siedzący przy piekarniku zjeżył się, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagę.

— Może porozmawiajmy o weselu — zaproponowała Molly.

Język ciotki Tessie wyostrzył się od czasu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni.

— Przestać, Molly — machnęła ręką ciotka Tessie. — Nie znudziło wam się jeszcze? Szczerze nigdy nie wiedziałam, co jest nie tak z moją rodziną. Tylko u Weasleyów wysyp wesel zawsze przypada na wojny.

Pani Delacour poczuła się urażona tym stwierdzeniem.

— Nie sądzę, aby to była prawda — odparła sucho. — Hermiona i Jonathan nie należą do rodziny Weasleyów, a jednak pobrali na początku sierpnia.

Dracon do tej pory obserwował kątem oka Granger. Dziubała widzelcem w udku, ale nic nie jadła. Siedziała cicho, z pochyloną głową. Ruda i Potter na przemian zerkali na nią, zaniepokojeni. Granger drgnęła, słysząc swoje imię i wstała od stołu.

— Przepraszam, ale nie mam apetytu — powiedziała cicho i pobiegła na górę.

— O! Czyżby to już? — zapytała Dracona ciotka Tessie z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. — Dlatego wzięliście ślub?

— Nie rozumiem — burknął, oglądając się na schody. Granger pewnie myślała, że wytrwa przy stole.

— Jest w ciąży, prawda?

Pan Weasley odchrząknął. Potter po drugiej stronie stołu zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym.

— To raczej niemożliwe — odpowiedział chłodno Dracon.

Ciotka Tessie zmierzyła go wzrokiem i spytała:

— I ty się jeszcze do tego przyznajesz?

Bliźniacy zaczęli głośno kaszleć, próbując ukryć śmiech.

Pan Weasley nie był w stanie wytrzymać dłużej towarzystwa ciotki Tessie. Spojrzenia najstarszego syna, który nie chciał zaprosić jej na ślub, również nie poprawiały mu nastroju. Zaszył się więc w swoim garażu. Molly nie nabrała się na to, że jej mąż jeszcze musi coś w nim posprzątać. Garaż nigdy tak nie błyszczał czystością. Mimo to go nie zatrzymywała. Miał tyle zmartwień na głowie, począwszy od młodego Malfoya, którego na prośbę Dumbledore przyjęli pod swój dach, skończywszy na problemach Zakonu Feniksa. Ostatnio organizacja podupadała. Brakowało członków, których można by wpuścić w środowisko śmierciożerców. Zakon Feniksa nie miał szpiclów i przez to ginęło coraz więcej osób.

Artur przekładał słoiki z gwoździami z miejsca na miejsce. Postanowił nie wracać do domu, aż nie upewni się, że Tessie smacznie chrapie.

Zapadał już zmierzch, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie we framugę.

— Nie przeszkadzam? — spytał Charlie.

— Nie — uśmiechnął się do niego Artur.

— Też nie wytrzymujesz z Tessie? — Charlie usiadł na stoliku pod ścianą.

— Z wiekiem nabiera krzepy — odparł Artur.

— Widziałeś minę Dracona? — zapytał Charlie. — Chyba już jej nie zapomnę.

Artur pokiwał głową.

— Bałem się, że odpowie jej coś niewłaściwego. Na szczęście trzymał nerwy na wodzy.

— Jego stosunek do nas się zmienił — rzekł Charlie.

— To dla niego niełatwe. Po siedemnastu latach odkrywa, że jesteśmy ludźmi.

Charlie popatrzył ojcu w oczy.

— Jesteś pewien, że nic nam z jego strony nie grozi?

Artur milczał chwilę, a potem rzekł stanowczym głosem:

— Tak, jestem pewien. — I dodał: — Wiem o tym od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem, że ratuje Hermionę. A to, jak przeżył atak na nią, jak ją pielęgnował… Dumbledore miał rację. Dracon nie jest zły.

Charlie wahał się, czy ma powiedzieć ojcu, co stało się na Pokątnej. Postanowił, że nie ujawni wszystkiego.

— Byliśmy u Ollivandera, tato — powiedział. — Zabraliśmy całkiem sporo nowych różdżek. Hermiona dała jedną młodemu Malfoyowi.

Artur posłał synowi uśmiech.

— Dlatego zapytałeś się mnie, czy się go nie obawiam?

Charlie milczał.

— To dobrze, że Hermiona tak postąpiła — ciągnął Artur. — Chłopak powinien mieć swoją różdżkę. Zwłaszcza że wracają do Hogwartu. Zakon wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby dać mu zapas różdżek Freda i George'a. — Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. — I nie obawiaj się, Charlie, nie powiem Zakonowi o żadnych różdżkach. Thorn gotowy je skonfiskować.

— Rządzi się, nie?

— Powoli zaczyna działać wszystkim na nerwy — przyznał szczerze Artur.

Draco nie mógł spać. Nie przejął się tą zeschłą nimfomanką. Przejął się wszystkim innym wrażeniom dzisiejszego dnia. Wciąż analizował podróż na Pokątną.

Wyklęli go z rodziny, zabrali cały jego majątek i wystawili na poczęstunek dla Śmierciożerców. Takie zachowanie ze strony Lucjusza wcale go nie zdziwiło. Ale Narcyza? Była jego matką. Powinna walczyć o syna. Ukryć choćby część galeonów z jego skrytki, żeby Draco nie zdechnął pewnego słonecznego dnia z głodu. Lily Potter w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat oddała za swoje dziecko życie.

Przeklął w myślach. Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? Ten bajzel czarodzieje zawdzięczali właśnie Potterom. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i prycza zajęczała. Stwierdzenie, że Potterowie byli winni nie przekonywało go tak, jak cztery miesiące wcześniej.

I że też Granger musiała zobaczyć durnowatego Wieprzleya!

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Było grubo po północy. Może już po niego przyszli?

Po usłyszeniu „proszę" w drzwiach ukazała się Granger. W piżamie, z włosami jak szopa i różdżką w bladej dłoni.

— Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz — powiedziała od progu.

Draco podniósł się z łóżka jak na komendę, wpatrzony w różdżkę, którą wręczyła mu w sklepie u Ollivandera. Rzeczywiście mu ją przyniosła czy tylko mu się to śniło?

— Co tak patrzysz? Myślałeś, że jednak ci jej nie zwrócę? — W kącikach ust Granger błąkał się smutny uśmiech.

— Tak — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Dracon.

— Mogę?

— Wchodź.

Hermiona usiadła na krześle przy łóżku i podała mu różdżkę. Dracon przesunął po drewnie palcami. Naprawdę mu ją oddała.

— Nie zmieniłam też mojej decyzji odnośnie mieszkania — poinformowała Granger i dodała po chwili: — Uważałeś tak, bo usłyszałam o tym, co robiłeś jako śmierciożerca?

Draco nie odpowiedział.

— Wbrew pozorom nie jestem taka naiwna, na jaką wyglądam — powiedziała.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś naiwna, Granger — odpowiedział Draco.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Granger potarła nerwowo dłonie.

— Przyszłam tu właśnie dlatego, co usłyszałam. Pomogło mi to sobie uzmysłowić ważną rzecz.

 _A jednak._ Dracon czekał na listę obelg. Cóż, należało jej się za całe sześć lat.

— Jesteś… byłeś śmierciożercą…

— Granger, śmierciożercą się nie przestaje być — wtrącił niemiło.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko.

— To i tak nie jest dla mnie łatwe — powiedziała.

— W porządku, nie będę ci przerywał.

— Czego mam się spodziewać? — spytała na wydechu.

Dracon popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany. Siedzieli w ciemności (dlaczego nie zapalił lampy?), ale widział rumieńce na jej twarzy.

— Jak już mnie złapią — wyjaśniła dziewczyna. — Co mogą mi zrobić?

 _Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć._

— Granger, ja…

— Nie udawaj, umiem dodać dwa do dwóch — zniecierpliwiła się. — To ty miałeś mnie torturować.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? — zapytał Draco dopiero po chwili.

Granger zaczęła mocno ściskać swoje palce, aż pobielały.

— Opowiedz mi o tym. O tym, co planowałeś ze mną zrobić. Mam prawo się przygotować.

Dracon myślał, że ten dzień nie może okazać się gorszym. Oczywiście, był w wielkim błędzie. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Prawdę? Salazarze…

— Przecież to nie będę teraz ja — odrzekł, próbując wybrnąć. — Każdy ma inne… preferencje.

— Nie cackaj się ze mną — zezłościła się. — Jestem dorosła. Tylko mów szczerze i nie owijaj w bawełnę.

Dracon spojrzał na jej powykręcane dłonie.

— Podejrzewali, że po śmierci Dumbledore przejmą od razu ministerstwo — zaczął, odkładając różdżkę na stolik, i poczuł wielki ciężar w klatce piersiowej. — No i że Hogwart nie będzie walczył. Przy takich założeniach się wami podzieliliśmy. — Spojrzał w jej twarz, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła. Nie zamierzała zadawać pytań. — Ja zająłem miejsce ojca, do tego miałem zabić Dumbledore'a, stałbym się tak samo ważny w hierarchii jak Snape. Miałem więc dowolność. Ty jesteś przyjaciółką Pottera, tym samym jesteś cenna. Nie było wątpliwości, że mogę cię… złapać, określimy to w ten sposób. Czarny Pan przeszukałby skrupulatnie twoją pamięć, a potem…

— Byłabym twoja — dokończyła spokojnym i cichym głosem.

— Tak — przyznał Draco. — Nie lubiłem cię. Byłaś śmieciem w moich oczach. Zabierałaś mi przestrzeń do życia. Nie byłaś człowiekiem. — Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny nadal pozostawał niewzruszony. — A na dodatek jesteś idealna według tylu czarodziejów. Inteligentna, zdolna, dobra. Pragnąłem, żebyś cierpiała. Żebym słyszał krzyki twoje i rudzielca, gdy będę cię… — Miała prawo znać prawdę. — Gdy będę cię gwałcił, a później rzucał kolejne klątwy. Zniszczyłbym cię. Zabrał każde dobre wspomnienie. Każdą cząstkę szczęścia, jaką zachowałabyś w duszy. — Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wbił wzrok w podłogę pod drzwiami. — Trwałoby to tak długo, jakbyś wytrzymała, albo mi by się nie znudziło. Umiem przytrzymywać ofiary przy życiu. A ty byłabyś perełką. Moim największym trofeum. Większym nawet niż Dumbledore.

— Czy byłbyś tylko ty? — Granger nie płakała, nie krzyczała. Zadała pytanie, jakby była na lekcji Transmutacji i upewniała się co do wymowy zaklęcia.

— Nie wiem — odparł Draco, nie podnosząc oczu. — Jak mówiłem, jesteś cenna. Dużo śmierciożerców chciałoby cię torturować. Mnie może by to nawet bawiło… Ale planowałem zabić cię sam. Kiedy zaczęłabyś mnie błagać o śmierć. Tak robi Czarny Pan — prychnął. — Zabiłbym cię klasycznie, Avadą Kedavrą.

Zapadła cisza. W pokoiku słychać było tylko oddechy. Dracon w końcu odważył się spojrzeć jej w twarz. Ciężar w klatce piersiowej nie zniknął.

Granger nie patrzyła na niego z odrazą lub nienawiścią. Patrzyła ze spokojem. Przestała wykręcać palce.

— Kto zajął twoje miejsce?

— Nie wiem — odparł. — Prawdopodobnie Zabini. Mój ojciec jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Takie powiązania rodzinne.

— Ale on mnie nie chciał złapać?

Dracon pokręcił głową. Zabiniego nie interesowała Granger.

— Więc na kogo mam uważać?— zapytała dziewczyna i dopiero teraz dało się wychwycić strach w jej głosie.— Oprócz Ronalda. I jakie są ich… preferencje?

 _Lista jest długa._ Ale skoro już zaczął…

— Nie powinien tknąć cię ktoś nieznaczący — odpowiedział. — Najniżej postawieni śmierciożercy są najbrutalniejsi. Na takiego kogoś nie natrafisz. — _Przynajmniej na początku._ — Greybackowi też cię raczej nie dadzą. To wilkołak, nie prawdziwy czarodziej… Jest paru, na których powinnaś uważać. Kochana ciocia Bella lubi krew. Dużo krwi. Specjalizuje się w zaklęciach tnących i palących. A do tego jest długo przy boku Czarnego Pana, więc lubi też tortury psychiczne. — Kontrolował reakcje Granger, by przerwać w momencie, gdzie będzie miała dosyć. — Zabini… Zabini jest powściągliwy. Woli szybko kończyć i o ile wiem, zawsze rzuca Avadę Kedavrę.

— Kto jest najgorszy? — Teraz ona przestała na niego patrzeć.

— Mój ojciec — nie zawahał się Draco. — Ale to nie będzie on.

— Dlaczego?

— Po prostu nie będzie — uciął Draco. Nie zamierzał zwierzać jej się z problemów rodzinnych, nawet jeżeli zwierzył jej się z tajemnic śmierciożerców. — A oprócz niego Nott. Nott ma zapędy…

Granger zerknęła na niego. _Kurwa mać_ , zaklął w myślach. Nie powinien jej tego mówić.

— Jakie zapędy? — szepnęła.

Westchnął ciężko.

— Rzeźnicze.

— Co to znaczy? — drążyła dziewczyna.

Wyczuł, że szybciej oddychała.

— Powiedz! — niemal krzyknęła.

— A jak myślisz, co to znaczy?! — zdenerwował się, lecz zaraz się zreflektował i powiedział na tyle spokojnie, na ile mógł: — Lubi rozcinać ciała. Bawić się wnętrznościami. I nie używa Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego.

Granger pobladła gwałtownie.

— Nie powiedziałeś, co robi Bellatrix, gdy chce się pozbyć ofiary — nie ustępowała.

 _Wiedziała, jakie pytanie zadać_ , stwierdził gorzko w myślach Draco.

— Ciocia nie brudzi sobie rąk — powiedział ironicznie. — Dosyć szybko się nudzi, a wtedy oddaje tego, kogo złapała innym stworom.

— Jakim stworom? — Była już przestraszona, ale nie chciała odpuszczać.

— To zależy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zazwyczaj mężczyzn oddaje olbrzymom, a kobiety dzikim goblinom.

— Po co? — Mógłby się założyć, że wiedziała, dokąd zmierza.

— Olbrzymom podoba się budowa ciał mężczyzn. A gobliny lubią kobiety, bo uważają, że jesteście bardziej miękkie niż ich samice.

Przez jakiś czas milczeli, a potem Granger rzekła, siląc się na opanowany głos:

— Bardzo dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś. Jestem ci za to wdzięczna.

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę tak jest. Posłała mu mizerny uśmiech i wstała. Kiedy Draco doszedł do wniosku, że nie zaśnie tej nocy, ona, będąc już przy drzwiach, syknęła z bólu. W następnym momencie osunęła się na podłogę i wybuchła głośnym płaczem.

Draco, nie wiele myśląc, podbiegł do niej. Granger uczepiła się jego koszulki i załkała:

— Tak bardzo się boję.

Była lodowata. Pod wpływem impulsu wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Okrył ją szczelnie pierzyną. Nie puściła go nawet na chwilę, wciąż płacząc.

Już raz był tak blisko niej. Wtedy umierała.

Dracon pomyślał, że jest drobna i słaba. Miała rację. Byłaby głupia, gdyby się nie bała. On, śmierciożerca, też się bał.

Wkrótce Granger przestała płakać i drżeć z zimna, ale nie odsunęła się od niego. Draco zaczął ją kołysać.

To, co powiedział jej, wszystko, co miał jej zrobić… Merlinie, jakie to trudne! Wiedział, że po dwóch miesiącach w Norze, nie potrafiłby. Dała mu różdżkę, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że Zakon Feniksa może ją za to ukarać. Pokazała kryjówkę, żeby w razie czego miał gdzie uciec. Wymyśliła Jonathana Smarta, by wyrwał się z Nory, a jednocześnie, żeby nie wyrzucili go z niej wprost do Azkabanu, bo zbliżało się wesele, a pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii mieli na nie przyjść.

Ale to on zaczął. On ją uratował.

Granger zasnęła w jego ramionach. Delikatnie położył ją na rzężącej pryczy. Też poczuł się senny. Zrobił więc najzwyczajniejszą i jednocześnie najbardziej zaskakującą rzecz, jaką mógł w tej chwili zrobić. Położył się przy niej.

 _I tak mnie wyklęli._

Granger wtuliła się w jego tors. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że pierwszy raz od czerwca zasypiał obok dziewczyny. Miniony dzień rzeczywiście dał mu w kość.

Oplótł ją w talii i zabrał jej trochę pierzyny, bo też zmarznął. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nie przyśnią jej się koszmary.

Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać. Potrzebowałam chwili, żeby się pozbierać. Teraz nie jest idealnie, ale także nie mogę narzekać ^^  
Postanowiłam właśnie dzisiaj opublikować rozdział 9, ponieważ 13 sierpnia to dla mnie specjalna data. Dokładnie siedem lat temu zaczęłam pisać. Tak, należę do tych nielicznych szczęściarzy (lub jak kto woli, do pokolenia, które urodziło się z klawiaturą w ręku), którzy mogą świętować tę szczególną datę. Zdradzę, że uczciłam ten dzień napisaniem fragmentu rozdziału trzydziestego-któregoś i szampanem ? ﾟﾒﾕ?  
Życzę Wam wszystkim wspaniałego półmetku lata! Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby rozdział dziesiąty pojawił się jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Pierwszą oznaką powrotu do zdrowia był u mnie powrót do pisania, z czego również bardzo się cieszę.  
Mam nadzieję, że ciotka Tessie spodobała Wam się równie mocno, co pan Delacour! Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości. Cudownie mieć Was w każdym czasie, nawet, gdy zaczyna być trudno!  
Jak zwykle zapraszam na swojego Aska ( /martwiala) i na adres mejlowy: martwiala .  
Do szybkiego zobaczenia!


	10. 10 Przemiana

_Betowała: Katja_

Było jej tak ciepło i dobrze. O niczym nie śniła i wydawało jej się, gdy wciąż tkwiła na granicy jawy i snu, że tak było najlepiej. Przeciągnęła się leciutko, gładząc męską rękę oplatającą ją w pasie. Uśmiechnęła się. Do jej pleców tulił się ktoś wysoki, całkiem nieźle umięśniony i potrzebujący golenia. Zarost drapał ją w szyję. Na plecach czuła jego wzwód, ale inaczej niż zazwyczaj nie chciała uciekać z zawstydzenia.

I nagle wszystko sobie przypomniała. To, gdzie jest, kim jest, co się stało i że leży obok Dracona Malfoya.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, ale ona leżała zakleszczona między Draconem a ścianą, więc nie mogła się podnieść. Usłyszała tylko pisk.

— Kurwa mać, Zabini, zamknij się — wymamrotał Draco i mocniej przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie.

Tego tylko brakowało. Ginny zobaczyła ich razem. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że nic nie powie Harry'emu. Nie wytłumaczyłaby mu się do końca świata.

— Malfoy, proszę, puść mnie — próbowała ściągnąć jego rękę z jej talii.

— Hermiona, co ty tu robisz?! — krzyknęła Ginny. — Wiesz, jak się przestraszyłam, kiedy zobaczyłam, że cię nie ma w naszym pokoju?

— Salazarze — mruknął Malfoy i odwrócił głowę w stronę Ginny, nie puszczając Hermiony. — Ruda, ile zostało do śniadania?

— Dwie godziny — odparła zbita z pantałyku Ginny.

— To dlaczego nas budzisz? — zapytał po prostu.

— Bo szukałam Hermiony — powtórzyła rozeźlona.

— Świetnie. — Kiwnął głową. — Znalazłaś ją, więc już wyjdź. Dobranoc. — I odwrócił się do Hermiony, która przestała z nim walczyć.

— Ale wy… razem… w łóżku… — zapowietrzyła się Ginny.

Dracon przejechał wolną ręką po twarzy.

— Nazywam się Jonathan Smart, a obok leży moja żona Hermiona Granger-Smart. Małżeństwa śpią w jednym łóżku. Kiedy indziej wytłumaczę ci, dlaczego.

— Zaraz przyjdę, Ginny — zapewniła Hermiona, próbując popatrzeć na przyjaciółkę znad barku Malfoya. — Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłam.

Ginny posłała im zaniepokojone spojrzenie i wyszła. Niemal natychmiast podniósł się również Dracon. Usiadł na łóżku tak, że mogła swobodnie wstać.

— Nie mogłem się powstrzymać — powiedział cicho.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo.

— Nic się nie stało — odparła. — Najwyżej usłyszę reprymendę.

— A co ich to obchodzi? Jesteś dorosła — prychnął Dracon, zanim ugryzł się w język.

— Masz rację, też nie wiem — odpowiedziała po chwili, wywołując na twarzy chłopaka zdziwienie. — Dziękuję, że mnie wczoraj nie obudziłeś.

— Nie ma za co — wzruszył ramionami.

— Całe szczęście Ginny nie zauważyła różdżki. — Wskazała głową na stolik nocny. — Musisz ją schować.

— W porządku.

Hermiona nie chciała wstawać. Było jej tu dobrze. Za to za drzwiami czekał na nią ciężki dzień. Po wczorajszym miała świadomość, że dzisiaj musi podjąć kilka ważnych decyzji. Nie mogła tego odwlekać. Za długo to robiła. Starała się nie myśleć o Ronaldzie od przenosin Harry'ego.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Dracon odwrócił wzrok. Przeczuwała, co myśli, więc podniosła się i ostrożnie wygrzebała się pryczy. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. Jej żołądek wywinął fikołka, a głowa zaczęła boleć. Eliksir Trzeźwiący dopiero przestawał działać.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała, odwracając się bokiem do Malfoya. — To się więcej nie powtórzy. — I jakby chciała go sprawdzić, choć wcale nie zamierzała mówić tego na głos, dodała: — Pewnie marzysz o prysznicu, żeby zmyć z siebie mój szlam.

Dracon wzdrygnął się. Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i już miała wyjść, kiedy usłyszała:

— Już cię tak nie postrzegam.

Zatrzymała się i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Potem niemal uciekła do pokoju Ginny.

Na śniadanie zszedł sam. Niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Po tym, co jej wczoraj powiedział, na pewno czuła do niego wstręt. Był śmierciożercą, który zamierzał ją zniszczyć. Kiedy opowiadał jej o tym, miał świadomość, że znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. O ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

Zeszła w towarzystwie Ginny. Była blada i smutniejsza niż wtedy, gdy wychodziła z pokoju Charliego Weasleya. Pewnie tak, jak mówiła, ruda miała do niej pretensje.

Ciotka Tessie chyba nigdy się nie zamykała. Już wolał słuchać o tym nieszczęsnym ślubie.

— Biedny Ron — powiedziała w pewnym momencie ciotka Tessie tonem, który wskazywał, że zupełnie nie jest jej go szkoda. — Akurat teraz złapał tę wstrętną opryszczkę. Ominie go wesele brata.

Weasleyowie przy stole znieruchomieli. Potter zacisnął szczękę. Granger obok Dracona zesztywniała i pobladła jeszcze mocniej. Pierwszy odezwał się pan Weasley.

— Tak, rzeczywiście — rzekł nieco zduszonym głosem. — Jonathan, wiem, że twoja szata wyjściowa jest nowa, ale jednak jeśli potrzebowałaby drobnych poprawek, Molly chętnie się nią dzisiaj zajmie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie zabierał szaty wyjściowej do Hogwartu w szóstej klasie. Nie zamierzał wybierać się na żadne przyjęcia. Miał inne sprawy do załatwienia.

Ciotka Tessie zauważyła zdziwienie na jego twarzy.

— On chyba nie wie, o czym ty do niego mówisz, Arturze — zauważyła zgryźliwie.

Granger w porę zareagowała.

— Jonathan, ta, która wisi w naszej szafie — przypomniała mu miło. — Wczoraj martwiłam się, czy twoje spinki do mankietów będą pasowały do mojej biżuterii, pamiętasz?

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się na chwilę — odpowiedział, spoglądając na nią. — Oczywiście, że pamiętam.

Ciotka Tessie zachichotała.

— Chyba jeszcze jest w waszej sypialni — powiedziała Hermionie. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, złociutka. Rano słyszałam pisk dochodzący z waszego piętra i wasze głosy. Przyłapałaś ich, prawda? — zwróciła się do Ginny.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Bracia i rodzice na nią popatrzyli z wyczekiwaniem. Do tego Harry spiął się obok jak po Petrificusie. Hermiona prosiła, aby nic mu nie mówić. Ginny obiecała, że będzie trzymała buzię na kłódkę, chociaż wyjaśnienia Hermiony ją nie przekonały. Chciała obgadać z Malfoyem kwestię zachowania na weselu i ze zmęczenia usnęła? O dwunastej w nocy musiała z nim koniecznie porozmawiać? Naprawdę?

— Tak, Ginny nas przyłapała — odpowiedział swobodnie Draco, widząc, że zzieleniała Granger tym razem nie uratuje sytuacji. — Wziąłem sobie do serca pani wczorajszą sugestię. — Uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie do wysuszonej czarownicy.

Pan Weasley spojrzał na niego zagadkowo. Bliźniacy oniemieli. Ruda odetchnęła. Potter popatrzył na niego, jakby chciał go zamordować. Granger poderwała się z krzesła i pobiegła na górę, walcząc z mdłościami.

Jej organizm nie był przyzwyczajony do takie ilości alkoholu. Na dodatek Harry był na nią zły. Starała się mu wytłumaczyć, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale on wiedział swoje. Dobrze, że była pewna, że jeszcze dzisiaj przyjdzie ją przeprosić. Obojgu nie było łatwo. Z ich trójki zrobiła się dwójka i to w najgorszym momencie i w najgorszy sposób. Hermiona podejrzewała, że równie źle czuliby się, gdyby Rona zabito. Jego zdrada była dla nich niczym jego śmierć. Nieodwracalna.

Gorące strumienie wody spływały po jej ciele. Blizna na boku miała jej zostać na zawsze. Rana wciąż się otwierała i pobolewała.

Hermiona oparła się o zaparowane kafelki i zaczęła płakać. Dlaczego to zrobił? Myślała, że ją kocha. Ron był podporą, oparciem, tym, któremu mogła się zwierzyć. Jedyną osobą, z jaką dzieliła tajemnice, które ostatnio jej ciążyły. Ginny nie miała pojęcia o horkruksa i planie Harry'ego, a Harry… Przecież to on miał najgorzej. Przepowiednia mówiła jasno. W końcu staną oko w oko z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i któryś z nich tego pojedynku nie przeżyje.

Uderzyła w kafelki pięściami. Czy kochała Ronalda Weasleya? Hermiona rozróżniała słowa „miłość" i „zakochanie". Zaczynała się w nim zakochiwać. Był jedynym chłopakiem zwracającym na nią uwagę. Wiktor Krum przestał pisać dawno, dawno temu. Cormac McLaggen chciał się ogrzać w blasku sławy Wybrańca i jego przyjaciół. Żaden z nich nie traktował jej poważnie. A Hermiona kończyła we wrześniu osiemnaście lat.

Nie, nie bała się, że zostanie starą panną. Perspektywa małego mieszkanka, pełnych regałów książek i tylko niej pasowała jej w całości. Miała jednak swoje potrzeby.

Dużo o tym czytała. Tylko ktoś, kto spędził w hogwardzkiej bibliotece tyle, ile ona, mógłby jej uwierzyć, że nie znajdują się tam książki dotyczące _tylko_ magii. Podczas gdy jej koleżanki chwaliły się, że odkrywają coraz to nowe obszary relacji damsko-męski, Hermiona mogła zaledwie o tym czytać i się dotykać. W końcu i to nie wystarczało. Im mocniejszych doznań się doświadczy, tym więcej się chce.

Kiedy Ron się do niej zbliżył, pomyślała, że to właśnie to. Ginny nie przestawała paplać o tym, że kiedyś zostanie matką chrzestną ich dzieci, a pani Weasley, widząc, że ona i jej syn są razem, zaczęła traktować ją jak rodzoną córkę. Raz nawet się jej wymsknęło, że pierwsze święta po wojnie i odnalezieniu państwa Granger powinni spędzić razem. Hermiona uwierzyła, że tak będzie.

Osunęła się po wykafelkowanej ścianie. Woda stawała się powoli zimna.

Przypomniała sobie swoje bicie serca, gdy szła do jego pokoju na początku wakacji. Wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić. On też to wiedział. Czy to możliwe, by już wtedy był po stronie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Był taki zestresowany. Długo się całowali, a Hermiona, mimo że bardzo tego pragnęła, omal nie uciekła, kiedy zaczął rozpinać jej bluzkę. Specjalnie wybrała koszulę z guzikami. Podobno tak było wygodniej. I raczej nie uderzy się swojego kochanka łokciem tak, jak przy ściąganiu bluzki przez głowę. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć, gdy rozebrał się do naga. Za bardzo się wstydziła. Co prawda widziała nagich mężczyzn w gazetach, które Parvati chowała pod materac, a częściej rzucała na podłogę, ale…

Nie było jej dobrze. Bolało. Czytała, że tak zawsze jest za pierwszym razem. Wiedziała także, że nie rozluźniła się wystarczająco. Jak miała to zrobić? Ostatni raz bała się tak przed SUM-ami. Co powie Ron na jej ciało? Czy mu się spodoba? Czy zrobi wszystko poprawnie?

Najwidoczniej i tak mu się nie podobało.

 _Jest sztywna jak spetryfikowany gumochłon i tak samo podniecająca jak on. Zgrywa pierdoloną dziewicę._

Hermiona płakała coraz mocniej.

Godryku! Opowiedział im o ich najbardziej intymnych chwilach. O tych chwilach w życiu, które pamięta się do końca.

Dla każdego pierwszy raz jest ważny. Hermiona wyobrażała sobie, że pierwszy raz kochać się będzie w satynowej pościeli, przy blasku świec.

Objęła się ramionami. To było naiwne, ale chodziło o jej dziewictwo. Jedyną taką noc w życiu.

Wmawiała sobie, że jest wojna. Okoliczności nie sprzyjają romantyczności. Ron nawet nie zmienił pościeli. Przespali się ze sobą pod kołdrą z logiem Harpii z Holyhead, a po wszystkim zeszli na kolację. Smażony ser i udka z indyka.

Zimne strugi spadały na jej ramiona i głowę. Rana znowu się otworzyła. Krople krwi kapały na posadzkę i rozmazywały się w wodzie.

Kto jej teraz pozostał?

Harry, ale to ona musiała być dla niego wsparciem. Od niego zależało życie jej i wielu milionów czarodziejów.

Ginny, która chociaż zaprzeczała temu z całych sił, nie rozumiała wielu rzeczy.

Pan Weasley i Charlie byli jej chyba, oprócz Ginny, najbliżsi z rodziny Weasleyów. Z panią Weasley unikały się nawzajem. Marzenia o wspólnej Gwiazdce prysnęły jak bańka mydlana, gdy jej syn zechciał ją żywcem poćwiartować.

I Dracon Malfoy.

Wpatrzyła się w swoje dłonie. Uratował ją. On, ostatnia osoba, którą kiedykolwiek o to by posądziła.

To była najstraszniejsza chwila w jej życiu. Czuła oddech Rona na swojej szyi, ostrze wbite gdzieś w okolicach biustu i gdy myślała, że to koniec, wybiegł on. Dracon Malfoy przebił zaklęcia chroniące, upewniając ojca i innych śmierciożerców o swoim miejscu pobytu. Po tym jak ojciec go podniósł po torturach, aby mógł zobaczyć jak Hermiona umiera, pierwszy raz spojrzała mu naprawdę prosto w oczy. I ujrzała… zaskoczenie. Nie patrzył na nią jak na szlamę. Patrzył na nią jak na dziewczynę, koleżankę z klasy.

Dni, które nastały po ataku na Norę, udowodniły Hermionie to, co w Hogwarcie miała nadzieję, że było prawdą.

Dracon Malfoy nie był złym człowiekiem.

Kiedy rzucała mu przelotne spojrzenia w Wielkiej Sali, uważała, że to naiwne. Gdy mówił to pan Weasley, Hermiona sądziła, że to czcze życzenia.

Ale czy ktoś naprawdę zły uratowałby życie innej osoby? A później się nią opiekował? Mimo że wcześniej się nią brzydził.

Draco powiedział jej rano, że już nie postrzega jej jako szlamy. Czy bała się go po tym, co powiedział jej wczoraj? Jasne, że nie. Była mu wdzięczna, że ją ostrzegł. Przecież się spodziewała, co jej opowie. Chciała tylko od niego to usłyszeć. Próbowała go też zrozumieć.

 _A na dodatek jesteś idealna według tylu czarodziejów. Inteligentna, zdolna, dobra._

Nigdy się za taką nie uważała. Nigdy jej nikt tak nie powiedział.

Draconowi nie mogło być łatwo w Dworze Malfoyów. Hermiona od wielu lat podejrzewała, że stosunki w rodzinie Malfoyów nie są normalne.

Hermiona sama nie dogadywała się dobrze ze swoimi rodzicami. Nie rozumieli jej problemów. Jako szesnastolatka wyznała mamie, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Mama ze złością odparła, że Hermiona jest jeszcze za młoda. Ginny była dwa lata młodsza i zdążyła dwukrotnie się rozstać. Rok później powiedziała rodzicom, że dziewczyny z dormitorium się z niej śmieją. _„_ _Nie potrzeba ci przyjaciółek. Najważniejsze, żebyś się uczyła."_

Ale jej rodzice zawsze ją chwalili za dobre wyniki w nauce. Dracon pewnie i tego nie doświadczył, chociaż uczył się niemal tak dobrze, jak ona.

Lodowata woda płynęła i płynęła.

Zagrożenie było wielkie. To, co jej wczoraj powiedział, to zapewne tylko cząstka prawdziwych poczynań śmierciożerców. Hermiona nie mogła nie brać tej ewentualności pod uwagę. Właśnie w ten sposób mogła zginąć.

Może Neville miał rację? Od czasu ich walki w Departamencie Tajemnic bardzo się zmienił. Zaczął się modnie ubierać, latać na miotle, podrywać dziewczyny. Hermiona spotkała go raz na moście w Hogwarcie, wracającego bez butów, w rozdartej koszuli i z czerwonymi śladami na szyi. Przestraszyła się, że coś mu się stało, ale on rzekł jej ze śmiechem:

— Trochę dzisiaj zaszaleliśmy z Hanną. Sinistra nas nakryła, gdy szła przygotować sprzęt na lekcje Astronomii, i trzeba było zwiewać… Tylko po drodze zgubiłem Hannę.

Widząc oniemiałą Hermionę, dodał:

— Hermiono, trwa wojna. Połowa z nas, jak nie więcej, nie dożyje końca szkoły. Trzeba żyć, dopóki nam pozwalają.

 _Trzeba żyć, dopóki nam pozwalają…_

Czy ona dożyje do końca szkoły? Poważnie w to wątpiła. Zwłaszcza po wczorajszych rewelacjach.

Może też powinna zacząć żyć? Zaszaleć? Czytając różne powieści, zawsze zazdrościła bohaterkom, które były na tyle odważne, by zawalczyć o swoje. Zazdrościła też Parvati i Lavender, gdy przychodziły nietrzeźwe po całonocnej imprezie. Ona zawsze się bała. Co inni by na to powiedzieli? Co powiedzieliby nauczyciele? Co powiedziałby Harry i Ron?

A jeśli przegapiła swoje życie, zakopana pomiędzy podręcznikiem do Transmutacji, zadaniem z Eliksirów i rozprawą o wojnach trolli?

Kiedyś marzyła, że po szkole wszystkiego spróbuje. Była taka ciekawa świata i ludzi. Nie wystarczały jej grube woluminy.

Co jeżeli nie istnieje dla niej czas „po szkole"? Jeżeli został jej miesiąc albo rok? Jeżeli nawet nie miała tyle?

Oparła głowę o podbródek. Już nie płakała.

Kiedy wyszła spod prysznica pół godziny później, była już zupełnie kimś innym.

— Merlinie, Hermiono, bałam się, że coś ci się stało w tej łazience — zawołała Ginny. — Siedziałaś w niej z godzinę. Już chciałam wyważyć drzwi zaklęciem!

— Niepotrzebnie — odparła Hermiona. — Musiałam pobyć sama. Gdzie jest twój tata?

Ginny przyglądała jej się przez chwilę badawczo. Hermiona wyglądała inaczej. W jej oczach pojawiły się te same iskry, jak zawsze kiedy była zderminowana.

— Znowu ukrył się przed ciotka Tessie — powiedziała. — Chyba tym razem usuwa gnomy z ogródka.

— Dzięki — rzuciła Hermiona już przy drzwiach.

Pan Weasley musiał wyrazić zgodę.

Draco sprawdził szafę i rzeczywiście znalazł w niej nową szatę wyjściową, a w jej kieszeni liścik „Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasowała. Nie martw o galeony. Zakon ma całą garderobę rzeczy na wypadek akcji z użyciem kamuflażu. Nie musisz jej oddawać. HG". Przymierzył szatę. Pasowała jak ulał. W niej i z różdżką w ręku poczuł się przez chwilę sobą.

Resztę przedpołudnia spędził na swojej pryczy, wgapiając się w różdżkę, która dała mu Granger. Jego poduszka nią pachniała. Słyszał, jak Ruda mówiła do Grzmottera, że dziewczyna wybrała się z Charliem do Londynu. Ruda nie miała pojęcia, po co.

Na dworze Weasleyowie robili ostatnio porządki w ogrodzie przed ślubem. Państwo Delacour omawiali z panią Weasley ustawienie namiotów. Ciotka Tessie każdą z jej propozycji krytykowała.

Koło południa usłyszał, że wrócili siecią Fiuu. Granger wbiegła po schodach, przepraszając Weasleya.

— Musiałeś się ze mną wynudzić — powiedziała.

— Najważniejsze, że tobie poprawił się humor — odpowiedział Charlie.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo — zaśmiała się.

Draco wcale nie podbiegł do drzwi i nie przytknął do nich ucha, żeby ich podsłuchać.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Chyba zasnął. Nagle rozległ się krzyk. Już rano obudził go ten sam głos. Krzyczała Ginny Weasley.

Zbiegł po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Ruda na przemian szarpała klamkę i celowała w nią różdżką.

— Co jest, Weasley?

Nikogo na piętrze oprócz nich nie było. Norę wyciszono od środka.

Spojrzała na niego z furią.

— Nie widzisz?! Hermiona zamknęła się w pokoju!

— Dlatego tak wrzeszczysz? — zdziwił się Draco.

— Od rana źle wyglądała — fuknęła. — Po śniadaniu wymiotowała. Potem przez godzinę siedziała w łazience. A jeśli jej coś dolega?

— Mówiłam ci, Ginny, nic mi nie jest! — dobiegło zza drzwi. — Zaraz wyjdę!

— Czekam minutę — ostrzegła Ruda.

Nie potrwało to tak długo. Niemal jak na zawołanie Granger stanęła na progu. Nie wyglądała, jakby się źle czuła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, a na twarzy miała wyraz ulgi.

— Hermiona, co ty zrobiłaś? — spytała Weasley, patrząc przez ramię przyjaciółki.

Dracon również spojrzał do pokoju, z którego docierał swąd spalenizny. Na środku leżała kupka popiołów i fragmenty materiałów. W jednym z nich rozpoznał przód koszulki Granger. Spaliła swoje rzeczy?

— Dorosłam — odpowiedziała Granger i zniknęła w łazience.

To było jak rytuał oczyszczenia. Spaliła swoje rzeczy, które przypominały jej Ronalda. Bluzkę, którą miała na sobie, gdy pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Sukienkę, którą kupiła na bal u Slughorna, na który nie chciał z nią iść i wiele innych. Nawet suknię z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Spakowała te rzeczy do swojej torebki, bo nie miała serca ich wyrzucać, gdy opuszczała dom. W sumie spaliła wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Nie miała wątpliwości, że drobne pamiątki po Ronie będzie okrywać jeszcze długo, ale nie czuła już jego zapachu i dotyku. Ze zdjęć zniknął zaraz po ataku.

Pan Weasley zgodził się, aby wybrała się z Charliem do mugolskiego Londynu. Miała więcej funtów niż galeonów. Poza tym wolała normalne ubrania. Wstąpili z Charliem do paru sklepów lepszych sieciówek i Hermiona wybrała rzeczy możliwie najładniejsze i najpraktyczniejsze. Odważyła się nawet wejść do sklepu z bielizną. Charlie został na zewnątrz („To ja popatrzę na mugolskie sklepy obuwnicze"). Po zakupach poczuła się o niebo lepiej.

Czas zacząć żyć.

Nie wiedział, co myśleć o zachowaniu Granger. Aż tak nią wstrząsnęło to, co jej powiedział? Albo jednak chodziło o coś innego.

Obracał w dłoni różdżkę, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Szybko schował ją pod poduszkę.

— Proszę.

To była Granger. Ale nie wyglądała jak Granger. Przynajmniej nie tak jak zwykle.

Draco był mężczyzną, lecz to nie oznacza, że nie rozróżniał rurek od dzwonów. Granger miała na sobie ciemne dżinsowe rurki, białe tenisówki i białą bluzkę z kołnierzykiem. Włosy spięła z tyłu. O ile go wzrok nie mylił pomalowała też oczy i usta. Niby normalne ubranie jak dla dziewczyny w jej wieku, ale ona nigdy specjalnie nie dbała o swój wygląd.

— Musimy porozmawiać. — Wkroczyła pewnym krokiem do pokoiku i usiadła na krześle. Tak, jak w nocy.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, zaczęła mówić:

— Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na taką sytuację, jaka zdarzyła się już dwukrotnie przy ciotce Tessie. Goście się domyślą, że nasze małżeństwo to pic na wodę. Wiem, że nie pociąga się udawanie mojego męża, ale musimy się bardziej postarać. — Granger odgarnęła do tyłu włosy, które opadły jej na czoło. — Jesteśmy dorośli i oboje zaakceptowaliśmy pomysł z Jonathanem Smartem. Na razie nam to jednak nie wychodzi. Ciotka Tessie już zaczęła się domyślać, że coś nie gra. Nawet pan Delacour dzisiaj dopytywał się o nas pana Weasleya.

— Musimy być bardziej przekonujący — stwierdził Draco.

— Dokładnie. Jesteśmy szczęśliwym małżeństwem, które poza sobą świata nie widzi.

— Jak wytłumaczysz nasze wcześniejsze zachowanie? — spytał rzeczowym tonem.

— Prosto — wzruszyła ramionami. — Tak jak do tej pory. Najpierw się pokłóciliśmy, potem źle się czułam.

— Czyli zgodnie z prawdą.

— Tak — uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Weasleyowie i ich goście wracali do domu. Drzwi z kuchni trzaskały raz po raz.

Draco czuł, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach udawanie przyjdzie mu łatwiej.

Mina Pottera, gdy Granger całowała Draco w policzek była warta każdej różdżki świata (oczywiście, oprócz jego nowej).

— Już myślałam, że nie zejdziesz — wyszeptała Granger do Dracona, gdy usiadł na krześle obok.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono — odpowiedział, rozkoszując się wścieklizną Pottera. — Zaczytałem się w „Przeglądzie najlepszych mioteł sezonu".

— Nie szkodzi, kochanie. — Posłała mu rozbrajający uśmiech.

Fleur zachichotała. Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Ty tesz inter-resował sie quidditchem? — spytał pan Delacour.

— W szkole byłem kapitanem drużyny — odpowiedział Dracon.

— Jonathan świetnie lata na miotle — pochwaliła go Granger. — Widziałam jego ostatni mecz z kolegami. Nie znam się za bardzo na quidditchu, ale wszyscy chwalili go, że wykonał perfekcyjny zwrot Wrońskiego.

Draco popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Faktycznie, na ostatnim meczu quidditcha w Hogwarcie wykonał ten manewr. Naprawdę go zauważyła?

— Zwód, Hermiona — syknął Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Harry, nie bądźmy tacy drobiazgowi — Draco machnął ręką na Grzmottera, któremu bardzo blisko było do wybuchu. — Czego się nie wybacza ukochanym kobietom? — Puścił oczko do Granger, która zaśmiała się perliście.

— Jonathan, zaczerwienię się przez ciebie.

Szklanka Potter rozbiła się o podłogę.

— Sądziłam, że Harry Potter jest mniej rozgarnięty — mruknęła złośliwie ciotka Tessie.

— To tylko kawałek szkła — powiedziała pani Weasley. — Reparo!

Szklanka na powrót była w całości. Nerwy Pottera raczej nie. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

Dracon, przeżuwając potrawkę z kurczaka zastanawiał się, jak Grzmotter przeżył tyle spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Jeśli Draco dobrze pamiętał, nerwowość nie pomagała, kiedy stanęło się różdżka w różdżkę z Nim.

— Mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc w przygotowaniach do ślubu, Fleur? — spytała Hermiona, popijąc sok z dyni po skończonym posiłku.

— Jeśli chce. — Fleur wyglądała na mile zaskoczoną.

— Hermiona na pewno nam się przyda — zawołała radośnie pani Delacour. — Mogłabyś mi, kochana, przypomnieć, ile dokładnie minęło od waszego ślubu?

— Trzynaście dni — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Szczęśliwa trzynastka.

Pani Delacour posłała jej i Draconowi ciepłe spojrzenie.

— Bardzo się denerwowałaś?

— Jeszcze jak, pani Delacour! Jonathan się ze mnie śmiał.

— Odebrałaś to w niewłaściwy sposób, kochanie. — Złapał Granger za dłoń, walcząc ze śmiechem. Potter zgrzytał zębami, aż miło było słuchać. — Uśmiechałem się do ciebie, żeby dodać ci otuchy. Hermiona do teraz mi nie wierzy, że bałem się bardziej niż ona.

— W ogóle tego po tobie nie było widać — powiedziała dziewczyna. — A ja trzęsłam się jak osika.

— Z tym akurat się zgodzę — pokiwał głową Draco. — Bałem się, że zemdleje w moich ramionach.

— Słyszałem, że w twoich ramionach zazwyczaj dziewczyny mdleją — dociął mu Fred (albo George) Weasley.

Pani Delacour ciągnęła:

— A jaką miałaś sukienkę, Hermiono?

— Koronkową, lekko rozkloszowaną, z długimi rękawami — odpowiedziała Granger. — Zresztą mogę pani pokazać nasz album ze zdjęciami.

Dracon po raz drugi spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zakon Feniksa postarał się bardziej niż by się spodziewał.

— Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? — spytała Granger. Czuł za plecami świdrujący wzrok ciotki Tessie.

— Nie przypuszczałem, że go spakowałaś — odpowiedział.

— Przecież pakowaliśmy się razem. Gdzie wtedy byłeś? — Zmarszczyła uroczo brwi.

— Nie mogłem od ciebie oderwać wzroku. — Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń.

Naprzeciw coś zaszeleściło. To Ruda przytrzymywała pod stołem rękę rozwścieczonego Pottera.

 _Potter, ja się tu produkuję, a ty chcesz wszystko zniszczyć. Jak zwykle zresztą._

Granger wstała od stołu, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

— Czy będę mógł też go obejrzeć? — spytał Draco. Był bardzo ciekawy, jak wypadł na ich „zdjęciach". Czy przypadkiem Zakon nie zrobił mu psikusa i wydłużył ręce, żeby wyglądał jak małpa, albo dorobił na czole róg jednorożca.

— Oglądaliśmy go już — przypomniała Granger. Ciotka Tessie miała w sobie coś ze szpiega.

— Byłem zajęty czymś innym, kotku — mruknął do niej zalotnie.

— Głuptas — zachichotała Granger, przysuwając krzesło i rumieniąc się. — Przepraszam za mojego męża. Zaraz przyniosę ten album, pani Delacour.

Pani Delacour wyglądała na wzruszoną.

— Pamiętam nasz miesiąc miodowy… — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej Potter.

— Przepraszam, ale straciłem apetyt. — Wstał od stołu tak gwałtownie, że Ruda odskoczyła od niego ze strachem.

Poleciał na schody, jakby go goniło stado testrali.

— Zazdrosny — rzuciła kąśliwie ciotka Tessie.

Kiedy pani Delacour opowiadała mu o deserach, jakie jedli z panem Delacour w Prowansji w czasie ich miesiąca miodowego, Draco zerknął na Artura Weasleya. Mężczyzna dyskretnie podniósł kciuk do góry. Draco odetchnął. Przedstawienie się wreszcie udało.

— Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłaś? — szepnął Draco do Granger, czekając za kanapą na panią Delacour.

— A co? Nie podoba ci się? — zapytała z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Draco prychnął.

— Oj, nie bądź taki — rzekła Granger. — Wyluzuj.

Uniósł brew. Granger, pierwsza kujonica świata i czcicielka wszelkich zasad mówiła mu, żeby „wyluzował".

— Nie rób takiej miny — powiedziała. — To prawdopodobnie jedyny album ślubny, jaki będę miała w życiu…

— Nie zaczynaj — zirytował się.

— Oboje dobrze wiemy, że mam rację. — Pani Delacour pojawiła się w salonie w momencie, w którym Granger szepnęła mu do ucha. — Zabaw się trochę. Nie podobało ci się przy stole?

Album był oprawiony w smoczą skórę. Granger poklepała miejsce obok siebie, dając znak, żeby siadał. Pani Delacour zajmowała miejsce po drugiej stronie dziewczyny.

Zakon Feniksa jednak go, a właściwie Jonathana Smarta, nie oszpecił. Pierwsze zdjęcie okazało się portretem ślubnym. Tak jak na portretach ślubnych w starych arystokratycznych rodzinach, Granger siedziała na krześle, a Jonathan trzymał rękę na jej ramieniu. Już na wstępie mówiło się tym, którzy tych zasad nie znali: żona podlega mężowi. Jest jego ozdobą. Tylko ozdobą.

— Niestety, to zdjęcia zrobione mugolskim aparatem — powiedziała pani Delacour Granger. — Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie zdążyliśmy załatwić magicznego.

Dracon wiedział, dlaczego to mugolskie zdjęcia. Bali się, że z magicznych ucieknie.

— Mają swój urok — pocieszyła ich pani Delacour.

Na następnym stali obok siebie, prezentując się w całej krasie. Granger miała koronkową suknię z małym dekoltem, długi welon, a na głowie połyskującą tiarę. Jonathan był ubrany w elegancką szatę ze srebrnymi wykończeniami.

— Piękna z was para, naprawdę. — W oczach pani Delacour zalśniły łzy.

Draco przysunął się bliżej Granger, aby lepiej widzieć kolejne zdjęcia. Jej oddech owionął jego szyję.

W świadkach rozpoznał Ninfadorę Tonks i Charliego Weasleya. Byli tu też inni Weasleyowie, Potter i parę osób, które znał z widzenia.

Granger przewracała kolejne strony.

Pierwszy taniec młodej pary, wspólne krojenie tortu, picie szampana za zdrowie świeżo upieczonych małżonków, ściąganie welonu.

— Przepiękne — szepnęła wzruszona pani Delacour.

Na ostatnim zdjęciu wklejonym do albumu Jonathan i Hermiona się całowali. Draco kątem oka zauważył, że Granger, mimo że bardzo nie chce, zaczyna się czerwienić.

— Chcecie mieć dzieci? — zapytała znienacka pani Delacour. — Oczywiście, jeśli mogę wiedzieć. To bardzo osobiste pytanie.

Granger spojrzała na Dracona. Chyba nie była przygotowana na takie pytanie.

— Zawsze chciałem mieć córkę — odpowiedział Draco, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — W mojej rodzinie zawsze rodzili się pierwsi chłopcy. Chciałby zerwać z tą… tradycją.

Dlaczego jej to mówił?

Granger złapała go za rękę.

— Myśleliśmy nad trójką albo czwórką.

— Tak, będziemy mieli dużą rodzinę — przytaknął.

— Macie jakieś mieszkanie? — zapytała pani Delacour.

— Niewielkie mieszkanko, ale planujemy kupić dom — odparła Granger.

— Nad morzem albo w górach — rzekł Draco.

— Lubię morze — wtrąciła dziewczyna.

— W takim razie nad morzem. Wybrzeże Szkocji jest niezwykle malownicze.

Jeździł tam z Blaisem i wujkiem Thornem, gdy był mały.

— Mały, kamienny domek z ogródkiem — rzekła Granger zmienionym głosem. — Z dala od zgiełku magicznego świata. Nasze miejsce na ziemi.

— Mamo, choć tju! — zawołała z kuchni Fleur.

Pani Delacour poszła do córki, ale dziwny nastrój, jaki zapanował między Draconem a Hermioną nie minął. Hermiona oparła głowę o jego ramię, a on jej na to pozwolił. Wpatrzyli się w niewyczyszczone palenisko.

Żadne z nich nie ośmieliło się odezwać. Hermiona tylko gładziła jego dłoń obiema rękami. Po jakimś czasie przesunęła dwoma palcami w górę i obrysowała nimi Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu wyczuwalny pod niebieską koszulą. Draco drgnął.

— Jeśli ty mnie akceptujesz, to ja ciebie też — wyszeptała Hermiona.

Po chwili podniósł na nią wzrok. Jej twarz jeszcze nigdy nie była tak blisko jego…

To ona go pocałowała. Zaledwie delikatne muśnięcie wargami. Potem znowu oparła się o jego ramię. Uścisnął jej dłonie na znak, że nie musi się obawiać. To, co powiedział jej rano, było prawdą. Nie brzydził się jej.

 _Merlinie_ , _jeżeli wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że zostałem wyklęty, a dzisiaj całowałem się z Hermioną Granger, to aż boję się pomyśleć, co będzie jutro._


	11. 11 Wesele

Jednak następnego dnia nie stało się nic szczególnego poza tym, że ponownie obudził się u boku Hermiony Granger, a w nocy został przez nią czterokrotnie pokopany. Wyglądało na to, że Granger rzuca się przez sen jak nieokiełznany hipogryf.

Dzień wesela w końcu nadszedł. W Norze panował gwar już od bladego świtu. Granger wstała razem z pianiem koguta Weaasleyów i próbując go nie obudzić (nie udało się), wyszła z pokoju. Razem z pozostałymi kobietami zamknęły się w pokoju państwa Delacour, przygotowując pannę młodą.

Pogoda się uspokoiła i nareszcie przypominała lato. Zza gęstych ciemnych chmur wyszło słońce i znacznie się ociepliło.

Po śniadaniu Artur Weasley poprosił Dracona o pomoc w ustawianiu namiotu.

— Różdżka moich synów nie powinna sprawiać przy tym problemów — szepnął do niego, gdy wychodzili na dwór, a zaraz potem podał nieprawdziwą różdżkę.

Podnosili już dach namiotu, gdy jeden z bliźniaków krzyknął:

— Co tu przywiało ministra magii?

Rzeczywiście, Rufus Scrimgeon, przypominający z wyglądu lwa, zmierzał ku nim sztywnym krokiem.

— Witam, panie Weasley — powiedział natychmiast, gdy zobaczył Artura.

— To dla nas zaszczyt, panie ministrze — odpowiedział Weasley. — Czym zawdzięczamy pańską wizytę?

Scrimgeon powiódł podejrzliwym wzrokiem po braciach Weasleyach i zatrzymał się na Draconie. Młody Malfoy był jedynym, którego nie rozpoznawał.

— Przyszedłem porozmawiać z panem Potterem, panną Granger i pana najmłodszym synem.

— Niestety, Ron ma smoczą opryszczkę, więc rozmowa z nim nie będzie możliwa — odparł miłym tonem pan Weasley. — Ale już wołam Harry'ego i Hermionę.

— Co to za jeden? — rzucił minister, wskazując głową na Draco, który zesztywniał.

Czy minister potrafiłby w Jonathanie rozpoznać Dracona? Ministerstwo Magii szukało go od końca czerwca, zacierając ręce na myśl o wtrąceniu go do Azkabanu.

— To Jonathan — odrzekł Artur zwyczajnym tonem. — Mąż Hermiony.

Minister nie ukrywał szoku.

— Panna Granger wyszła za mąż?

— Wysłali panu zaproszenie na ślub, panie Scrimgeour — zełgał uprzejmie Artur.

Minister zmarszczył brwi.

— Bardzo prawdopodobne, że niedawno znalazłem jakieś na biurku — powiedział.

Pan Weasley odprowadził ministra do drzwi. Wrócił po kilku chwilach, podszedł do Draco i oznajmił przyciszonym tonem:

— Nie poznał cię. Wygląda na to, że ministerstwo musiało odłożyć na jakiś czas twoje poszukiwanie.

— Coś się dzieje? — Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania. Tak bardzo był głodny wieści z magicznego świata.

— To, co zwykle. Nie potrafią poradzić sobie sami ze sobą — zakpił Artur.

Minister Magii wyszedł po pół godzinie, gdy namiot stał już przygotowany na wesele. Granger mignęła Draco między państwem Delacour, wołając:

— Widzimy się na przyjęciu.

W ręku ściskała malutką książeczkę. Potter posłał mu to samo nudne Przy-Najbliższej-Okazji-Cię-Zabiję spojrzenie i podążył za przyjaciółką na piętro. Młody Malfoy niechętnie także udał się do swojego pokoju. Sztab rozchichotanych ciotek i równie zboczonych, co ciotka Tessie, wujków miał się zwalił co Nory lada moment. Nadszedł czas by się przebrać.

W pokoju znalazł duże lustro i kosmetyki. Granger musiała je przywołać, bo on na razie wolał nie używać różdżki. Nie wiedział, czy na Norę nie rzucono zaklęć kontrolujących przepływ magii.

Od ich pocałunku na kanapie nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Oboje byli dorośli i wiedzieli, że nic on nie znaczył. Tak, jakby w ogóle się nie wydarzył.

Różdżkę od Granger Dracon wsadził głęboko do kieszeni szaty. Popatrzył w lustro i stwierdził, że Jonathan w okularach, z brązową kitką i w eleganckiej szacie wygląda dobrze. Żałował, że Dracon tak nie mógł.

Zszedł na pierwsze piętro. Wolał nie spotykać hordy Weasleyów i oddziału Aurorów, dopóki nie było to konieczne. Po około kwadransie zapukał cicho i zawołał:

— Czekam na ciebie. — Granger była kobietą (w dodatku ostatnio zaczęła się malować), mógł więc stać tu do końca wesela.

— Jeszcze chwileczkę! — usłyszał jej radosny głos.

Granger i Ruda zaczęły chichotać, a potem piszczeć. _Dziewczyny są dziwne_ , pomyślał Draco, poprawiając mankiety. Spinki były wykonane ze złota goblinów (rozpoznał po zdobieniach) i zastanowił się, skąd Zakon na to wszystko bierze pieniądze. Zrzucają się co miesiąc czy raczej okradają swoje ofiary?

Niedane mu było jednak przemyśleć to dokładnie, ponieważ drzwi pokoju Rudej się otworzyły.

— O rany… — szepnął Grzmotter, który nie wiadomo jak, znalazł się tuż za Draconem.

Draco, choć milczał, musiał to przyznać. Granger wyglądała… dobrze.

Miała na sobie pudroworóżową koronkową sukienkę do kolan z dekoldem w łódkę i szpilki. Nie przesadziła jednak z różem. Nie wyglądała za słodko. Wyglądała bardzo dziewczęco, zwłaszcza że spięła włosy po bokach, a reszta loków spływała na jej plecy.

— I jak wam się podobamy, chłopcy? — spytała ze śmiechem Ruda, która jako druhna musiała ubrać się w sukienkę wybraną przez panią młodą, złotą, ze sporym dekoltem i długą do ziemi.

— Eee… — odparł wyjątkowo elokwentnie Chłopiec-Który-Nie-Widział-Ładnych-Dziewczyn.

Dracon nadal milczał, nie chcąc się skompromitować. Może nie sam wygląd Granger wywołał w nim szok, ale to, że ona rzeczywiście była ładna. I stwierdzał to całkowicie obiektywnie.

Ruda wybuchła śmiechem po raz kolejny.

— Może już powinniśmy iść, co?

Grzmotter ochoczo pokiwał głową, co Draco zauważył kątem oka. Granger zaczęła coś poprawiać przy dole sukienki.

— Ginny, mam wrażenie, że się ześlizguje. — Jej twarz pokryła się nieznacznym rumieńcem.

—Hermiona, zostaw! — Ruda klepnęła ją po palcach i poprawiła sukienkę. — Żadna podwiązka ci się nie ześlizguje… a nawet jeśli, to Jonathan ci ją poprawi, nie?

— Czy ty jesteś już po dwóch głębszych, Ruda? — zapytał swobodnie Dracon, użyczając czerwonej Granger swoje ramię.

— Jednym — poprawiła go w odpowiedzi Ginny. — Nie widzisz, w co mnie Flegma ubrała? Długa sukienka jakbym była starą babą!

— Ginny, twoja sukienka jest świetna — powiedziała Granger z pocieszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Dziękuję, Hermiona, ale i tak ci nie wierzę.

Ród Malfoyów był spory. Jeśli liczyć wszystkie powiązania z innymi arystokratycznymi rodami Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji był ogromny. Ale nie byłby w stanie przebić rodziny Weasleyów.

Draco prawie dostał zeza, widząc tyle rudych głów. Każdy witał się z każdym, śliniąc się i płacząc po pocałunkach w pulchne albo wysuszone policzki. Pod jednym namiotem wypełnionym białymi kwiatami i nakrytymi białym materiałem krzesłami zebrała się prawie cała magiczna Anglia.

Granger zdawała się chcieć go o coś zapytać, ale do tej pory nie zebrała się na odwagę. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to przyszło mu do głowy, ale powiedział cicho:

— Ładnie wyglądasz.

Dziewczyna od razu się uśmiechnęła z ulgą.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała. — Myślałam, że ci się nie… — zamilkła natychmiast, uświadamiając sobie, że się wygadała. Pragnęła prezentować się nienagannie jako żona Jonathana Smarta. Przeczytała o magicznej arystokracji niejedną książkę i wiedziała, że małżonki wysoko urodzonych mężczyzn zawsze noszą się z gracją i elegancją. Draco w takim środowisku się wychował. Potrafił więc ocenić to w sposób, w jaki ona nigdy by się nie nauczyła. Miała więc nadzieję, że powiedział prawdę.

— Jest dobrze — rzekł, patrząc na ciotkę Tessi klepiącą po zadku jakiegoś łysego czarodzieje.

— Musimy mówić do sobie po imieniu — przypomniała mu szeptem, chcąc zmienić temat. Zrobiła to niepotrzebnie. Przecież ostatnio ciągle nazywał ją „Hermioną". Sprawiało mu to minimalny dyskomfort. Granger zawsze miała pozostać Granger, tak jak Potter Grzmotterem.

— Hermiono, cholibka! — rozległ się tubalny głos za ich plecami. Granger odwróciła się na pięcie i przytuliła do Rubeusa Hagrida, puszczając ramię Dracona.

— Hagrid!

— Tośmy się z miesiąc nie widzieli, a ty mężusia znalazłaś, cholibka!

Hagrid nie wiedział, że Jonathan to Dracon. Zakon Feniksa malował się Draconowi w zupełnie innych barwach, niż się by tego spodziewał.

Granger odsunęła się od półolbrzyma i ścisnęła rękę Dracona.

— Zakochałam się, Hagridzie — odparła ze łzami w oczach. Tak bardzo się ucieszyła, widząc Hagrida. — Naprawdę się zakochałam… Hagridzie, to mój mąż, Jonathan. Jonathan, to mój przyjaciel, Rubeus Hagrid, strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie.

— Hagrid, znaczy się. — Półolbrzym wyciągnął swoją wielką jak stolik do kawy dłoń.

— Bardzo mi przyjemnie — odpowiedział Dracon, ściskając rękę i patrząc na Hagrida. Pierwszy raz się do niego uśmiechał.

— Czemuście mnie nie zaprosili na wesele? — spytał z wyrzutem Hagrid.

— Przepraszamy, Hagridzie, ale to działo się tak szybko — wyznała ze wstydem Granger.

— Cholibka, szkoda — powtórzy Hagrid. — Dba o ciebie?

— Nie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć lepszego mężczyzny — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wtulając się w Draco, który dla lepszego efektu objął ją w pasie.

— Odbiłeś Hermionę naszemu Ronowi. Biedak, pewnie się załamał, cholibka, dlatego się rozchorował — powiedział Hagrid, a Draco popatrzył skołowany na Granger. Przecież Hagrid był w Norze, kiedy Wieprzlej ją atakował. Trzymał wierzgającego Grzmottera.

— Nigdy nie byliśmy z Ronem na poważnie — odpowiedziała nieco sucho dziewczyna. — A Jonathan to miłość mojego życia. Jestem tego pewna… Przepraszam, Hagridzie, ale musimy już zajmować miejsca. Powodzenia z Madam Maxim. Powinna się tu zjawić lada chwila.

Granger pociągnęła Dracona za rękę, zanim Hagrid zdołałby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

— Hagrid jest wspaniały i nie można by sobie wyobrazić wierniejszego przyjaciela albo członka Zakonu Feniksa, ale lubi alkohol — wytłumaczyła cicho, widząc pytające spojrzenie Dracona. — Na potrzeby wesela Zakon zmienił mu pamięć.

— Nie boisz się, że tobie też kiedyś Zakon zmieni pamięć na jakieś potrzeby? — zapytał lekko kpiącym tonem Draco.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Zajęli swoje miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, niestety obok Wybrańca. Siedząca po drugiej stronie przejścia pani Delacour wyartykułowała „Ślicznie wyglądacie". Granger podziękowała skinieniem głowy i również bez słów zapewniła kobietę, że prezentuje się bardzo dobrze.

Wszędzie aż roiło od Aurorów w ich służbowych pelerynach. Uważnie wodzili wzrokiem po zebranych, w każdej chwili gotowi do odparcia ataku.

— Przy odrobinie szczęścia nawet nie zwrócą na ciebie uwagi — szepnęła Granger do Dracona. — Kingsley mówił, że zdążyli już prześledzić całą historię życia Jonathana. Nie wzbudziła ona ich najmniejszych podejrzeń.

Muzyka zaczęła dochodzić znikąd. Bill i Fred (albo George) Weasleyowie zajęli swoje miejsca pana młodego i drużby. Draco popatrzył w stronę, gdzie siedział Artur, Molly i George (albo Fred). Nie było Charliego. Spytał się Granger, gdzie podział się drugi w kolejności syn pana Weasleya.

— Chyba jest gdzieś z tyłu — odpowiedziała zmienionym głosem.

— Dlaczego?

Granger rozglądnęła się po zebranych.

— Powiedzmy, że francuski urok panna młoda nie rzuciła tylko na najstarszego brata — wyszeptała.

Draco rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że Charlie rzadko jadał z nimi posiłki, wymawiając się pracami domowymi, nie rozmawiał z Billem i unikał Fleur. Wiedział, że uczennice z Beaubatoux mają specyficzne poczucie moralności, ale…

Wszyscy wstali. Fleur kroczyła ze swoim ojcem środkiem, między rzędami krzeseł.

— Szanowni państwo — rozpoczął mistrz ceremonii, gdy pan Delacour podał dłoń Fleur Billowi i młodzi stanęli obok siebie na podeście — zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj…

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. Nie zamierzała się rozklejać, jednak widok Billa w odświętnej szacie i Fleur w białej sukni i welonie na głowie podziałał na nią bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzyła. Ją to miało nigdy nie spotkać. Chciała, by jakiś mężczyzna choć raz spojrzał na nią z miłością, tak jak Bill patrzył na Fleur. By ją przytulił i powiedział, że ją kocha. Że jest dla niego jedyną kobietą na świecie.

Chciała mieć huczne wesele, które przygotowywałaby wraz z nim przez długie miesiące i suknię, którą wybierałaby równie długo. To było takie zwyczajne. Normalne życie. Randki, zaręczyny, ślub, wesele, dom, dzieci. Tak żyli normalni ludzi. Czy właśnie dlatego tego pragnęła?

Państwo młodzi po raz pierwszy oficjalnie się pocałowali. Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Potem ustawiła się kolejka z życzeniami.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim wszyscy goście życzyli Billowi i Fleur szczęśliwego i wspólnego dożycia reszty lat, jakie im pozostały. Kieliszki same napełniły się szampanem, a Draco usiadł przy stoliku z Granger, Potterem, wilkołakiem Remusem Lupinem i jego żoną Ninfadorą Tonks. Po wymienieniu sztywnych uprzejmości i wypiciu za zdrowie nowożeńców doskoczyła do nich Pomyluna Lovegood.

— Harry, Hermiona, ale się za wami stęskniłam! — wykrzyknęła.

Była ubrana w neonowożółtą sukienkę. Obok niej stał mężczyzna z długimi białymi włosami i w szacie tego samego koloru, co sukienka Pomyluny.

— To mój tato — przedstawiła go wszystkim.

— Ksenofilius Lovegood — powiedział. — Bardzo mi miło poznać przyjaciół mojej kochanej Luny.

Kiedy Potter stanął przy nim, ciągnął:

— Wszyscy w pana wierzymy, panie Potter. To, co pisze Prorok Codzienny, to wierutne bzdury. Na szczęście przybywa czarodziejów, którzy zaczynają to dostrzegać. My, w Żonglerze, odsłaniamy niewygodną dla Ministerstwa prawdę. Mam nadzieję, że popiera pan to, co piszemy.

— Eee… tak, oczywiście — odparł Potter, a Draco był pewny, że Wybraniec już od dawna nie czytał tego jakże cennego i opiniotwórczego tytułu, jakim był Żongler.

— Bardzo się cieszę! — wykrzyknął Ksenofilius.

— Hermiono, pięknie ci w tej sukience — pochwaliła Granger Pomyluna.

— Twoja sukienka też jest… oryginalna, Luno — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Nie przedstawiłam ci jeszcze mojego męża. To jest…

— Ależ my się znamy! — zachichotała Pomyluna. — Chodzimy przecież do tej samej szkoły!

Draco zesztywniał i zerknął nerwowo na Grzmottera i Lovegooda. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie usłyszeli tej wariatki, prawie się przytulając do siebie, ożywieni rozmową. Lupin i Tonks popatrzyli na Lunę, sięgając po różdżki. Byli przygotowani na ich użycie w razie zagrożenia. Czy było prawdopodobnym, że rozpoznała Draco?

— Nie, Luna, coś ci się pomyliło — pokręciła głową Hermiona. — To Jonathan…

— Hermiona, nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem — zapewniła i dodała przyciszonym głosem. — Nie sprawiasz wrażenia, jakby było ci ciężko udawać męża Hermiony, Draco.

Młody Malfoy spojrzał na Granger. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Skąd Pomyluna wiedziała, że to on, skoro nawet Hagrid się nie zorientował? Chociaż jeżeli o niego chodziło, to pewnie oprócz Obliviate dostał od swoich przyjaciół jeszcze parę inny zaklęć. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Luna… — spróbowała Hermiona raz jeszcze, ale Luna jej przerwała:

— Pasujecie do siebie — rzekła. — O wiele lepiej niż ty i Ron. Jak on mógł zrobić to teraz tobie i Harry'emu? Dlatego go tu nie ma, nie? Zrobił coś okropnego? Zdradził was i Zakon Feniksa?

— Jak się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałaś? — zapytał rzeczowo Lupin.

— Nikt mi nie powiedział, profesorze — odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic Luna. — A Draco rozpoznałam od razu. Trudno nie rozpoznać Malfoyów, prawda? Chociaż w szkole mnie nie lubi, to ja uważam, że jest całkiem miły. Trafił tylko na złą rodzinę.

Draconowi przypomniało się, jak umierająca Granger wycharczała, że mogłaby go polubić. Czy on był jakąś maskotką drużyny quidditcha, żeby wszyscy uważali go za miłego? Przynajmniej dowiedział się, dlaczego trzmiel miał fanklubu w każdym czarodziejskim domu. Nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie uważał śmierciożerców za „miłych", a po Jasnej Stronie popaprańcy mnożyli się z prędkością wzrostu sklątki tylnowybuchowej.

 _Albo to ja taki jestem? Przecież rzucałem w ich stronę wyzwiska i zaklęcia, jak tylko przytrafiały się okazje. To uznali za przejaw dobroci? Czy zaraz zamienię się w puszka pigmejskiego?_

— Luno, chyba powinniśmy już usiąść na swoich miejsca — Ksenofilius Lovegood uznał, że najwyższy czas skończy wychwalać Pottera i swoją gazetę, i poprowadził córkę do stolika oddalonego od dwadzieścia stóp od stolika, przy którym siedział Draco.

— Do zobaczenia później — Luna pomachała do nich, odchodząc.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Potter, widząc nietęgie miny Hermiony, Tonks i Lupina.

— Luna rozpoznała Draco — szepnęła mu do ucha Hermiona.

— Jak to możliwe? — zdziwił się Harry.

 _Wiesz, po oczach. Moje oczy są nieziemskie, nie to, co twoje. Zielone jak skóra ropuchy._

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na przyjaciela.

— To Luna — powiedzieli równocześnie i zaczęli się śmiać.

Draco nie miał ochoty popatrzeć na nich, jak na idiotów. Co z nim będzie, jeśli Pomyluna się wygada? Czy ktoś w ogóle był na tyle głupi, żeby jej uwierzyć? Jego wzrok padł na dwójkę czarodziejów przy sąsiednim stoliku, którzy ścigali widelcem oliwkę. Lepiej, żeby Pomyluna trzymała buzię na kłódkę.

Po drugim toaście nadszedł kluczowy moment dla istnienia i wiarygodności Jonathana Smarta. Goście rozproszyli się między stolikami i tę okazję wykorzystała jedna z największych szui marzących o wiecznej służbie Czarnemu Panu, jaką Draco znał. Pius Thicknesse był wysłannikiem czystokrwistego stronnictwa w Ministerstwie Magii i został zaproszony, żeby _nie wzbudzić większego zainteresowania_. Pokazując małe i zżółknięte zęby, podszedł do państwa Smartów. Na powitanie ucałował dłoń Hermiony, która wzdrygnęła się od dotyku jego ust i instynktownie przysunęła do Draco.

— Bardzo nami miło gościć pana w naszym kraju, panie Smart — zapewnił obłudnie Thicknesse, ściskając mocno rękę Jonathana.

— Również cieszę się, że los mnie tu sprowadził.

Jak to dobrze, że Potter się ulotnił. Nie żeby Draco martwił się o jego marny żywot, broń go Salazarze!, ale Potter potrafił jak nikt inny osłabić autentyczność Smarta poprzez zgrzytanie zębami i histeryczne reagowanie na wszelkie przejawy bliskości między Jonathanem a Granger.

— Thicknesse uśmiechnął się sztucznie i bezwstydnie wgapił się w twarz Smarta. Draco wiedział, że szukał jego rysów i jego mimiki. Lucjusz i Thicknesse byli znajomymi z pracy, którzy co parę tygodni w sobotnie popołudnie w bawialni Dworu Malfoyów przy butelce Ognistej Whiskey przeklinali zdrajców krwi, więc całkiem dobrze znał młodego Malfoya.

— Nikt w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałby się, że czarodziej pana pokroju zwiąże się z panną Granger. — Tu pochylił głowę w geście fałszywego uznania i szacunku w stosunku do Granger.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się prawie nie nerwowo.

— Miłość zazwyczaj jest nieprzewidywalna — odparł Draco-Jonathan.

Thicknesse zmrużył oczy.

— Panno Granger... to znaczy, pani Smart — Draco założyłby się, że nie było przejęzyczenie. — Jak pani udało się usidlić pana Smarta? W Stanach Zjednoczonych jest z pewnością wiele pięknych kobiet.

Thicknesse miał wypisane na szczurzej twarzy, ile razy Ministerstwo Magii przez ostatnie dni z magomedyczną precyzją zdanie po zdaniu, dokument po dokumencie, zdjęcie po zdjęciu analizowało życiorys Smarta, desperacko poszukując w nim luk, które świadczyłyby o tym, że jest on fikcją.

— Przeznaczenie, panie Thicknesse — powiedziała Granger pewnym głosem, który kontrastował z jej lekko bladymi policzkami.

— Och, jestem pewien, że dokładnie tak samo odpowiedziałby profesor Dumbledore — zaśmiał się Pius. W tym śmiechu czaiła się groźba.

— Śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a to ogromna strata dla całej magicznej społeczności — rzekł Draco-Jonathan. — Nikt nie zdoła wypełnić pozostawionej przez niego pustki.

— Zgadzam się — przytaknął Thicknesse, marnie parodiując żal. — Co smutniejsze, minął ponad miesiąc, a ministerstwu nadal nie udało się schwytać jego zabójcy.

— O ile dobrze się orientuję, nikogo oficjalnie nie oskarżono — powiedział Draco niby mimochodem. Upił z kieliszka łyk szampana. Bąbelki trochę wywietrzały.

— Nie mamy świadków, ani twardych dowodów, ale wszystko wskazuje na zbiegłego Dracona Malfoya.

— O! — zdziwił się Draco, wysoko unosząc ciemne brwi Jonathana. — Draco Malfoy? To nie jest ten chłopak ze Slytherinu, który ciebie nie lubi, kochanie?

Granger się nie spięła. Im Thicknesse bezczelniej ich atakował, tym lepiej wchodziła w swoją rolę, zupełnie jakby spodziewała się gorszej puli pytań.

— Tak, to Malfoy, Jonathanie — odrzekła. — Chociaż, panie Thicknesse, wątpię, żeby Malfoy rzeczywiście miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią profesora Dumbledore'a. Może tej nocy mógłby uciec z Hogwartu ze śmierciożercami, ale nie miałby tyle odwagi, aby rozbroić pana profesora. Co dopiero go zabić. Tylko ktoś odważny zdołałby podnieś różdżkę na najpotężniejszego czarodzieja naszych czasów.

Thicknesse zacmokał.

— Pani Smart, zabrzmiała pani, jakby wiedziała więcej od przeciętnego studenta Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

— Zapewniam pana, panie Thicknesse, że moi koledzy i koleżanki powtórzyliby moje słowa. Hogwart to wbrew pozorom mała szkoła.

— Skoro tak pani uważa — rzekł Pius i po chwili zapytał: — A jakie plany mają państwo na najbliższy czas? Rok szkolny się zbliża. Czy pani Smart zamierza kontynuować naukę?

— Oczywiście, że tak!

Draco założyłby się, że Granger poczuła się urażona sugestią, że mogłaby nie ukończyć Hogwartu.

— Moja żona wraca do szkoły — dodał Jonathan. — Ja natomiast zostaję w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kupiliśmy apartament w Londynie. Pragniemy być jak najbliżej siebie, a względu na te polityczne zawirowania niczego nie należy być pewnym. Teleportacja międzykontynentalna i międzynarodowa sieć Fiuu niestety są zależne od naszych rządów.

— Ciężkie, ciemne czasy nadeszły — westchnął Pius, już wiedząc, że nie zdoła ich tej nocy zdemaskować. — Pogratulowałbym panu, panie Smart, że dla miłości — wygiął kpiąco usta — zdecydował się pan na aportację w sam środek burzy tropikalnej, ale poprzestanę na radzie, by pan na siebie uważać. Polityka Ministerstwa Magii w każdej chwili może ulec zaostrzeniu, a status krwi pani Smart nie jest do końca jasny.

Draco zamierzał odpowiednio zareagować na te słowa, ale Pius ukłonił się i odchodząc, dodał: — Życzę przyjemnej zabawy.

Jego prążkowany garnitur zniknął za kwietnikiem z konwalii.

Granger odwróciła się do Draco. Odetchnęła głęboko, a w jej ciemnych oczach Draco dostrzegł wyraźną ulgę. Przysunął się bliżej i nachylił.

— Rozbroiłem go — szepnął urażony prawie prosto do jej ucha. — Rozbroiłem Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej — dodał, kiedy dostrzegł zmieszanie na twarzy Granger.

Powiedziałby jej także o tym, że wbrew temu, co uważała, byłby na tyle odważny, żeby naprawdę zaatakować Dumbledore'a, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jako byłemu arystokracie i wciąż jeszcze Ślizgonowi nie wypada chwalić się cechą charakteru przypisywaną domowi Godryka Gryffindora.

Granger uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

— Wiem — odrzekła równie cicho. — Harry dobrze opisał mi tamtą noc. Bo widzisz, on też tam był.

Nie zdziwiło go to. Czuł wtedy, że on i dyrektor nie są jedynymi obecnymi na Wieży. Cóż, Potter zawsze znajdował się w centrum wydarzeń. To Draco powiedział Granger.

— Każdy ma inny talent. — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. — Harry ma dar do pojawiania się tam, gdzie niekoniecznie powinien i chciałby być.

— I to jest chyba zaraźliwe, prawda? — zapytał prowokująco Draco.

— Tak mi się wydaje — odpowiedziała zmienionym głosem Granger. Zapatrzyła się w siedzącego w kącie Charliego; miał żałosną minę. — Ty też musisz teraz uważać.

Draco prychnął i nie odpowiedział.

Po trzech toastach („Tak, zażyłam rano dodatkowy eliksir zapobiegający łączeniu we krwi alkoholu i leków. Mogę pić, Jonathan.") przyszedł dla Harry'ego Pottera ten przerażający moment, w którym popłynęła znikąd muzyka, a Ginny Weasley podeszła do ich stolika, jakby coś sugerując. Harry poczuł, że lubi Remusa Lupina trochę mniej, gdy ten zaprosił do tańca swoją żonę.

— Jak wam się podoba wesele? — spytała, chcąc przerwać ciszę Ginny.

Co rusz zerkała to na coraz więcej tańczących par , to na Harry'ego. Dzisiaj się całowali. Nie, Harry by do niej nie wrócił, ale tak bardzo za nim tęskniła, że sam jego dotyk by jej wystarczył.

— Ciotka Tessi narzekała na moje krzywe kostki — kontynuowała. — Jakby przez tę głupią sukienkę w ogóle je było widać.

Harry zaczął bawić się serwetką. Nie zamierzał jej zapraszać do tańca.

Pojawił się Fred Weasley.

— Co tu tak stoisz, siostra, co? — spytał. — Fred mnie zostawił i bajeruje Angelinę. Mój szósty zmysł mi podpowiada, że na tańcu się nie skończy dzisiejszej nocy. Dobrze, bo dźwięki dochodzące z łazienki, gdy się kąpał, były nie do zniesienia. Wiem, że to mój brat bliźniak, ale bez przesady, trochę intymności. No i zostawi naszą nową asystentkę dla mnie — uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Co tak stoisz, siostra? — powtórzył.

— Mam fruwać? — odparła opryskliwie.

Harry był dla niej najważniejszym mężczyzną na ziemi, ale czasami tak bardzo ją denerwował.

— Chodź, zatańczymy. Szkoda, żeby parkiet się marnował. — Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął na środek. Po chwili zniknęli w tłumie kręcących się par.

Hermiona obserwowała zabawę. Była przygotowana, że przesiedzi całe wesele. Harry prędzej oddałby Błyskawicę, niż zaczął tańczyć. Nikt inny nie chciałby jej zaprosić. Wszystkim mówiła, że ona nie tańczy, że nie umie. Było to kłamstwo, ale za to użyteczne, zwłaszcza podczas imprez w Wieży Gryffindoru. Teraz żałowała. Dean dobrze tańczył, a Neville wydawał się być urodzony do tego.

Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Zatańczysz ze mną?

Nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu to robi. Po prostu, gdy widział, jakim tęsknym wzrokiem dziewczyna wodzi za tańczącymi… Poza tym wypił już trzy toasty. Nawet nie czuł jeszcze działania alkoholu, ale to był wygodny argument.

— Mówisz poważnie? — zapytała, szczerze zdziwiona.

— Nie, to taki żart sytuacyjny, Granger — syknął Draco. — Idziesz czy nie?

Granger złapała go za rękę i podniosła się, wywołując wielkie zaskoczenie Pottera.

— Nie umiem tańczyć — powiedziała niepewnie, gdy ją prowadził.

— Kobieta nie musi umieć tańczy, jeżeli jej partner potrafi odpowiednio prowadzić — wyrecytował. Na lekcje tańca też chodził. Arystokracie nie wolno było nie umieć z gracją poruszać się po parkiecie. — Co sobie życzysz? Walc angielski, wiedeński, fokstrot, cha-cha i parę innych, umiem też tańczyć po ludzku.

— Umiesz cha-chę?

— Czyli ostatnia propozycja — zignorował jej pytanie. Do tej pory miewał nieprzyjemne sny z kręcącym tyłkiem Blaise'em Zabinim.

Przyciągnął ją bliżej i złapał w pasie. Jej ręka zawędrowała na jego ramię.

— Podepczę cię — wyszeptała ze spuszczonymi oczami czerwona na twarz dziewczyna.

— Przeżyłem już gorsze rzeczy w życiu, uwierz — odpowiedział. — A buty należą do Zakonu. Im się będziesz tłumaczyć.

Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Teraz lepiej — zareagował na jej uśmiech Draco.

Okazało się, że Dracon Malfoy potrafił świetnie tańczyć i nie miał do niej żadnych pretensji, że go depcze. Hermiona nie miała z kim uczyć się tańczyć. Ostatni raz tańczyła z Wiktorem Krumem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym (wtedy cudem udało jej się zdobyć Eliksir Świetnej Tancerki, którego reklamę zobaczyła w Czarownicy. Kosztował pięćdziesiąt galeonów, ale było warto).

Draco puścił ją dopiero, gdy muzyka stała się cichsza, co było znakiem, że nadchodzi czas kolejnego toastu za państwa młodych. Hermiona prawie nie mogła złapać tchu, ale nie mogła też powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tańczenie z mężczyzną było… fajne.

Harry posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, gdy wypiła kieliszek wódki jednym haustem. Mimo że paliła w gardle, Hermionie bardzo smakowała.

Ginny znowu do nich podeszła, tym razem z wypiekami na twarzy.

— Wiedziałaś, że Flegma zaprosiła takich przystojniaków? — spytała przyjaciółkę.

Potter popatrzył na nią z wściekłością.

 _Debil. Myśli, że Ruda będzie się marnować całą noc, bo on ma dwie lewe nogi?_

— Widziałam też Kruma — zakomunikowała Ginny. — Podszedł do ciebie?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Pewnie się dowiedział, że wyszłaś za mąż — mrugnęła do Dracona, który przewrócił oczami. — Właśnie, _Jonathan_ , nie spodziewałam się, że tak dobrze tańczysz.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement i podziękuję — mruknął Draco.

— Mogę zarezerwować taniec? — zażartowała Ruda.

— Jeśli żona mi pozwoli — odgryzł się.

Granger wypiła jeszcze jeden kieliszek wódki i odpowiedziała:

— Pozwalam.

Ruda się zaśmiała, a i kąciki ust Dracona powędrowały do góry.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Państwo młodzi nie odrywali od siebie wzroku, Hagrid podrywał Madam Maxim, Charlie Weasley usiadł w kącie i popijał Ognistą Whiskey, patrząc na szczęście brata, młodzież niemal nie schodziła z parkietu, a starsi goście rozprawiali o poważnych sprawach rodzinnych i mniej poważnych plotkach na temat nadchodzących ślubów i rozwodów.

George Weasley zawołał go i zaproponował kolejkę za zdrowie jego nowej bratowej. Draco nie podejrzewał go o zamiary otrucia jego skromnej osoby, więc się zgodził. Rozmawiali na najbardziej neutralny ze wszystkich tematów, czyli quidditch. Okazało się, że George Weasley uważa na temat irlandzkiej drużyny to samo, co uważał Draco, i swoją opinię wypowiada dokładnie tymi samymi słowami, co Draco.

Potem podeszła do nich Ruda i przypomniała o tańcu, jaki jej obiecał. Draco wirując z Ginny wśród innych tańczących, zauważył, jak Potter przysiada się do starszego, grubego czarodzieja. Do Granger dosiadł się Wiktor Krum.

— Nie interweniujesz? — zapytała Ruda.

— A powinienem? — prychnął.

Ruda przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

— Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że…

— Tylko nie mów mi, że mnie lubisz i jestem miły — przerwał jej. — Bo cię zostawię na środku parkietu.

Ruda zachichotała.

— Nie, tego nie powiem. Bez przesady — odpowiedziała. — Chodziło mi raczej o to, że bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś.

 _Zaczyna się._

— Kiedy mój brat zaatakował Hermionę… — rozpoczęła niepewnie. — Powiem wprost. Byłeś ostatnią osobą, którą posądziłabym o wyższe uczucia... Ale pomimo tego nie sądzę, że szybko przestanę widzieć w tobie złośliwą, chamską i rasistowską fretkę.

— Przynajmniej jedna — rzekła Draco z pozorowaną ulgą.

Ruda znowu się zaśmiała. On także nie przypuszczał, że może czuć się dobrze w otoczeniu Weasleyów.

Po tym, jak zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty drugiego kawałka, Draco odprowadził Rudą do jej stolika i podszedł do zaróżowionej Granger, wciąż przebywającej w towarzystwie Wiktora Kruma.

— O, Jonathan — pisnęła Granger, podrywając się z krzesła. Jak na gust Dracona, siedziała trochę za blisko Kruma, jednak tego nie skomentował. W końcu czy to była jego sprawa?

— Wiktorze, to mój mąż, Jonathan Smart. Jonathanie, to mój przyjaciel, Wiktor Krum.

— Miło mi cię poznać. — Draco pierwszy wyciągnął rękę.

— Nu, mi ciebie też — odpowiedział Krum, miażdżąc mu rękę.

— Jonathan, wspominaliśmy z Wiktorem stare czasy — oznajmiła Granger.

Patrząc na świecące się oczka Kruma, on chętnie obróciłby słowo w czyn i wrócił do starych czasów. Pożerał Granger wzrokiem, jak gdyby ledwo się powstrzymując od wzięcia ją na stoliku przy wszystkich gościach.

— Hermiona opowiadała mi o tobie — powiedział uprzejmie Draco i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły się lekko podczas tańca z Rudą. — Poznaliście się, gdy była w czwartej klasie, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, prawda?

— Nu, byliśmy bardzo blizgimi przyjacielami — odpowiedział sugestywnie Krum, chyba z chęcia pokazania Draconowi, że w każdej chwili ten stan rzeczy może powrócił.

Granger spłoniła się, natomiast Draco postanowił nie dać się sprowokować.

— Tak, Hermiona potrafi rzucić urok na niejednego — przyznał tylko. — Słyszałem, że szykujesz się do kolejnych mistrzostw świata. To już za rok.

Ciężko było rozmawiać z Krumem, który od skończenia szkoły nie włożył prawdopodobnie żadnego wysiłku w naukę języka angielskiego, a na dodatek, kiedy odpowiadał, nie patrzył na Dracona, lecz na Granger. Draco postanowił jednak ciągnąć rozmowę. Jonathanowi nie wypadało mu zostawiać swoje żony po raz kolejny, a nie chciał im również przerywać. Granger najwidoczniej bardzo dobrze czuła się w obecności Kruma.

— Pamiętasz nasz wypad nad jezioro? Albo gdy Rita Skeeter pisała te okropieństwa na nasz temat?

Draco wreszcie się poddał i oparł wygodnie na krześle. Rękę położył na oparciu krzesła Granger i zaczął obserwować pozostałych gości.

Potter, coraz bardziej oniemiały, przysłuchiwać się staremu czarodziejowi. Ciotka Tessie, lekko się kołysząc, podeszła do barku i poprosiła o jeszcze jeden kieliszek Ognistej. Hagrid i Madam Maxim gdzieś zniknęli (ta…), Charlie też, Ruda razem z Angeliną Johnson śmiała się z żartów braci bliźniaków, a państwo Weasley kołysali się w powolnym rytmie starej piosenki o miłości.

Nad Norą dawno zapadł zmierzch. Zboże szumiało na delikatnym letnim wietrze, a gnomy cichaczem wracały do ogrodu przez dziury w płocie.

Czy tak żyją normalni ludzie?, zapytał Draco samego siebie w myślach. Jak inne było życie Weasleyów od życia Malfoyów, a jak rudzielcy byli przy tym szczęśliwi. Bez pieniędzy, bez pozycji, bez wpływów, a jednak szczęśliwi.

Przez te ponure rozmyślania, nie zwrócił uwagi na Granger, chcącej, aby zareagował na aluzje Wiktora. Skoro tak bardzo podobała się Szukającem reprezentacji Bułgarii, to dlaczego zerwał z nią kontakt? Może przez kolejne kieliszki wódki, a może przez coś zupełnie innego, Krum zaczął przypominać jej Rona. Najpodlejszy sposób traktowania dziewczyny – wykorzystać, rzucić i wydrwić.

— A ty, Jonathan, co sądzisz o tej restauracji? — spytała Dracona.

Nie usłyszał, więc kopnęła go w kostkę. Odwrócił się do niej i wychwycił jej spojrzenie „Zacznij grać". Czyżby Krum ją znudził?

— Myślę, kochanie, że co do ich menu masz absolutną rację — odpowiedział, prostując się na krześle.

Krum wyglądał, jakby ostatnie resztki zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymywały go od skonsumowania Granger.

— Jonathan jest taki kochany — zaszczebiotała Grager.

 _Miły, kochany, dobry… chociaż już dzisiaj mogłaś sobie darować._

Krum skrzywił się. Hermiona dała mu kosza. Pożegnał się grzecznie i odszedł, zataczając się po butelce Ognistej, a Granger spiorunowała Draco wzrokiem.

— Ktoś podrywa twoją żonę, a ty nie reagujesz? — fuknęła.

— Myślałem, że się dobrze bawisz — wzruszył ramionami.

— W ogóle słuchałeś, o czym rozmawialiśmy?

— Wyłączyłem się gdzieś w okolicach narzekań na pracę Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów — przyznał zgodnie z prawdą, dopijając swoją szklaneczkę Ognistej Whiskey.

— Wielkie dzięki. Wiesz, co on mi zaproponował? — zezłościła się dziewczyna.

— Przecież powiedziałem, że was nie słuchałem — powtórzył, spoglądając na jej zaczerwienione policzki.

— Kolację w restauracji „Rozwiązły Czarodziej"!

— Ostro — przyznał Draco ze śmiechem. — Wiesz, przynajmniej nie owijał w bawełnę. No i mielibyście blisko do głównego dania. Nad restauracją jest hotel „Niegrzeczna Czarownica".

Granger dała mu mocnego kuksańca.

— Wal się.

Draco zagwizdał.

— Łoł, a co to za słownictwo? Poza tym, to ty tu prowadziłaś dwuznaczne dyskusje ze swoim byłym, nie ja, _kotku_.

Hermiona przechyliła następny kieliszek wódki.

Nadszedł Grzmotter, wyraźnie załamany.

— Rozmawiałem z Elfiasem Dogdem — poinformował Granger. — Wiesz, tym od artykułu o Dumbledore'rze.

— To on tutaj jest? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna, patrząc wokoło.

— Tak, i w życiu nie zgadniesz, co mi powiedział… — przerwał nagle, przypominając sobie, że nie są przy stoliku sami. — Nie tańczysz z Ginny? — burknął do Dracona.

— Przestałem jakoś w poprzednim stuleciu, Potter — syknął Draco.

To, że Potter jest ogólnie opóźniony, nie było dla niego nowością.

— Możesz nas na chwilę zostawić? — zapytał, nie siląc się na grzeczność.

Draco podniósł się z krzesła. Super tajna narada Świętej Pary. Nie miał na to ochoty, nawet jakby Potter nie kazał mu spadać. Zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie namiotu George Weasley otwiera kolejnego szampana. W sumie, całkiem dobrze im się rozmawiało. Bliźniacy byli jak Artur. Traktowali go zwyczajnie.

— Zostawiam moją żonę sam na sam z tobą tylko dlatego, że jestem pewny, że nawet gdyby się przed tobą rozebrała do naga, ty nie wiedziałbyś, co z nią zrobić, _Harry_ — powiedział Grzmotterowi na odchodnym.

— Debil — mruknął pod nosem Harry. Draco tego nie usłyszał.

— Wiedziałaś o tym? — spytał Harry po tym, jak opowiedział Hermionie o rozmowie z Elfiasem Dodgem.

— Nie, co ty — szepnęła przejęta. — Jestem tak samo zaskoczona jak ty.

— Dlaczego Dumbledore chciał to ukryć? — zastanowił się na głos Harry. — Bo przecież chciał, skoro nigdy nie rozmawiał o swojej przeszłości.

— Elfias ci powiedział, że Dumbledore był skryty od dziecka — powiedziała Hermiona. — Może po prostu nie widział sensu w mówieniu ci o swojej rodzinie?

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

— Szkoda, że nie działało to w obie strony — wycedził. — On wiedział o mnie wszystko. Interesowało go całe moje życie, a ja na dodatek niczego nie zamierzałem przed nim ukrywać. Dostał mnie na tacy, podczas gdy sam kłamał.

— Nie mówił całej prawdy, to różnica, Harry — poprawiła go Hermiona, łapiąc za jego zaciśniętą pięść. Z ulgą przyjęła, że nie wyrwał się z jej uścisku. — Musimy zaczekać do publikacji książki Rity. Może i to wierutna kłamczucha, ale rozmawiała z Bathildą Bagshot.

— Liczysz, że uda nam się wyłuskać fakty z paplaniny Skeeter? — zapytał Harry.

Hermiona pokiwała głową z westchnieniem.

— Po powrocie do Hogwartu postaram się też rozejrzeć w bibliotece — dodała.

Decyzja została podjęta poprzedniego dnia. Hermiona dokładnie przemyślała słowa pani profesor McGonagall i doszła do wniosku, że dyrektorka miała rację. Hogwart był obecnie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby z niego wyprawiać się na poszukiwania horkruksów. Musieli gdzieś mieszkać (w razie planu B było to Grimmauld Place 12), poza tym Hogwart stanowił ważne miejsce dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Mógł w nim właśnie nie ukryć któryś z horkruksów.

Wspomnienie o ulubionym dla Hermiony miejsce w szkole wywołało na twarzy Harry'ego nikły uśmiech.

— Zawsze biblioteka — mruknął. — Wracamy do zdrowia.

— Ile razy ta biblioteka uratowała nam życie, co?

Harry popatrzył jej prosto w oczy.

— To ty je nam ratowałaś — stwierdził wprost. — Nie okrywaj sławą jakiś spróchniałych książek, Hermiono. To zawsze _ty_ nas wyciągałaś z opresji, nie one. Dopiero teraz zaczynam to w pełni dostrzegać… i bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

— Harry… — głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

— Nie doceniasz się — zganił ją. — I ja ciebie nie doceniałem. Zrozumiałem to w moje urodziny… — zawiesił głos. Nie rozmawiali o Ronie. Jeszcze nie nastąpiła ta chwila. — Ten gnojek mnie wkurza — wskazał głową na Malfoya stojącego po drugiej stronie namiotu i najwyraźniej flirtującego z francuskimi koleżankami panny młodej — ale będę mu wdzięczny do końca życia za to, co zrobił.

— On nie jest zły — wyszeptała Hermiona, bojąc się reakcji Harry'ego.

Ale Harry nie zdążył niczego powiedzieć, ponieważ wróciła Tonks.

— Mam dosyć tej cholernej wojny — burknęła pod nosem.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała natychmiast Hermiona.

— Kolejny atak? — zawtórował jej Harry.

Tonks westchnęła głęboko i nachyliła się nad stołem.

— Nie wiadomo — odpowiedziała ściszonym głosem. — Shackebolta właśnie wezwali do Ministerstwa. Podobno odkryto niewłaściwe użycie czarów w okolicach Dundee.

— Myślisz, że śmierciożercy znowu napadli na jakieś osiedle? — spytał Harry.

— Bardzo prawdopodobne — odrzekła smutno Tonks. — Zakon znowu został przechytrzony.

— Zakon nie ma wpływu na to, gdzie zaatakują — zwróciła uwagę Hermiona.

Tonks potarła czoło wierzchem dłoni.

— Zakon się sypie, Hermiona — odpowiedziała, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. W pobliżu znajdowała się tylko ciotka Tessie zajęta Ognistą Whiskey. — Z każdą akcją tracimy kolejnych członków. Nie mamy też szpiegów w najbliższym otoczeniu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Odkąd Snape zdradził, domyślamy się tylko, gdzie i kiedy dojdzie do następnych mordów. Śmierciuchy są w lepszej sytuacji niż my. — Spojrzała na Hermionę i Harry'ego świdrującym wzrokiem. — Jeżeli macie sposób na Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, to lepiej się pośpieszcie, zanim starcza nam jeszcze zasobów ludzkich, żeby walczyć.

George Weasley przywitał Dracona z otwartymi ramionami. Po chwili dołączyły do nich kuzynki Fleur Delacour. Dracon, w odróżnieniu od bliźniaka, prowadził z nimi zaledwie miłą rozmowę o różnicach między europejskimi szkołami magii, a tą w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

— Masz brytyjski akcent — zauważyła jedna z nich, ta najlepiej mówiąca po angielsku i, nie ukrywajmy, najbardziej na Draco napalona.

— O, potrafisz rozpoznać akcenty? Nie uwierzysz, ale niektórzy moi koledzy dalej nie potrafią odróżnić Szkota od Australijczyka — powiedział jej z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Tylko na tyle mógł sobie dzisiejszej nocy pozwolić. Nie był kretynem, żeby za szybki numerek w pszenicy Weasleyów przepłacić rozpoznaniem prawdziwej tożsamości Smarta i trafieniem do Azkabanu. Nawet jeżeli jej dekolt tak nęcił, a on w końcu poczuł działanie alkoholu w organizmie… — Moi dziadkowie są Brytyjczykami — powtórzył za panią Delacour sprzed kilku dni. — O, moja żona się zbliża.

Między stolikami zbliżała się do nich Granger. Chyba nie podobało jej się, że Draco rozmawia z francuską koleżanką.

— Jesteś żonaty? — Jacquiline była zaskoczona.

— Tak, mam najwspanialszą żonę na świecie — odpowiedział na tyle głośno, żeby Granger słyszała. George był zbyt zajęty, aby zauważyć, że Hermiona do nich dołączyła. — A oto i ona.

— Widzę, że ty też postanowiłeś się dobrze bawić — rzekła, mierząc pogardliwym spojrzeniem Francuski.

 _Szykuje się scena zazdrości? Granger, nie zapędzaj się, tylko udaję twojego męża. No i francuski podryw niestety także._

Przedstawił sobie dziewczyny i powiedział Granger:

— Już się za tobą stęskniłem. — I ku zaskoczeniu zarówno koleżanek panny młodej, jak i samej Granger, pocałował swoją _żonę_ z czułością w policzek.

— R-rozmawiałam z Harrym, a potem przyszła Luna. Niedługo już się deportują.

— Dlaczego? — spytał, udając zaciekawienie. — Wesele dopiero się rozkręca.

— Pan Lovegood musi dopracować najświeższy numer Żonglera. Wydanie w środę.

Francuski nie patrzyły na Dracona tak, jak wcześniej. Młody Malfoy nie spodziewał się po nich jakichkolwiek skrupułów (Charlie wrócił do swojego kąta), ale najwidoczniej tak działała obecność Hermiony i jego zachowaniu w stosunku do niej. Po co marnować czas na po uszy zakochanego męża, skoro jest tylu innych przystojnych mężczyzn na weselu?

— Może pójdziemy się pożegnać? — zaproponowała Granger.

— Tak, powinniśmy się z nimi pożegnać, Hermiono — zgodził się Draco i pożegnał się z Francuskami. — Naprawdę uważasz mnie za idiotę? — wyszeptał jej do ucha, oplatając ją w talii.

— Jesteś facetem — odrzekła krótko, uciekając wzrokiem.

— Nie każdy facet posuwa wszystko, co się rusza — powiedział i ją puścił, bo już byli przy Lovegoodach.

— Dobrze cię było zobaczyć, Draco — szepnęła Pomyluna, kiedy jej ojciec zachęcał Granger do czytania Żonglera. — Cieszę się, że na Wieży Astronomicznej nic ci się nie stało. Jesteś bardzo dzielny, skoro zgodziłeś się na propozycję profesora Dumbledore'a. Mam nadzieję, że wojna szybko się skończy i będziesz mógł odetchnąć… Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. A, i miłej nocy — mrugnęła do niego, a później zerknęła na Hermionę.

Draco wolał nie wiedzieć, o co jej chodziło.

Lovegoodowie pożegnali się jeszcze z państwem młodym, a Aurorzy, których wciąż snuli się między gośćmi, dopilnowali, żeby bezpiecznie deportowali się do domu.

Draco zatańczył z Hermioną jeszcze trzy kawałki. Wcale nie była taką złą tancerką, za jaką się uważała. Im dłużej tańczyli, tym mniej go deptała i bardziej się rozluźniała. Potem dziewczyna tańczyła z Fredem i Georgem, Billem, panem Weasleyem i Remusem Lupinem. Draco poprosił o taniec pannę młodą i Angelinę Johnson (francuskie koleżanki, z którymi rozmawiał, nawet nie zaszczyciły go spojrzeniem), która okazała się mieć do niego taki sam stosunek jak bliźniacy.

Gdzieś około północy, gdy Harry Potter wreszcie zdecydował się zaprosić Ginny Weasley do tańca, niebo zasnuły czarne chmury i zrobiło się zimno.

— Spokojnie — zawołał Artur Weasley do zaniepokojonych gości. — Zaklęcia ocieplające przestały działać. Bardzo państwa przepraszam. Zaraz wszystko wróci do normy. Lato w tym roku jest kapryśne.

Draco nie musiał spoglądać na Granger, żeby wiedzieć, że nie chodzi o żadne zaklęcia ocieplające. Dementorzy niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się do Nory.

Dziewczyna zaczęła drżeć, więc ściągnął wierzchnią część swojej szaty i zarzucił jej na ramiona.

— Nie, nie trzeba — zapewniła, zamierzając ściągnąć jego ubranie.

— Przestań, słyszę, jak dzwonisz zębami — odpowiedział, zauważając z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem, że Grzmotter robi to samo. Ruda nie protestowała. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się być zachwycona, że jej facet nareszcie okazał się facetem.

— Tobie będzie zimno.

— Nie tak dawno powiedziałaś mi, że nie chcesz się ze mną kłócić — zauważył.

— Dziękuję — Granger uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

— Twoje opatrunki się trzymają? — spytał. Przestała się na niego gniewać i znowu mógł ją opatrywać. Rana od czasu do czasu się otwierała, ale na szczęście jej większa część zdążyła się wygoić. Pozostały tylko blizny.

— Tak — odparła. — Ginny pomogła mi jej poprawić w łazience.

Pan Weasley z poważną miną prawie przebiegł obok ich stolika, zmierzając ku Aurorom. Grzmotter posłał zdenerwowane spojrzenie Granger.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Remus Lupin i nachylił się, żeby pozostali nie usłyszeli.

— Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Ministerstwo Magii — powiedział przyciszonym głosem. — Informacja o ataku na Dundee była podpuchą. Całe szczęście, bo nie zdążylibyśmy zareagować, gdyby nie informacja od Kingsleya. Na razie walka jest wyrównana. Gdyby jednak… Wiecie, co robić — rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Hermionie i zanim Harry oświadczył, że chce iść walczyć razem z Zakonem, Remus zniknął.

Draco poczuł strach. Jeżeli ministerstwo padnie, nie będzie miał gdzie uciec.

Hermiona zaczęła grzebać w swojej torebce.

— Hermiona… — zaczął nerwowo Harry, ale nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć:

— Harry, nie martw się. Przecież wszystko ustaliliśmy.

— Ale moje rzeczy…

— Nie martw się — powtórzyła z mocą i wyciągnęła z wyszywanej koralikami torebki mały klucz, który Draco natychmiast rozpoznał.

— Na wszelki wypadek. — Wcisnęła klucz w dłoń Dracona. — Mówiłam, że będzie ci zimno.

Młody Malfoy machnął ręką.

— Jesteś pewna?

— Tak — odpowiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Masz różdżkę? — zapytała cicho, by Harry nie mógł dosłyszeć.

Draco pokiwał głową, sięgając do kieszeni.

— Świetnie — ucieszyła się dziewczyna. — Jeśli będziemy mieli szansę, uciekniemy razem z tobą, a jeśli nie, to jak najszybciej znajdź się w mieszkaniu. A obrączkę mam nadzieję, że zdążę ci oddać.

Hermiona zawsze była przygotowana.

Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Goście zdawali się nie zauważać ruchu w oddziale Aurorów i podenerwowania pana Weasleya oraz Billa.

Przy ich stoliku zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Hermiona wypiła jeszcze kieliszek wódki (nie czuła się pijana, wyglądało na to, że odziedziczyła mocną głową po ojcu), a Harry co rusz zerkał na Aurorów. W każdej chwili mogli pojawić się śmierciożercy i dementorzy.

— Idę do pana Weasleya. — Harry poderwał się niespodziewanie z krzesła. Nie umiał siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy tam, w Londynie, walczyli, a Ministerstwo Magii było o krok od upadku. Dziwił się Hermionie, choć z drugiej strony i tak nie zgodziłby się na to, aby walczyła. Nadal była słaba po ataku Rona, nawet jeżeli gorąco temu zaprzeczała.

— Harry, zostań — rzekła Hermiona, a Ginny przytrzymała chłopaka za rękaw. — Co ci to da? I tak nie możesz nic zrobić.

— Hermiona ma rację — poparła przyjaciółkę zmartwiona Ginny. — Pamiętasz, co powiedział Remus. Poza tym tata się chyba tam aportował. Nigdzie go nie widać.

Po kwadransie Artur się pojawił i od razu do nich podszedł.

— Udało się odeprzeć atak — powiedział, wywołując u młodzieży westchnienie ulgi. — Tak, to zdecydowanie najlepsza wiadomość dzisiejszego dnia.

— Są ofiary? — spytał Harry.

— Na szczęście nie — odpowiedział Artur. — Kilkunastu rannych, co zdaje się być prawdziwym cudem, patrząc na zniszczenia holu głównego. Udało nam się złapać paru śmierciożerców. — Popatrzył na Draco, który wstrzymał oddech. Po minie pana Weasleya jednak poznał, że nie schwytali jego ojca. — Żaden z nich nie był specjalnie wysoko postawiony. Mimo to Scrimgeour wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem i zażądał od Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa przyśpieszonych procesów. Do rana powinni zostać zesłani do Azkabanu.

— Jeden do zera dla nas — skwintował Harry, gdy pan Weasley odszedł.

 _Raczej jeden do trzech miliardów, Grzmotter_ , pomyślał Draco, popijając brandy. Przed śniadaniem dorwał Proroka Codziennego. W ubiegłym tygodniu zaginęły sto dwadzieścia cztery osoby, a zabito ponad trzysta.

— Chcesz zatańczyć? — mruknął Harry do Ginny. Pomimo że zwyciężyło Ministerstwo Magii, atmosfera przygnębienia pozostała. Decyzja śmierciożerców o ataku na magiczne władze Wielkiej Brytanii świadczyła o ich pewności siebie i rosnącej sile.

Ginny posłała mu niewyraźny uśmiech, ale wstała. Leciała wolna piosenka.

— Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy? — wyszeptała Granger ze wzrokiem wbitym w konwalie zdobiące stolik.

— Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. Wojny też — powiedział Draco.

Hermiona popatrzyła mu w oczy.

— Mogę się do ciebie przytulić? — zapytała nieśmiało.

 _Zdecydowanie za dużo przebywamy dzisiaj w swoim towarzystwie_ , pomyślał młody Malfoy, ale przysunął się do dziewczyny.

Skłamałby, mówiąc, że wesele mu się nie podobało. Nie był pewny, czy spodziewał się, że Weasleyowie będę na niego warczeć i przykleją go do krzesła na całą noc, czy przygotował się na coś innego, lecz rzeczywistość go zaskoczyła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaczynał rozumieć to, co Granger próbowała mu wytłumaczyć przez ostatni tydzień. Oni nie traktowali go jak wroga.

Dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową.

— To dzieje się tak szybko — wyznała w jego koszulę.

 _Nie mogę się nie zgodzić._

Pogłaskał ją po plecach. Na początku lipca miał ochotę podpalić Norę i wymordować jej mieszkańców. Nienawidził ich za to, że Zakon Feniksa go podpuścił, a Dumbledore wykorzystał jego chwilę słabości. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Nie pałał do nich miłością, ale też nie chciał ich zabić. A wszystko zaczęło się od Wieprzleja. Ronald Weasley osiągnął odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego.

Zaśmiał się w duchu. Miał wrażenie, że jego umysł oczyścił się po alkoholu. Jego myśli wydawały się być bardziej spójne i logiczne. Szampan, wódka i brandy raczej nie powinny tak działać.

Granger podniosła głowę i po raz drugi w ciągu pół tygodnia go pocałowała.

 _Salazarze, oszaleję._

Teraz jednak nie przypominało to krótkiego buziaka w usta, jak poprzednio. Całowała go, jakby naprawdę byli parą. Dlaczego jej nie odepchnął? Bo się napił? Bo brakowało mu dziewczyny? Bo się jej już nie brzydził, a na dodatek dzisiaj bardzo ładnie wyglądała?

Zdawało się, że oboje zapomnieli, że obok bawi się dziesięć tuzinów innych czarodziejów. Draco pogłębił pocałunek, a Hermiona mu na to pozwoliła. Smakował brandy, którą dopiero co wypił, i pachniał perfumami, które zostawiła mu rano przy lustrze wraz z pozostałymi kosmetykami. Wybrała je specjalnie dla niego w Londynie podczas zakupów.

Oderwali się od siebie, Hermiona zaróżowiona, a Draco blady, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

— Obiecuję, że niczego sobie nie będę wyobrażała — rzekła dziewczyna.

Dracon popatrzył na nią uważnie. Jej oczy świeciły, zaczerwienione usta miała leciutko rozchylone. Nie odsunęła się, więc nadal czuł na swojej twarzy jej oddech pachnący wódką. Co oni najlepszego wyprawiali?

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać. Przez tyle tygodni nie miał dziewczyny. Prawie zapomniał, jak to jest się całować. W dodatku był trochę wstawiony (przy libacjach z Blaisem to nic, ale, pomyślał już po raz drugi dzisiejszej nocy, alkohol to zawsze wygodny argument). A ona była chętna…

Co z tego, że on nazywał się Malfoy, a ona Granger? Już nie był arystokratą, wyklęli go. Zabrali jego całą tożsamość, majątek, pozycję. Mieli go gdzieś, bo nie wypełnił woli Czarnego Pana. Nawet matka się nim nie zainteresowała.

Postawa Narcyzy bolała go zdecydowanie najmocniej. Dumbledore na Wieży Astronomicznej powiedział, że Zakon jest w stanie ochronić całą rodzinę Malfoyów. Ale ona nie chciała opuścić domu. Wybrała jakiegoś pierdolonego psychopatę bez nosa, a nie własnego syna.

Wpijając się w wargi Hermiony Granger, pomyślał, że w Norze dbają o niego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek to robili w Dworze Malfoyów. Że Arturowi Weasleyowi zależy na nim mocniej niż Lucjuszowi i Narcyzie.

Okulary Jonathana Smarta zsunęły się na koniuszek nosa, zanim dziewczyna odsunęła się od Draco. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez jakiś czas, wreszcie go zapytała z bordowymi wypiekami na twarzy:

— Nie jesteś zmęczony? Może powinniśmy już iść na górę?

Zawahał się. Nie chciał po raz kolejny wszystkiego zniweczyć jednym wyskokiem.

— Nie chcę, żebyś jutro…

— Nie jestem pijana, okej? — weszła mu w słowo swoim pewnym prefektowskim głosem. — Wiem, czego chcę, i nie będę cię prześladowała przez następne miesiące. Nie wyślę ci walentynki, ani nie oświadczę na moście w Hogwarcie. Proszę cię tylko o jedno. Nie potraktuj mnie jak szmatę.

Doskonale rozumiał, co miała na myśli.

— Nikt się nie dowie, jeśli nie będziesz chciała, masz moje słowo.

Znowu go pocałowała. Krótko i słodko.

— Muszę powiedzieć panu Weasleyowi, że już idziemy spać — wyjaśniła, wstając. — Zaraz wracam.

 _Wkrótce wsadzą mnie na Oddział Zamknięty Munga. A jeśli nie, to ja się tam wsadzę jutro, jak się obudzę przy niej._

Coś podpowiadało Hermionie, że pan Weasley wyczytał wszystko z jej twarzy. To było okropnie zawstydzające, ale za nic w świecie nie zamierzała teraz stchórzyć.

To było chore, prawda. I wymyślone pod wpływem alkoholu, też prawda. Ale chciała pozbyć się Rona, chciała go zdradzić, chciała go poniżyć. Chciała przestać się czuć jego własnością. Był jedynym mężczyzną, który widział ją nagą i miał ją w łóżku.

Dlaczego Dracon Malfoy? A miał być Harry, którego kochała Ginny? Albo Wiktor Krum, który chciał ją zwabić do hotelu jak jakąś dziwkę? A może George Weasley, właśnie idący pod rękę z koleżanką Fleur za ogrodzenie? Poza tym z jakiego powodu nie miała mieć faceta na jedną noc? Nikogo już się nie bała. Nikt już jej nie mógł zabronić.

Nagle poczuła uścisk na swoim ramieniu. To była Ginny.

— Wiesz, co robisz? — zapytała śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi — udała Hermiona. — Gdzie Harry?

— Nie zmieniaj tematu, Hermiono — odpowiedziała szorstko Ginny. — Widziałam, jak się całowałaś przed chwilą z Malfoyem.

— A ja widziałam, jak całowałaś się rano z Harrym. Co z tego? — odrzekła opryskliwie Hermiona.

Ginny zaskoczyła postawa Hermiony. Zauważyła, że odkąd jej przyjaciółka spaliła swoje rzeczy, zaczęło dziać się z nią coś niedobrego. Kochała ją jak rodzoną siostrę. Nie chciała, aby Hermiona znowu cierpiała. Już jej pożal się Merlinie brat zafundował jej dosyć przykrych wrażeń.

— Hermiono, rozumiem, że Malfoy cię uratował i o ciebie dbał. Może faktycznie zaczął wykazywać oznaki ludzkie, ale to nadal jest ta sama fretka. Pomyśl, nim zrobisz cokolwiek, czego mogłabyś później żałować.

— Ginny, myślałam przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat i nic mi to nie pomogło — odpowiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Wiem, co robię.

— Mam nadzieję — szepnęła Ginny do siebie, patrząc za odchodzącą Hermioną ubrana w wierzchnią część szaty Draco Malfoya.

(Ten fragment zawiera scenę powszechnie uważaną za nieodpowiednią dla osób poniżej lat 18 ;)

Serce waliło jej jak młotem. Myślała, że za drugim razem będzie w stanie trochę opanować swój strach i zdenerwowanie. Nic z tego. Było tak samo przerażająco.

Malfoy zamknął za nimi drzwi pokoju Charliego Weasleya i opieczętował je zaklęciem.

— Żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał — powiedział i położył różdżkę na stoliku nocnym. — Jakbyś chciała wyjść, wystarczy „Alohomora".

— Znam zaklęcie otwierające — odpowiedziała drżącym głosem Hermiona.

 _Właśnie, że nie uciekniesz_ , skarciła się w myślach.

— No tak, ty znasz wszystkie zaklęcia — pochwalił ją, podchodząc bliżej.

Pocałował ją pomału i delikatnie. Nie zamierzał jej wystraszyć. Czuł, jaka była spięta. Z jakiegoś powodu pragnął, żeby zapamiętała tę noc. Dla niego też miała być specjalna. Pierwszy raz od wyklęcia, pierwszy raz z dziewczyną, która nie mdlała na jego widok z zachwytu, ani nie krzyczała z przerażenia. Następna normalna rzecz w jego życiu. Normalność niemal zaczynała mu się podobać.

Przerwał pocałunek i stanął za jej plecami.

— Nie bój się — szepnął, przygryzając jej ucho. Zadrżała. — Nie jestem taki straszny, na jakiego wyglądam.

Zaśmiała się cicho, a on złapał jej dłonie i zaczął je delikatnie masować. Czy powinien słyszeć głosy, krzyczące, że oszalał? Wiedział to i bez nich. A ona stała tak blisko, cała drżąca, miękka, słodka. Przekroczył granicę, przed którą potrafiłby się jeszcze powstrzymać.

Pocałował ją za uchem, potem odsunął jej włosy i zszedł niżej. Odchyliła głowę, ale nadal była niesamowicie spięta.

— Ja… — nie umiała dokończyć. Nagle ten pomysł wydał jej się durnowaty, a ona sama żałosna. Stał za nią Dracon Malfoy, bożyszcze hogwardzkich nastolatek, chłopak, które przespał się z tyloma dziewczynami, ile ona miała włosów na głowie. Tylko się zbłaźni.

— Wiem — odpowiedział, obsypując jej szyję pocałunkami. — Rozluźnij się i przestań myśleć. Teraz jesteś tylko ty, _Hermiono_.

Ostrożnie zsunął z niej jego szatę i obrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Patrzyła na jego koszulę, więc dotknął jej podbródka i sprawił, by patrzyła mu w oczy.

— Jeżeli chcesz wyjść, to nie będę cię zatrzymywał — wyszeptał łagodnie. Sam nie wierzył, że to powiedział, ale z drugiej strony nie miała czuć się do niczego zmuszana.

— Chcę zostać — odpowiedziała i tym razem ona go pocałowała.

Nie odrywając się od jego ust, ściągnęła szpilki, zmuszając go do pochylenia się bardziej. Nie była niska, ale on był drugim najwyższym chłopakiem w Hogwarcie. Przebijał go tylko Zabini.

Wydawała się być mniej przestraszona, gdy sięgała do jego kołnierzyka i zaczynała całować go w szyję. Draco zamruczał, żeby ją zachęcić. Po chwili także ją objął i przyciągnął do siebie. Odpięła pierwsze guziki jego koszuli i przejechała zimnymi palcami po jego skórze. Ostrożnie wyciągnął z jej włosów spinkę, a ona wyciągnęła koszulę ze spodni i ściągnęła mu okulary.

Niespodziewanie odsunęła się od niego, podeszła do stolika nocnego i chwyciła różdżkę. Jeżeli teraz zamierzała go zostawić, to chyba Draco rozwali Norę gołymi rękami. Kilka pocałunków po tak długiej przerwie wystarczyło, aby się podniecił.

Wycelowała w niego różdżkę i wyszeptała „Finite Incantatem". Dracon poczuł, jak włosy wrastają mu w głowę, jak rysy twarzy mu się zmieniają, jak jego nos na powrót staje się długi i prosty.

— Pragnę Dracona, a nie Jonathana — szepnęła dziewczyna, znowu się do niego zbliżając.

— Będziesz miała dużo pracy rano — powiedział, nie ukrywając, że to go ucieszyło.

— W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza.

Ściągnęła z niego koszulę, muskając dłońmi jego ramiona, plecy, brzuch i odkrywając, że bladą skórę pokrywa masa drobnych, ale również i większy blizn. Na chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na Mrocznym Znaku.

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zniknie — wyznanie Draco jego samego zaskoczyło.

Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.

— Też mam taką nadzieję — powiedziała.

Odpiął haftki jej sukienki, w czasie gdy ona sięgała do paska jego spodni. Stanęli przed sobą w samej bieliźnie.

— Podwiązka jednak nie spadła — zauważył i pociągnął ją w stronę łóżka.

Zaczęli całować się namiętnie i gwałtownie. Hermiona objęła go za szyję, a on położył ją na pryczy. Kiedy przesunął ustami po jej szczęce, zagryzła wargi, powstrzymując jęk.

— Nie rób tak — wymruczał jej do ucha. — Chcę cię słyszeć.

Coraz mocniej jej pragnął. Przejechał językiem po jej obojczyku i pocałował ją w odsłoniętą skórę piersi. Hermiona zajęczała cicho, a potem przewróciła go na plecy i usiadła na nim. Muskała ustami bliznę za bliznę. Jedna na mostku, kolejna obok sutka, następna na brzuchu. Wreszcie się wyprostowała i poruszyła kilkakrotnie biodrami, kokieteryjnie przygryzając wargę. Salazarze, najchętniej wziąłby ją już teraz.

Znowu znalazł się na górze. Uniósł ją odrobinę, by dostać się do zapięcia stanika. Zdjął go z niej, nie pozwalając dziewczynie się zasłonić.

— Mam blizny — szepnęła, uciekając wzrokiem — a moje piersi…

— Też mam blizny — odszepnął. — Poza tym już cię widziałem, zapomniałaś?

Pocałowali się raz jeszcze. Potem Draco przejechał językiem między jej piersiami i ugryzł delikatnie jej sutek, pieszcząc palcami drugą pierś. Jęknęła z zadowoleniem. Długo całował paskudną bliznę na jej lewej piersi, z zadowoleniem słuchając jej zmysłowych pomruków. Potem zniżył się na jej brzuch, omijając grubą warstwę bandaży. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż krawędzi jej majtek. Hermiona zadrżała i znowu się spięła.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jakie to przyjemne — wymruczał znad jej pępka, ale widząc niepewność w brązowych oczach, postanowił jeszcze przez moment zaczekać.

Ułożył się wygodnie między jej nogami i uniósł jedną. Wodził palcami po kostce, łydce, kolanie, aż wreszcie po udzie. Zadrżała i zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Chwycił za podwiązkę, białą i delikatną jak pajęczyna, i zsunął ją razem z pończochą. Tak samo zdjął drugą. Dziewczyna goliła się mugolską żyletką, małe, na razie niewidoczne włoski, czuł pod palcami.

Ponownie się nad nią nachylił, czując na torsie jej twarde sutki, na twarzy jej oddech, na rękach jej dłonie. Wpił się w jej wargi, brutalnie wpychając język w jej usta. Jęknęła i poruszyła się pod nim. Jego ręka znowu powędrowała do materiału jej majtek. Uśmiechnął się. Nawet przez nie poczuł, że się mocno podnieciła.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, rozerwał bawełnę i naparł na jej piersi swoją klatką piersiową. Dotknął palcami jej gorącej i mokrej łechtaczki. Cichutki jęk wyrwał się z gardła Hermiony. Przestawała się kontrolować. Potrafiła tylko czuć jego palce coraz bardziej drażniące jej kobiecość.

Jęczała coraz głośniej, a on z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak spada maska ułożonej pani prefekt i żelaznej dziewicy. Zapamięta tę noc. Nie wierzył, żeby Łasica kiedykolwiek doprowadził ją do takiego stanu. Pod tym względem będzie jej pierwszym mężczyzną. Nieważne, co miała przynieść przyszłość, na zawsze go zapamięta. Sprawiło mu to niemałą satysfakcję.

— Jesteś piękna — wyszeptał do jej ucha.

To wystarczyło, aby zaczęła napierać na jego palce. Nie pozwolił jej jednak się na nie nabić. Prychnęła zniecierpliwiona. Przygryzł jej napuchnięte usta, szybciej poruszając dłonią. Zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej mokra. Wsunął w jej gorące wnętrze palec, nie przerywając pieszczot łechtaczki.

— Spójrz na mnie — nakazał.

Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, nieświadomie wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy. Rumieńce na jej policzkach pozostawały czerwone, a brązowe oczy błyszczały pożądaniem. Nie potrzebowała więcej niż paru ruchów.

Zaczęła spazmatycznie oddychać, Draco poczuł, jak jej drobne ciało charakterystycznie się napina, a jej pochwa zaciska się na jego palcu.

— Dracon! — krzyknęła, zadrapując jego skórę na plecach.

Jeszcze jeden ruch. Brązowe oczy zaszły mgłą, a potem ona wygięła się w łuk.

— Dracon…

Złożył delikatny pocałunek między jej piersiami, kiedy łapała ostatnie chwile orgazmu.

Opadła na poduszki, głęboko oddychając i czując mocne bicie serca. Wciąż drżała. Draco położył się obok niej i przyłożył mokre palce do jej ust.

— Zobacz, jak smakujesz — wychrypiał.

Przejechała językiem po jego dłoni i przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili całowała go dziko, napierając na jego ciało. Zniżyła się do jego szyi, a potem torsu, wplatając palce w jego włosy i wodząc koniuszkiem języka po jego skórze. Potem znowu pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Długo się od niej nie oderwał się, a kiedy stwierdził, że nie wytrzyma ani sekundy dłużej, wstał z łóżka i ściągnął bokserki.

Nie odwróciła wzroku, chociaż widział jej zawstydzenie. Rozkoszował się przez moment tym widokiem, później znowu ułożył się wygodnie między jej nogami, rozszerzając je, i pochylił się nad nią. Wszedł w nią powoli, rejestrując jej reakcję. Hermiona niemalże się uśmiechnęła. To było dla niej nadal nowe uczucie, ale tym razem prawie nie zabolało. Co więcej Hermiona pragnęła czuć Dracona i zamruczała zadowolona, gdy zaczął się w niej poruszać. Oplotła go łydkami w pasie, by było im wygodniej, przymknęła oczy i skupiła się na jego ruchach. To, co czuła, nie dało się opisać słowami. Przestała myśleć, tak jak na początku jej nakazał. Nie obchodziło ją, że to właśnie Draco Malfoy. Merlinie, pragnęła, żeby ta noc się nie skończyła. Podejrzewała, że to i tak tylko namiastka tego, co mógł z nią zrobić. Teraz zgodziłaby się na wszystko. Wreszcie zrozumiała opisy w książkach i zachwyty koleżanek. To było najprzyjemniejsze uczucie na świecie.

Draco przyśpieszył i oboje zaczęli pojękiwać. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, z zachwytem obserwując jego twarz. Spocona, zaróżowiona, z rozchylonymi ustami. Jego oddech nadal pachniał brandy. Przylgnęła do niego najmocniej, jak potrafiła. Powędrowała dłońmi na jego barki. Nie ogarnęło ją to obezwładniające uczucie, które przeżywała chwilę wcześniej, ale zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Dracon Malfoy jęczał coraz głośniej w jej objęcia.

W końcu poczuła pod palcami, jak on sztywnieje.

— Powiedz moje imię, Draco — tym razem to ona mu coś nakazała, a zrobiła to najbardziej zmysłowym głosem, na jaki ją było stać.

Widziała, jak Dracon przestaje nad sobą panować. Nadszedł czas na jego ostatnie, najgwałtowniejsze ruchy.

— Hermiona!

Wytrysnął w niej i Hermiona krzyknęła, ponownie wbijając paznokcie w jego barki. Wyraz błogiego rozluźnienia i piekielnego zmęczenia pojawił się na jego twarzy chwilę przed tym, jak opadł na nią. Oboje głośno oddychali, mając na ustach szerokie uśmiechy.

Draco przetoczył się na plecy, a Hermiona szepnęła:

— Dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — wydusił, próbując opanować oddech.

Może seks z Hermioną Granger nie wyląduje w jego dziesiątce najlepszych, ale w dziesiątce najoryginalniejszych ze względu na partnerki zajmie pierwsze miejsce.

Okrył ich pierzyną, następnie przygarnął dziewczynę do siebie, a ona niepewnie splotła palce swoje i jego. Każde z nich wolało ciszę od słów.

Świat mógł runąć jutro.


	12. 12 Zło jest coraz bliżej

Ostre słońce sierpniowego poranka wpadało przez brudne szyby pokoju Charliego Weasleya. Draco ziewnął potężnie i ponownie opadł na poduszki, poddając się słodkiemu rozleniwieniu. Nie czuł się tak dobrze od bardzo długiego czasu. Nie otwierając oczu, przytulił się mocniej do ciepłego i delikatnego ciała obok. Jeszcze przez moment zamierzał nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych myśli. Miał poważne wątpliwości, czy niebo istnieje naprawdę, ale gdyby chciał je sobie wyobrazić, wyglądałoby ono właśnie tak.

Musiał zasnąć, ponieważ następnym, co zarejestrował, był dotyk na jego twarzy. Ktoś wodził palcami po jego nosie, policzkach, brwiach i zatrzymał się na jego ustach. Wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia wróciły. To była Hermiona Granger.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, otwierając jedno oko.

Zabrała rękę, jakby się poparzyła. Odsunęłaby się, gdyby Draco jej na to pozwolił. Jej piersi unoszące się i odpadające w rytmie oddechów mile drażniły jego klatkę piersiową.

— Myślałam, że śpisz — wydukała zarumieniona.

— Obudziłaś mnie — powiedział i otworzył drugie oko.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam — odpowiedziała, pesząc się.

Chłopak wydawał się taki spokojny we śnie. Poza tym pragnęła się upewnić, że naprawdę wczoraj przespali się ze sobą i że leży on przy niej nagi. To nie była fatamorgana.

— I tak bym się zaraz obudził — rzekł. — Która godzina?

— Dochodzi dziesiąta — powiedziała, wskazując na zegar z potłuczonym szkiełkiem.

Draco przetarł twarz ręką. Nadal się od siebie nie odsunęli.

— Sądziłem, że gdy się obudzę, ciebie już nie będzie — odezwał się po krótkim milczeniu.

— Muszę cię zamienić w Jonathana — odrzekła urażona. — Ale masz rację, powinnam już iść. — Usiadła gwałtownie, zakrywając się pościelą.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — wytłumaczył, również się podnosząc. — Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Chodziło mi raczej o to, że…

 _Przeklniesz mnie jakimś paskudztwem._

— Że zwieję? — dokończyła za niego. — Mówiłam ci wczoraj, że nie jestem pijana i wiem, co robię. Nie żałuję wczorajszej nocy, jeżeli o tym pomyślałeś.

Z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu niezmiernie go to ucieszyło.

— Chyba oboje powinniśmy wstać — zasugerowała. — Przemiana w Jonathana trochę trwa.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? — zapytał poważnie Draco. — Dlaczego ściągnęłaś ze mnie czar?

Hermiona zawahała się, ale po chwili hardo spojrzała mu w oczy i odpowiedziała pewnym głosem:

— Wczoraj ci powiedziałam, ale jeśli chcesz usłyszeć rozszerzoną wersję, proszę bardzo. Ściągnęłam z ciebie zaklęcia, bo Jonathan nie istnieje, a ja pragnęłam poczuć satysfakcję z tego, że rozłożyłam nogi przed Draconem Malfoyem.

Draco oniemiał. Na pewno nie takiej odpowiedzi się po niej spodziewał. Odruchowo wstał z pryczy i podszedł do szafy, nie przejmując swoją nagością. Po cichu liczył, że uda mu się ją zawstydzić. Ona jednak, ignorując piekące policzki, nie popatrzyła w bok.

— Nie zasłaniaj się tak tą pierzyną — sarknął. — I tak cię wczoraj widziałem. Siedemdziesiąt „c", nie?

— Wcale się nie zasłaniam — zaperzyła się. — A co, za małe? Miałam wrażenie, że ci pasowały — powiedziała wyzywającym tonem. — Poza tym nie wiedziałam, że masz miarkę w oczach.

— Przeczytałem metkę na staniku — powiedział i dodał ironicznie: — Pasowały tak samo, jak tobie pasował mój rozmiar.

Z przyjemnością zauważył, że ją trochę zezłościł. Mimo to Hermiona nie zamierzała się poddawać. To ona wyjdzie z tego pojedynku zwycięsko. Wstała z pryczy, odrzucając pościel. Podeszła do niego, nie zwracając uwagę na jego kpiący uśmieszek i oczy błądzące po jej całym ciele.

— Czy ktoś temu zaprzecza? — spytała na pozór zmysłowym tonem, muskając palcami jego brzuch.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie — odparł z szerokim, ale nie radosnym uśmiechem.

— Mogę pożyczyć jedną z twoich koszul? — zapytała, ignorując jego słowa. — Moje rzeczy są w pokoju Ginny. — Zjechała palcami na jego podbrzusze i przejechała po nim paznokciami. Choć chłopak potrafił się dobrze kontrolować, po jego spojrzeniu poznała, że wygrała. Dłonie zaciśnięte na jej nadgarstkach sekundę później to potwierdziły.

— Mówiłem, nie pogrywaj — wyszeptał w jej usta i pochylił się bardziej. Jego nos o milimetry minął jej szyję, a potem obojczyk. Zadrżała. — Jak chcesz więcej, to wystarczyło grzecznie poprosić.

Już zamierzała powiedzieć „Dobra, wygrałeś", ale opanowała się w ostatniej chwili.

— To dasz mi tę koszulę? — powtórzyła pytanie nonszalancko.

Draco puścił jej nadgarstki i wyciągnął wieszak z białą koszulą.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała Hermiona, sięgając po koszulę. Draco jednak podniósł ją tak, żeby dziewczyna nie mogła jej chwycić.

— Mam inne plany, _kochanie_ — powiedział Draco. Hermiona zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami poczuła się zbita z pantałyku. — Muszę ci zmienić bandaże, a co myślałaś?

Prychnęła rozeźlona, ale potem oboje cicho się zaśmiali.

Założenie nowych opatrunków i zmiana Dracona w Jonathana zajęły prawie godzinę. Zeszli na dół chwilę przed jedenastą, on w spodniach i koszuli z długim rękawem (Mroczny Znak nie dało się ukryć pod żadnym zaklęciem), a ona w naprawionych majtkach i nadal w jego koszuli. W kuchni nikogo nie było, ale na szczęście Draco znalazł zaparzoną w imbryku ciepłą kawę. Uwielbiał magiczne sprzęty domowe, które same się włączały.

— Gdzie to jest? — mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona, szperając w domowej apteczce zawieszonej przy drzwiach.

— Wiesz, jakby wyleciało ci z głowy, to jesteś czarownicą. Rzuć _Accio_ — podpowiedział Draco, opierając się o szafkę i popijając kawę. Tak, tego potrzebował po kilku godzinach snu.

— Wiesz, jakby ci wyleciało z głowy, zostawiłam różdżkę w twoim pokoju — syknęła, przewracając fiolkę z Eliksirem Szkiele-Wzro.

— Tym razem naprawdę byłem za bardzo zajęty, żeby to zauważyć — zarechotał, patrząc na jej odsłonięte nogi. Jego koszula sięgała połowy jej ud.

— Skończyłeś?!... MAM! — krzyknęła, a jej ręka wystrzeliła zwycięsko w górę.

— Co to za eliksir? — spytał zaciekawiony Draco, przyglądając się fiolce w dłoni dziewczyny.

Dawka płynu, która zmieściłaby się w dużej łyżce stołowej, migotała na przemian błękitnym i różowym kolorem. Nie przypominał sobie, by go kiedyś widział.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego plecami i wypiła zawartość fiolki jednym haustem.

— Eliksir antykoncepcyjny — wykrztusiła. — Piekielnie niesmaczny.

— Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, że w nocy cię słyszałem, Hermiono.

Draco i Hermiona podskoczyli. Do kuchni wszedł George Weasley, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

— Jak to „słyszałeś"? — zaniepokoiła się Hermiona.

— Po prostu — odpowiedział, lustrując ją spojrzeniem. — Jako twój niedoszły szwagier przyznam, że masz całkiem seksowny głos.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów.

— Ty mi chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć…?

— W ferworze zdzierania z siebie ubrań, zapomnieliście o małym _Silencio_ , co? — Był wyraźnie rozbawiony zakłopotaniem Hermiony, która rzucała wściekłe spojrzenie Malfoyowi.

— Nie wyciszyłeś pokoju?! — krzyknęła z furią.

— A dlaczego ty tego nie zrobiłaś? — warknął, wkurzony, że podnosi na niego głos. Weasleyem się nie przejmował.

— Bo… och, Merlinie! — Hermiona przyłożyła dłonie do piekącej twarzy, a Draco zastanowił się nad zachowaniem bliźniaka. Czy nie powinien zareagować ostrzej na to, że on i Granger się ze sobą przespali? Dwa tygodnie wcześniej dziewczyna chodziła z jego młodszym bratem, a Draco był ich wrogiem. No tak, ale to było dwa tygodnie temu. Dwa tygodnie, które zdawały się być rozciągnięte do dwóch lat.

— Hermiono, ostatecznie wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli — zauważył wesoło George.

— Ale… przecież widziałam, jak szedłeś z tą Francuską! — zawołała. — Co chwilę potem robiłeś w domu?

George udał nadąsanego.

— Hermiono, ja ci mówię, że masz seksowny głos, a ty próbujesz sugerować, że ja jako mężczyzna… — Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi w geście zniecierpliwienia i George się zreflektował. — Ta chwila nie była taka krótka, jak ci się wydawało. Wróciłem do domu i położyłem się na kanapie, bo zanosiło się na to, że w moim pokoju będzie nocować Angelina. No i usłyszałem ciebie, a potem jego. Naprawdę masz na imię Dracon? — zwrócił się do Malfoya. — Nie przejmuj się, Hermiono, nikt nas nie słyszy, bo ja pomyślałem i w nocy rzuciłem na parter zaklęcia wyciszające… Zawsze myślałem, że to Drago, przez „g" i z obciętym ogonkiem, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. — Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

— A ja myślałem, że ty i twój bliźniak to jedna osoba, tylko w zaawansowanym stadium rozdwojenia jaźni — powiedział Draco, dopijając resztę kawy.

— Hah… nie wyszło ci — odparł George, na co Draco prychnął. — Hermiono, nie martw się, po was przyszedł czas na mojego brata. To dopiero było traumatyczne przeżycie. No, a potem się potoczyło. Romantyzm wziął wszystkich. Rodzice, państwo młodzi… Billa nie przestał interesować język francuski...

Hermiona powstrzymała go gestem dłoni.

— Oszczędź szczegółów, proszę.

— Właśnie, jestem przed śniadaniem — dodał zdegustowany Draco, zaglądając do półki z pieczywem.

George podszedł do Hermiony i zapytał konspiracyjnym tonem:

— Hermiono, wiesz, że jesteś moją ulubioną niedoszłą bratową, ale czy ty masz jakieś… problemy?

— George, błagam — jęknęła Hermiona. Zaczynała boleć ją głowa. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się kac.

— Zauważyłem, że za nadto interesujesz się zwierzętami — ciągnął George. — Najpierw Krum, który wyglądał, jak kaczka, potem ten chuj, mój były brat, pseudo Łasica, a teraz fretka, czyli smok bez ogona. Ale jak chcesz, pomogę ci. To się leczy i co ważniejsze, DA się wyleczyć.

Posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, a Hermiona dała mu mocnego kuksańca.

— Głowa mnie boli, proszę, przestań — szepnęła.

— I trochę asertywności — burknął Draco, robiąc sobie kanapkę. — To ja wymyśliłem „Łasicę".

— Niezwłocznie wyślę ofertę odkupienia od ciebie praw autorskich, _Draconie_ — odpowiedział Weasley i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Hermiony.

Na schodach rozległ się odgłos kroków i chwilę później w kuchni pojawił się ociekający wodą Harry Potter w samych spodniach od piżamy.

— Godryku… — jęknęła pod nosem Hermiona, widząc, jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się ze zdumienia. Była głupia, że poprosiła o tę przeklętą koszulę Draco, nie przywołując z pokoju Ginny własnych ubrań. Była głupia, że nie odłożyła fiolki po eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym. Była głupia, że zeszła z Draco na dół. I była głupia, sądząc, że Harry się nie domyślił wcześniej, co zaszło między nią a Draconem.

— Byłem u Ginny — oznajmił, siląc się na spokój. — Hermiono, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co robiłaś całą noc, a teraz stoisz w koszuli tego śmiecia?

— Nie, nie musisz się, Potter, przejmować, czy ktoś usłyszy, jak nazywasz Jonathana Smarta śmieciem — sarknął Draco. — Twój szwagier umie rzucić zaklęcia wyciszające.

— Zamknij się, tleniona fretko, teraz rozmawiam z Hermioną — rzucił ostro Harry.

— A ty uważaj…

— Harry, proszę — przerwała Hermiona Draco.

Nie chciała kłócić się z Harry, Merlin świadkiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel się o nią martwi, ale to było jej życie. Jej decyzje i jej błędy.

— O co mnie prosisz?! — krzyknął Harry. — Lepiej odpowiedz na pytanie!

— Harry, spasuj — upomniał go George, ale Harry go zignorował.

— Powiedz mi, co robiłaś u Malfoya w pokoju przez całą noc! — zażądał, kipiąc z gniewu.

Ginny starała się wcisnąć mu jakieś bzdury, gdy odprowadził ją do jej pokoju i zobaczył puste łóżko Hermiony. Ale on kilka godzin wcześniej widział, jak Hermiona szła do Nory z Malfoyem, trzymając go za rękę. Nie był idiotą, żeby nie połączyć faktów. Z drugiej strony nie wierzył, że to mogłaby być prawda. Hermiona musiała tylko zaprzeczyć.

Ale Hermiona nie zamierzała zaprzeczać.

— Harry, jestem dorosła — powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

— Co? — wydusił. — Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie…

Hermiona milczała. Malfoy uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. George przenosił wzrok na każde z nich po kolei.

— POWIEDZ MI, DO CHOLERY, CO ROBIŁAŚ W NOCY! — ryknął Harry.

Hermiona poczerwieniała na twarzy i zacisnęła pięści. On też nie był święty! Jakim prawem więc na nią krzyczał?! Bo Hermiona Granger musi zawsze być poukładana i grzeczna?! Pragnęła mu wykrzyczeć, że tej Hermiony już nie ma! Że dźgnął ją Ronald dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a kilka dni temu dobił…

— NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ?! — wrzasnęła, podbiegając do niego.

— TAK!

— UPRAWIAŁAM SEKS Z DRACONEM MALFOYEM! — wydarła się na całe gardło tak, że Draco o mały włos nie zakrztusił się skórką od chleba.

Harry'emu na sekundę odjęło mowę, ale potem krzyknął:

— JAK MOGŁAŚ?!

W życiu nie był tak zszokowany. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem się na tchórzofretkę i zmyciem jemu z twarzy tego perfidnego uśmieszku.

— HERMIONA, CZY TY WIESZ, CO ZROBIŁAŚ?! TO TEN SAM GNÓJ, KTÓRY WYZYWAŁ CIĘ I PONIŻYŁ PRZEZ OSTATNIE SZEŚĆ LAT! ZGŁUPIAŁAŚ?!

George zasugerował, by Harry się opanował, a Draco warknął coś, ale zginęło to, w krzykach przyjaciół.

— MOŻE TY TO ZROBIŁAŚ Z WDZIĘCZNOŚCI?

— MASZ MNIE ZA TAKĄ IDIOTKĘ?

— HERMIONO, NIE WIEM, CO CI POWIEDZIAŁ, ALE JEŻELI RZUCIŁ NA CIEBIE JAKIŚ UROK…!

— NIKT NA MNIE NIE RZUCIŁ ŻADNEGO UROKU! ZROBIŁAM TO, CO CHCIAŁAM!

— TO MALFOY! ON CIĘ WYKORZYSTAŁ! DOŁACZYŁAŚ DO ORSZAKU JEGO PRZYGÓD NA JEDNĄ NOC! ZABRAKŁO MU PANIENEK, TO ZACIĄGNĄŁ DO ŁÓŻKA CIEBIE, JEDYNĄ DZIEWCZYNĘ, KTÓRA W TYM DOMU NA NIEGO PATRZY!

— CHCESZ POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE ZOSTAŁAM JEGO KURWĄ, TAK?!

Harry nie odpowiedział i Hermiona to wykorzystała, ściszając głos do jadowitego szeptu:

— Nawet jeśli, to bardzo odpowiada mi rola kurwy Dracona Malfoya.

— Nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz, Hermiona — powiedział zrozpaczony Harry. Malfoy musiał rzucić na nią jakieś zaklęcia. — On cię wykorzystał…

— NIE PIEPRZ, POTTER! — huknęła. — WIESZ, KTO TAK NAPRAWDĘ MNIE WYKORZYSTAŁ?! RON MNIE WYKORZYSTAŁ! RON MNIE WYKORZYSTAŁ, POZWALAJĄC MI WIERZYĆ, ŻE MNIE KOCHA! ŻE TO MIŁOŚĆ NA CAŁE ŻYCIE! ŻE NIE WIDZI ŚWIATA POZA MNĄ! ŻE JESTEM DLA NIEGO TĄ JEDYNĄ! WYKORZYSTAŁ MNIE, ROZPOWIADAJĄC POTEM SWOIM NOWYM KOLEGOM NA NAKTURNIE, JAK MNIE POSUWAŁ! I JAK TO BĘDZIE SIĘ Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ PRZYPATRYWAŁ, GDY BĘDĄ MNIE GWAŁCIĆ! DRACON JEST OD NIEGO STO RAZY LEPSZY! NIE WMAWIA MI, ŻE ZNAJDZIEMY PRACĘ W MINISTERSTWIE, WYBUDUJEMY KAMIENNY DOMEK, WEŹMIEMY ROMANTYCZNY ŚLUB I URODZĘ MU GROMADKĘ DZIECI! NIE OBIECUJE, ŻE BĘDZIEMY ŻYĆ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE!

Kiedy skończyła, dyszała ciężko i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że w międzyczasie do kuchni weszli państwo Weasleyowie. Pani Weasley patrzyła na nią zdruzgotana. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Hermiona chciała, jak najszybciej stamtąd zniknąć, lecz została jeszcze jedna rzecz do powiedzenia Harry'emu.

— Nie waż się mnie oceniać, Harry Potterze. — Dźgnęła go palcem w mokrą pierś. — Ty też nie jesteś święty. Widziałam, że uwielbiasz zieloną trawę…

Z satysfakcją zobaczyła, że oczy Harry'ego powiększyły się do wielkości galeonów. Zrozumiał.

Mijając państwa Weasleyów i mówiąc im krótkie „przepraszam", poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Chwilę potem Ginny, na którą wpadła przy schodach, przytulała ją do siebie w ich pokoju i zapewniała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Tymczasem w kuchni Harry w końcu rzucił się na Malfoya.

— Jak śmiałeś ją tknąć, tleniony chuju?! — Złapał go za koszulę i pchnął na ścianę.

— Nie radzę, Potter — wycedził Draco, gdy pięść Pottera znalazła się na wysokości jego głowy.

— Harry, opanuj się — przywołał go do porządku Artur, a George spróbował odciągnąć.

— Jeszcze ci za to obiję mordę, Malfoy! — krzyknął i wyrwał się George'owi. — Niech zobaczę jej jedną łzę, to zostanie po tobie mokra plama, dotarło, fretko?! — I tak, jak Hermiona, pobiegł na górę.

— Dołączam się do tych ciepłych życzeń — powiedział poważnie George Draconowi.

— Ja również — dodał Fred. Zszedł do kuchni w towarzystwie Angeliny Johnson w sam raz, aby usłyszeć koniec kłótni.

— A ja poprawię — rzekła Angelina z uroczym uśmiechem.

Draco przewrócił oczami. Zamierzał powiedzieć, że nie jest Wieprzleyem, ale ugryzł się w język. Artur patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Nie będzie się tłumaczył. To była sprawa między nim a Granger, nawet jeżeli Weasleyowie już wszystko słyszeli. Wyminął Artura i Freda z Angeliną i także poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Hermiona nie miała kaca moralnego, jakiego się spodziewała, budząc w ramionach nagiego Dracona. Wręcz przeciwnie. Myśl o tym, że się z nim przespała, napawała ją jakimś rodzajem dumy z siebie, toteż doszła do wniosku, że oszalała.

Harry się do niej nie odzywał. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju na poddaszu, który dzielił z obecnie skacowanym Charliem Weasleyem i nie zszedł nawet na obiad. Draco, który również odpuścił sobie obiad, widziała raz, w południe, gdy żegnali państwa Delacour i ciotkę Tessie.

— Życzę wam dużo szczęścia — powiedziała wzruszona pani Delacour, ściskając Hermionę i Dracona.

Gdy goście teleportowali się do swoich domów, a państwo młodzi przenieśli się do hotelu na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, gdzie mieli spędzić swój miesiąc miodowy, Hermiona rzuciła „Finite Incantatem" i Jonathan Smart ostatecznie zniknął. Poczuła ukłucie żalu, bo Jonathan od początku do końca był jej pomysłem (jej pierwszym pomysłem, który zaakceptował Zakon Feniksa), ale pocieszyła się, że pewnie użyją jeszcze nieraz tej tożsamości.

Poplotkowała z Angeliną, pogawędziła z Georgem (to, co zostało z jego ucha, zdążyło się zagoić przed weselem) i zadecydowała, że przeprosi pana Weasleya za poranne zachowanie. Starając się opanować drżenie głosu, przyznała, że w kuchni ją poniosło i jest jej za to wstyd.

— Hermiono, nic się nie stało — zapewnił swoim opiekuńczym i spokojnym głosem Artur. — To ja muszę cię przeprosić za zachowanie mojego najmłodszego syna.

— Panie Weasley… — wymamrotała Hermiona, ale mężczyzna powstrzymał ją gestem dłoni.

— Brak słów, by opisać jego zachowanie. — Artur wpatrzył się ponuro w podłogę garażu i zgarbił się, przez co wyglądał na starego i zmęczonego. — Skrzywdził cię w niewyobrażalny sposób. Przepraszam cię, Hermiono, że wychowałem go na potwora.

— Panie Weasley, nie ma pan za co nie przepraszać — zapewniła Hermiona ze łzami w oczach. — To nie pana wina, że Ron wybrał Ciemną Stronę.

— Czasem wydaje mi się, że ktoś rzucił na niego Imperiusa — szepnął Artur jakby sam do siebie. — Próbuję pocieszać się, że magia zamieniła go w bestię. Ale to przecież nieprawda. Zakon sprawdza swoich członków na wypadek tego zaklęcia regularnie.

Hermiona wytarła mokre policzki dłonią. Ile razy przeglądała raport z zebrania Zakonu, które odbyło się 28 lipca? Ile razy analizowała wyniki Rona? Zaklęcia Wykrywającego nie dało się oszukać. Ron przeszedł do szeregów Sami-Wiecie-Kogo świadomie.

— Jesteś dla mnie jak córka, Hermiono — powiedział Artur, podnosząc wzrok na jej zaróżowioną twarz. — Nie dlatego, że chodziłaś z Ronem. Od bardzo dawna widzę w tobie moją drugą córkę. Pragnę twojego szczęścia i mam nadzieję, że je znajdziesz.

Hermiona patrzyła na pana Weasleya, nie mogąc wykrztusił słowa. Ona także traktowała Weasleyów jak swoją rodzinę. Nora była takim miejsce jak Hogwart, ciepłym i bezpiecznym niczym wymarzony dom.

Pod wpływem impulsu podeszła do pana Weasleya i przytuliła się do niego. Artur z uśmiechem objął ją ramionami. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Był jej tatą.

Draco ulżyło, gdy kładąc głowę na poduszkę, która pachniała Hermioną Granger, stwierdził, że nie czuje potrzeby szorowania się pumeksem do końca świata, nie ma kaca moralnego, nie planuje wsadzać się na Oddział Zamknięty Szpitala św. Munga, ani tym bardziej nie zamierza oświadczać się Granger. Było tak jak po każdym innym seksie. Uważał to, co się stało, za niezobowiązujący numerek, który obojgu przyniósł przyjemność. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że Granger myśli podobnie. Gdy zmieniała go na powrót w Dracona Malfoya, nie wydawała się być zawstydzona lub spięta. Nie patrzyła na niego również maślanymi oczami. Stała przed nim ta sama dziewczyna, co poprzedniego dnia.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zamajaczyło mu, że wydarzenia minionego tygodnia mimo wszystko coś między nimi nieodwracalnie zmieniły. Ale Dracon wolał wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę i z czułością się w nią wpatrzeć, niż dojść do niewygodnych wniosków. Na to zawsze był czas.

Molly szykowała kolację. Ginny pomagała jej nakrywać do stołu, a bliźniacy co chwilę podjadali z garnka, w którym bulgotała zupa cebulowa.

Nagle w kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie, znak, że ktoś zamierzał dostać się do Nory. Molly czym prędziej zawołała męża z garażu. Bez jego zgody nikt nie był w stanie dostać się do domu.

Artur wbiegł do środka, a za nim Hermiona.

— Nie spodziewamy się nikogo — powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją w stronę kominka. Płomienie były coraz większe. Ktoś najwidoczniej był bardzo zdesperowany. — Wyciągnijcie różdżki.

Natychmiast wykonali jego polecenie, a Artur machnął ręką, zwalniając barierę ochronną w kominie. Na dywan wypadła wysoka postać, pobrudzona popiołem i krwią. Musiała minąć chwila, aby Artur ją rozpoznał.

To był Ksenofilius Lovegood.

— Ksenofiliusie, co się stało? — zawołał Artur, pomagając wstać mężczyźnie.

Molly pisnęła ze strachu, widząc liczne siniaki i odrapania na twarzy, szyi i rękach pana Lovegooda. Jego neonowożółta szata, którą nadal miał na sobie podczas wesela, była w strzępach.

Ksenofilius zawył jak zranione zwierzę, opierając się na Arturze.

— Ksenofiliusie, powiedz nam, co się stało — powtórzył Artur, prowadząc pana Lovegooda na kanapę.

Pan Ksenofilius wydał z siebie jęk rozpaczy i podniósł głowę. Hermiona spojrzała w jego czerwone spuchnięte oczy i już wiedziała. Oparła się o ścianę, żeby nie upaść. Co złego spotkało…

— Porwali Lunę! — zaszlochał pan Lovegood. — Porwali moją małą córeczkę! Moją Lunę!

Po weselu Lovegoodowie wrócili do domu i okazało się, że czeka tam na nich sześciu uzbrojonych po zęby śmierciożerców. Pobili pana Lovegooda, rzucili na niego dwa Cruciatusy i gdy mężczyzna nie potrafił się ruszyć, zabrali Lunę, dotychczas przywiązaną do ściany. Przynajmniej tyle zrozumieli Weasleyowie, Hermiona i Harry z płaczliwego bełkotu Ksenofiliusa.

— Musimy ratować Lunę — zawołał Harry, podrywając się z krzesła i wyciągając różdżkę.

— I zrobimy to — zapewnił Artur. — Należy zwołać zebranie Zakonu.

— Arturze — odezwała się nieśmiało Molly i zerknęła na pana Lovegooda. Wydmuchiwał nos w chustkę w różowe garborożce. — Czy Zakon zgodzi się na kolejną akcją, jeżeli chodzi o nastolatkę?

— Luna ma wiele cennych informacji na temat Harry'ego i Harry przekona Zakon, że musi ją uratować, prawda, Harry? — Artur przeniósł palący wzrok na Harry'ego, który kiwnął głową i oklapł na siedzenie.

Hermiona po raz kolejny w duchu podziękowała swojemu przeczuciu. Po tym, jak zobaczyła _tatuaż_ Rona rzuciła na siebie i niego zaklęcia związujące, tak że w razie złapania przez śmierciożerców zapominaliby o horkruksach i przepowiedni. Oczywiście, nie powiedziała mu o tym. Jak na ironię znalazła wzmiankę o Znaku Posłuszeństwa kilka dni po wybudzeniu się z rozwalonym bokiem. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej czary działają. Harry nie doznawał niepokojących wizji, co, miała nadzieję, oznaczało, że horkruksy leżą nietknięte.

Luna nie wiedziała ani o horkruksach, ani o przepowiedni. Wiedziała tylko o Jonathanie Smarcie, mimo to nie trudno byłoby przekonać Zakon do posiadanie przez dziewczynę kluczowych informacji. Luna była bliską przyjaciółką Harry'ego.

Harry popatrzył na Hermionę wzrokiem, w którym strach mieszał się z determinacją. Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń na znak, że odczuwa to samo, co on. Poranna kłótnia odeszła w zapomnienie. Gdyby stracił Hermionę… Tymczasem od śmierci Dumbledore po kolei tracił wszystkich. Żeby tylko Lunie nic się nie stało…

Najchętniej już ruszałby na ratunek przyjaciółce, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Zakon Feniksa ma większe możliwości. Poza tym pamiętał, jak zginął Syriusz. Może gdyby od początku tak bardzo nie rwał się do jego uratowania i posłuchałby przez chwilę Hermiony, Syriusz nadal by żył?

Ksenofilius łkał i łkał.

Draco nie schodził na parter, który wciąż był wyciszony, więc nie miał pojęcia o tragedii pana Lovegooda. Gdy Artur Weasley zapukał do jego pokoju, drzemał. Widząc wchodzącego pana Weasleya, zrozumiał, że stało się coś niedobrego. Ostatni raz mężczyzna był u niego przed wpadnięciem do Nory śmierciożerców. Draco, tak jak teraz, leżał wtedy na łóżku. To było dość niepokojące déjà vu.

— Tak, ja też mam takie wrażenie — westchnął Artur, podchodząc do łóżka Dracona. — Nie, nie powiedziałeś tego na głos, ale widzę to po twojej minie. Cóż, przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale masz rację. Raz jeszcze jestem zmuszony prosić cię o wzięcie udziału w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Mogę usiąść?

Draco pokiwał głową i odsunął krzesło. Dlaczego tym razem chcieli go męczyć? I dlaczego od razu nie krzyknął, że nie ma zamiaru tego robić?

— Luna Lovegood została porwana — poinformował go Artur bez owijania w bawełnę. — Wczoraj, gdy wróciła z ojcem do domu po weselu.

Draco potrzebował kilku sekund, aby dotarł do niego sens słów mężczyzny. Czarny Pan, zniecierpliwiony brakiem ruchów ze strony Harry'ego Potter, postanowił przyśpieszyć działanie.

— Oczekuje pan, że powiem Zakonowi, co się z nią mogło stać? — zapytał Draco. Bo o cóż innego mogło chodzić, niż o uratowanie Pomyluny? Zakon wyruszał na kolejną misję ratunkową, bo świrnięta psiapsiółka Grzmottera dostała się w ręce Czarnego Pana, mając głowę pełną słabych punktów na Wybrańca, a kto wie, może nawet i planu zwycięstwa. Chociaż nie, poprawił się w myślach Draco, o ile dobrze go znał, Grzmotter nie miał żadnego planu.

— Oczekuję, że powiesz nam, gdzie może teraz przebywać — poprawił go łagodnie Artur.

Draco zawahał się. Był potencjalnie niezwykle cennym źródłem informacji dla Zakonu Feniksa. Wtajemniczony we wszelkie plany, jakie powstały do końca czerwca w szeregach śmierciożerców, wysoko postawiony w hierarchii Ciemnej Strony. A co jeśli nie miało skończyć się na informacjach przydatnych przy ratowaniu Lovegood? Był przekonany, że Zakon nie częstował cytrynowym dropsami, gdy nie zamierzało się współpracować. A przynajmniej nie nienafaszerowanymi Eliksirem Żywej Śmierci. Podadzą mu w końcu Veritaserum?

Artur wyczuł obawy chłopaka, ponieważ rzekł:

— Nikt nie wyciągnie z ciebie żadnych informacji, których sam nam nie zechcesz nam powiedzieć, masz na to moje słowo.

Draco przebiegł wzrokiem po dobrotliwej twarzy Artura.

— Dlaczego pan pragnie wszystkich uratować? — spytał. — Tak się nie da.

Do tej pory nie miał zielonego pojęcia, z jakiego powodu mężczyzna przed nim przyjął do domu śmierciożercę, który kpił z jego rodziny i niego samego. Dla Dracona wychowanego tak surowo w Dworze Malfoyów to było… co najmniej nielogiczne.

— A dlaczego ty uratowałeś Hermionę Granger, mimo że jej nienawidziłeś? — odpowiedział pytaniem Artur.

Draco nie wytrzymał jego przenikliwego wzroku i spojrzał w bok, lecz Artur nie zamierzał drążyć.

— Każdy z nas jest człowiekiem, Draco — rzekł łagodnym głosem. — Każdy z nas czuje i myśli. Ma rodzinę, wspomnienia i plany. Chce żyć. Masz rację, nie da się uratować wszystkich, ale należy próbować… — I dodał, starając się zabrzmieć bardziej lekko: — Moje zachowanie możesz też zrzucić na to, że jestem ojcem. Luna jest w wieku Ginny. Ty jesteś w wieku Rona. Nie zasłużyliście sobie na to, żeby płacić za chore ambicje i błędy pokolenia waszych rodziców. To nie wy rozpętaliście tę wojnę. Ona nigdy nie była wasza.

Milczeli jakiś czas, a gdy Artur wstał, Draco przeklął się w myślach za to, że podjął decyzję.

 _Zamieniam się w sklątkę tylnowybuchową. Co mnie obchodzi wariatka Lovegood?!_

— Dobrze, zgadzam się — powiedział.

Artur odwrócił się do niego, a jego twarz pojaśniała.

— Dziękuję, Draco, bardzo ci dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością.

— Ale w drodze wyjątku — zastrzegł chłopak. — Potter pewnie chodzi po ścianach i pomstuje na wszystkich, a ja chcę w spokoju zjeść kolację.

Kąciki ust Artura powędrowały delikatnie w górę.

— Zebranie rozpoczyna się za pół godziny, ale prosiłbym cię, żebyś zszedł za godzinę — rzekł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Draco opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na poduszkę. Bez większych protestów zgodził się na pomoc w ratowaniu Pomyluny Lovegood.

 _Może jednak Mung to nie taki zły pomysł?_

— Mówię ci, że Dracon zejdzie! — usłyszał Draco, schodząc po skrzypiących schodach.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco pod nosem. Pewna swoich słów Granger przekonywała Grzmottera, że Draconowi odbiło i zamierza im pomóc.

— Niestety masz rację — potwierdził Draco, nie pozwalając Potterowi odpowiedzieć.

— Dracon — zawołała Granger, gdy zobaczyła za plecami przyjaciela wysoką postać arystokraty.

Harry odwrócił się z miną bezbrzeżnego zaskoczenia. Nie wierzył, kiedy pan Weasley mówił, że Malfoy się zgodził. Niby z jakiego powodu miałby im pomagać? Teraz ogarnęło go szczere zaskoczenie. Ślizgon wybijał mu z ręki kolejny argument przeciw niemu. Harry zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, orientując, że nie wprawiło go to w złość.

— Potter, nie patrz tak na mnie — syknął Draco.

— Dobrze, że jesteś — rzekła z nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach Granger. — Wszyscy już czekają.

Draco też się denerwował. Nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po Zakonie Feniksa. Większość członków pewnie marzyła o zobaczeniu sceny wykonywania wyroku Wizengamontu z Draco i dementorem w rolach głównych. W ilu z nich wymierzył różdżkę podczas licznych akcji minionego roku, ukrywając twarz pod srebrną maską sługi Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno wymawiać? Dziś stanie przed nimi już bez niej. Ciekawe, czy kogoś rozpozna. Oni raczej go znali.

— Dorian jest nieprzyjemny — szepnęła do niego Granger, gdy wychodzili z kuchni. — Ale pan Weasley nie pozwoli mu…

— Nie przejmuj się — przerwał jej nie tak ostro, jak zamierzał. — Jestem dużym chłopcem.

Świadomość, że się o niego troszczyła, wywołała nieprzyjemne poruszenie w żołądku Draco… Albo to była twarz Doriana, opierającego się niemal nonszalancko o kominek, obecnego szefa… przewodniczącego… kogoś, kto się rządzi… Zakonu Feniksa. Chłopak poznał go natychmiast. To on oponował najgłośniej przeciwko wezwaniu magomedyków, kiedy Granger wykrwawiała się na kanapie.

Z taką pogardą, jaka teraz lśniła w oczach Doriana, Draco spotkał się po raz ostatni właśnie nieszczęsnego 31 lipca, patrząc w oczy Lucjusza, kiedy mężczyzna rzucał na swojego syna zaklęcie torturujące. Draco nie dał poznać Dorianowi, że wywarło to na nim wrażenie, bo był przyzwyczajony. Siedemnaście lat wśród rodziny go zahartowało.

Wbiło w niego wzrok dwadzieścia kilka par oczu. Oczywiście w małym saloniku Nory cisnął się Remus Lupin i Nimfadora Tonks, Weasleyowie (z Charliem, ale za to bez Wiewióry, który wrzeszczała kwadrans wcześniej, że jest prawie dorosła, a Luna to jej przyjaciółka; nie podziałało i zamknęli ją w jej pokoju) i Kingsley Shecklebolt, a oprócz nich pracownicy ministerstwa i inni czarodzieje. Nie mylił się. Znał większość z nich. Z niejednym walczył.

Czekało na niego specjalne miejsce. Fotel przy kominku, na wyciągnięcie różdżki od Doriana. _Chyba nie obejdzie się bez Veritaserum_ , zauważył gorzko Draco, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie Dorianowi.

Usiadł na fotelu, obserwując, jak Potter stara się zmieścić na kanapie między bliźniakami.

— W naszym dzisiejszym zebraniu będzie brała udział jeszcze jedna osoba, Draco Malfoy — powiedział Artur Weasley, siląc się na neutralny ton — kolega Harry'ego, Hermiony i Luny ze szkoły…

— Skończ, Artur — syknął Dorian. — Wszyscy wiemy, że to śmierciożerca. Każdy z nas czytał jego akta…

 _Nie ma to jak pełne ciepła powitanie wyznawców Wszechmogącego Trzmiela._

— A ty co, Granger, musisz go pilnować? — rzucił pogardliwie Dorian do Hermiony, która stanęła za fotelem.

— Lubię fotele — odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie zamierzała dać się sprowokować.

Draco popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Postanowiła trzymać go za głowę, jak będą wlewać mu do gardła eliksir?

„Mogę?" wyartykuowała. Wzruszył ramiona i odwrócił głowę. Jeżeli jej nie zabronił, to znaczy, że pozwalał. Może i zachowywała się dziecinnie, ale pragnęła być przy nim. Pragnęła, żeby czuł, że w tym pokoju siedzi mnóstwo życzliwych mu ludzi. Nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale widziała, jak się bał. Jego zaciśniętą szczękę, spięte ramiona. A pan Weasley naprawdę nie zamierzał pozwalać Dorianowi na dręczenie Draco.

— Co chcecie ode mnie usłyszeć? — zapytał Draco, doszedłszy do wniosku, że „Dzień dobry" zabrzmiałoby debilnie, a czarodzieje oczekują aż się odezwie.

— Opowiedz o planach śmierciożerców — rozkazał Dorian.

Draco prychnął pod nosem.

— To może trochę potrwać — zakpił.

Żeby taki debil traktował go, jak byle jakiego skrzata…

— Do śmiechu ci, śmierciożerco? — Dorian wycelował różdżką prosto w serce Dracona. Artur zareagował błyskawicznie, podbiegając zza fotela, na którym siedziała Molly, i zasłaniając sobą chłopaka. Hermiona, która obawiała się takie sytuacji, trzymała rękę blisko swojej różdżki.

— Dorian, prosiłem cię o coś — przypomniał lodowato Artur. — To jest _mój_ dom i masz dostosowywać się do _moich_ zasad.

— Jeżeli złamią Lovegood, do nocy z tego domu może nie zostać kamień na kamieniu — odrzekł Dorian z wyższością.

— Radzę wszystkim opanować emocje — zabrał głos Kingsley stojący przy ścianie, widząc, że Artur straci zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie potrzebne im były rozłamy w Zakonie.

Artur wrócił na swoje miejsce, a Dorian opuścił różdżkę. Remus wykorzystał moment ciszy i zapytał Draco:

— Czy wiesz, gdzie teraz może znajdować się Luna Lovegood?

— Prawdopodobnie jest w lochach posiadłości Macnaira — odpowiedział najzwyczajniej w świecie Draco, czym wywołał poruszenie wśród członków Zakonu.

 _Planowaliście mnie torturować, żeby wydobyć ze mnie informacje? Zbyt niewygodne jest dla was to, że sam się zgodziłem?_

— Dlaczego akurat tam? — spytał Remus.

— Bo o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, została porwana dzisiaj w nocy — odparł Draco — a nie jest aż taka cenna, ani taka uzdolniona, żeby Czarny Pan miał ochotę torturować ją osobiście cały dzień.

Molly Weasley i parę innych osób nie ukrywały, że są wstrząśnięci bezpośredniością Malfoya. Draco jednak nie zamierzał bawić się w eufemizmy.

— Dlaczego akurat Macnair? — zapytał Kingsley.

Draco nie podobała się perspektywa powtórzenia nocnej rozmowy z Granger sprzed kilku dni, ale sam podjął decyzję o udziale w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa i przewidział, że siłą rzeczy będzie musiał to powiedzieć.

— Za zgodą Czarnego Pana podzieliliśmy się członkami Zakonu Feniksa i najbliższymi Harry'ego Pottera — wyjaśnił, kątem oka obserwując, jak pięści Grzmottera się zaciskają. — Macnair lubi osobliwości, więc zechciał Lovegood.

— Malfoy, jak możesz nazywać Lunę „osobliwością"?! — krzyknął Wybraniec.

— Harry — upomniał go o dziwo nie pan Weasley, ale Remus Lupin.

— Zaskakująco łatwo — sarknął Draco.

— Miał ją dostać po wyciągnięciu od niej ważnych informacji, tak? — domyślił się Kingsley.

Draco pokiwał głową.

— Co Macnair miał zrobić z dziewczyną, Draconie Malfoyu? — Dorian nie rezygnował z pogardliwości. Wypluł nazwisko Draco niczym obelgę.

— Nie chcecie znać szczegółów…

Dorian doskoczył do niego, wbijając różdżkę w gardło Draco.

— Dorian, zostaw go! — nakazał Artur, znowu znajdując się przy nich.

Dorian nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

— Posłuchaj, gnojku — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Atakujecie Bogu ducha winnych mugoli, mordujecie z zimną krwią całe rodziny, robicie z naszych kobiet niewolnice, a mężczyzn rozdzieracie na strzępy. Nie oczekuj, że Zakon przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami, i gówno mnie obchodzi to, że Weasleyowie tak zrobili. Pechowo dla ciebie ktoś w Zakonie jeszcze myśli, więc albo grzecznie odpowiesz na moje pytanie, albo będę miał w dupie wolę Dumbledore'a i z przyjemnością wsadzę cię do Azkabanu.

— System wartości wam się sypie — zakpił Draco, czując, jak różdżka boleśnie wbija mu się w tętnice. Nie spuszczał wzroku z zaciętych oczu Doriana. — Gdzie ta słynna dobroć dla wszystkich, jaką głosił Dumbledore?

— Dumbledore nie żyje — rzekł dobitnie Dorian. — Zapomniałeś, jak stchórzyłeś i Snape musiał dokończyć?

Dorian sam odsunął się od chłopaka. Dracon odezwał się dopiero po minucie.

— Lovegood wbrew pozorom nigdy nie miała być przynętą na Pottera — powiedział bez emocji i zanim zdążył dokończyć, jakaś czarnowłosa czarownica spytała na wydechu:

— Kto miał być przynętą?

Draco ponownie zamilkł na jakiś czas.

— To nie był plan A, niemniej jednak, jeżeli Potter schowałby się na zbyt długi czas… Przynętą miała być Hermiona Granger — odrzekł, a potem zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem — albo Ronald Weasley.

Granger nad nim wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. W tym samym momencie w palenisku pojawiły się zielone płomienie.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — przywitała się profesor Minerwa McGonagall. — Spotkanie z Ministrem Magii przeciągnęło się. O, panie Malfoy, cieszę się, że pan tu jest.

— To jest pani w mniejszości — mruknął chłopak w odpowiedzi.

— Gdzie jest panna Lovegood? — przeszła do sedna profesorka, mierząc niemiłym wzrokiem Doriana.

— Według Dracona w posiadłości Macnaira — powiedział Kingsley.

— Jest pan pewny, panie Malfoy? — kobieta zwróciła się do swojego ucznia.

— Takie były założenia w czerwcu — powiedział chłopak.

— Świetnie — skwintowała za radośnie, jak na sytuację, profesor McGonagall. — Na co więc czekamy? Hestio, Tonks, Dedalusie, Kingsleyu, dlaczego jeszcze tu siedzicie? Należy zaplanować, jak dostać się tam dostać. Arturze, masz szczegółowe plany posiadłości śmierciożerców, prawda? Zdaje się, że Macnair nie przyłożył się do zabezpieczenia swojego domu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie problemów w odbiciu panny Lovegood.

Kobieta tryskała energią, co przeraziło Draco. Nigdy nie widział tak rozemocjonowanej profesor Transmutacji. Szkoda, że w przypływie euforii umknął jej jeden drobny fakt. Od porwania Lovegood minęło wiele długich godzin, a śmierciożercy nie jadali podwieczorków ze złapanymi czarownicami, ani nie pokazywali im imponującej kolekcji znaczków.

— Pan Malfoy nie odpowiedział nam jeszcze na pytanie, co mogło stać się z dziewczyną — rzekł jadowicie Dorian.

 _Dziwię się, że twoja wątroba wytrzymuje tyle żółci… i że przewodzisz stowarzyszeniu, które ma w herbie dobre serce wzorowane na Niepokalanym Sercu Najwyższego Trzmiela._

— Lovegood miała być ofiarą, która nastraszy Pottera — powiedział Draco. — Macnair może z nią zrobić, co zechce, a on lubi młode dziewczyny… Będziecie mieli szczęście, jak znajdziecie ją żywą.

W kuchni obradowało część Zakonu. Akcja była planowana jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ksenofilius Lovegood został w sypialni państwa Weasleyów wraz z Molly. Powiedzieć, że był w tragicznym stanie, to jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który lada chwila oszaleje. Zwłaszcza gdy zaczął rwać białe długie włosy z głowy.

Artur Weasley siedział na kanapie i patrzył w wesoło buchający ogień w kominku. Znowu trzeba było rozpalić. Po wczorajszej pięknej pogodzie nie było śladu, a w Norze zrobiło się zimno jak w lokówce… czy jak to tam nazywali mugole ten śmieszny przedmiot, który ochładza się w środku, a z tyłu jest ciepły.

Z górnych pięter dobiegł szloch pana Lovegooda. Artur był pewny, że zachowywałby się dokładnie tak samo na jego miejscu.

— Pana córce nic by się nie stało.

Draco nieoczekiwanie przysiadł się do niego, bezbłędnie odgadując, nad czym rozmyślał.

— Jestem tego pewien, bo wiem, kto o nią zawalczył — wytłumaczył chłopak, niemalże uśmiechając się na to wspomnienie. — Mimo tego, co się stało w Komnacie Tajemnic, Czarnego Pana ona nie interesuje.

Artur przyglądał mu się badawczo, a później się uśmiechnął.

— Chyba wiem, o kim mówimy — rzekł.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodziewał się, by mężczyzna wytypował prawidłowo.

— Blaise Zabini swego czasu nieźle namieszał mojej córce w głowie — przyznał Artur z błyskiem w oku.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co zdanie, które właśnie wypowiedziałeś, miało oznaczać? — zadał pytanie Dorian, który stanął nad nimi.

Ginny Weasley został sprowadzona do salonu i posadzona na kanapie. Dorian z uśmieszkiem pełnym triumfu ogłosił wszystkim, że Weasleyowie mają kontakty ze śmierciożercami.

— Dorian, raczyłbyś wytłumaczyć, coś ty sobie znowu ubzdurał? — Tonks dawno straciła cierpliwość do tego faceta. — Czas ucieka. Wyleciało z tego twojego pustego łba, po co się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy?!

— Tonks, proszę — Remus złapał ją za rękę, powstrzymując tym samym od podejścia do Doriana.

Dorian był wysoko postanowionym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa Magii. Między innymi z tego powodu od śmierci Alastora przewodniczył Zakonem Feniksa. Jego kontakty były bezcenne. Niestety, miał też na większość członków Zakonu haki, a Remus i Tonks borykali się z za wieloma innymi kłopotami, żeby pakować się w kolejne.

— Panna Weasley jest szpiegiem i ma romans z wysoko postawionym śmierciożercą — powiedział Dorian, rozkoszując się każdym słowem.

Po zebranych przeszedł pomruk niedowierzania. Pan Lovegood w fotelu przestał kołysać w przód i w tył, powtarzając imię Luny. Ginny zaśmiała się ironicznie, ale Draco dostrzegł jej niepewność.

— Ty sobie jaja robisz, nie? Ginny szpiegiem? — zawołał Fred.

— Nasza siostra i śmierciożerca? Niby który? — zawtórował mu George.

— Ginny nie może być szpiegiem, bo nie ma żadnych informacji. Nie należy do Zakonu — postanowił bronić Ginny Harry. — Nie ma też żadnego romansu, bo jest ze mną, a wcześniej chodziła z Deanem Thomasem

Dorian nie musiał wiedzieć, że zerwali ze sobą, a oskarżenie Ginny, choć absurdalne, było niebezpieczne. Harry zdążył zorientować się z tego, co mówiła Hermiona i sam wyłapywał ze strzępków rozmów państwa Weasley, że Zakon Feniksa bez Dumbledore'a osłabł na tyle, że robił się bezwzględny w stosunku do swoich członków. Najlepszym dowodem było to, że nie zamierzali ratować Hermiony.

— Panna Weasley cały rok spędziła w Hogwarcie pod moim okiem jako opiekuna Gryffindoru — poparła Harry'ego profesor McGonagall, której również nie podobały się insynuacje Doriana. — I rzeczywiście spotykała się tylko z Deanem Thomasem i panem Potterem. Nie wmówisz mi, Dorianie, że pan Thomas, będąc mugolakiem, został śmierciożercą. Co do strony, po której stoi pan Potter, raczej nie muszę cię upewniać? — dokończyła surowo.

Ale Dorian wiedział swoje.

— Po pierwsze, zerwałeś z nią na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a — odpowiedział z wyższością Harry'emu. — Po drugie, najwidoczniej cię zdradzała. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Moja córką nie ruszała się poza Norę od początku wakacji — odezwał się zdenerwowany Artur, zanim Harry odpyskował. Pan Weasley był na siebie bardzo zły. Użył nazwiska tego biednego chłopaka jak nieostrożny nastolatek.

— To jest nienormalne! — krzyknęła Tonks. — Tam torturują szesnastolatkę, a my zajmujemy się omamami Doriana!

Draco spojrzał na siedzącą na oparciu jego fotela Granger. Zaniepokojona utkwiła wzrok w przyjaciółce. No tak, dziewczyny mówiły sobie wszystko.

— Zgadzam się z Tonks, że tracimy cenny czas — oświadczył Kingsley.

— Więc zakończmy to szybko — zaproponował lodowato Dorian. — Panno Weasley, albo pani natychmiast się przyzna, że inwigilowała Zakon Feniksa dla niego, albo jeszcze dzisiaj poinformuję Biuro Aurorów o miejscu pobytu Blaise'a Zabiniego.

— ZABINIEGO?! — ryknął Harry.

Momentalnie stanęła przed oczami scena z pociągu z września ubiegłego roku i Pansy Parkinson zgryźliwie mówiąca do Zabiniego, że Ginny mu się podoba. Wcześniej siedzieli w przedziale Slughorna i Ginny rzuciła zjadliwie do Zabiniego, że ma wybitny talent do udawania kogoś, kim nie jest. Jego pewność niewinności byłej dziewczyny prysnęła.

— Nikogo nie inwigilowałam! — zawołała Ginny, podrywając się z miejsca. Draco pomyślał, że jest śmiesznie mała nawet przy średniego wzrostu Dorianie. — Możesz mi przeszukać pamięć i podać Veritaserum. Zobaczysz i usłyszysz to samo, a Blaise'a masz zostawić w spokoju!

— Ginny… — wymamrotał Harry.

Hermiona i Malfoy, Ginny i Zabini… to mu się nie mieściło w głowie. Czy dziewczyny postradały zmysły?

Jego Ginny z tym obrzydliwym gadem…

— ZDRADZAŁAŚ MNIE Z ZABINIM?!

Gdyby nie tragiczne położenie, w którym mógł znaleźć się najlepszy przyjaciel Draco przez jego długi język, to, co się przed nim rozgrywało, młody Malfoy uznałby za wysoce komiczne.

— ZABAWNE, ŻE TO TY ZADAJESZ MI TAKIE PYTANIE! — wrzasnęła Ginny. — MYŚLISZ, ŻE JA NIE WIEM O TWOICH WYSKOKACH?!

Malfoy zamarł. Czyżby święty Potter miał na boku dziewczynę, podczas gdy chodził z Rudą?

— O CZYM TY BREDZISZ?! NIGDY CIĘ Z NIKIM NIE ZDRADZIŁEM!

— SPOTYKAŁEŚ SIĘ Z TĄ PIEPRZONĄ ŚLIZGONKĄ PRZEZ CAŁY ROK!

Draco zamrugał, przekonany, że się przesłyszał. Ale reakcja Grzmottera, jego mina krzycząca „skąd ona wie?", sprawiła, że Malfoy poczuł mdłości. Pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy, była prośbą.

 _Niech to nie będzie Pansy Parkison. Błagam, Merlinie i Salazarze, miejcie nade mną litość i sprawcie, żeby Grzmotter nie powiedział, że dzieliłem się z nim dziewczyną! Że Parkinson zrobiła ze mnie rogacza i to jeszcze z tym Gryfiakiem!_

(Bo Pansy przeżyła swoje pierwsze bliskie spotkanie z Gryfonem w wieku czternastu lat na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Seamus Finnegan zapłacił za to wymiotami utrzymującymi się przez całe święta. Draco nie obchodziło to, że Seamus i Pansy byli pijani w sztok, gdy znalazł ich w składziku na miotły.)

— CO? ZATKAŁO, NIE? — zawołała Ginny. — Z NASZYCH RANDEK SZEDŁEŚ DO NIEJ! POSUWAŁEŚ JĄ W NAJLEPSZE, ZARAZ PO TYM, JAK NIEŚMIAŁO TRZYMAŁEŚ MNIE ZA RĘKĘ! MI WMAWIAŁEŚ, ŻE JESTEM ZA MŁODA, ŻE MOŻESZ POCZEKAĆ, A PRZY NIEJ NIE MIAŁEŚ SKRUPUŁÓW, CHOCIAŻ MA TYLE SAMO LAT, CO JA! WIESZ, ŻE JA I ONA MAMY RAZEM LEKCJE?!

Draco, któremu kamień spadł z serca, gdy Ruda powiedziała, że kochanka Pottera chodzi do niższej klasy, a więc nie nazywa się Pansy Parkinson, zaczął intensywnie zastanawiać, kto uczęszczał na piąty rok do Slytherinu. Prawdę mówiąc, znał bliżej tylko jedną dziewczynę.

— NIGDY CIĘ NIE ZDRADZIŁEM! — krzyknął Harry. Patrzył na nich cały Zakon Feniksa, a on planował powiedzieć Ginny prawdę w czasie spokojnej rozmowy w cztery oczy.

— JESTEŚ BEZCZELNY, POTTER! — ryknęła Ginny. — MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE NIE DOSŁYSZAŁAM DZISIAJ RANO HERMIONY?!

Granger obok Dracona schowała twarz w dłoniach. Draco zmarszczył czoło, skołowany. Granger w kuchni wydzierała się tylko na temat niej, niego i Łasicy.

 _Znalazłem się w trójkącie z Wieprzleyem. Konduktorze, kierunek: wariatkowo!_

— NIGDY CIĘ NIE ZDRADZIŁEM! — powtórzył Potter. — TO SIĘ STAŁO, GDY NIE BYLIŚMY JUŻ RAZEM!

— CIEKAWE KIEDY, JEŻELI ZERWAŁEŚ ZE MNĄ PRZED SAMYM KOŃCEM SZKOŁY!

Harry Potter zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zrobił się czerwonobordowy. Sapał jak tysiącletni Rogogon Węgierski.

 _No powiedz, Grzmotter, która Ślizgonka była taka tępa, żeby się z tobą bzykać._

— PRZESPAŁEM SIĘ Z ASTORIĄ GREENGRASS TYLKO RAZ, NA BIURKU MCGONAGALL PO POGRZEBIE!

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Harry poprawił koszulkę, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na profesor McGonagall, której usta zamieniły się w cieniutką linię. Hermiona znowu schowała twarz w dłoniach. Dracon poczuł się wstrząśnięty.

 _Widziałam, że uwielbiasz zieloną trawę… I saw you loved green grass…_

— AHA, CZYLI FAKT, ŻE WSADZIŁEŚ JEJ ZARAZ PO TYM, JAK ZE MNĄ ZERWAŁEŚ, MA MNIE PODNIEŚĆ NA DUCHU?!

— Bzykałeś moją narzeczoną tam, gdzie bzyka się cały Hogwart? — zapytał oniemiały Draco, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— ONA BYŁA TWOJĄ NARZECZONĄ? — zwróciła się Ginny do Draco. Przytaknął. — PROSZĘ BARDZO, KOLEJNA ŚLIZGOŃSKA KURWA!

— Mówisz o mojej byłej narzeczonej, Ruda, więc przyhamuj — rzucił ostro w jej stronę.

Jakiś przysadzisty czarodziej w kącie mruknął, kręcąc z politowaniem głową:

— I wy chcecie, żeby te dzieciaki wygrały wojnę…

— Co? — zamrugał Harry, do którego dopiero dotarły słowa Draco.

— Wiesz, myślałem, że stać cię na coś oryginalniejszego — powiedział Draco. — W końcu to była jeszcze wtedy moja narzeczona, a tam naprawdę uprawiają seks wszyscy, jak leci.

— Dracon, nie pomagasz — szepnęła Hermiona, zerkając ze strachem na panią dyrektor.

Profesor McGonagall odchrząknęła głośno. Zesztywniała, upodabniając się do swojego kołnierzyka.

— Panie Potter, panie Malfoy, dziękuję za uświadomienie mnie, co i gdzie robią uczniowie w wolnym czasie — powiedziała surowo. — Ale czy nie powinniśmy wrócić do sedna sprawy? — Płatki jej nosa niebezpiecznie zadrgały.

— Mamy już zarys planu, jeśli się pośpieszymy, odbijemy dziewczynę przed wschodem słońca — poinformował na wydechu Dedalus, wykorzystując względną ciszę.

— Co z panną Weasley? — upierał się z wrednym uśmieszkiem Dorian. Zachowanie nastolatków go ubawiło.

— Widzę, że ta informacja jest ci niezbędna do życia — sarknęła Ginny. — Zabini mnie nie przeleciał. — I nie oglądając się na nikogo, odwróciła się na pięcie i poleciała na pierwsze piętro.

Zakon przetoczył się z salonu do kuchni, gdzie na długim stole dla dwunastu osób leżały pergaminy ze szczegółowymi planami domu Macnaira. Artur, zyskując pewność, że nikt go nie widzi, w drzwiach dorwał Doriana i wypluł z wściekłością:

— Nie waż się więcej tykać moich dzieci, zrozumiałeś? — Dorian posłał mu sardoniczny uśmiech, a Artur złapał go za przód szaty. — Nie tylko ty masz różdżkę.

— Grozisz mi, Weasley?

— Tak — odpowiedział Artur i podszedł do Kingsleya pochylonego nad notatkami o stanie zabezpieczeń przy drzwiach.

W salonie zostali tylko Harry, Hermiona i Draco. Harry, nim usiadł, zadał Draco pytanie wypranym głosem:

— Byliście razem z Astorią?

— Była moją narzeczoną — odparł Draco. — A co, nie pochwaliła się?

— Czyli byliście.

Harry potargał włosy, a Hermiona zajęła miejsce na kanapie przy nim, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— W moim świecie nie dała to tak, jak w waszym — powiedział Draco, przemilczając, że jego świat już nie jest jego. — Nasi rodzice dogadali się w sprawie ślubu w poprzednie wakacje.

— Aranżowane małżeństwo — szepnęła Hermiona.

— Tak — potwierdził Draco.

Greengrassowie byli starą arystokratyczną rodziną. Draco mógł wybrać spomiędzy dwóch kandydatek, dwóch sióstr, Dafne i Astorii. Dafne było chłodną i wyniosłą modliszką, a Astoria była ładną dziewczyną, która umiała śpiewać i grać na pianinie. Padło na nią. To była decyzja Lucjusza, a Draco się z nią zgodził. Wolał nie dodawać, że po tym zaczął sypiać z Dafne.

— Ślub miał się odbyć pod koniec sierpnia.

Zadziwiające, że dopiero teraz Draco o niej pomyślał po raz pierwszy od Wieży Astronomicznej…

To pan Greengrass nalegał na przyspieszenie zaślubin. Draco wiedział dlaczego. W czasie wojny żadna rodzina nie była bezpieczna, a małżeństwo z wysoko postawionym arystokratą-śmierciożercą gwarantowałoby Astorii nietykalność. Greengrass był obok wujka Thorna i pana Weasleya kolejnym ojcem chroniącym za wszelką cenę swoje dzieci. Draco zastanawiał się, czy tylko Lucjusz był psychopatą bez serca.

— Astoria nie jest pełnoletnia — zauważyła Hermiona.

— Sądzisz, że to miało jakieś znaczenie? — spytał Draco. — Masz świadomość, Grzmotter, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo ją naraziłeś, nie panując nad swoim rozporkiem? — zwrócił się do Pottera z nieskrywaną złością. — Gdybym w noc poślubną odkrył, że nie jest dziewicą, miałby prawo ją zabić.

 _I pewnie bym to zrobił._

— To prawo jest okrutne i niesprawiedliwe — stwierdziła Hermiona, która słyszała, że małżeństwa na Prawie Merlina, jakie zawierała arystokracja, cechują się przestarzałymi i nieludzkimi zasadami.

— Życie jest okrutne i niesprawiedliwe, Granger. Prawo tylko je odzwierciedla — podsumował Draco.

Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, a potem odezwał się Harry, targając się za włosy:

— Wszystko się wali — jęknął. — Jeżeli Lunie stanie się coś złego… — głos mu się załamał.

Hermiona mocno przytuliła przyjaciela.

— Luna jest silna — powiedziała. — Poradzi sobie. Już jutro będzie ci opowiadała o gnębiwstryskach. — Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

Miała świadomość, że kłamie. Cokolwiek działo się Luną, miało pozostawić piętno na dziewczynie do końca życia. To, co Dracon powiedział Hermionie w nocy po wizycie na Pokątnej i Nokturnie, pozbawiło ją złudzeń.

Draco przyglądał się parze. Więc tak wyglądała rozpacz po stracie najbliższych. Pan Weasley miał rację. Każda ofiara Ciemniej Strony posiadała rodzinę, plany i marzenia, a śmierciożercy potrafili przekreślić je w ciągu kilku chwil. Dracon przekreślał je w ciągu kilku chwil jeszcze w maju.

Atmosfera, jaka zapanowała w Norze, gdy Zakon Feniksa ruszył na pomoc Lunie Lovegood, nie podobał się Draconowi. Przypominała ono napięcie z 31 lipca. W powietrzu wisiała ta sama zapowiedź katastrofy.

Zupę cebulową zjedli w milczeniu bez bliźniaków, którzy brali udział w akcji, i Molly pozostającej przy panu Lovegoodzie. Potem usiedli w salonie, czekając. Plan zakładał, że członkowie Zakonu świstoklikiem przeniosą się do Nory, gdy tylko odnajdą Lunę.

Draco na fotelu obserwował Rudą Wiewiórę na kanapie. Od zejścia na kolację nie zaszczyciła Grzmottera nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Na twarzy Granger było wypisane poczucie winy. Pewnie obwiniała się kretynizmem Pottera. Pan Weasley starał się ukrywać zaniepokojenie, ale chodzenie od okna do okna to utrudniało.

O wpół do pierwszej w nocy charakterystyczny trzask w ogródku poderwał wszystkich do góry.

— Luna — wyszeptał Harry pobladłymi wargami, biegnąc za panem Weasleyem.

Schody zatrzeszczały, kiedy zbiegał po nich Ksenofilius Lovegood, a za nim Molly.

Zrobiło się zamieszanie. Do domu wpadł Kingsley z omdlałą Luną w potężnych ramionach. Jej neonowożółta sukienka była podarta. Dziewczyna miała podbite oczy, zadrapania na skórze, rozbitą głowę, rozcięte wargi, a jej nogi pokrywała zaschnięta krew. Szczerze mówiąc, Draco spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądała o wiele gorzej. Widocznie Czarny Pan zakazał Macnairowi torturować ją zaawansowanymi klątwami.

Harry i Hermiona wydali z siebie zduszone okrzyki, dostrzegając, w jakim stanie jest ich przyjaciółka.

— Luno, moja kochana córeczko — jęknął Ksenofilius, dopadając Kingsleya.

— Zanieś ją do pokoju bliźniaków — pouczył Kingsleya Artur.

— Jest jeszcze jedna — powiedział ciężko dysząc mężczyzna i podążając w kierunku schodów.

— Co?

Niósł ją George Weasley. Kiedy przekroczył próg, Hermiona i Ginny pisnęły przerażone, a Harry się zatoczył. Do Dracona niczym gwałtowna fala powróciły liczne wspomnienia z seansów śmierciożerców.

Osoba niesiona przez bliźniaka nie przypominała człowieka. Była naga, co potęgowało porażające wrażenie. Połowę jej długich brudnych włosów wyrwano z fragmentami skóry. Pocięto obficie jej ręce, nogi i tułów. W okolice brzucha dostała najbardziej. Śmierciożercy nie fatygowali się, by ją pozszywać. Wysuszona do granic możliwości, z siną, a miejscami czarną skórą, wydawała się ucieleśnieniem paskudnego demona. Ale najgorzej zraniona była jej klatka piersiowa. Ktoś odciął jej piersi, zostawiając dwie wielkie jątrzące się rany.

Głowa bez połowy włosów przesunęła się w ramionach George'a, a Draco poczuł, że nie może oddychać. Harry Potter też musiał ją cudem rozpoznać, bo powiedzieli jednocześnie, on i Dracon, tym samym wypełnionym bólem głosem:

— Astoria Greengrass.

Trzymajcie się ciepło i łatwe wstawania jutro rano!

PS Tradycyjnie znaleźć mnie można na martwiala i /martwiala


	13. 13 Ból

To było, jak najkoszmarniejsze **déjà vu**. Ta sama kanapa z trzaskiem zmieniająca się w tapczan. Te same ślady krwi na wypolerowanej podłodze. Ten sam chaos, jaki zapanował wokoło. To samo obezwładniające przerażenie. I dziewczyna płacąca najwyższą cenę za zachowanie Dracona.

Bo to była wina Dracona.

Jak mógł okazać się takim głupcem? To, co się działo z Astorią, do tej pory zupełnie go nie obchodził. Pomimo tego, że była jego narzeczoną, nie znał jej. Rozmawiał z nią dwa razy: podczas pierwszego spotkania w Dworze Malfoyów, a następnie w dniu zaręczyn. Przez większość czasu wypierał ze świadomości, że ona istnieje. Na szkolnych korytarzach albo w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Nie prosił się o małżeństwo w wieku siedemnastu lat, ale Lucjusz siedział w Azkabanie i na Draco spadły obowiązki głowy rodu. Zarządzanie domem i opieka nad Narcyzą, ale także zajęcie miejsca ojca w szeregach śmierciożerców i zapewnienie ciągłości nazwiska. Wieczorem powiedział Potterowi i Granger, że Malfoyowie i Greengrassowie zawarli umowę. Nie dopowiedział jednak, że w pierwszej wersji ślub planowany był na pięć lat po zakończeniu przez Astorię Hogwartu. Przeklęta wojna wszystko przyśpieszyła.

— Wezwaliśmy już nasze nowe nabytki — poinformował ktoś. — Lepiej, żeby byli tak dobrymi magomedykami, jak mówiła Minerwa.

— Astoria… — jęknął Harry z zamiarem podbiegnięcia do zbrukanego ciała dziewczyny.

Powstrzymał go Remus Lupin. Harry wyrywał się i krzyczał, a otępiały Draco nie potrafił się ruszyć.

Astoria podzieliła los innych kobiet zdrajców. Aż za dobrze wiedział, co ją spotkało. Zaraz po powrocie Czarnego Pana jeden z jego wiernych w latach siedemdziesiątych sług zdezerterował i ukrył się poza granicami kraju. Śmierciożercy dorwali jego żonę i dwie córki. Wystarczyły trzy miesiące, żeby nie było, czego chować. Wytrzymałyby pewnie mniej, gdyby nie eliksiry Severusa Snape'a.

— Dracon — usłyszał szept.

Całą siłą woli zmusił się do przekręcenia głowy. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, przestraszona kredowobiałą twarzą i stalowymi oczami, w których dostrzegła coś, czego w oczach Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

Draco niespodziewanie pociągnął ją za rękę. Hermiona pisnęła zaskoczona, a w następnej chwili poczuła, jak różdżka wysuwa się z rękawa błękitnej bluzki. Nim zdążyłaby zareagować, drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się z impetem.

Co chciał zrobić, wyrywając jej różdżkę? Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Może rozwalić świat, może tylko się zabić. Nie wierzył, że Astoria przeżyje. Takie historie nigdy nie kończyły się szczęśliwie.

Wszystko przez niego.

Zatrzymał się pośrodku ogródku Weasleyów, tam, gdzie dwa tygodnie wcześniej padł na ziemię rażony zaklęciem Cruciatus. Jednym machnięciem różdżki rozwalił pół murku. Odwrócony tyłem do Nory, ciskał zaklęciami na oślep. Podpalił drzewko, zrobił wyrwę w ziemi, potem kolejną i kolejną. Z drewnianych skrzynek nie zostało nic, podobnie, jak ze stosu śmieci pozostałych po weselu.

Nagle lunęło. Ściana deszczu spadła na ziemię w momencie, w którym Dracon wrzasnął na całe gardło z bólu.

Narcyza w jego szóste urodziny i mnóstwo razy później, Hermiona w urodziny Pottera, Astoria, gdy on siedział bezpiecznie w Norze i narzekał na rzężącą prycz. A oprócz nich setki innych dziewczyn, którym robił to samo, co zrobiono Astorii. Gwałcił jej i okrutnie torturował, bawiąc się w najlepsze.

Był potworem. Powinien zdechnąć w męczarniach.

Rzucał się po ogródku, krzycząc formuły zaklęć i demolując obejście. Gdzieś na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze błyskawice.

— Draco! — przebiło się przez szum deszczu.

To była Hermiona. Stała w przemoczonych ubraniach przyklejonych do drobnego ciała, widać było bandaże, które założył jej po kolacji. Drżała z zimna i strachu, w jej oczach lśniły łzy. Czy miała świadomość, że gdyby na Wieży Astronomicznej nie stchórzył, to ona znalazłaby się na miejscu Astorii?

Opadł na kolana i cisnął różdżkę daleko poza zasięg rąk. Hermiona podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem, ślizgając się po błocie, i schyliła się, przyciągając do siebie. Draco ponownie ryknął z bólu i zaczął płakać.

— Draco, to nie jest twoja wina — szeptała Hermiona ze ściśniętym gardłem, kołysząc go w swoich ramionach. — To nie ty jej to zrobiłeś, rozumiesz? Bez względu na to, co myślisz, ja wiem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

Czuł się złamany. To, co przeżył i zrobił w życiu, złamałoby każdego.

— Popatrz na mnie — nakazała Hermiona, unosząc jego twarzy. — Nie. Jesteś. Zły. — Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. — Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, wiem to. Jestem Hermioną Granger, więc wiem wszystko — powiedziała z mocą, przytrzymując jego brodę i odnajdując jego wzrok. — Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. — Przytuliła go do siebie.

Siedzieli w błocie, doszczętnie przemoczeni. Deszcz miał nie ustać do rana.

— To był Macnair? — zapytał Artur.

Minęła czwarta, ale jeszcze nie świtało. Ulewa wzmogła się około trzeciej i dopiero co ustała. Nie tak jak po standardowej akcji grupa członków Zakonu, którzy weszli do domu Macnaira, pozostała w Norze. Nikt nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się z szoku. Mieli już do czynienia z podobnie wyglądającymi ofiara popleczników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ale Astoria Greengrass była arystokratką. Dotychczas do Zakonu docierały zaledwie plotki na temat kar wymierzanych bliskim zdrajcom. Śmierciożercy wyznawali złotą zasadę „Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie" i zacierali ślady.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Remus. — Macnair zeznał, że ją wypożyczył.

— Od kogo? — zadała pytanie Molly, ściskając w rękach rąbek spódnicy.

— Nie powiedział — odrzekł Kingsley. — Napisałem do Scrimgeoura. Jako Minister Magii musi wyrazić zgodę na Veritaserum. Na szczęście atak na Ministerstwo Magii trochę go otrzeźwił. Nie zapytał mnie nawet o Zakon.

— Uratowałeś mu życie — przypomniał Fred.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się smutno pod nosem.

— Przypadkowo. Jeśli umiałby zapanować nad sytuacją, nie doszłoby do tego.

— Dobrze, że złapaliście Macnaira — odezwała się profesor McGonagall, która została wezwana zaraz po tym, jak Harry i Ginny potwierdzili tożsamość dziewczyny. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to panna Greengrass.

— Uczyłaś ją, nie? — zapytał Dorian, pociągając zdrowo z butelki Ognistej Whiskey. Jego pogardliwy ton głosu zniknął.

— Tak — pokiwała głową Minerwa. — Grzeczna, uprzejma, zawsze uśmiechnięta, jedna z lepszych uczennic w Hogwarcie. Transmutacja nie była jej ulubionym przedmiotem, ale nigdy jej nie lekceważyła. Uwielbiała Zaklęcia i zawsze miała z nich Wybitny. Filius chwalił ją bez przerwy.

— Biedne dziecko — wyszeptała Molly.

— Dlaczego Malfoy nam o niej nie powiedział? — zapytał George. Chociaż się umył i przebrał, wyczuwał zapach krwi Astorii i ciężar jej wychudłego ciała na rękach.

— Pewnie zapomniał — prychnął pod nosem Dorian. Opróżnił butelkę alkoholu w rekordowo krótkim czasie.

— O ich zaręczynach wiedziały tylko rodziny — rzekł Kingsley. — Sprawdziłem w aktach ministerstwa.

— Pierdoleni arystokraci i ich jebane zwyczaje — mruknął Dorian.

Rodziny arystokratyczne czuły się w obowiązku powiadamiać ministra z najmniejszymi szczegółami o ich planach matrymonialnych. Przykuci do tradycji jak dementorzy w dobrych czasach do Azkabanu nie rwali się do odrzucenia zwyczajów Prawa Merlina.

— Nie wzięli nawet świadków — kontynuował Kingsley. — Ludwik Greengrass ubezpieczył się na wszelki wypadek…

— Nie podziałało — wtrącił Dorian.

— Ludwik zapewne zamierzał zawiadomić innych dopiero po ślubie, gdy Astoria stałaby się w miarę bezpieczna… podobno porywanie cudzych narzeczonych dalej funkcjonuje w niższych warstwach arystokracji… A młody Malfoy musiał uważać, że skoro nikt nie wie, że mieli wziąć ślub, nic jej nie groziło — dokończył Kingsley.

— To był Lucjusz — rzekł poważnie Artur. — Lucjusz pochwalił się wszystkim, że Astoria miała zostać jego synową.

— Uważasz, tato, że byłby zdolny… — zawiesił głos Fred.

Należał do Zakonu Feniksa od roku i zobaczył już niejedno, ale ciało Astorii Greengrass było zdecydowanie najbardziej przerażającym widokiem w jego życiu.

— Nigdy nie spotkałem człowieka, który byłby tak przesiąknięty złem, jak Lucjusz Malfoy — odpowiedział dobitnie Artur.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Potem George zapytał:

— Co mogło się stać z jej rodzicami? Żadnych ciał nie znaleźliśmy…

Członkowie Zakonu popatrzyli po sobie ponuro. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Pozostawały domysły.

— Niech Merlin ma nad nimi litość — szepnęła trwożnie Molly.

— Odbiliście ją w samą porę. Znaleźliśmy ślady krwotoku wewnętrznego, a wczoraj musiała dostać kolejny. Godzina więcej i by nie żyła.

Dwoje magomedyków, poczęstowanych przez pana Weasleya Ognistą Whiskey, siedziało na wyczyszczonej już kanapie w salonie. Kobieta, mała, drobna, z długimi do pasa blond włosami i mężczyzna, szczupły, średniego wzrostu i z brązowymi nastroszonymi włosami, które przypominały włosy Harry'ego Pottera, byli najnowszymi nabytkami Zakonu Feniksa. Draco przypatrywał się im z głuchym otępieniem, a w jego głowie majaczyło, że przypominają mu kogoś. Ciepło ciała Hermiony zajmującej krzesło obok, wywoływało nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Jakim cudem z własnej woli chciała jeszcze być tak blisko niego?

Część Zakonu, która została w Norze, wyczekiwała z napięciem tego, co powiedzą magomedycy.

— Panna Greengrass ma liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne — ciągnęła monotonnym służbowym głosem magomedyczka. — Śledzionę, sporą część wątroby i połowę płuca musieliśmy usunąć. Do tego większość narządów nie funkcjonuje tak, jak należy. Zmasakrowali jej podbrzusze. Zrekonstruowaliśmy część jelita grubego, ale macica z pochwą zostały wyrwane…

Pani Weasley pisnęła, ale magomedyczka to zignorowała:

— … więc będziemy musieli czekać, aż stan dziewczyny się poprawi i wtedy ewentualnie podjąć próby rekonstrukcji. Podobnie ma się sprawa z jej piersiami i prawym udem. Nie miało w ogóle mięśni. Dodatkowo wiele złamać i zwichnięć, ale z nimi poradziliśmy sobie bez problemu.

— Wprowadziliśmy ją w stan śpiączki — odezwał się magomedyk. — Jej organizm, co oczywiste, potrzebuje regeneracji. Obudzi się za jakieś trzy dni. Oczywiście, będziemy na zmianę z Anną — tu porozumiewawczo kiwnął głową kobiecie — fiukali do Nory.

— Co z Luną? — zapytała matowym głosem Ginny.

— Z panną Lovegood jest o wiele lepiej — odpowiedziała Anna. — Poza potrójnym złamaniem z przemieszczeniem prawej ręki, siniakach, dobrych otarciach i zadrapaniach w okolicach krocza, nic jej nie dolega. Podaliśmy jej eliksiry regenerujące i wzmacniające. Powinna obudzić się koło południa. Może przez jakiś czas krwawić z macicy, ale to też eliksir. Wolałam nie ryzykować, że zajdzie w ciążę.

Harry, który do tej pory obijał się od ściany do ściany z wyrazem mordu na twarzy, uderzył pięścią w kominek.

— I mówi pani o tym z takim spokojem?! — krzyknął do kobiety.

— To moja praca — Anna się nawet nie obruszyła. — Trwa wojna, panie Potter. Jak pan myśli, ile już takich dziewczyn i chłopców widziałam?

— To nie sprawia, że może zachowywać się pani jak zimna suka!

— Harry, nie obrażaj Anny — zareagował pan Weasley. — Nikt poza śmierciożercami nie jest odpowiedzialny za to, co spotkało Lunę i Astorię.

— Właśnie! — podjął Harry. — Śmierciożercy są temu winni! Śmierciożercy! A Zakon co robi?! Trzyma śmierciożercę w swojej Kwaterze Głównej!

Draco nie poruszył się ani o milimetr.

— Słyszałem, co mówił Kingsley! — zawołał Potter. — To przez niego skrzywdzili Astorię! Za jego tchórzostwo zapłaciła ona!

— Upraszczasz, Harry — zganił go Remus. — Draco nie miał żadnego wpływu…

— Powinnien zgnić w lochach Azkabanu tak jak jego ojczulek! — krzyknął Harry.

Na wzmiankę o Lucjuszu Draco poderwał się z fotela. W pierwszej chwili myśli w jego głowie się zakotłowały, a on nie zapomniał, co zamierzał zrobić. Potem pobiegł na trzecie piętro, ale przy drzwiach zmienił zdanie. Zbiegł dwa piętra niżej, słysząc krzyki w salonie, i otworzył drzwi do pokoju Ginny Weasley, zanim zawahał się, czy ma prawo.

Leżała w białej pościeli, ubrana w świeżą piżamę Ginny Weasley, która wydawała się o pięć rozmiarów za duża. Była tak wychudzona, że kości policzkowe w każdej chwili mogły przebić cieniutką jak pergamin, przeźroczystą skórę.

— Wchodź — rzekła Tonks, która czuwała przy łóżku dziewczyny.

Wróciła do Nory zaraz po tym, ja Patronus Remusa pojawił się w domu jej rodziców.

Draco niepewnie przekroczył próg. W klitce, którą Ginny nazywała swoim pokojem, stały dwa łóżka (drugie wyczarowane specjalnie dla Hermiony), jedno po prawej stronie, a drugie pod oknem. Dracona zaskoczył spokój, jaki go tu ogarnął. Nie potrafiłby znaleźć lepszego określenia na opisanie go niż „martwy", ale mimo to był kojący.

— Trzeba jej podawać co kilka godzin eliksiry — wyjaśniła Tonks. — Poza tym ktoś zawsze powinien tu być na wypadek, gdyby wcześniej wybudziła się ze śpiączki.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zsunął na podłogę.

— Jeśli jesteś zmęczona, idź — rzekł wypranym głosem. — Zostanę przy niej.

Tonks przyjrzała mu się badawczo. Młody Malfoy miał puste oczy i ślady po łzach na trupiobladych policzkach.

— To nie jest twoja wina — powtórzyła za Hermioną.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wpatrzył się w punkt przed sobą z kamienną twarzą.

Tonks została w pokoju do szóstej. Potem przyszła Anna, rzuciła kilkanaście zaklęć diagnostycznych i oznajmiła Draconowi, że eliksiry zaczynają działać i połamane kości Astorii już się całkowicie zrosły.

Znowu siedział przy ścianie, tak jak siedział, gdy Hermiona leżała niedawno nieprzytomna z rozharatanym bokiem. W tym samym pokoju, na tym samym miejscu. Gwenog Jones wciąż kusząco wypinała piersi przelatując na miotle z jednego plakatu na drugi. Nad ranem miał nadzieję, że śni mu się koszmar. Było za dużo podobieństw między zdarzeniami sprzed dwóch tygodni, a tymi z minionej nocy, żeby nie istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że to senne wyobrażenie. Ale wraz z ustaniem deszczu przyszło oprzytomnienie. Znowu.

Astoria oddychała miarowo, czasami tylko z jej gardła wyrywał się rzężący jęk, powodując, że Draco drgał i z napięciem obserwował ją przez minutę czy dwie. Potem jednak na powrót jej oddech stawał się w miarę normalny.

Draco starał się przypomnieć sobie ich rozmowy. Zadawał jej chłodne, niemalże służbowe pytania, a ona uprzejmie odpowiadała, wciąż poprawiając za duże pierścionki rodowe. Bała się go. Widział to w jej oczach. Podobało mu się to. Patrzyła na niego jak na okrutnego śmierciożercę. Wiedziała, że nim jest.

Była drobna i piękna. Miała ciemnobrązowe lśniące włosy i błękitne oczy. Zajmując miejsce naprzeciw Dracona przy stole w jadalni Malfoyów, uśmiechała się niepewnie, z pewnością przerażona, że inny gest mógłby zostać źle odebrany. Była tak różna od otwartej i prawie bezczelnej Dafne, która na salonach czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Ona wolała bibliotekę, Dział Zaklęć. Blaise wielokrotnie wspominał, że ją tam widuje.

Jej ojciec nie był śmierciożercą, choć nigdy też nie odważył się otwarcie poprzeć Dumbledore'a. Za wiele miał do stracenia.

Na dole rozległy się dźwięki mówiące, że Zakon powoli opuszcza Norę.

Draco zadumał się nad stanem przygotowań do ich ślubu. Narcyza planowała rozesłać zaproszenia na początku sierpnia. Ślub dwudziestego. Podróż poślubna do pałacu pradziadka Brutusa w Walii. Szaleńcze tempo, byle tylko Astoria wróciła do Hogwartu z nazwiskiem Malfoy. Hogwart bez Dumbledore'a i z Ministerstwem podporządkowanym Czarnemu Panu miał się stać niebezpieczny. Z jego nazwiskiem, które stałoby się wielkie po zabiciu Dumbledore'a, nic by jej nie groziło.

Musiała już mieć sukienkę. Może przymierzała ją, gdy jej siostra rozkładała przed nim nogi? Ich małżeństwo miało być takie samo jak małżeństwo Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Czysta umowa pomiędzy dwójką ludzi, nieprzewidująca czegoś tak trywialnego jak przyjaźń, zaufanie czy, Salazarze, miłość. Jedynie względny szacunek mieścił się w jej ramach.

Draco w szkole nie rozumiał Blaise'a Zabiniego, który myśląc, że jego przyjaciel jest na tyle nachlany, że niczego nie zapamięta, przebąkiwał o tym, że jemu nikt życia nie będzie układał, sam będzie nim rządził, a jak mu się spodoba, to nawet będzie udawał mugola. On nie dramatyzował tak, jak Blaise. Pogodził się z tym, jak wyglądało jego życie, bo ojciec nauczył go (różdżką i pasem, zależało od humoru Lucjusza), że bezsensowna walka niegodna jest czarodzieja czystej krwi. A chęć zbawienia świata jest bezsensowną walką.

Teraz Draco stwierdził, zerkając na czarną skórę Astorii na przedramieniu i obficie zabandażowane rany po piersiach widoczne spod odstającej piżamy, że istniała jedna walka, która naprawdę była pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek sensu.

Życie.

Hermiona, tak jak w pozostałych przedmiotach, była bardzo dobra w Eliksirach, o czym świadczyły rokrocznie wystawiane przez Severusa Snape'a Wybitne na jej świadectwach. Zaproponowała więc, że ugotuje eliksiry, których zapasy kończyły się już w Norze. Musiała czymś się zająć, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie by oszalała.

Bok dawał jej dzisiaj się we znaki mocniej niż przez ostatnie dni, ale nikomu się nie skarżyła. Jej ból miał się nijak do tego, co spotkało Lunę i Astorię Greengrass.

Harry poszedł czuwać przy Lunie, a Draco zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Państwo Weasley i bliźniacy poszli się zdrzemnąć („Hermiono, jeżeli coś będzie się działo, natychmiast mnie obudź", zastrzegł pan Weasley, ledwo powstrzymując się przed zaśnięciem na stojąco). Wszyscy byli wykończeni. Nikt już nie pamiętał, że od wesela minęły zaledwie dwa dni.

Dochodziła dwunasta. Na dworze trochę się przejaśniło. Hermiona przygotowywała Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, gdy do kuchni weszła Ginny. Wyglądała mizernie. Miała cienie pod oczami, a długie, ogniście rude włosy zaplotła niedbale w warkocz, opuszczając parę pasm.

— Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? — spytała.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— W sumie to już kończę. — Uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

Ginny oklapła na stołek przy Hermionie i wgapiła się w kociołek.

— Czy to nie jest śmieszne? — odezwała się po chwili. — Wczoraj wyzywałam Astorię od kurew, a dzisiaj zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby jej to nie spotkało.

Hermiona zamieszała płyn, wzdychając głęboko.

— Nie wiem, co mogłabym ci powiedzieć oprócz tego, że taka jest wojna. — Zerknęła na przyjaciółkę. — Ginny, miałaś prawo czuć złość na Astorię. W końcu Harry to twój chłopak. To raczej ja zachowałam się jak idiotka, wtrącając się w wasze sprawy.

— Były chłopak — przypomniała smutno Ginny. — Hermiono, ty mnie tylko podsunęłaś nazwisko. Widziałam, że Harry znika co jakiś czas i domyśliłam się, że jest ktoś trzeci. Sama nie byłam w porządku, więc starałam się to ignorował. Nie spodziewałam się tylko, że to Ślizgonka…

— To nie tak, Ginny — wtrąciła Hermiona. — O ile wiem, Harry powiedział ci wczoraj prawdę. Nie mieli romansu. Wydaje mi się, że Astoria poprosiła Harry'ego o pomoc w nauce walki.

— Co? — zdziwiła się szczerze Ginny. — Jak to w nauce walki?

Hermiona wypuściła ze świstem powietrze.

— To prawdopodobnie miało trochę przypominać spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a — wytłumaczyła. — Astoria zaczepiła mnie pewnego razu na korytarzu w Hogwarcie i próbowała wypytać o Gwardię, ale ją zbyłam. Wiesz, był drugi semestr piątego roku, Umbridge wyskoczyła z Brygadą Inkwizycyjną, a Astoria była ze Slytherinu, na dodatek jej siostra jest w fanklubie Dracona. Byłam przekonana, że została wysłana na przeszpiegi.

Hermiona oceniła konsystencję eliksiru i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że wyszedł idealny. Potem kontynuowała:

— Nie wiem, jak przekonała do tego Harry'ego. Na początku roku szkolnego zobaczyłam ich, wchodzących do pustej klasy. Myślałam… Myślałam, że Harry cię zdradza. Czatowałam tam przez jakiś czas. Prowadzili normalną koleżeńską rozmowę, a potem zaczęli rzucać zaklęciami.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? — spytała Ginny z wyrzutem. — I skąd wiedziałaś, że w końcu się ze sobą przespali?

Hermiona wytarła spocone czoło chusteczką i zaczęła ostrożnie przelewać eliksir do fiolek, pilnując, żeby nie przekroczyć dawki. Ginny pomagała je oznaczać.

— Ginny, wiem, że powinnam być z tobą szczera — przyznała Hermiona. — Ale jeżeli miałam pewność, że Harry cię nie oszukuje… Sądziłam, że on ci w swoim czasie powie… A zorientowałam się, że coś zaszło, gdy Harry wleciał do Pokoju Wspólnego po pogrzebie. Najpierw zniknął, a później pojawił się w pomiętej koszuli i wypiekami na twarzy. Kiedy do niego podeszłaś, żeby poprawić mu krawat, odskoczył jak oparzony. — Ginny pokiwała głową na znak, że pamięta. — Gdy pocałował Cho Chang, też wiedziałam. Czasami da się w nim czytać jak w otwartej księdze. No i brakowało mu paska od spodni. Modliłam się, żebyś ty tego wszystkiego nie dostrzegła.

— A teraz ona leży ledwo żywa w moim łóżku — powiedziała Ginny zmienionym głosem i postanowiła zmienić temat. — Jak sobie radzi Malfoy?

— Nijak. — Kociołek już był pusty. Hermiona machnęła różdżką i fiolki wylądowały w apteczce. — Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę go płaczącego i tak rozbitego.

— Wiesz, co by powiedział Dumbledore? Że to najlepszy dowód na to, że Malfoy jest człowiekiem.

— Wolałabym, żeby nie trzeba było udowadniać tego w taki sposób — odpowiedziała Hermiona, przeczesując włosy.

— Hermiona, czy ty coś do niego czujesz? — zapytała Ginny, z uwagą lustrując przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona objęła się ramionami i zapatrzyła w rozwalony ogródek. Gnomy powpadały do dziur zrobionych w nocy przez Draco i teraz piszczały cichutko.

— Lubię go — odpowiedziała. — Okazuje się dokładnie taki, jaki miałam nadzieję, że jest pod skorupą wyniosłego arystokraty.

— I puścisz w zapomnienie te sześć lat, kiedy mieszał cię z błotem?

Hermiona oparła się o stół.

— Puściłam, kiedy mnie ratował.

Ginny nie był pewna, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale jednak odważyła się zapytać.

— Dlaczego poszłaś z nim do łóżka?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i potarła skronie.

— Ginny, jedyne, czego jestem teraz pewna to to, że mu ufam.

To nie była odpowiedź, której się spodziewała, ale Ginny wystarczyła.

Posprzątały stół i poszły zajrzeć do Luny.

Zastała go opartego o ścianę, z rękami na kolanach i wczorajszych rzeczach. Nie zdziwiła jej jego obecność. Gdzież indziej mógłby być, jeśli nie przy Astorii leżącej w śpiączce.

— Przyniosłam ci kanapki — powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc lekko talerzyk z pięcioma kromkami.

Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią, jakby nie zorientował się, kiedy przyszła. Hermiona powtórzyła, ale on odpowiedział beznamiętnym tonem:

— Nie będę nic jadł. Możesz sobie iść.

Hermiona, niezrażona, odstawiła talerz z cichym brzękiem na komodę i zajęła miejsce obok niego na drewnianej podłodze.

Draco odezwał się matowym głosem dopiero, gdy poprawiała przez bluzkę bandaż, który za bardzo ją ściskał:

— Racja, przepraszam, nie zmieniłem ci opatrunku.

— Anna mi zmieniła — powiedziała Hermiona. — Mimo że jest magomedykiem, w ogóle nie ma wyczucia. Ty to robisz o wiele lepiej. — Posłała mu lekki uśmiech, ale on patrzył przed siebie. — Poza tym nie dlatego tu przyszłam.

Zaskoczyła go.

— Jeśli mi pozwolisz, to chciałabym z wami zostać.

— Boisz się, że jeszcze bardziej ją zmasakruję? — sarknął z bólem Draco.

— Przestań!

— Różdżka od ciebie leży na stoliku nocnym w pokoju Charliego. Lepiej, żebyś ją zabrała.

— Nie zamierzam — odpowiedziała Hermiona, siląc się na opanowanie. — Ona należy do ciebie.

— Potter miał rację — Draco niespodziewanie zmienił temat, przekręcając głowę i patrząc na Mroczny Znak. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy podwijał rękawy. — Moje miejsce jest w Azkabanie.

Hermiona nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo Astoria poruszyła się gwałtownie w śnieżnobiałej pościeli i krzyknęła z bólu. Natychmiast oboje z Draco poderwali się z podłogi i znaleźli przy łóżku. Astoria wrzeszczała w cierpieniach.

— Obudziła się — powiedział Draco. Jej błękitne oczy błądziły po całym pomieszczeniu.

— Śpiączka miała trwać dwa dni — odrzekła zaniepokojona Hermiona i podleciała do drzwi.

Otworzyła jej i zawołała:

— Anna! Astoria się wybudziła!

— Astoria, słyszysz mnie? — zapytał Draco.

Błędny wzrok dziewczyny przeniósł się na chłopaka, a spuchnięte przekrwione oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu.

— Astoria, nic ci już nie grozi — mówił uspokajającym głosem Draco. — Jesteś w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Tutaj jesteś bezpiecz…

Głos utonął w pisku Astorii, która dostrzegła Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadła Anna.

— Wyjdźcie stąd natychmiast — rozkazała kobieta. Jej słowa z trudem przebiły się przez pisk Astorii.

Hermiona odciągnęła Draco od łóżka, na którym leżała Astoria, i wyprowadziła go na korytarz.

Powoli poprawiający się stan zdrowia Astorii przekonał magomedyków do tego, żeby nie wprowadzili jej ponownie w śpiączkę. Po kilku godzinach od wybudzenia wróciła jej pełna świadomość i dopiero dwie fiolki Eliksiru Uspokajającego sprawiły, że przestała płakać i krzyczeć.

Astoria z trudem pozwalała się zbadać Annie. Do pokoju, w którym leżała, mogły wchodzić tylko magomedyczka, Molly i Ginny. Mimo eliksirów co jakich czas miała napady lękowe, nękały ją koszmary. Nie było to nic, czego się nie spodziewano wcześniej.

Za to Lunie nieoczekiwanie się pogorszyło. Dostała wysokiej gorączki i nie dało się jej w żaden sposób wybudzić. Seval, bo tak nazywał się magomedyk (Draco w życiu nie słyszał głupszego imienia), stwierdził, że Macnair musiał rzucić na nią zaklęcia ujawniające się z opóźnieniem. Jeżeli nie obudziłaby się w ciągu doby, ostrzegł, że będzie musiał zabrać ją do Munga.

Tak wyglądało piekło. Bolało ją każdy fragment zniszczonego ciała. Nie potrafiła się ruszyć bez stęknięcia. Każdy oddech palił płuca. Ale potworny ból przyćmiło coś o wiele gorszego.

Czuła do siebie obrzydzenie. Pamiętała, co robili z nią po kolei wszyscy oprawcy. Miała ochotę zedrzeć z siebie skórę gołymi rękami. Powracające koszmary i wizje co rusz zabierały ją z ciepłego łóżka Ginny Weasley do mrocznych lochów, zimnych śmiechów, ordynarnych wyzwisk i śmierdzących, ociekających potem gęb.

Widziała swoje ciało, gdy badała ją magomedyczka. Była jedną wielką raną nie do zagojenia. Splugawili ją.

Przerażał ją sam widoki mężczyzny. Gdy zobaczyła Dracona Malfoya i jego Mroczny Znak wszystko wróciło do niej z prędkością błyskawicy.

Wiedziała, że już nigdy ten strach jej nie opuści. Jej życie będzie katorgą.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem przesunęła odrobinę głowę i popatrzyła zapuchniętymi oczami na Ginny. Zasnęła z różdżką w ręku.

Różdżka…

Jeden ruch ręką i cały ból by się skończył.

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy rękę przeszył ostry, palący ból. Dzieliło ją kilka cali.

Astoria wierzyła w Boga i raj. Pomyślała, że nie musi trafić do raju. Wystarczyło, żeby nadszedł koniec jej cierpienia.

Trwała kolacja. Molly przed chwilą zaniosła na górę pieczeń dla Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda, a potem kanapki dla Ginny czuwającej przy śpiącej Astorii, której musiały wystarczyć za jedzenie specjalne eliksiry.

Gdyby Draco nie czuł, jak żołądek kurczy mu się coraz bardziej, nie zszedłby do kuchni. Zmusił się do zjedzenia pieczonych ziemniaków i pieczeni wołowej pani Weasley. Nikt z nikim nie rozmawiał tak, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Krzesło Pottera zajęła Anna.

Pani Weasley nalewała sobie soku z dyni, gdy na pierwszym piętrze rozległ się krzyk.

— Avada Kedavra!

Dzbanek z sokiem roztrzaskał się o stół. Na sekundę wszyscy przy stole przestali oddychać. Następnie rzucili się do schodów.

Pierwszy do pokoju wpadł Dracon. Ginny leżała spetryfikowana na łóżku Hermiony. Omdlała ręka Astorii ściskała różdżkę.

Draco w mig zrozumiał, co zrobiła Astoria. Podbiegł do niej, przytykając palce do jej szyi.

— Merlinie, Draco, powiedz, że ona się nie… — Hermiona nie potrafiła dokończyć.

Przymknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze.

— Żyje.

— Dzięki, Merlinowi — rzekła Molly.

— Ale słyszeliśmy formułę Tego Zaklęcia — w głosie Freda dało się słyszeć drżenie.

— Pierwsza zasada rzucania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych: musisz naprawdę tego chcieć — wyrecytował Draco i zaczął cucić Astorię. Kątem oka zanotował, że na pierwsze piętro zbiegł Potter, wyraźnie zaspany i z przekrzywionymi okularami.

— Astoria. — Draco poklepał ją delikatnie we wklęsły policzek. — Budzimy się. Hej! Już! Wracamy…

Astoria gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza i otworzyła oczy. Zanim pomyślał, że wystraszy się jego bliskości, Astoria wczepiła palce w jego koszulkę i zaszlochała schrypniętym głosem:

— Zabij mnie, Draco! Nie chcę żyć! Nie mam siły! Nie wytrzymam! Chcę umrzeć! Zabij mnie, proszę! Błagam!

Draco przycisnął ją do siebie, wstrząśnięty, czując dławiącą gulę w gardle i uścisk w piersiach.

— Nie wolno ci tak mówić! Nie wolno ci tak nawet myśleć! Masz żyć!

Astoria go nie słuchała, powtarzając jak mantrę:

— Zabij mnie! Zabij!

Anna była zmuszona podać Astorii podwójną dawkę Eliksiru Uspokajającego i Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Ginny rozpłakała się w ramionach matki, gdy zdjęli z niej zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus. Wiedziała, że wykazała się kompletnym brakiem wyobraźni, zasypiając z różdżką w ręku tuż przy łóżku Astorii. Hermiona i pan Weasley tłumaczyli jej, że nie jest temu winna, ale ona tylko zaprzeczała.

Nad Norą zapadła noc. George, który od rana tłukł się po domu bez celu, o zmierzchu naprawił zniszczenia w ogródku. Gnomy swoim zwyczajem biegały po trawniku.

Dracon wychodząc z pokoju Astorii, zderzył się z Harrym.

— O, Potter — powiedział.

Widział żądzę mordu w zielonych oczach. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Kiedy czuwał przy łóżku Astorii, w jego głowie pojawiło się olśnienie. Kiedy Astoria błagała go o to, żeby ją zabił, utwierdził się w swoich planach. A teraz nawinął się Potter-Wybawca. Może jego też wybawi?

— Jesteś pierdolonym skurwysynem, wiesz, Malfoy — wysyczał Harry.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — zironizował Draco. Potter był stosunkowo łatwy do sprowokowania.

— Powinieneś zdechnąć w Azkabanie!

— Już to mówiłeś.

Na nos Draco spadł pierwszy cios. Zatoczył się lekko, ale nie oddał Potterowi. Nie zamierzał się bronić.

Zaniepokojona odgłosami przy schodach Hermiona przyszła z kuchni.

— Co wy wyprawiacie?! — pisnęła, widząc zaciśniętą pięść Harry'ego i krew cieknącą z nosa Draco.

— Hermiona, nie wtrącaj się — rzucił ostro Harry i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Hermiona podbiegła do chłopców i zasłoniła Malfoya własnym ciałem.

— Masz zostawić Dracona w spokoju, Harry — rozkazała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Zabrakło ci jaj, że zasłaniasz się dziewczyną, Malfoy?

— Harry, natychmiast przestań!

Na usta Draco wpłynął kpiący uśmieszek. Hermiona tak skupiona na wściekłym Potterze nie poczuła, jak jej różdżka znika z kieszeni dżinsów.

— Nikim się nie zasłaniam, Potter.

Refleks szukającego w niektórych sytuacjach poza boiskiem również się przydaje. Draco w ułamku sekundy rzucił zaklęcie osłony na siebie i Pottera, wyrzucił różdżkę i popchnął Hermionę w bok. Nim przeźroczysta powłoka dotknęła podłogi i sufitu, został sam na sam z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Hermiona podniosła się i spróbowała usunąć osłonę. Draco wiedział, że jej się nie uda. Tego zaklęcia nie znała, bo on je wymyślił.

— No dalej, Potter, nie krępuj się — zachęcił Gryfona. — Ty masz różdżkę, ja nie.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Pragnął rozszarpać Malfoya na strzępy. Przelał na niego cały swój gniew i całą nienawiść do śmierciożerców i Lorda Voldemorta.

Następne dwa zaklęcia powalił Draco na kolana. Bolało, ale nie tak mocno, jakby tego chciał. Potter rzucał w niego zaklęciami, Hermiona nie przestawała walczyć z osłoną, zbiegli się Weasleyowie i dołączyli do prób ściągnięcia zaklęcia Draco, wołając do Pottera, że ma natychmiast się opanować.

Draco w pewnym momencie usłyszał odgłos łamanych kości. Kopniak Pottera złamał mu co najmniej trzy żebra. Jęknął. To już odczuł.

Potter przestał na chwilę, ale jego złość nie zniknęła. Patrzył na Malfoya z furią. Draco z policzkiem przyciśniętym do zimnych klepek, powiedział:

— Wiem, że tego chcesz, Potter. Masz rację. Jestem śmierciożercą i nie zasłużyłem na to, żeby żyć.

— HARRY, NIE SŁUCHAJ GO! — wrzasnęła Hermiona bliska łez. — ZOSTAW GO I PRZEBIJ ZAKLĘCIE!

Harry wyglądał, jakby naprawdę chciał zamordować Dracona.

Trzy zaklęcia wypowiedziane jedno po drugim uderzyły w Draco z impetem. Draco zaśmiał się z trudem. Złamane żebra utrudniały oddychanie.

— Kończ to, Potter.

Z rozczarowaniem dostrzegł, że Wybraniec się waha.

 _Gryfoni i ich rycerskość_ , pomyślał Draco z kpiną. On by się nie zastanawiał. Spróbował znaleźć słaby punkt Pottera. Powinien powiedzieć coś, po czym Harry przestałby się kontrolować. I znalazł.

— Tak jak Astoria miała wyglądać Hermiona po tym, jakbym się z nią zabawił…

Podziałało.

— _Sectum Sempra!_

 _Wyćwiczył się nasz Grzmoterek_ , przyszło do głowy Dracona, gdy zaklęcie rozcinało głęboko i boleśnie skórę na jego całym ciele. Zaklęcie było o wiele silniejsze niż to rzucone w łazience w maju. To dobrze.

Potter, ciężko dysząc, patrzył, jak Draco szybko wykrwawia się na podłodze w korytarzu. Krew zabarwiła wytarte dżinsy i białą koszulę.

Czuł, że odpływa. Nie spodziewał się scen z przeszłości migających przed oczami. Nie oczekiwał również, że zobaczy tunel, a na jego końcu światło. Nie przygniatała go też ciemność. Prawdę mówiąc, łudząco przypominało to zasypianie. Długi, męczący dzień się kończył. Nareszcie.

Resztkami świadomości zdecydował, że twarz Pottera nie będzie ostatnim, co zobaczy w życiu. Nie był aż takim desperatem. Przeniósł wzrok na klęczącą za osłoną Hermionę. Poraniła sobie ręce, walcząc z zaklęciem. Zamierzał się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale siły go opuściły. Zapatrzył się w jej brązowe oczy, przypominając sobie chwilę, w której stali naprzeciw siebie w ogródku 31 lipca, ona trzymana przez Łasicę, on przez Lucjusza. Dostrzegł w niej wówczas po raz pierwszy prawdziwego człowieka. To było piękne wspomnienie.

Wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

***  
Przewiduję, że częstotliwość wstawiania rozdziałów niestety się zmniejszy. Z góry za to przepraszam, ale to siła wyższa :(  
Znaleźć mnie można na martwiala i /martwiala


End file.
